Legend of Steven- A Link of the Wild
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: This is a Steven Universe AU take of Legend of Zelda with some elements from my other fanfics that feature Pokemon, and Digimon. As well as hybrid dinosaurs from Jurassic world movies and games Legend of Zelda and Pokemon belong to Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1- New world

For thousands of years, where a great evil strikes, a Hero of Legend is ready to defend others from the calamity. For the few hundred years the legend become a myth, people what want to inspired Hero from Legend that been pasted on for thousands of years become blessed with powers. They become so dedicated that it was dubbed as a champions because of powers that they possessed. Sadly, superheroes became a mere fairytale when a calamity stroke 200 years ago. It was believed to be Yveltal- lord of destruction attempted to incarnated from a group of fallen champions known as Teen Titans.

They not just destroyed the champions of Young Justice, but champions from other worlds like Green Flygon knights and a group group of Pantheras known as Thunder Jaguars just for power. The calamity temerity cools down when a dependent of Hero of Legend managed to stop them- KO. Thanks his bravery and determination it manage to hold them back, KO also help reunited the Zodiac Spirits to defeat the evil incarnate by sealing it to his own armor.

But sadly his heroic actions was short lived when Yveltal incarnated again but from a Panthera Champion known as Lion-o. Despite is efforts, KO become weak from his wounds and perished. Three Weather Gods awakened The Titans in an act revenge for the fallen Hero. This Titans are the children of heaven and earth that sworn to protect land and all tribe but in the cost of every development for the past hundred years the lands sifted back to the wild.

To the point all of this is just a mere breath of the wild.

In a misty forest from North East part of the West continent, a lonely black haxorus has been wondering the wilds for two centuries. It's been 200 hundred years since the passing of his master, ever since, he become a wild Pokemon. He found a familiar place that ounce called his home but now a ruin caused by a rouge panthera. The lonely pokemon sniffed and remember the carnage, then he began to moan. Until a spirit of a chosen sage— Juniper Lee shows up before him.

Haxorus's POV

Ever since a calamity I've been a wild pokemon because I was supposed to help the Hero of Legend but I failed, I was forced to isolate from any human because of a great shame that I experience.

Then the ghost comfort me until I looked into her bracelet until I realized I was visited by Spirit of magical sage that's been chosen to protect. Is been 100 years since her passing and now she come bak to visit me but I don't know what to say because I haven't been talked to any humans for 200 years.

I was so happy to see her since her death but I'm still ashamed for death of KO, why she forgive for my failures. Why didn't the titans just finish me off, why I deserve this?

Juniper replied with a sweet smile, " Haxorus is not your fault, there still hope even in the most bleakest situations. Is been 100 years since I saw my beloved nightlight dragon, but I noticed she still young because dragons live for eons to the point she is happy somewhere."

I understand her sweetness because a century is just a mere brief time for a dragon but how I'm I supposed to do since KO's demise

Juniper respond, '' Haxorus, a new Hero is already reborn that mean you have a second chance but in one condition". She give me her magical bracelet that contents her chosen protective magic until her next decent was chosen. "make sure my power protects you and new Hero from the hand of Liono'' She disappear like she was made of mist.

Since the encounter with Juniper, I have to find the new Hero of Legend.

Meanwhile in the dense rainforest of the isthmus of the western continent, there lies a community of coatimundi known for lifestyle similar to indigenous that lived her for eons. In the tree tops there was a wild child- 14 year old with golden ruffed hair with bangs and blue eyes named Link.

Link lay asleep in his dorm atop of the trees until a mysteries voice wake him up

"_Link…Link open you eyes" _ Link woke up and wonders here the voice comes from. Then, his coatimundi brother playfully pounce at him ''rise and shine sleeping head.''

Link's POV

I was sleep from nocturnal hunt yesterday but I heard this mysterious voice that woke me up, I wonder where the voice come from.

I told my brother Ch'we about that voice but he thinks that I must be tired from the night hunt. But I feel I must tell Chief Tanuki. Chief Tanuki is my father figure who raised me since I was young. He tried me to be a night hunter and a scavenger that specialized on mushrooms, I choose to be a mushroom hunter because it feels iffy for a feral child for getting food from humans. He also taught to catch fish and cook. I wonder some day I'll grew up to be a brae warrior just like him.

I went to Chief Tanuki's hut where is filled with corn from the harvest. I told him about the voice I heard and he replied that I'm ready but ready for what. He give me a turquoise cotinga as a personal guide opposed to other coati have their personal keel- billed toucan. But unlike the toucans that are given, the cotinga is only for th one that is worthy. The chief named it Gamayun because it provides knowledge.

Gamayun told me that I'm ready….. but ready for what. Chief Tanuki told me his singing a great evil imaging that lies beyond time. I was so confused so Gamayun told me a great event that accused 200 years ago split the timeline into two. I told the Tanuki what's going on, he replied that something out side the timeline will get eight armors to resurrect Ultima the evil incarnate. But didn't stop their he also inform that I have to be careful because a group of rogue jaguar wants to track down the remaining champions and next Hero of Legend so the worldwide be driven by madness from hopelessness.

I told him that I will not let him down to preserve honor of his tribe. He told me that is dangerous to go alone and I must take this— a shiny haxorus. Black haxorus are rare but I was wondering why would he give me a rare pokemon. I told him about haxorus and he replied that he possessed protective magic because the bracket that he had belong to a sage from long ago.

I'm willing to greet to a new freind but he looks down and depressed. I realized some that I should have introduced my self. " hey there, I'm Link and what seems the problem.'' Haxorus seems to scared to respond but I know that every thing is going to be alright.

Out of the village I attempted to ride haxorus but is not very easy so I introduced him to the local folks that's around. Gamayun introduced haxorus with wild brocket deer that likes to wonder off the coati villages. Gamayun also introduced to unique creatures that thrive the forest, the tapirs that help out the crops, the iguanas that likes to hang out in the trees. He started to feel a little better from the sadness, I wonder he have a thing for wildlife. So we had a camp out, I made a energetic mushroom skewers from last night hunt to increase stamina.

Later we went fishing for bass until a group of ankyntrosaurus- armored creatures with spikes in their back, monomimus- bird like creature with a massive crest. I always wonder this creatures are only around for few hundred years, where do they actually come from. Gamayum posed put from my shoulder to give advice about this creatures, she explained that they're created by humans to restore lost biodiversity, but how's that possible when all I see is vast wilderness. Game cynically replied that I have be ready to understand the wild, ironically I was raised by coatimundis. Since if I not actually ready for the wild but I wonder what this creatures actually are. I told Gamayun about their whereabouts and she replied that ankyntrosaurus are hybrids of ankylosaur and kentrosaurus and monomimus are aggressive version of gallimimus with large crest.

I told her that I knew the monomimus because I was attack by them every time I go shroom hunting. She giggles because I was full of myself.

I was wondering where to go and Gamayun said to go south where night monkey tribe at the narrow part of the isthmus.

END


	2. Chapter 2- Guidance

Link and Haxorus went to another village, a village consisted of night monkeys. This nocturnal creatures hails from the panama region that Link is going after since he heard a mysterious message. By the time Link enters the village, a group of mantled howler monkeys sends the signal for the village's chief. Chief Tanuki have been great friends withe the leader of the night monkeys. The night monkeys the nocturnal gatherers that harvest the finest honey around— the panama honey.

Link was exited to talk to a friend of his father figure but the inhabitants have a sour look in their faces like If they grow to dislike humans for some reason.

Link's POV

We come from the Guatemala region to explain the Chief about he message. He recall to me that the other Hero's got that message from the distant past. I also explained about haxorus and he replied that he belonged to previous Hero that came before me. He also explained that my previous past life does not possessed Hero's signature attack— the spin attack but instead a power fist. Haxorus explained that power fist is a unique gift that KO has, it basically powers up fist with fire but some times lightning. In order to prove that I'm a Hero, I have to show my unique abilities.

He send me to dojo so I could show my abilities. I was trained by Tanuki to be a fierce warrior, I inserted a unique ability to preform a perfect timing attack that they dubbed as flurry rush. But I don't know If I actually have a spin attack but I have a personal macuahuitl- a club made of hard wood with obsidian blades attach to it.

I'm so determine to show the money my skills, first they send there diving darwezopteryx to test my flurry rush. When this diving creatures start to target there attack on me, time slows down so I could dodge in perfect timing before I got hit with there crest. This makes the chief so proud but the rest of monkeys still have a grudge towards me.

I wonder why they don't have faith in me, is it because I was doing too much or is just because of me. I told the chief about my apologies for coming here. He replied is not my fault just because I have a fair skin, I was confused because there's nothing wrong with me having fair skin, except when I get sun burn occasionally.

He explained to be that two centuries ago a group of humans that lived in this region wanted to move north for better lives but fair skinned don't like it because they think the dark skinned are bad because they want to take away everything that fair skinned have.

I was confused because Chief Tanuki told me that same story in a form of fairy tale to tech children not to go to anyones territory with out permission. I explain the similar story but he was confused because it never explained skin color or anything. We end up puzzled until Gamayun interrupted us that is not okay to judge peoples color because we all different and respect anyones territory. I realized that why are we even arguing for insignificant stuff and is better to forget it about it anyway.

The chief let me stay in an inn but he warn near get near its people because they still have insignificant reason. Haxorus sarcastically replied that should make monkey pals with that wrath in face. I understand why his being sarcastic but I have to take his word because what if theirs a monkey in need.

Later at night I heard a loud bellow that is coming from the canal ruins, I mounted on Haxorus to lead us to the canal. We made it to the canal to look for the source but realized that a herd of nodaptosaurus (a species of apatosaur mix with nodosaur like armor) is surrounded with logs but their submerge with water. I jus to action, haxorus cut down the logs. I use my weapon to hack the logs but is to strong, Eversince I heard the spin attack this my chance. I focused my strength for charge, I wanted until I release momentum that left me spinning non-stop, it was strong enough to release the herd. Little that I knew that villagers witness me saving herd of aggressive animals, this is act of charity for a fair skin because I but my life in danger to save them. I replied that it was nothing because I just want to have a great day.

A glow of green appears, my triforce-shape birthmark glowed as well. The glow reveals Victor the Sage of the Wind on the back of a morellatops— a two hump-back iguanodon

Victor's POV

It is I, Victor Calavera the Sage of the Wind chosen by Rayquaza. I thank the Hero for his actions for his efforts to save the nodaptosaur but Link said that is just trying to be helpful. I forgotten my manner because I was supposed to tell Link my backstory, Link insisted to hear my backstory.

"Before chosen by Rayquaza, I was a kid prideful named Vic that lived in Monte Macabre where strange things happen, then a calamity strike and I was separated from my family.'' Link was so consigned that I ever reunited but I declined because I was cared by Rayquaza— The draconic serpent god of the Sky. Link also give me a good question of why I was chosen, I relied that I have quetzal as a spirit animal. I thought it was ironic because I don't usually car for animals but he explains that I have to much freedom and pride.

But sometimes I miss my dear abuelita and Valetino even he treats my like a baby just because I'm small. Link questioned that it happen 200 years ago but I replied is no that long with a sarcastic manner. Link got a little fuzzy because of my response and I told him what he wants, he replied what's the next. As a sage I must guide him but I'm not good in helping so I called Rayquaza with my ocarina.

Rayquaza came but he stared to focused on Link.

Rayquaza's POV

I'm glad to see the next Hero of Legend, he did save the dinosaurs and proof the night monkeys that not all fair skinned are greedy and self-centered by showing his actions. Link replied that it was nothing and he just doing what's best, then he introduced his companions: Gamayuna and Haxorus. I was proud to see Haxorus because he was a wild pokemon for a while ever since KO's death but I noticed a bracelet that belong to Juniper Lee— the Sage of Magic. I got near it from curiosity and read the bracelet with my mind and I noticed that her spirit relies inside of the bracelet. I talked Link about the bracelet and Juniper. Link theorized that Juniper wanted Haxorus to protect the next Hero of Legend because of what happened to his former master. Link questions about of how his the Hero of Legend but his just a caring nice guy.

I told him my wisdom by tapping his forehead and told him that he must find court or an act of courage to prove anyone or himself that his the Hero. Link is confused on the courage part because he doesn't have fears, I told him that his answers awaits because there are adventures to succeed. Link is determined of what's next, this proves a sign o courage. I concentrate my thoughts to but I sense danger in the Caribbean because theirs something wrong with Kyogre. I told Link that go to Hippocampus's Domaine in Cuba to help their lord and savor— Kyogre the Whale wolf (orca) god of the sea. I explain that Hippocampus are tribe of horses-like creatures that are believed to be ancestors of horses.

Link hoped on me because is ready to go but I warned him that that infested with anacondas poisoned by blood orchid, cursed Kommo-os and cobra rattlers that are in a middle of a feud caused by a man-made Titan named Deathclaw. I explained about Deathclaw is creepy monster that looks like a frilled alligator that haunts those poor hippos. Link is determined how to stop him and the feud between cursed reptile tribes.

I answered Link he needs to find the Legendary birds and the the ocarina to activate the Song of the Guardians. But Haxorus warns that the birds may be tainted because they still grief over KO but they need to understand that Link is the next Hero of Legend and that theirs still hope. Gamayuna give me a questioned that what are ny advise for her but I'm concerned because she still are far way to be a a Hero's guide. She sarcastically replied if she actually cared.

[Rayquaza take Link and his partners to the Caribbean sea but little that they didn't know is that there's a goamon at the tip of his tale].

END


	3. Chapter 3- Sage of the Sea

Link felt sleepy when their halve way to the domain, Rayqueza tucked him and he decide to land on Dominican to let him rest until he wakes up. Rayqueza also fall asleep, Goamon appears out of nowhere confused but he decide to read what Link is dreaming about.

Link's POV

I felt tiered that I have to sleep, by the time I fall a sleep, Rayquaza is wise enough to coil himself to act like a blanket. I closed my eyes and hoping we made it to the domaine in time. I started to have a dream but is a dream like no other because of its vivid nature. I the dream took me on this place where there are dragon knights that's lead by Rayquaza. I recognize this knights because Chief Tanuki told me the Legend of the Green Lantern and the Star Saphires, is a tragic story guardian knights protecting the heavens from any abundance of malice. There brave dragon knights lead by Rayquaza to preserve the sacred duties of the Legendary Hero. The green knights possessed green tunics and ride flygons, the blue knights in blue tunics rode salamance. The story is about vengeance between the knights and the red knights but there are force to understand each other differences to face a horde of rouge guardians— an ancient tech from distant past.

But the dream depicts the climax of the legend and the reason why is a tragic story, the calamity of the dark quetzal wyvern— Yvaltal. I saw what happened to them, despite there heroic actions they could not stop the team of rogue champions. They appears to be prepared from guardian attacks but not from calamity begs me the question, how the knights can't hold of against Yvaltel but KO does. But then I saw a gleaming right striking there world to be erased from memory. I woke up from the vivid nightmare with heavy breaths.

Rayquaza is concerned about what I dreamed and I told him about what happened to his knights that are serving him. He replied that I'm having visions of the past that's telling me something about the calamity. Rayquaza continue to take us to the domain.

[ In the distance a frilled alligator is seen at top of the mountains, leaving not a massive roar, oozing out waker from his larges spikes]

Rayquaza is counting on use, he drop us in Cuba filled with rose-necked parrots

Haxorus POV

Looks like we are in Cuba, this explains cute pink headed parrots. I have to take Link to the domain but an orchid anaconda attack us but little they did't know that I have bracelet that possess magic protection magic. The bracelet got activated right away when the anaconda a is ready to strike but recoiled use with intense momentum. I make sure that Link did't get hurt but he got scratch from the force. Then I saw a goamon, but this not an ordinary goamon because it digivolved into black goagamon to use a dash claw attack at he massive snakes.

After the fight, Link tended his wounds and thank the black digimon but the digimon said nothing but his willing to join us. Link checks on the big black wolf to point I expects the worst, he thinks his a large puppy. Gamayuna informed Link that his a creature that is not from his world but his connected to the Hero of Legend, Link asked Gama what she meant out of this world. She explains that the goagamon is a digimon— is a diverse order of monsters that have a linked connection to there masters, their been serving since ancient times. Link is determine to take the digimon with him but I'm a little iffy about it, Link made me feel unsure when he explained that Hero of Legend have dealing with monsters.

We been walking a forest of pink parrots for a while to the point I sarcasticly told Link why not ask his monster friend but Gamayuna informed that pokemon are also monsters as well. This annoys me aswel is not I care about because I'm just want to make sure Link is going at the right path. Link also explains goagamon about a dream abut what happened to the green knights, this also scared the digimon as well because I also had a past that involves tragedy. Link calms him down and ask him what happened to his past but he can't seemed to recall. Link told him that no matter what happens there's way to get back with a hopeful looking his face.

We made it to the hippocampus's domain lead by a prince name Sidon, Sidon polity introduce himself and his people. I'm a little confuse so I asked Sidon what are Hippocampus, he replied with apology that their are tribe that inhabited the Caribbean and known to be great traders with the humans.

Sidon's POV

i'm so glad hat there's new travelers but there's one that intrigues and is Link. Link polity asked were is the Sage of the Sea and I responded that he's looking at it. But his little turquoise bird freind how I was chosen. That question is not easy to respond because the elders told me I was reincarnated from a Sage named Knuckles from long ago and explains why I looked more like a manatee that a water horse. So I simply respond that I just happened born with manatee like features, Link believes me but his Haxorus is little skeptical about it.

I introduce them about the domain like we grow the best bananas to fired with, I even give some to Link in case his hungry out their. Link really likes fried bananas because there is favorite, he explains that in coati tribe even caramelized it. We have a fine use of sugar canes, from brown sugar to rum but I don't to introduced Link with rum because is underage.

Link politely asked about the ocarina to to tame the Legendary birds, the I explained Link that Ocarina of the Gaudians is a sacred treasure among the water horses harness the power of the birds. Link explained the the birds are in the middle of feud between the reptile tribes, I heard the attack from this pesky tribes. Link asked me was with them so I explained that orchid anacondas are from the southern lands but introduced here to feed on the blood orchid to grow bigger so moltres tried to stop them from consuming the plant, the cursed Kommo-os that arnicuno trying to stop are actually genetic modified to grow larger, as for the cobra rattler umm also created by humans but there big as the the cursed Kommo-os. Link questioned what's up with the feud, I answered that there fighting for size dominance. If we don't stop them, there's going to be chaos in the Caribbean, this lands are known for there tropical beauty and great place to go on resort. Haxorus questioned how humans did this to reptiles, I answered that they did this to combat the titans but little they knew that their consequence from nature.

I also told that this started after the calamity 200 years ago. Link told me about the ocarina. He explains that the ocarina is actually to sooth the birds from impurity so they won't fight each other. Link explained that the got ameaasge from Rayqueza, this news make me lend Link the ocarina because Rayqueza choose Link to bring peace back in the Caribbean. After I give Link the ocarina I taught Link the Song of the Guardians to tame the birds, I also speculate that it also stop the mutant from fighting. Link and Haxorus jumped my back before swimming to Punta Cana to get the birds before returning here to defeat the false titan.

End

The monster inspirations are from The king cobra, cursed of the komodo and anaconda.


	4. Chapter 4- Three legendary birds

Link and Sidon are already in Punta Cana, Sidon give Link a blue tunic that worn by the people of Aquazul- a mystical village of blue macaws in the swaps of the southern continent that is known for healing powers. Sidon give this to protect Link from the impurities of the area that once housed several tropical resorts. Sidon wish Link luck before Link headed deeper to the ruins.

Haxorus POV

Link and I went to what once a relaxing beach that became a coastal ares surrounded by reddish egrets and blue herons that are fishing. Link was being quiet because he knows that gaint anacondas are some where here. I understand of why this reptiles are fighting for size dominance but for what reason. I notice of their few numbers of roseate spoonbills, I speculate that the pink colors are gaining attention for anacondas as a quick snack, I told Link about spoonbills because there not supposed to have predators. Link corrects me that spoonbill are also indigestion the blood orchid so that's why we need the fore from molters to stop the anacondas by destroying the flowers. I'm feeling unsure because snakes might attack Link at any time.

We found moltres but he's surrounded by anacondas, this is unusual because he's supposed to go after the the blood orchid. Every an anaconda gets near, he uses fire blast so they won't get any closer. Link is is ready to strike the snake with his macuahuitl for a spin attack, it was successful despite where early outnumbered. I replied Link, ''not bad for being a hero'', Molters got attention and start to glow his magenta colored flames. Molters felt skeptical Link for being a hero because he doesn't have the power. This seems unusual because Link needs to prof himself, I explained Link about the plan. The plan is I'll distract the snakes and he tames Moltres and he agrees. A green glow began to gleam from his birth mark, this puzzled Moltres.

I distracted the 30 ft. long anacondas by mega-evolving (his mega evolution looks like a Deinocheirus with a boomerang tusk and orotitan crest) to back them way with dragon claw attack from my elongated arms. Link got near Moltres before surrounding himself with flames so Link doesn't get any closer. Link use Song of the Guardians to sooth Moltres and not just sooth moltres but charmed the anacondas from fighting me. Moltres heard the song as well as seeing anacondas being chased by the music of the ocarina, he replies that power comes from determination to have an act of courage. Link replies he just want to help the Legendary birds to face against false kaiju. He felt irritated and explains to Link he lost humans trust because they attempted to union the Titans distinction but it endanger the area instead. Moltres apologizes to Link he does'nt have the strength because he show it.

Moltres to willing to let Link ride him but he saw my mega-evolved form. Link asked me that why I didn't told him about my Mega-evolution, I explained that my mega-evolution is linked to the Hero especially you ancestor with gloom look. Link saw my depressed look when I think about my form and he questioned if this made him sad. I told him that mega-evolution does not made me but how it was activated, KO last activated this form before the Jaguars got him and I failed to protect him. Link cheered me by explaining that he used this form to detract the snakes so they won't get any closer to him, I replied that done want o make mistakes. Link replied that wisdom comes from learning from mistakes, I told think with a thanks.

Moltres use his fire attacks to destroy the blood orchid while Link use the ocarina to lead the anaconda to move away from the blaze. After the wildfire created by Moltres, the anacondas are not interested to attack and slither away into the swamps.

Black Gaogamon's POV

While there on Moltres, I told Link that I must wander in the forest to look for fight of the Komo-o's while there looking for articuno. Link agrees but his bird bird seems unsure so I wish there for luck and come down. While I landed in the forest, first it seemed magical filled with Antillean euphoria then I was ambushed by a horde of Kommo-os, there size is about 20ft. which is big as the giant eels of the arctic that no one dare to dive there. the Komo-o look pretty much the same exempt for there size, they seem ver threatening to me. This doesn't stop me because I knew that there a commotion with the boy from the legends, I tried to recall but the nothing seems to remember. What it matters is that articuno and this birds needs help from a Hero of Legend and his trusted digimon. The Kommo-os acting like wild animals instead of Pokemon because instead of attacking me with there abilities, they attacking me by clawing and whipping. I fight back with double claw attack but nothing seems to bother so I use dash claw that manage to back away. But my successful was short lived when one of them bit me and it was unbearable, I howled for help. If they want to strike me in the hard way so I have to use my dash double claw and it managed to bet the kommo-os but I still felt the pain from the lower legs.

Then a graceful lavender-colored Articuno arives before being surrounded by this Komm-os. I question the Legendary bird why would humans altered this kommo-os in the first place, articuno cynically replied that humans are aways parish no mater what fate lead to. Articuno froze the kommos with ice beams gleam from her eyes.

Link and Moltres arrived for Articuno. Link thank me for getting Articuno, I to Link that actually I got bitten so I howled because I was hoping for Moltres to come but instead it was Articuno. Articuno look at Link with a cold look at her uncle he played the Song of the Guardians with the ocarina. Articuno start to show emotions rather than have a static look at her, she cried from sorrow emotions. Link asked her what happened, she told him that she dearly missed his ancestor. She missed him so much that she lost the value of humans, which explains the neglect of the resorts. Now thanks to new incarnation of Hero, she start to accept Link and give him a warm hug. She thank Link for bringing a sign of hope from the humans since the death of the last Hero.

Link observe my wounds, so he cured it by giving me a hearty elixir, I licked his face as a thank you. I turn back into gaomon before counting Articuno togged Zapdoes. Articuno worn Link about Zapdos lighting attacks so she give me an elixir made from electric eels, with that we are sure that we're save attacks. Articuno explains that that lower tempter will mellow to komo-os too they won't fight with gains snakes just for size dominance.

Gamayun's POV

I explained Link that Legendary birds have a group of their own, their called Manaui which means legendary birds of three. The leader is are two bird gods- Lugia and Ho-oh tat their once a single unity split into two to symbolize the light and the darkness. Despite the Legendary birds are pillars divine light, their leader is draconic bird of darkness, it wasbelived that Lugias shadow act like a black-hole to remove the pollutes. There was a believe from south continent that it read blue macaw tribe of darkness from his down feathers, in some places it created an eclipse by covering the moon, they call it Minokawa.

Link wonders where is zapdos, I told him that I'll help him he won't get electrocuted. Link agrees as soon as he drank an elixir made from arctic electric eels. I observe into the ground, theres rhinos** but they seems scared of me. I speculate it something to do with zapdos, then I sense a speedy swift sound. I tried to fallow than I blur until a ground bird strike at me with volt tackle. I knew it was Zapdos because recently he become a swift ground bird. Link as difficult time to find the location of zapdos because his speed. There is on thing to do distract I'm so Link could tame him.

I use my colorful display to draw zapdos attention, it work util a thunderstorm happened. Zapdos tries to defend me by shielding me as well as using himself as alighting rod. I want to to to Link's for safe but their right in the open, looks like I have no choice. I swiftly fly towards Link, dodge t the lighting as I can until I glow blue and changed into new type of bird, I got big as the palm crows but blue and back color. But judging the occurrence I become a Corviquire. Link can't believe in his eyes that I become a pokemon. I flew half way until the wind blow me away until a flock of palm crows give me a boost by creating glare. I made it back to Link and his so happy that what I become, I realized that I shouldn't doubt about anything in a sarcastic manner because I may not know that I may end up in danger. Zapdos praise me for my courage to fly in a thunderstorm, he wonders why the other Legendary birds are with him. I explained that Link got a message from Rayquaza so he needs to safe the hippocampus from the false Titan. Zaptos is determine to go with him, before we go Zapdos build a mound for the rhinos. Then a cobra rattler got in our way, Zapdos defend us by desecrating the massive cobra until Kommo-o got in the way to dominate the cobra. Zapdos used thunder at the cobra but I realized that it will draw the other cobra rattlers attention. I told Link to use the ocarina. Link pulls out the ocarina to play Song of the Guardians to sooth the reptiles and the birds from fighting.

A soothly music plays, it was so calm that it drove the tension away. The Kommo-o and cobras look at each other and they seen not interesting of fighting over dominance anymore. Link wa wondering who drove this reptile to fight over size dominance, I told him it might something to do with the false Titan. Link told the Legendary birds to send use back to the domain to find out more about the beast. We flew off the Punta Cana and hoping that after facing the beast will restore Caribbean from ruins.

END

*Song of the Guardians is actually Lugia's song

**rhino iguanas

Link's appearance resembles that of Oracle of Ages/Seasons but with some influence from BotW Link

Gamayun is foreshadowing a blood moon triggered by Lugia


	5. Chapter 5- The beast within

Link Returns to Hippocampus's Domain to informed that he got all Legendary beast but Sidon told him about the Kaiju actions. The frilled tusked alligator got out of the mountains and heading straight for Puerto Rico, Link got frustrated because he didn't made it in time.

Link's POV

I can't believe what I just witnessed, I got the Legendary birds and this is what I got. Sidon informs me that it wasn't my fault. But I felt so weak for not getting their in time. Sidon is wise enough to send me to the trogons for advise. Trogons are divine birds descended from the heavens long ago. The trogon noticed my triangle shaped birthmark, they got near me because they chatter that I'm the Hero of Legend. But how I'm the Hero of Legend if that monster just not interest of fighting, the trogons responded that the monster is actually making me feel this way because he's narcissistic. I asked them what they mean narcissistic, they replied in order to understand I must go on trail of strength. I show the trogons my flurry rush and spin attack but I need more technique. I asked them what technique show I learn, they respond a finishing blow. The finish blow is when you underestimate you opponent and preform a pin point attack. They send me barrels, I knock several of them before jumping high to strike with my macuahuitl.

They told them that use it when the enemies are in their weakest point, than I told them the next move and that is. For an award I got a ida sword, this sword was originated from a distant continent long ago the is been passed down from the people of the island for generations. According to legends it could stop a rapid panther. The next move that trogons are guiding me is shield attack but I was carless to get a shield but Haxorus give me a chimalli that he borrow from Chief Tanooki, then I show my shield attack. Thru explain that shield attack is use to defect the enemy to show there weak spots. Then they thought me deadly strikes by the moment I draw my sword, later that use flurry rush move called black slice at the movement when the enemies are distracted. Then I show my spin attack and spin strike, they seem that I'ready to beat the monster but first they must send me to the fountain.

I was awarded with falx, an ancient weapon from a tribe from a distant past. They explain that true straight comes from act of courage before taking me to the fountain. I step closure to the fountain until Kyogre appears. I told Kyogre about the beast, Kyogre responded that only the Hero of Legend is humble enough to defeat the narcissistic beast. I asked her how come, she replied that he retreated to Puetro Rico if he find that place disgusting as any other place of the caribbean. I was disgusted because I can't find any thing wrong with it it just jungles and ruins. Kyogre looks pleased of my response. She told me that the beast have a name— Deathclaw the suchotator— a irritating dinocroc (suchimimus) that thinks he's better than anyone else and everyone are gross vermin because of his pridefulness. I thought that Deathclaw just over sided frilled alligator with tusk but the ocean god told me that theirs more to it. He was a man a leader of a nation with questionable ideas, he want to resor a nation from its former glory but stigmatized some people. I was unsure about it but I'm determine to here more about it. Kyogre told me in the past he thinks that his land is the best for simply foe resources and he thinks that Caribbean islands and the region that I lives are crap house just because we are poor compare to them I told Kyogre that we're not actually poor but lack of resource and how dare he dishonor the region. Kyogre replied exactly and expect us to fix the problems rather depend on charity. This give me a distasteful reaction that once I caught my glimpse I'll show him with that sorry crocodile look of his.

The reason he hated or stigmatized those places because in the past their where chaos to the point he think all coatis are criminals, this give me fierce reaction that I'll must fight him to restore honor of this place. I inhale and make sure my mood is out of my system, I told Kyogre that my tribe and people do bad things but we understand that we are no better. But this not an excuse that my tribe or all people are inherently bad is like saying your rated by coatis and you start to feel like you want to steal just because your raised by it. This is nuts just because his from a better area does not mae that theirs better people either.

Kyogre al explained that he lost his humanity when his homeland in the Highlands from another continent was 'infested' by a Labras Titan that was dudes Leviathan. He inform people to create anti-titan chimera made from Cuban, Morelet's, Orinoco crocodiles with genetic traits fro the dinocroc to crated this frill tusked monstrosity. I asked Kyogre that hoe he become the best and she replied that every went wrong because he tested on my tribe that he think of them as pest just because they want a better life. This was a a massacre until Rayquaza punish him by sealing his soul into the animal because of his narcissistic ways. What's the deal with his way, I heard tales about uncaring people that don't want to cherish just because different but this is very questionable that he should stay as crocodile until he just a mindless animal. Kyogre explain what his deal by saying my tribe just crossed his territory without permission but I don't seem too care because this is why charity exist; to cherish the people to right there wrongs, not to treat them like vermin.

I understand what narcissistic means, you only love yourself but loss empathy to other just because their flaw. Ever since what I heard of Kyogre, I'll try to show how wrong that Deathclaw is, even it self nature breaks itself. Kyogre tries to call me out to call my name but I used my ocarina to summon the birds to help me. When the birds came, I grab my old hunting bow to offer them so they could for a new multi-elemental bow called Thu-fi-zer. Packed up my weapons and my arrows to climb atop of Sidon to to take me Puerto Rico, my three partners fallowed by climbing atop of Sidon's tail.

Later, I got out of the water horse to face the beast, it lies within the moutons so Gumayun give a lift to go to top. After few moments I saw what Deathclaw actually looks like, neck covered with frills, boar like tusk, spikes armor in the back that fit nothing for a standard crocodile. I got closer but the best is not interest to fight me but I have to do to preserve my tribe's honor so no one will see the times in a bad light in the future. I commanded Deathclaw to fight me me but he sees me as insignificant so I show him my moves that the trogons taught me. I went for a back slash attack but is not effective because how armored the the beast. So I went on the front to do s spin attack but it stated me in brute force with his tail.

So that's what he wants to be then, wait till I use gaomon. I summoned gaomon but Deathclaw laughter at him because he sees him as a little blue pup. Gaomon got triggered so he unleash a wild echo bark as a battle cry, this unfazed him so he use barrage of gao rush at his face. This only drove him enough tension to utter a word, he back sassed gaomon that that all he got with he's the best croc around. I asked him what makes him a great croc, he replies that he gets his powers by absorbing energy and essence from the ground. I told hm to prove it, which made him grow tentacles that perch the ground to absorb around that kills the surrounding liverworts. He explain that he was created to compete with the titans by demolishing rick wilderness into barren landscape. I notched that this is the opposite of what the true purpose off the real Titans- restore the wild that has been lost. I made a mistake of giving him tension because of his self loving nature, so I have to to to make it right. Gaomon said that if I'ready to fight, I replied let's do it— gaomon evolves into black gaogamon. Black gaogamon unleash a loud howl that ordered Death claw to fight him, I grab my Ida sword toffee him. I distracted Death claw with backslash attack before gaogamon use dash double claw before chomping him, then he finish him of with Gaoga hound chomping move. Now since the beast is pin down is time reason with him.

But the reasoning does not old back without a fight because he's attempting to free himself from gaogamon's jaws. I told him that If he want's to be free, I want answers. He replied to make him talk but since talking to monster is worth as fighting back so it might work. I told Deathclaw that that what's going on with him and coati tribe. He replied that there part of the people that want to bring chaos by taking his way of life. I asked him that is it because he viewed my tribe as thieves just because there raccoon-like. He give out excuses that they could fixed their own place because there just poor people. I was very shocked that how dare he insulted my tribes humble nature, so I told him that their depend on charity because they depend on charity but Deathclaw sees charity as stealing advantage from the upper crust. He got up and roll allover that place, thrashing Gaogamon.

Now, this fight is getting personal so I eat mu fried bananas and smear mud over my face as a raccoon mask war paint. Deathclaw questioned me that why would I live a life with under cursted tribe If I have a physique of something better. I replied that the tribe i my family and there mushroom gathering nature means everything to my humble nature. I sense the real fight has started. I grabbed my macuahuiti to strike Deathclaw down, I use spin attack to let his guard down and flip him with back slice and finish him with final blow in the head. First I thought I actually defeated him but I didn't realized that his frill is covering him before be stated like a rag doll. Then he knock me over the ocean with his tail. Then I ended up sinking into the ocean and questioning what I did wrong. I felt I use too much angle within myself but I just want to send judgement on this crocodile,somebody help me.

[his mark of the triforce glows but emits green light]

Kyorge's POV

I sense Link help so I telepathy tell Sidon to bless for to activate my Primal form. Soon agrees be he knows he could count on Link. After his response, he activated alpha sapphire to activate my primal form. My primal form gleams bright blue with bright lights coming out of me, then I sense the mark of the triforce is being activated. I agree his message by telepathic talk to the giant reptiles to hold of Deathclaw. The cobras rattlers intimidated the beast because he expected to join them, then the anacondas pin him down and rapped him than later the Kommo-os straight up trash at him because I told the insult of Caribbean being crap. Know all I need to do is use my power to awaken the Divin Beast Titan Gojira by using origin pulse. By the time his awaken, he shows up like a massive 300 ft titan with blue glow from his sail. I commanded him to help Link.

He saved Link from being drowned, Link saw the look at the titan and he thinking if that the help he was hoping for. The triforce still glows green until smake like aura is coming out of his boy with a swirly motion. The aura dragged into Titan Gojira before phasing half-way. Link felt the aura streaming through is veins like he sensing that's the power of the Titans feels like. The replies got the upper hand until Deathclaw stand up on two and shove them away like is being cover by there grim. He felt agitated until he saw Link with the Tatin, he reacted by dropping his jaw. Titan Gojira thrush Deathclaw ute he tries to get the upper hand by biting him before rolling. Before he rolls, Gojira got up and wrestle the beast like a fierce bear. Bull like like horns grew from his horns to show his true nature of the beast— a weak and scared person filled with hate. He tried to run but froze with feared because his time has come to finally face his consequence. Link is feeling little scared before I told him to feel brave to show his strength, so he called Legendary Birds for back up.

The Legendary Birds come to the titan t fuse with him to give him wings, then I use the bow that they give me to shoot at the beast. I snipped at him, leaving him paralyzed and frozen, Gojira finally finish him off with with is radiating breath. Since his power actually comes from by absorbing essence, so he use that as an advantage by opening his jaws and blasting right into it. Deathclaw got so use to gather energy from the ground that this type is unbearable because of high amounts of radiation. The radiation is so strong that it melted his insides, burning his flesh and bones, cracked his skin before exploding. The explosion is loud that it feels that no one can't hear it. After the explosion Link is wonder what actually happened before a golden maned white lion that supposed to been his corruped human spirit. He thank Link for freeing him from his arrogant prideful cockiness by showing his strength despite from his background. Since he's still punished, he must end a way to apologize the gods for his actions. I told him that his forgiven but in order to remove the karma that he earned, he must reincarnated as an albino crocodile and stay in the bog to see how animals and people help each other. He walked away before his spirit tampered into a crocodile soul heading to some where in the Caribbean.

reversed to my normal self, Legendary birds fly off the titans back. Link finally got out of the titan body and promise that he'll come back if he needs the Titan's power again. I explain Link that he needs determination to avenging his predecessors death. But Link felt little light in his head before wanting, his gagaomon manage to catch before taking him to recover. Haxorus explained that he failed from the titans energy flowing through him, it take a while to get use to hit because of Hero's association with Zygarude.

Link's POV

First I was triumph from defeating but know I'm in this trance again. I was wondering, how this trance happened. I tried to close my eyes to escape like a dream again, then I heard a voice that's speaking to be. I question the voice, 'who are you'. The voice respond that her named is Zelda, the human form of Xerneas. I told Zelda what's going on. She replied that she her to send a message from the past. Ten I jokey respond that I'm going to have another fever dream again before vivd dream happens. The Vivid dream took me to Titan Gojira, she explained that the titans main purpose is to fight invading malice on the planet like fever responding to an infection. I asked that malice is like icky germ and the titans protects it by destroying it, Zelda told me the I'm actually right. She explained that the Titans reverse what humans build for hundred years back to medieval quo as an immune reason because the earth is more living because is actually has limits. I question like what do she mean, she explains tat the false titan that I faced attempt to destroy the earth by absorbing its essence as revenge because of how Titans attempt to bewilder the planet.

I asked Zelda that where did humans got the idea of creating fake titan, she responded Sym=biotic Titan. Symbiotic Titan is a titan sworn to protect humanity since escaped from his world— Galaluna invested by deamon monkey with army of parasitic transparent salamander-like muculox. She send me to the Sym-biotic titan's world invested with said creatures, I find it unsettling because I saw it's organs. I felt so shocked that when Zelda explain that they multiply by infecting its host to make new ones I vomited.

Zelda explained that the Titans is mechanical controlled by two Galalunas. When they came to earth, they proof human that Titans are protecters but not destroyers of human progress. I asked her how, she respond that the titan save countless of lives from thunder storms, hurricane-like blizzard and fire storms. I uttered three elements because it matches that of he birds, I understand that if one is is worthy fro the elements is called a Champion. But some the monkey demon tried to bother the Symbiotic Titan on earth by sending a mecha in a form of multi-headed skull crawler (hydra) but fails because of how powerful and brave is that titan. I told Zelda what happened, she send me in empty space that shows Calamity Yveltal destroying Galaluna but The Titan came too late. I felt stoked about it because the titan came here for nothing. Symbiotic fight the Calamity with valor but tragically ceased to be with a massive explosion. Zelda sent me a message that not all champions are remembered even they use there best act of courage. I uttered a tearful no before white out, then I woke up from the vivid dream again with heaving breathing with mild palpitations.

Haxorus POV

I'm glad Link woke but by judging his heaving breathing, he have those dreams again about disturbing past I don't want to say anything pessimistic but making sure his alright. I asked Link what happened, he explain about lost Titan called Sym-biotic Titan. I gasp when he explained because this Titan was destroyed by the calamity when I was still an axew. Link theorized that it something to do how I manage to Link with the real titan. Sidon explain to Link that Kyogre is sending a link to the past so Link could find out about the calamity. Link explained that he meant Zelda that what me to strength my courage to avenge my ancestor but I felt that I'm feeling a little scared.

Sidon explain to Link that the last word means nothing because he knows that he could do it. I told him that there's hope to fight, even the calamity can kill a titan. Sidon explain to Link that since he and Gojira defeated the beast, the Caribbean will be restored to its former glory and the humans will come back because I told about the beast told lies to dishonor the Caribbean. I told Link that I can't do it, even if your very frustrated. Gamayun is surprise about my personally because my pessimistic cynical nature as withered away. I explained Link that I felt so pessimistic because his ancestor have rough fight with pack of jaguars but ever since that earth sucking dishonored pride croc is brought to his knees mak]de me felt strong sense of hope.

Link agrees but he thinks he needs a little more training. Before he left Sidon give him his alpha sapphire because this will help wake the sword of evil's name. The legendary sword lies hidden in a forest some where, waiting for a Hero worth wielding. Link told that he won't let anyone down, Sodon commented that's the spirit Link. Before departure Link cooked paella made from local yellow seasoned rice, pawns, clams, sardines and arenque. Link asked me where are we going, I explained that we are going to neo-kakariko village at east coast of Southern continent of southern hemisphere. Link questioned that how we are gong down there fast, Sidon use is telepathic powers to summoned another Titan— Divine Beast Leviathanamax Lapras. A titan that originated from the Lake Lachness in the Highlands, her nickname is Nessie. Sidon explained to Link that Titan will look after us before, also Nessie explains she'll wait for use when we are in the village. Link rush atop of her with a grin, I fallowed him and said the others 'what are we waiting for its go'. Gamayun and gaogamon got on Llpras Titan before departing southwards.

END

The beast is a reference to Dinocroc and rampage

Moral of the story- don't talk bad about coati tribe, even if some of them are bandits but their not inherently evil. The reason why coati tribe got bad rap because of association with tanukis in japanese mythology. Tanukis are pesky little tricksters that like to fool people, sometime change form and still stuff through greedy nature that coatis lack. There's an easy explanation, Tanukis and coatis look like raccoons but tanukis pulls pranks to steal but coatis are just gatherers. Symbiotic titan reference anyone.


	6. Chapter 6- Mysterious Marshland

Gamayun's POV

We are on our way to neo-kakoriko village on Titan size lapras untile we interrupted by a hurricane. Lapras has a hard time stirring, Gamayuna flew up to see escape path but she saw a starfish looking titan. The starfish is Divan Beast Titan Typhoon the wrath of the ocean. Lapras tries to to they of the storm but got rapped by Typhoon's tentacles, she try to escape with blizzard but no abut Typhoon is not reacting to the attack. Link use his ocarina to attempt to sooth it by playing Song of the Guardians, It was successful. Typhoon let go of use to progress our way. Typhoon is a massive starfish like Titan, despite hi trash he main job is to clean ocean of impurities.

Few hours later, they made it to the eastern coast of the southern content, but witness a pokemon bird migration consisting of: skarmory, swellow, and swanna, with unfezant and talonflame residing in tower ruins. Lapras send us deeper in to the land by entering river path. The area becomes a thick forested swamped filled with broad-snouted caiman and yacare caiman but with stone energy die them grow spikes and tusk. We went deeper until we saw toucannon hovering, Lapras indicated that we made it to kakriko village, we got of her to train Link there.

We step upon on wild digimon consist of: elecmon, tortomon, and vermillimon. I explained to Link that the Sheikah tribe have a bod within creatures for centuries to make sure our world and their world are in balance so we won't have to sent them back to digital world. We went to the gate that is guard by Sandslash, they ash to state our purpose. I answered them that we are looking foe Impa because I have the Hero of Legend. Sandslash got near Link to give him a sniffing test by smelling him, they resigned that he pass through caribbean breeze and they use to Impa. Then a silver ninetales appears with a sheikah marking on her forehead, she state that her master is waiting. The village looks promising, at appears the sheikah tribe have ninja like qualities. I also like the co-existance with local wild life like coatis, furret, linoone. Then mightyena guard dogs growls at use before shiny ninetales informed that we are with her. We where taken to Impa along side her pet cinccino.

Impa's POV

I saw Link come by just like the prophecy as stated, I asked Link what brought him here. He respond that his here or training because I heard a voice that calls me and avenge my ancestor. My nine tale felt a little shocked about Link motives. I explained that 200 years in a plaza that once a stop-by for the champions blessed with powers, crooks some times do illegal duty. Then the plaza as a training ground for your ancestor- KO. He as sweet boy with charisma and determination, he even faced with his own dark self that absorbing the powers of the other champions. Link is trilled about his ancestor 200, then asked what happened. I explained the plaza time as come because of Calamity Yveltal took down his friends like Rad, Enid and even his dear Denndy. One of the few survivors was my beloved ninetales that I adopted her when she gives up human form in the name Foxtale. The reason she give up that form because ever sense the calamity, the gods rarely blessed future champions with powers because to prevent future attacks.

Link explain about the past attacks that he saw in his dreams and wonder what it means, I told Link that since he started to wipe champions, he must finish him. Link asked her about connections between me and Yveltal hatred of champions. Because Yveltal is the god of destruction but 200 years ago something corrupted him and possessed a team of campions called Teen Titans to destroy the Green knights. Before that Yvetal is already a acting so violently that he revolt against Xerneas wishes about created multiple Heroes instead of one as incarnation of Zygrade. All her wanted is endless battle of chaos, this happened when his previous incarnation's digimon seized to be. He's partner is the same gaogamon you have there. Link questioned why he didn't say anything in his past. I explained because he gave no recollection but he will at the right moment. My granddaughter Paya who is also my servant came by to see Link but she plush because his not properly dressed, Impa give Link green tunic with iconic hat that his ancestors worn. I explain Link that Paya has huge passion with Hero of Legend but she got blushed and runs off from embarrassment. Link was a little confused at what happened. I talk to his digimon where did he come from, he responded that he woke up from underground shrine that heals. I explained that everyone thought your digimon died 200 years ago even Yveltal, but in reality the sheikah send him to the shrine to heal.

Link concluded that Yveltal was in rampage because he lost hope and trust because he blamed my ancestor for his death, I respond that is correct. Then I heard a massive rubble and is Mammoth Titan Behemoth passing by but the locals call him Divine Beast Tapire-iauara who the protecter of the southern continent. I inform that Link needs to be trained because his next stop is in Great Plaines of the northern continent, some times Rayquaza rest in those lakes as horned serpent. The reason why training is necessary because the plaines in invested with ahuizotls, there spirits of humans that perish during the calamity that took in a form slashers to avenge nature that removed there dominance. Ironicly, some of them intensely want to harm the area just for resource harvest. There some rumor of a deer like creator called Morvudd. By the time Link left I sense that dark power of voodoo will reach peak during the black moon.

[the magic reach the pond, turning it purplish. Link's shield and his club began to glow, magic from black moon increase attack and defense]

Link's POV

We'll be resting until tomorrow for training with the sjeikah tribe. I close my eyes and relax until I heard a voice that's warning about the wild, first he mentions a nightingale wants, to wing it but he's missing, ollie the otter attempt to save hopsack but does he succeed, there was a fox that look like Foxtal the tricked someone but disappear, an ass stamped in Indian market place before retreating into the wild, a tern was left to fend for himself, Naya the golden dolphin was supposed to protect the sea but at what cost, their was a war between grey squirrels and red ones with no outcome, a cocky fleebert the flamingo tries to prove who's best. Before you challenged DeathClaw there was Meili with her pirate crew attempt to overthrow him.

Haxorus responded that Ollie got nuked by Yveltal but other animals are just unlucky. I asked him a question that whose voice is it. The voice relieves the be Behemoth as armored dyed elephant. He's her to worn me about the obstacles. he explained that he was once a regular elephant named Tembo before fighting against Calamity Yveltal. I can't believe that an elegant face to face to the Calamity. He explained that he fought with valor but lost until the Divine Beast Behemoth chose me because of my potential. I question that If he' so brave, way he warn me about thee dangers of the wild. He responded that he I must avoid obstacles in order to move forward, he ably red dye into my forehead in a form of the sheikah eye mark before sending me to next plane. Tembo explained about the markings because the swamp near by creates illusions like there some rumors about a brigade bear and airborne pirates but swamps create illusion some times. I agreed, Then I woke up to get ready for my training

I meant a pack of linoone, but there two that got my attention. Neji and Buck from the kamaitachi tribe, Buck is an optimistic adventure that's little loose on his head. Buck got close to me with his knife be I took out my ida sword, buck was little disappointed because he expected that I should have what they called it the sword that seals the darkness. I got carries so I asked him but Neji insisted to answer. Neji replied that sword that seals the darkness might be a lead but is resting somewhere, waiting for the Hero to pick it up. I insisted Neji to tell me more but he said that I must show my strength. I took out my ida sword while he's ready for attack, I use my Sheild attack but he swiftly dodged it, then I use my back slash while he's not looking but swiftly dodge it. Nevi explained thatI his tribe has 360 degree vision. Then I hop to deliver a jump strike, he narrowly dodge it to the point I slashed his headband. I noticed his X-shaped mark on his forehead, he explained that he was born with a curse that's destined to be a servitude. I was concern about his fate, he explained that he was born in as an off-branch member of the tribe, his father was killed by the curse because of disobeyed the tribe's wishes. In order not to be killed, he must be trained to fallow his servitude, I started t feel bad for him because he looks like his been a lot of stress.

Nevi explained that that's how fate works, as much as being a Hero destined to seal the darkness isn't going to seat yourself free. I was shocked what his said because I though it caused by my determination, and that I don' feel like a Hero. He scoffed because he believe that fates are sealed, he opened his eye too get ready for round two. This veins oped out from his head, I sated to notched his lavender-colored eye, he move so swiftly that I can't see him, he prepares a 8-tragmams palm move, use my shield to protected my self from the blows. Then he use his divested spin attack at me, he realized my eye of the sheikah mark at my for head. He questioned that I got blessed. I answered that I was supped to go to lost swamp/marsh. He agree but he feels that is too dangerous for me to go alone so Buck has to guide me. Buck explained that my's second training is in the lost marsh. I was determine to go there but I feel a little skeptic about Buck's nature.

We entered the lost marsh, i was very misty filled with bad smells but we had to enter. We walk pass by until a shiny brelooms and yanmegas walk pass by, first I thought those yanmegas are the so called sky pirates. I thought I heard something but it just the furby owls hooting, Buck stared to worry about me so he give me his holmegaard bow. Ever since I feel very weird but I sated to realized of why buck is very unnerving, he must com here very often. Then a heard of wild vermillimon is running away from something, then a neglour (stripped eel) is about to gulp Buck before I shot it. Then I heard something coming from far way, a bell that sounded like a bronzong. Then we've encountered a massive Garchomp- zigra that wants to fight Buck. Buck attempts to climb on his bach but flying off, leaving me in the misty marsh alone.

A group of spider crabs known as karkinos, I used my holmegaard bow to stem most of them before escaping. I felt so alone in the marsh until I noticed Gamayuna is hovering around to guide me into this thick marsh. I continue to pass though the marsh until I encounter a Komodo. The komodo is a 10-20ft long monitor lizard that thrive South America sine 10,000 years ago but this ones is different because it has thicker armor like a crocodile, spikes instead of a sail and spines in its frill. Hey the the time he hiss at me, it opened his frill but its appearance remind me of Deathclaw. I felt so furious that I'm determine to fight it. His about to whip me but I dodge it to deliver a flurry slash. Before I'm about to use the finishing blow, my Triforce mark glows. The spirit f the hero the lies reside me is appease to stop the Komodo from attacking me. He before me, I'm so confused. Buck returns from his Garchomp ride and explains he just riding his dragon, he saw what going on. Buck does not believe it hat a Komodo choose me as a rider, he explains that only the bravest warrior could tame just a fierce beast. Buck explains that that thee Komodo that he Triforce of courage tamed is spp. known as velonasaur. This subspecies is evolved version of the komodos from 10,000 years ago. The komodo allowed me to ride him but I need to name him so I named him Zedus.

Zedus sends something so I commend him to find out what it is. Then we've encountered a decidueye, decidueye lead us the source. I'm wondering what could have been, then a massive Niovern is about to attack us until a goodra saved us from the attack. Decidueye explained that their the Iron Wolf- an elite pokemon force that are trained to be the strongest to protect others that are endanger. I seems strange because I'm not endangered unless they're looking for the Hero. Goodra tries to fight of but she's out numbered until a feraligatr and Typlosion came to help. I was wondering that why the nioverns are bloodthirsty, goodra explained the there the beast that took down Terra Nova colony 10,000 years ago. The Iron Wolfs continue to attack but their too many, I must take action. I command Zedus to save the pack, he open his spiny frills to shoot thrones at them. The shooting range shot the violent pokemon, the defense is effective to scare the away. Decidueye thank me for saving his pack, he asked me to talk to Master Empoleon but I don't know who he. Goodra explained that Empoleon is the leader of the sages of the Iron wolf.

The Iron wolf lead us deeper into the marsh until a flock of ravaging blue macaws that are after humans, the Iron Wolf did there best to hide me. This made me wonder, why thy hate humans? Goodra explained that their they are the protecters of Divine Beast Turul Rodan, descendent of macaws from Amazon that mostly jerks and the existence of Rio 2. This flock o birds are so dependent that they act like a single entity covered by wings. We kept walking until we'v reached to final destination that lies n the middle of the swamp. Something was bubbling, are large water sprout cure before becoming a fire tornado before reveling to be gigantamax shiny charizard- ramadur

Ramadur came out nowhere Gamayun detects his origin hails far from here based on unknown source of power. Ramadur release a devastating wildfire attack that cause the swamp filled with flames. Feraligatr stop the with his hydrpunp attack. Ramadur is ready to fight Typlosion because they seems want to fight with each other, this indicates rivalry. Typlosion crawl underneath Ramadur to use eruption move but it early took damage. The over sized charizard manage to pin him down before Feraligatr use his hydro pump attack, but Ramadur used an ability to render the blue gator hydrated despite manage to take hit. I had no choice to fight him but Ramadur look at me like I reminded him of someone he recognize. We look at each other before Ramadur spoke. Ramadur explained that he originated from somewhere similar to this world, he explained that he's from a parallel timeline that the Calamity cause more damage. The damage cause a massive damage to nature itself that is the opposite of the wilds that post-calamity provide the world. First I didn't believe his nonsense until he called me his master. He's words give me an headache through is presumed lie until he revels my own shadow from the shade to prove what his master look like.

If his master was me in another reality it made me wonder what he is like. He explained that his master wants to restore his world from dying by absorbing sending a link between time. But I don't know what to to but I'm supposed to get the sword of evil's bane too avenge the damage the Thunder jaguars caused. But ramadur attempt to whip me because I was joshing about dead cats that was destroyed. I felt so confused that how is a group of jaguars be dead to began with. Ramadur insulted me by releasing a gust to push me over, he explained that I could have a dreams about the past. The dream he mentioned must be lucid dream that I must having. He still accused me as a liar, I have no choice to pull out my shield to parry his attacks but I know i must do something. He thinks that I only care about power and conservation of the wilds but I must lead him that I'm telling the truth. Goodra used his power whip but is not effective despite his efforts. Looks like there a little hope until Zedus come to the rescue but he changed his appearance by deflating his armor and walk in his hid legs.

Ramadur attempts to use wildfire attacks but he swiftly dodges, Zeds shot him with a barrage of thorns so I could escape. But I can't escape because I must let him know that I;m telling the truth and not spreading lies. I must do something, I took out my gauntlets to reveal my triforce mark. By the time I showed my mark, he stop attacking. First I though it was my mar bur I turned around to see Haxorus but his turn darker and glowing red from his sides. Looks like Gamayun called for back up. Then haxorus is ready to fight Ramadur for putting me in danger, Ramadur explains Haxorus that I'm a liar but made him more mad.

Haxorus POV

There is no excuse to attack Link because he's our hope, he might a little annoying but he's a freind of all livings because he was raised by coatis you son of a dog. Ramadur kept bragging excuses like he's from parallel tome line that the calamity cause the earth render into a wasteland. be I see rewildered earth a wasteland to began with because the Titans did this because human provoke it. Ramadur got more mad because I said about the humans cause the world to alter, he throw wildfire at me but is not effective because of the bracelet created a barrier. I have no choice to use my attacks to teach him a lesson about insulting Link, I used my Z—move called phantomsaur. I released a flaming aura in a form of me. He attempt to deflected with wildfire but caused a shockwave that push every one out. I manage to catch Link but he was knocked out from the shockwave and covered in mild burns. I must protect Link and finish this debacle, looks like thing get worst until gaogamon came but he was covered with black aura. He howl into the total solar eclipse-black moon, the sunn lilies blooms and evolves into a digimon of twilight- Managarmr.

I felt I seen this form before but he was surround by a mysterious aura that connected by the mysterious marshlands. Link woke up but he moan from his burn, this made what to tend Link for a while, I felt is my fault for not going after him and I should never used an attack in an area filled with oxygen. Managarmr was like 25 ft dire wolf with draconic appearance, Ramadur is ready to fight him with gust attack but made him fly with his booster wings on his forelegs. He unless a devastating chomping move into his neck that caused Ramadur to bellow in pain. Ramadur takes to explain that humans don't need digimon, thais made me confused whether or not digimon existed \ in his reality or not. This triggers his corrupted form by shoving his head into the mud with wrath. Then he's about house his voodoo base attack by offering his blood to summon Legendary Birds. A massive storm came by, the elements fused (lighting/ice/fire) with him before howling into the moon to awaken his fighting spirit.

Link wonder what's going on with black gaogamon and why his white with glowing blue lights. I tried to explained that is magic coming from the moon, he felt curious because he started to think I meant him before. Managarmr release his attack called Wrath of the Wild toward Rmadur, it hit him so hard that it cleared the fog, reveling that the marshland is a different area from the east cost that I recognized. Link told use that the secret of the marsh lies with in the Delta tree. The Shiny gains pokemon rendered back into a regular shiny Charizard, he determined that he'll get a rematch in the future before falling unconscious. Out of nowhere a metallic Tegu dragged him into a portal that link into his time before disappearing. I heard a voice that a Link between worlds is connecting once again. Link is determined to wonder where actually are we, Ionly replied who knows

END

unreleased animation film reference- Ollie the otter was going to be made by regency enterprise but what happen, last announcement was somewhere in 2008, Donkey in the City is seen on youtube as trailer, Left Tern was canned by Blue Sky, Naya Legend of the golden dolphin (fake)?,

*slashers from Terra Nova, Karkinos, Managarmr, enforcer reference from ARK

Small take back from digimon last evolution because it doesn't matter if your a child or nor, dig ion are bond creature that meant to be your guide and even wingman that might get you a crush


	7. Chapter 7- New ally

sLink, his partners and Iron Wolves fid themselves in a pocket dimension in the middle of the Lost Marsh. Gamayuna flies up and to warn to Buck but Buck also found himself in the pocket world too. Link s confused about a hidden world that he end up, Haxorus find this place so familiar and the Iron Wolves finally remember where are they.

Haxorus

First we end up in the Lost Marsh but know we are trapped in the underworld that the last time I remember was long ago. I stop coming here too often because of humility induced training until I forgot about this place. Link was curious about my familiarity with this place Like the Iron Wolves.

Goodra tries to realize her pheromones in attempt to talk to their masters, a loud caw as heard in the distance. Decidueye clear we must fallow it, Feralgatr and Typlosion agree. Link don't feel so good from the mild burns, luckily his Digimon- now a Managarmr found some aloe to apply but he got spacey from the side effect. Zeus decide to take his rider to ride for him, Link start to explain of why the the Delta trees and the roof have points because they have a point. Zeus groans from annoyance, Link asked us how we end up in the middle of the tundra. We talk for a while but theirs nothing but sloths move so slowly in the Delta trees, is like this area has time dilation effects so who knows how time functions here. Link panics from four-winged flamingos incoming, first we though he just seeing things until we actually seeing it It was coming straight for us. Luckily I summoned a barrier, I wonder If those are the same as I remembered.

I squinted my eyes a little until I realized that we are in a cenote called La Brea. A mystical cenote that If someone falls here, there doomed to be traded here. Link wonders what are this flamingoes so he could but it in his note book how their purple and have four wings, I explained Link that their tetrapterons- purple flamingo that lives in underworld called pandora. I gasp be cause I finally remember this place thanks to Links psychedelic questions from the aloes effect. I think Manager give Link a dapophet- an aloe used for shamanic hearings and rituals as well as traditional medicine. Goodra informs that we are here in there base- a massive hut, there Sage is Empoleon the Sage of Tropics. Empoleon thank the Iron Wolf for bringing the Hero until he question that If we give him one of his Voodoo aloe but we have to tell him.

By the time Link fall asleep to ware off these effect, he wonders why his digimon become a why gagamomon become an evolution of Sangloupmon. He summoned his best helpers that are macaws from Europe, Pierre the french macaw and Fritz the german macaw that practiced read Managarmr's mind and they talk to each other in there own languages. I asked the sage what are there saying, he responded that gogaomon simply felt lonely. Loneliness is a massive weakness to digimon. If they're separated from there partner, they become corrupted from despair from believes that human grow out of it. He sighted because Digimon especially from a Hero never separated from their partner because an ancient curse that corrupt the digimon into madness. This almost sound like the curse make that Neji have that Link told me about it. This make me feel that I'm I supposed to feel sorry for Link for being adorkable for the rest of his life. The macaws rant at me in there languages, I told the sage what are their saying. He responded that Like his past life, the Hero must understand the harsh reality of humility.

This want me to understand more about the Hero since my former master's passing. Gamayuna explained that the Hero must go on trails to purify his spirit to prove that e could awaken the swords true power. I gasp that she mention about the sword, I told him about the Sword of Evil's Bane. Empoleon explained that he must look back 200 hundred years ago. Emploleon explain that Link must understand the humility bond with the digimon in order to heal gaomon. This made me worried because it might involve whipping.

Link was but next to the statue of a four-legged Shull crawler dubbed komodothrax, The macaws activate their psionic powers to give Link lucid dreams. I'm kinda worried that I might break his spirit but the sage replied that the scars heals itself.

Link's POV

I don't what happened first I was supposed to be on a swamp. then I ended up inside to cenote before getting spacey from aloe effects, and now I'm having a lucid dream again. I heard that voice that spoke that I left behind my digimon but I did' really mean it. Then I saw gaomon, I wanted to pet him but he started to growl at me. He complaints that I wanted far away as possible just because I'm too old for him, but I never said those things. He snarled at be before becoming sangloupmon before becoming a draconic dire wolf. He sabot to strike me with drain slash attack- a slash made of darkness before an aura from a Titan came by. I wonder who's aura belong to before revealing to be Komodothrax. I landed on my knees to beg to her that I didn't mean to neglect gaomon, I though the mission might be little to deadly for my partner. She kindly accepted my apology because she knew that I forgot to tell him. Sanloupmon is about to attack her aura before deflecting with blue breath.

She explained to Gaomon that Link is bonded by digimon forever no matter what age is he. Gaomon explained more about this bonding stuff, she replies that bonding actually becomes more complex when your human gets older. In explains that eons ago there was a limit until a civil war broke out until an ancient tribe created a curse that bond the digimon forever. Your neither a seventh to each other or a slave, but rather a part of oneness. That symbols of the bond last forever until it becomes one being. Gaomon apologized me for attacking me, I also apologized him too to no letting him know. I'm wondering how did she knows me, she explained that she's the lover of Titan Gojira who fathered many children. Ever since I bonded with that Titan I also bonded with his love life without realizing it. His aura appears next to me to see his mate. They bumped into each others like cute adorable love birds. Even thing fades until I woke up.

When I woke up, I saw everyone stared at me like I was rambling in my dreams. I even see my gaomon back to normal. Haxorus huge me because he really want be to be fine. Then, I saw a sage looking at me with a stern at his face before saying that I'm ready but ready for what. He explained that the cenote is called Brea and we end up inside of an underworld place called Pandora- a pocket world. I saw a pack of Slashers- a dino that later became the domesticated Indoraptor. He explained that this place existed and hidden for 20,000 years ago. It was hidden to keep it safe from Yveltal 10,000 before the calamity that took down Terra Nova. I explore more until I saw flock of flamingoes dancing but theyhqide by the time I saw them. Then saw the Sword that Seals the Darkness, I'm about to pull it out until a fairy fountain opened. I found the a blue metallic sheild with triforce a top of a red bird, then I saw a green tunic. I felt a little curious before wearing it, it was the right size and comes with cool boots and gauntlets. Then palkia pop out of the fountain that's surrounded by eon frogs and climbing lank frogs, I freaked to before him explaining that he does not harm. He just stretching inside his fountain filled with crimson rays. He asked about Thunder jaguars but judged at me for not having recollections of it. I explained that I had visions of other events during the calamity. I asked for answers that how there died if they killed my great great great something grand father. He explained by sharing his past vision to me.

I kinda remember him, I saw him back when I meant a freind. She was very beautiful wild child like me, she looks different from other teen girls and the made her special. Palkia asked asked me that was is she like, I don't know what to say because she looked very sad and lonely. I wondered if she had any family. Palkia corrected me that Empoleon is her family, I wonder why she didn't told me that she was adopted by Iron Wolf. Palkia explained that she run away in fear that she's black sheep and needs to fit in, this made me feel sad because I should tell her that her voice is beautiful. I'm determined to see her, Palkia explained that she's in Northern Plains of the Northern continent- the same place that Groundon's voice told me to go. He fish me some hoop fish for me, it helps relish my health on the way.

Palkia's POV

I'm might be a wise dragon until I shift into my true human self dubbed it as Steven Diamond Universe, Link seems surprised about. I introduced myself that I'm actually human hybrid that is a descent of a mystical Diamond Gem that been originated from the real Palkia eons ago. Link wonder how old I'm, I respond that I've been 16 years for 200 years so I'm actually 216 years. My age does not matter I choose this because I could take on challenge myself. I told Link that I I live in a place that;s once Brazil, h questioned me if I'm a wild child been raised by Iron Wolfs. I corrected him that I'm the one that raised Iron Wolfs based on the old ones years ago, I'm not a wild child because I was raised by Crystal Gems before finding myself. Link explained to me that this tribe explained this character named Steven Universe- Champion of the Gems that inspired his own kind. I told him that I'm the real deal, Link fangirl at be me because he is my biggest fan that he is determined to be like me. I replied that is no way until I saw his Triforce birth mark, looks like this human has a mark that I knew from long ago. Link understand that being a Hero is not easy but I told him not to regret himself because I felt it and become a Kaiju.

Link started to asked me about my past, but I can't tell full detail but I'll explain the moments off self-discovery if he got lost himself as well. I ended up her because It reminds the time I trained Meg the Griffin how to defend herself to move forward in ordered to defeat her dad that happened to be a devil that feed on negative energies. I also help the other characters from other places to defeat Ghidoroh until Godzilla showed up. I also trained my venusaur and this Shaymin to be OP Pokemon. Shaymin looked at Link and he started to cuddle Link until it had him laughs, I asked shaymin to stop until he fly back to me. Then I send Meg's human counter part to be adopted by We Bare Bears because they promised that If any one told Meg to shut up, they will haunt them for life. Link felt iffy about it, I explained that Meg is abused and Link stated that it makes sense. Then I founded my true destiny after Blu the macaw become a Fierce Deity from Legends told by Lapis Lazuli macaws of Aquazul. My destiny is to become a Champion like my freind KO. I look down after sed that name, Link wonders what If he knows what happened to him. Is not easy to explain but I must tell him.

(Flashback started, sepia-style silent wile Steven narrates 200 years ago in his point of view)

It all started when the three bears sound tortured a Aether Foundation member named Stan Smith because he told Meg to shut up he she sing a beautiful song. I make sure Meg is alright by giving her a warm hug. KO told Stan that his action as consequence. Even thing wet soothly until a dark cloud apprised from the sky, Stan stored to ramble about a place called Aether Foundation. I'm not sure to trust his words because he was rude to Meg. So any way KO and I have to go on Aether Foundation to know what's going on. The Aether Foundation is in Pacific Ocean in the island of Alola. KO enters the place but he stared to released that underneath the Aether is Ancient Shrine use by medical use my Terria Novanese 12,000 to 10,000 years ago. KO founded a preserved Gaomon that people though he was killed years ago. KO sense that he's still alive but the smoke from the could become to thickened. Until he saw TTG becoming a corrupted Ornismon after a failed after a failed attempt to be purified, KO and his digimon partner fused to stop it.

I knew I must help him because of my determination, I told Shaymin to wake Gaomon from his coma. I knew there was a day to finish TTG once and for all so I glow pink but Meg sense a negative reacted within the corrupted digimon. She and her Griffin had to destroy her physical form (even sending TTG to Limbo). Every seems fine until Yveltal got pissed for messing with TTG thats been keeping him under control but I inform him that TTG become corrupted and killed champions in the past. I have no choice to fight him as Palkia. Palkia glow pink from radiated negative energy in his surroundings. According to Gaomon, he explains in order to defeat Yveltal is to use the master sword- the sword of evil's bane. KO is determined so he fused his Haxorus to become Alphamon. Yvaltel used is necromancy to revive a fallen Thunderjaguar hero- Lion-o. His Lion-o is imbecile cpmpared to what he killed years ago. Lion-o shined his corrupted Sword of Omen to attack Alphamon. I felt so devastated that I become corrupted by range from Thundercats roar's existence compared to 2011's version. Shaymin saw what happened to Alphamon so he used Seedflare while I used Space rend to seal him for a while until next hero is ready. I stuck in my corrupted form from mourning what happen to KO but his partner survived. I though I'm going to stuck like this until gaomon spoke be me that a Jaguar will roar to avenge Lion-o.

(flashback ends)

Link asked me how he deactivated his corrupted for, he replied that a Godzilla helped me out. Godzilla might be a Titan but he understand humans. But not all Titans understand humans, there is one that's associated by Groundon that has increased hatred for humans for pitiful reason. Link is wondering where it lies, I told him that is in the Canadian Heartlands, land filled with nomadic horse lords and Rayquaza lies one of eat lakes. Link i determined to go there, I'll coming with him if he's needed.

Link's POV

He send me back the Iron Wolf that have been facing with Depladon sea scorpion, I manage to fight back with enchanted spin attack. I was surprised because my attack must been enhance when I got near the fountain. Steven praised me for my fighting skills, he introduce me to his monster preservations. I first he named his guanlong claw Shamolar. I was shocked about it, he introduce me his sketches of a terrified beast he saw in Heartland that he named it Vavora and Unbalan. Then his personal Komodo came in, Steven calls it Jigorodon or Aroza. Steven introduce his Vermilimons that are named Drox and Gagara. I asked if he had a digimon partner, Steven answered that he has but he got separated from the loss of KO because KO was his partner. This made me worried because He might be corrupted somewhere. I insisted Steven what his whereabout for 200 years. He explained that order control palkia or even a Kaiju is to become one. This was my hardest trail because I never manage to control Godzilla. This sounded weird because I could control him, Steven corrected me that I managed to do it because of the triforce.

When we going to leave on back of our komodoes, Steven explains to the Sage that he must leave to help me. Empoleon agrees but he send the best Wolf to look after us, Empeleon worn me about horse tribes can't trusted with outsiders. We leave the cenotes, Gaomon is glad about Steven coming with us but Haxorus felt a like fly about coming with Steven. I told Haxorus about is reactions with Steven, he replied that I have a dark secret that is the reason why I have the bracelet that Juniper give me. Steven corrected Haxorus that Juniper is the descent of Princess Zelda quietly. I felt confused about because I been having messages from Zelda. Steven explains that Zelda is the reason why Juniper Lee is the chosen one because she had the blood of a goddess. He explained that I have dream about Zelda, he explained that she's been reincarnated from passing blood to next life. I have still have questions about Haxorus and the digiworld's whereabouts since the Calamity. Steven explained that Yvaltel attempt to separate digimon from humans by creating reptilian virus that possess technology like a poltergeist. Gilarus- a gila monster like virus attempt to hack hospitals, Magnegauss virus that screws the security system, Gyurunba that possess robotic computer virus, Blizzalar that messes with A/C, Flamelar that messes with microwaves.

In order to prevent earth from loosing there digimon for good, Steven becomes part of the Sheikah clan to defeat viruses as exchange to save digimon for good. He trained with haxorus to defeat all this 5 virus that he mention until that day we enter the digiworld but it was filled with pollution, that pollution manifested into a horned kaiju- Venora the polluter. Steven look down without uttering anymore words until we mange to leave the marshlands. The weasel tribe bowed down when Steven returned from the pocket we ben trough. Nevi questioned me that what I leaned from the past I respond that why humans leave their technology behind for exchange for their digimon since the virus poltergeist incident. But I don't have the urge to talk about how did Steven and Gaomon hold of the Calamity for centuries and Meg's whereabouts and how it relates to a familiar curse.

We celebrated the return of Steven, how survive the lost marsh and tamed my Komodo. Everything seems perfect until I consumed a pink sashimi, first it tasted yummy until I stated to fell unaware. My sense of awareness beg to decline when I eat more sashimi to the point I started to see things. First I saw Haxorus as a giant, saw a fog at a distant that looked like a horned creature, I wonder if it was the remains of the dog unity that Steven mentioned. First it acted like nothing until they turn around and stare at me. There eyes began to bleed I looked up and realized the black moon. I freaked out until I grow a dorsal fin and tail of orca, than I grow fur and painfully turned into a wolf. The pain was so intense, I felt bones start to bend, muscles starts to shifted, worst of all is intense headache when i grows snout. By the time I become a wolf, I howled before…..loosing….conscience from the pain.

Steven's POV

Link acted so strangely like he's going to experience like myself before until he suddenly turned himself into a ravenger. Haxorus is wondering what's doing on with Link, I explained that he must have eaten a horse sashimi. Gaomon explained what's a sashimi. I started to have glowing checks before cooling of, I explained that there's authentic food made by Shikah tribe that made o authentic dishes. Horse sashimi is raw horse meat, despite being the healthiestmeat there some cause of being cursed. Haxorus is very concerning 'what do you mean cursed'. I explain is complicated voodoo preformed centuries ago by some lady that just want to teach lesson but instead she become thirst for revenge. 'What do you mean revenge', haxorus questioned. I explained that horses are acred animals, especially the….OH MY DIAMOND THIS SASHIMI IS FROM THE MUSTANGS. I glow pink, the round started to shake. Before things gets worst I swatted the horse meat from Link's plate before dunking into the caiman infested river. I too deep breathes before no longer turn pink anymore. 'Steven what got into you', Paya step down to see what causing pink lights to occur. 'Damn Arceus, why did you bet a civil war happened by letting people defending deer demon'. Haxorus asked me what going on and what deer demon are you referring too.' I simply respond that this curse happened because some people have sympathy for the devil just because he have an outburst. Haxorus sarcastically respond, 'is not like he's the only one that got corrupted or anything.'

Link as a ravager woke up, starts to panic what's going on. Until Buck manage to ride ride him to sooth. Link mange to cool down, Buck questioned Link 'Who feed you a brumby'. Link is confused but he stared to act a thrust of revenging. Buck sooth him further and manage to not act violent towards him. Buck explained the others that sashimi is made from sacred wild horses. Link's corvisquire (Gamayun) asked Buck what's sacred about them and when is become so evil to eat it. I explained that this horses symbolized freedom against all possessions, protect against human conquering nature or the wild i this case. Who's responsible for this curse to happened, Gamayun is curious about. Buck the linoone has the nerve to explain because since his ancestor is I Am Weasle , a champion that's a freind to all. Buck is making sure that Link might not attack any one. Buck explained that this all happened after the calamity, a horde barbarians ravaged that Canadian plains. Then when they reach the Great Basin, they took advantage to the mustangs strained relationship towards humans. They blunder and turn down ranches that took much space, the curse originated when a shaman made a deal with a wiccan. That wiccan experience issues with her inner demons because people actually felt bad to the person who hurt her just because she trigger his outburst. I felt awkward when Buck said it out because I did told him that I used to have outburst. The barbarians made a deal with their Divine Beast that just happen to be a god of all horse. All of just because the person the outburst didn't have crap about mustangs. The barbarians used voodoo magic during the black moon or during blood moon turn the the guy that may hurt him into a deer demon as a corrupted form. Several years of carry that burden made him to sellout to the point it formed a fiend. A fiend is a supernatural entity that was cursed with stuff that he didn't really meant to heart anyone, it was mostly caused by an act of vengeance.

I respond that is very ironic because that barbarians become peaceful nomads but I still can't believe they would kept a dark secret like that. Link started to weep because he's worried that he's going to be stuck as a monster. I cool him down that Buck and i will help him no matter what. Imp came in because Paya told her grandma everything. She sarcastically explained waiting someone to curse herself for drinking too much LonLon milk. Impa look at Link as a whale-wolf, she look into his eyes that he must have eaten sushi make from horses. Haxorus told imp weither or not theirs a cure for it, she replied that it lies with in Rocky Mountains. South of the horde that one populated by barbarians that later become nomads. Look love we have no choice to go their, even holding off the part of finding the sword of evils bane. Impa explained that Groundon might be their because there was a rivalry between him and the divine beast that thrive in Heartland. Later, we been packing our stuff to go to Heartland but a robotic scorpion dubbed Sharpshoot with a cybernetic hawk called Lazerbeak appeared out of the open. I summoned my hexagon-shaped pink sheild for protection. Buck wrap Lazerbeak with his fine wipe to toss it right into the scorpion-bot before exploding. Then a hippo-mech appears, Buck retreats to my side. Hippopressor starts to relies a massive missile from his back, Steven deflects it with his shed back to the hippo before exploding. Haxorus angrily respond, 'all of this because I sen you back in your time'. I asked him what time, He just respond is an alternative timeline that the calamity made further damage. I replied that no matter what happens, I support you. Haxorus send the team on the back on Lapras kaiju before heading north to find a cure for Link.

END

The subplot is a take that to Digimon last evolution because anyone could be with a digimon, no mater what age- even it renders to adorkable man child. Reference to Gridman from a japanese action show that has similarity to digimon and inspires Pacific Rim. The Guanlong are called unigon (megalomania reference), Aroza from Mirrorman, Drox fromAmbassador Magma. The shadow of the Venora is called Dororo (dinosaurs great war). Lazerbeak dark of the moon reference,

Dynamaxed Lapras from earlier chapter is referred as Reigo- King of the Sea, some sea animals views land critters as uneducated hillbillies (or anteaters), anteaters are the real hillbillies that love to collect juicy termites. This is a reference on my experience to become volunteer to aid animals rather than research for years until i find something new (boring right). hippopressor from megaman

Tsunozilla

There will be a character that has similar situation what happened to Steven except he never got therapy because he was stuck like this. Steven will play as a side character for Link's adventures, there will be more helping Link like Buck the weasel (Ice age) and Yusei (from 5d's anime)


	8. Chapter 8- Stigma

TRIGGER WARNING- some gore and some sensitive themes

Steven and Link decide to take a rest in Cayman islands during on a mission to cure a curse but Steven mange to use his healing spit and his shamanic ability to temporally turn Link back into a human. Lapras Kaiju- Raiga slept until they're ready to go northwards

Haxorus

I thought Steen wanted to become palkia but he actually want to be human. He is the Champion of Gems as I remember but he is also a shaman. He draw wheel-like swirls uses his healing spit to turn water pink before spiting on Link. Link felt awkward before turning back into human but Steven explain is only last fr a sort time before becoming a beast again. Link felt hungry so he eat some fried bananas, he insist Steven to try some and he accepted. They both look so adorable when their eating. Steven realize Link sword, he explain that it once used to slain vampires Link is curious about vampires so Steven has to explain a tale that he head in Armenia while he was a wanderer. 'Is called the dakhanavar the guardian of the valley. The vampires attack travelers by the feet to suck for blood and never be seen again. It can't handle travelers passing through the mountains so he takes its prey.' First Link seems scared but I explained to Steven if he faced a vampire. he'll be ready to fight. This give a nerve to explain Philippine legend about a vampire that feast on unexacting male while as beautiful lady. Steven look a little scared but Link seems determined to here it. I told the that the Mandurugo a vampire that feast on her lovers until the forth one manages to defeat it.

Link laughs about the man's triumph but Steven felt a little iffy about his actions. Buck appears to explain some rumors that's going on, He explain is not he's getting a seizure. Buck explained that there are some rumors about asabosam (Jamaican vampire) or even a Soucouyant wondering in the island of the carribean. Soucouyant is a blood sucking vampire that looks like a old hag but some foreigners believe is a pocong (ghost trapped in shade). Link explained that there Tlahuelpuchi coming pack from being just a legend. Steven wonders of the The great Calamity restored evil forces some how. I sense something, I noticed something hiding, I saw something that matches Steven's shadow. In order toast a trap make sure those guys are safe. First I set up a spare trap made of vines, then I created a booby trap by dining a hole and covering it with leaves. Then I created a bait for the vampire, I created peanut milk made of mix of water and peanuts. I heard that vampires gave a strange nostalgic for milk since nut milk made real milk obsolete. I notched to make milk to authentic as possible, I cut myself to draw blood into peanut milk before set it to rest. In order to draw attention, I bellow like a cow losing its baby to 'pleaser' the ghoul.

Buck corrects me that cow milk is non existent, the only real milk survives is mare milk from nomads and some goats that are just their. I felt so awkward for that moment. Instead I bleat like a goat until I heard a snap and a thud. I took a look to see the vampire bit it looks lifeless, I felt skeptical because my trap would never kill. I poke what appears to be dead Soucouyant with my tail to see some reactions but nothing, I took a good look at his facial stance and face strongly resembles Steven if he where a mummy. So strange, even his hair and dress look like what Steven posses but Steven has a pink jacket. I wonder if I actually killed it so I turned. Buck warned me that it started to move, it move so swiftly until he started to suck my tail that still bleeding 'MAS LECHE, MAS LECHE' the screeching vampire startle.

Steven questioned me why he want milk if she's a vampire, I replied it must talking about animal milk because it become obscure over the years that the even the spirits become blood thirsty. How that this made even sense

Buck's POV

Haxorus is in danger so I must do something before he becomes anemic. Link is wondering why would vampires have a found cow or goat milk if there supposed to suck blood. So by duding Link is in his adolescence I have to tell the dark truth about reoccurring vampires. After the calamity, a massive heard of slasher took down the remaining dairy farmers. Since no one even care about the farmers because they did ummm things that she people felt unease. Some even parishes from starvation because they depend of dairy despite there other food existing. Another words they want to die with there tradition, but the afterlife wasn't too kind because what they did so they got trap in limbo. Some even went that up for revenge for there collapse even know there the ones that they need to admit. That story sound one sides but I actually felt bad for them.

Link also explained that there was even a stigmatized curse that effected a sweet elderly that my coatimundi dad believed to be my grandmother. but he started to wonder that that curse even turned into vampires. I jump into acton while Like is making something to sooth that vampire. I grabbed my knife made of tooth of a great beast to deliver a strike but she dodged, she rabbles 'lech, yo querro leche'. I tried to tell her that there no more nil any more, then she stared to self-harm by breaking her femur bones so she could try me to get her attention. I groan 'why did you made me so feel sorry even I'm already have'. 'mala due eres mala', the vampire rabbles. I tired to tell her that I'm not because I'm actually feel bad for you because of a stigma cures. The vampire responded, ' porque du no me das leche'. I sarcastically respond 'is not like is for babies or not like that there's food for nutrition unless your….right a vampire. They suck vital fluids from anything'. while I notched she left me a blue mark at that poor dragon's tail.

I tried to to distract but she keeps dodging despite her self-injury. So I use my vine round her up to tie her up. I yelled, NOW STEVEN. Steven jump right on her to contain her in coffin-shaped box that he created by his diamond powers. Yo necasita leche, she screeched at the top of her lung before hog forwards Steven. Steven told her 'sorry ma'am but we have to contain you so you won't feed on…GAG. I shocked in terror by the time Steven is about to seal her, she bite him in his neck. Blood is oozing out of his neck while the vampire is feeding his blood. Steven tries to swatted that his blood is not what she's looking. THATS MY BLOOD, Steven shouted. I must do something before Steven becomes anemic so I blow my sea horn to call for back up, a portal open to reveal a Growlmon dubbed Redfire. Growlmon is a edgy and adult evolution of guilmon. Redfire fire saw what's going on, she realized that a vampire attempted to feast on Steven's blood. He went berserk that he attack the vampire with howling attack to stun her from feeding freezing and attack with pyro blaster. Redfire make sure weather Steven is okay. Steven goy up harmless fromhis healing powers but the attack left him blood stained. 'don't worry Redfire, I'm fine' Redfire give Steven kisses. Link when really baser with the vampire because she willing to harm a hero of gems. 'You damn bastard' Link exclaimed before going for a back slash. But I managed to tie Link before going for attack. Link protested, 'what's the big idea, she attack Steven just because she con seem to find milk'. I explained that she was sweet old lady before she died so there's some humanity left for her, so let Steven finish her and by the way you can't hurt an elder with a stigma. The vampire become helpless on the ground because 300 year bones can't help her despite that she's swift. She snarled, ' malo, eres malo con los ancianos que no pueden evitarlo. Steven talk back, 'that's not the point Lisa'. Link is surprised that a Tlahuelpuchi have a name, even she tried to feed on 200 year-old teen.

Lin's POV

Steven has to talk to her and why she terrorize that Carribean like a Soucouyant even know she's a Tlahuelpuchi. She questioned why he didn't turned into one, she explained that he have healing powers and a witch doctor while show her a blood-stained mark on his hands. He grabbed markings on his face to look like his blushing to start purification. He draws abstract drawing of Palkia and Pink diamond symbol. Steven chant ancient language that I start to feel that he heard it before

_and the human spirit, reveal your self_

_away from the stigma that it cursed you_

_away from being a Soucouyant and reveal your self_

The vampire start to calm it self and realize what's going on. Steven question, 'Lisa what seems to bother you.' She manages to calm down an took a deep brealth to explained everything. She explained that she was stigmatized by her grandchildren centuries ago before her death, she has been cursed because they cursed her for her milk drinking habits in last years of her life. Steven seems to understood whyshe's grumpy towards Steven, Steven have age urge to tell her. Steven told her that she actually cursed herself and her grandchildren is warning her and she ignore it. She tried to explained that her bones is brittle until Steven turn Pink about to slapped but Redfire shield him. Steven exhale and explained that milk is for babies and nothing but a cruel way to get nutrients because it results forming a evil heart within humans. Steven question her, 'People have separating the child just to get vital juice from the mother, doesn't that sound vampiric.' She agues that her bones weak but Steven explained that is not an excuse to be a vampire. Steven explained.' just think about it how come no one drank milk 10 years after the calamity, because there's no better than the nut milk that has been replacing it.' She whimper but Steven must get rid control her bloodthirsty or milk thresh mater by healing her. Steven mix water, honey, herbs and peanut milk and lace it with his healing spit.

She started to drink it before recovering her bones from aging for centuries, she started fo feel less thirsty. Lisa, realized that she can bend properly and question Steven 'how do you do it'. Steven replied, 'let's just say I healed you and feed you with nut milk to prove it. Lisa is about to say,' what about mule milk that help', Steven shoes it, 'shhhhhh… that's sow milk stuff for know because to make sure evil heart won't turns humans into vampires again'. Lisa thank Steven and how he does it before living. I questioned Steven, 'how do you do it with turning water pink.' Steven explained, 'I been practicing voodoo to heal people in the Caribbean along side with my Diamond (gem) healing powers'. I talked about Redfire, Steven explanted that is his permanent digimon partner ever since KO's death. 'He's a fierce virus-type digimon that is known for having a pure heart', Steven explained about growlmon. I never realized that champions could have digimon too but that's not the case because I Am weasel, Buck's ancestor is known to be heroes that prefer to fight alone. Haxorus explains that's not the case. Before we have to back on Lapras, Steven questioned me about how my family connects to the vampire. I explained that coatimundis hate what the humans did in the past to the point they start to protect themselves from them but I wonder why they adopted me'. Steven looks down, ' it doesn't matter because all i matters is to be yourself Link.' What Steven said made me so happy

When where back on Lapras, I have to tell Steven if he encounter Zelda. Steven started to look at the water,' I actually meant her ever since the few months ago, she explained that I have to use my voodoo healing to attempt yo break the Greyson curse.' I'm about to tell him iris the same cure that where going to break. Steven is about responded before loosing conscience, I start to hear voice that I may let Steven to parish. I tried to cover mu ears before transforming into a whale wolf. I started to see the shadows again but I see Steven cover by his blood before limb into Redfire. Redfire strolled mr for having Steven killed, I notched that I'm hallucinating again. Until I saw Palkia start to unleash space rend at be me before snapping out if it. Gaogamon wrap me that everything is going to be fine. Steven asked me why I'am crying. I answered, 'you'll meet terrible fate.'

Vampire Legends

That vampire thirst for milk is loosely inspire by dairy industry controversy but she's not a revenant that originates as a dairy farmers. I do understand everyone has a right to drink but dairy cows care more about the calfs that company making money.


	9. Chapter 9- The curse

Lapras Kaiju is heading for the Canadian plains, the heroes are resting on her back. Haxorus is making sure that Steve and Link are okay ever since the vampire attack. Link is snuggling on Steven like a teddy bear. Steven looks so calm while sleeping.

Steven is dreaming about with Haxorus ever since the death of his freind- KO. Even thing seems so well until he sense some one, Steven turns arounds but turns back but he realized that haxorus is missing. 'Haxorus where are you', Steven looks for him. Unknown voice tell Steven, Haxorus don't belong here like digimon shouldn't belong with humans'. Steven protested, 'who said that show your self.' It reveal that the voice is his ancestor- Palkia. Palkia talk Steven out, 'it's pity that you want digitalmon to be free s they can be themselves but you never knowledge that Haxorus had a owner and he misses her'. Steven reclaims, 'that's because he's a pokemon, and digimon are different.' Palkia questioned Steven, 'what about Redfire, your brother. Do you want to free him.' Steven angry respond, 'that's because we're partners, blood brothers because Redfire chooses me'. Palkia continues to questioned his human descent, 'what ever you say human, what does it to feel like a human. how long can you stand the darkness that lies within,' 'Stop making me feel bad about those kinds of humans, even aid Rayquaza of sending Death Claw for being an arrogant human.'

Steven turned pink in the process to back off his ancestor,'Stop it I don't even want think about it, som humans can't be fixed'. Palkia scoffs at Steven, 'wait tell you see the true flaws on humans and why some become stigmatized from there flaws'. Steven decides to leave his dream before Palkia warns him, wait tell you see the humans main weaknesses while rubbing his arm. Link is dreaming, he woke up in an ancient temple there was a Buck like linoone. Link goes to talk to him, 'what's is this place'. Linoone explains, ' I sense about the demon that your facing but be worn he might be grumpy but he's actually a human that's been in great suffering and regrets for so long, he night be a fiend unless one with heart of gold could cleanse his evil heart. Is wrong to just call hime like animal because he had human name and is Greyson.' Link is surprised about the demon before waking up. What….happened, ummm Steven why you have a worried look an your face.

Why do you…. Lapras interrupted both of them, 'guys look where here.' They finally made it the sky is filled with fearow, swallow, unfezants with some braviary. They made to land scape, thank Lapras for the ride. Link gets on Zedus and Steven ride on haxorus. Gamayun is guiding them to next destination. On their way, they ceros through the Great Plains that recover by the Kaijus long ago. A massive heard of tauros ( taurops called by natives), mudstale, zebstrika, sawsbuck are stampeding while they run of to small woodlands. They think there sure until they woke a group of frogon- massive bull frogs, they continue to run off they stumble to herd of tusked mustang horses with some zebstrika. Steven mutters, 'this can't be good. Link is confused about it before being ambused by nomadic horseman-tusk riders of the kitsune (fox) tribes. Link panics, 'what's going on, Steven'? Steven respond that the mustangs are sacred beast among the tribes, especially the ones with fox coats. The tusk riders take Steven and Link to their humble village.

Once they enter the village, someone call them out. 'guys I told you to keep the edmontoiguanadon in check.' The tuskers explained her that the teenagers are snooping as usual around the sacred animals.' 'WHAT ARE SAYING, THIS IS STEVEN UNIVERSE AND LINK.' The Tuskers free us and apologized for there actions. Seven respond,' there no need to blame yourselves, I'm here to break the curse that Link has because he must ate some horse sashimi,' The Voice reveal to be Amy, The chief of the tribe', Then a massive (10ft long) copper headed start to wreak around the village. Link start shoot the snakes with his fire, lighting and feeding arrows one by one. Until 40 ft long copper appears, Link decide to grab a sovnya and mount on his steed- Zedus to joust the beast. The sale bite hime, Link slash at the beast mouth to free his Zedus. He use his ida sword but the blades got dull, Amy let Link use her Shaska to use a spin attack at the copperhead. The copperhead got snapped out of the trance. Link is wondering what's going on around here, Amy collect venom from the snake for antivenom for Zedus before the tuskers relocate it over the Rocky mountains. Amy seems welcomed to Link and Steven, she introduce them to the village.

Amy brought her tusked horse- Spartan, 'this is my BF Spartan, isn't he cute'. Link responded,' explain why horses in this ummm plains specifically have tusk.' Amy explained that Divine Beast enhance the sacred horses of the wild plains to aid against pity people that only think for themselves, it sound harsh but that how he wished for.' Steven explained that one of his therapist is a tusked horse because he still need aid for his PTSD. Link questioned, 'who hurt you'. Steven laughs at his question while Spartan make aggressive braying sounds. Link is determined to no more about the kitsune tribes like there history. Amy mount on Spartan and told the heroes to fallow her. They mount on their steeds to fallow her to the plains.

Amy's explanation- centuries ago the Titans causes a massive economy collapsed, some humans given up their forms as experiments. Those who disagrees will end up in battle for death, then every thing changed- Dealthclaw the devour or The beast that wants to unleash Giratina from his centuries of slumber. Dealthclaw wasn't a kaiju but a manifestation of all the poisons of humanity- greed, pride, glutton, ignorance and wrath all for just for more power. Our best technology tired to stop him but he gains power by absorbing energy from the ground that result in decay. Every thing seems hopeless until a miracle happen when it tried to slaughtered the blessed mustangs, his action awaken Our Merciful Divine Beast Titan Bar(u)agon faced him and weakened him until the gods banished him to the humble islands.

Link was awed by it, ' wow that Titan sured weaken him until I managed to slay it because he was in pain from living in a humble lands.' Amy is surprised that Link managed to slay it, 'Link how did you do it.' Link responded, 'It was nothing, Titanus Gojura lead me control him and harnessed the power of the legendary birds.' Steven is surprised about because of his past experience, 'man, even I tired to reason with him but his to arrogant because he want to feed more power for himself.'

Amy explained that the Titan is becoming more violent, 'sadly ever since that day, the Titan is becoming more aggressive and hostile towards humans. He must have been in great pain because humans did no better than Deathclaw, arrogant as pride, greed and gluttony for desire for power and even with within their hearts. Even worst is that humans show those flaws to him while they interact with the sacred horses. Ever since, we have to let go of materialistic ideas and become nomads.'

Then a allosaur- Gorosaurus interrupted them, Amy summoned her Tauros to use skull bash at the allosaur. Buck seems surprised about it. Then a trevenant called Kapre appears. Kapre warns Link and Steven about entering the misty forest but he have a stern look at Amy. Gaogamon and Redfire smell something but little they knew is that they are fallowed. A cobra-like entity whispered Amy about some thing. Amy on a vengeful trance leaves them behind while Spartan tries to snap her out. Link realized that Amy left, 'Steven here is Amy,' A full moon appear, Link turns into revenger again. Steven responded Link's transformation, 'Link your a beast again, Let me heal you….wait do you hear something'. A loud scream was heard, they fallow with their partner. They saw Amy being attacked my the deer demon- Morvudd seems to tormenting on Amy. Steven calls out Growlmon and Link calls out gaogamon to attack the deer demon.

First Morvudd seems hostile but sacred to act confused when the digimon start to attack. Amy seems to be pleased. So Link and Steven start to join their digimon to attack. Morvudd start to act more feral from what's going on, growmon used pyro blaster and gaogamon use dash double claw. Morvudd screech in pain, Link is about tp trike it with his new shashka that Amy give her, until Steven stop him. Steven summoned his shield to soothe attack, 'wait, dot attack let me do it by talking *to Morvudd* deer demon why are you attacking her. Morvudd respond, 'she is a annoying little dung that drive me crazy that I'm clawing myself.' Amy defend that she was being nice but he was cynical, 'don't listen to him, he insulted my ancestor so bad that she have vengeful thoughts.' Steven start to turn Red from mixed feelings for booth. Link as a whale wolf knock him out with his club.

Amy tied him with Spartan to drag him to shamans/witch docter's tent. The Morvudd is ver confused about it but Amy is curious of why Link is corrupted into avenging beast. Gaogamon explained that Link eat sashimi that contain horse meat. Amy explained, 'horse meat is considered taboo to the tribes especially for the wild horses, Bagon isn't very kind because his judgement towards humans. Steven is ready to do shamanic ritual to with the Morvudd, first he draw an absract drawing of a deer-man hybrid. Steven chanting 'Beast with in, beast with in beast with in'.Steven grab his vessel of water with herbs so he could drink it and spit at the demon to purify it. First looks like didn't work until he started to mumbling. Morvudd starts to panic towards Amy, 'what is she doing here, exorcist the crap out of it.' Steven and Link looks confused, Redfire look uninterested of Steven's restoring humanity of an enemy.

Steven feels remorse of his actions but since he did so he has to talk to the demon, 'Hey, you shouldn't talk to her that way, I healed you and that how you react.' Morvudd starts a hissing fit towards Steven that made him angry, 'don't back sass at me *hisses and spits at him* HEY THAT'S NOT VERY NICE TOWARDS A SHAMAN, RESPECT YOU SHAMAN THAT HEALED YOU'. Link is ready to draw his weapon like his going for attack but Morvudd got scared of Link's weapons. Link response, ' he seems afraid, I think I know hoe to talk him out.' Link goes head first with his aztec club while he's in shock, Link slowly puts his weapon away to calm him down. 'Feel better', Link said and Morvudd respond, 'so your a ranger, my apologies for my actions.' Link asked him why he's acting so hypersensitive.' Morvudd respond, ' That's just me because I felt deep regrets ever since the Kiaju punished me years ago. I used to have a lack of empathy until I…..'. He collapsed and started to have a meltdown, he's eyes bleeds while hyperactive movements. Link used hist runes from the legendary birds to trap him in ice. Steven replied,' I hope that cool him down, Morvudd I understand that you must have a lot of pain but can you tell me what happened.'

While no one's looking a cobra rattler is eavesdropping while hanging on Amy. Morvudd explains his story, 'I was a stern and strong ranger but my whole life went upside down when he meant a girl that I thought she was annoying, but she tried to explain that sacred wild horses are worth protecting for like humans,' Redfire sarcastically respond, 'this feels like a deconstructed story for kids, even young Steven find that cringe.' Morvudd continue, 'that I made a regretful action to insult her and evil her so I could live in peace without of any repercussion of her ummm…. emotional stress. My apologies I just my life to be in peace because I asked to be a ranger that inspire people but I didn't realized that any action have repercussions. *sobs* I just want to live in peace and insipid others to be stern. *sobs* I didn't meant to hurt her, I just give her karma to teach lesson.' 'WHAT' Link and Steven said at the top of there lungs. Link questioned, ' your joking, right'. Morvudd nodes but Amy got dead serious to the point to explain others about his actual past why his stern, 'his ancestor is Greyson- a guy that according to Spirit, being kind to him makes him annoying. He also let his horse get eaten by dino birds (dakotaraptors) just to save himself and feel stern about it'. Morvudd looks down while Steven understand what he's going for. Steven asked him that there's so much at stake that he must repress his emotions so he could be strong, deer demon nodes. Steven hugs him while Morvudd sobs. The snake whispers at Amy, Amy at her trance is ready to attack, 'he needs put out of his misery.' Morvudd dodges, while Steven and Link protects him. Amy got made at them for trusting the demon'.

Link shouting at her, 'Amy what with you this his is not ok' Steven talks her out, 'Amy what with you.'

Possessed Amy explains, 'that demon is enemy to horses, he needs to be sacrificed to please the Titan.' Steven question, 'why Amy, don't you remember about having vengeful thoughts.' Amy pokes Steven with her sovnya and shoves him into a crate of wild berries, a splash of red appears that shocked Link in horror. 'Steven no, you mess with the wrong guy'. Steven is ready to fight Amy, Amy starts to use her sovnya but Link deflect it with his Hylian shield. Link grabbed her sovnya, Amy Trieste resist but Link kick her. Link is about to do a finishing move but she dodges. Link is ready to use his shashka to do a spinning attack it Amy, she flips until Redfire use dragon slash while gaogamon use dash slash to knock Amy out. Link goes to Steven to make sure his okay, 'Steven are you alright'. Steven mange to get get up harmless,' I'm fine I just covered in jam, don't worry about the pole thing because I'm half gem'. Shows Link his 'scar', Link is is so relief that Steven is alight, 'A second thought I lost you'. Amy's horse- spartan got near Steven from the smell of wild berries and starts to nibble him, *laughs* 'stop it Spartan that really tickles.' Link looks so happy about Steven's cheerfulness but start to worry about Amy so he took a close look at her.

Link took a good look at Amy, a cobra appears out of thin air. Link mange to deflect it with his shaska, cobra hisses and rattles. Link starts to wonder how this snake become hostile, the snake spits venom but Link ranges to deflected. The snack introduces himself as Wekufe the fist and the head of all cobra rattlers. Link is still willing to fight while the snake deflects it so he tries to explain hi past. Wekufe explained that he have huge hatred towards any flawed humans, especially those who created the very monster. Steven tries to talk him off, 'Humans might be flawed but there not inherently evil.' Wekufe wants to bite Steven but Link mange to pull him off. Link continues to wrestle the first cobra rattler while Steven creates a vessel that seals the demon. He grabbed a vase, insert burning herbs before cutting himself to make a snake sign at the vase with his own blood. Wakufe starts to smell fresh blood before being dragged into the vase. Amy woke up from her demon possession while her ninetales is looking after her. 'what….what happened' Amy is confused, Steven explained that some demon is giving you vengeful thoughts. Amy is shocked about it she decides to burying it.

Amy realized that the deer demon is on the lose. Link stated, ' If we don't find him in time, he'll become a target for enraged Titan.' Amy and Steven agrees so they get up on their points to go after it.

Morvudd back story is loosely inspired by true events that I was insulted as a teen, Witcher reference,


	10. Chapter 10- The Stampede

TW- Gore warning and character death

Morvudd is continue to run away from his problems until he step upon a herd of Indoraptors and Slashers, they thought Morvudd is a regular elk so they start chasing him. Morvudd run as fast as he can from the predators, Morvudd shows a regretful actions since he met that girl. A glimmer of escape has arrived- a herd of erumpents- one-horned rhinos that originates from Asia. He starts to bellow tocreat a distraction but start to trigger a PTSD flash back about his horse deaths so he decide to turn back. A grub of rhinos herd something but is nothing serious because they saw pack of indoraptors just attacking an elk.

Meanwhile Steven and Link heard something, Amy explain that they should fallow it but there's a group of erumpent- Rouck in nomadic language that's hunted as schlang (leather). Spartan, Zedus and Haxorus must move swiftly and gracefully so the rhinos won't here anything. Morvudd found himself on a dead end, the raptors are ready for the kill until a large Lynel like like creature scared them away. Morvudd is confused about it until he turn around and let out a loud elk noise in seer horror. Amy heard something, so she decides to fallow the noise. Link and Steven order their steeds to run with her. They reach where the noise com from but they meant with a Thanator. This panther-like creature that originated from Pandora that occasionally came here as incarnation of death, the locals calls it mordic. The Thanator roars loudly is ready to attack Steven and Link. Steven and Link defended themeselves with there shields. Amy starts to look for Morvudd but he seems paralyzed from the shock. Steven explains to Link about the creature, ' Steven the creature is often accosted with death, in other words, Yveltal. This snap Link, he deflect the attack with his shied before mounting him for the attack. Then he jumps before shooting him with fire, thunder and ice arrows. The Thanator is down, Steven is ready for the attack before being grabbed by it. Before his about to pull his gem, Redfire attacks it with intense fury.

'I'm not okay with this Death is going, Steven get ready,' Steven activates is digivise to evolve his growlmon into wargrowlmon. Link joins the digimon battle by activating his digivise to evolve his gaogamon into his now-control Managarmr. Articuno aura starts to surround Links body, 'what's going on, what this power that I'm getting'. wargrowlmon attack Thanator with radiation blade and Managarmr attack with ice beam. Thanator git burns from ice and heat so he retreats with message to Steven, ' you mange to take Death down but there is a question, how long will you survive without your gem.' The beast disappears, presumably back to Pandora. Steven seems shaken from the the attack, Link mange to calm him down but he's still wonders about the aura. Amy decide tp take a look and realized is covered in markings that summons the Titan's attention. Link wondering way going on while tunic turns lavender, Buck explains that one of the elements choose him but in what circumstances. Gamayum explains that he needs to awaken when his time is ready. Steven goes to Mirvudd to make sure his alright. By the time he git near him, Link warns him not to get too close. 'Steven watch out,' Morvudd attacks Steven by goring his forearm with his antlers from feral instinct. Steven covers his cut and hisses from the pain. Link saw what happen so attack Morvudd while Buck lasso him from his range, then Link sealed him with ice.

Steven whimpers from his injury, the cut start ti heal until Palkia's for arm start to over lap his arm, his eyes starts to look like Palkia and wings popping put of his back. 'Not now, must…stay calm.' Link is still enraged in fury, Gamayun is tiring to cool him off. Articuno appears to defend Linkbut Gamayun just want to tell Link that Steven us aright. Articuno use ice beam, Gamayun dodges, the markings on Morvudd starts to glow. The ground starts ti shake, Amy knew this day will come, the wrath of Titan Bagan. The ground sacked more violent, magma coming out of cracks, Steven still in pain from the attack decide to fly off from magma. A massive ankylosaur/ horned toad/ bull head beast covered in magma comes out of the ground- Divine Beast Titan Bar(u)agon is awaken. Amy original plan is to sacrifice the remains of Greyson to calm him down, she grabbed her Scimitar to finish the demon. At the moment she going to, Steven flies towards to her to prevent the sacrifice. Steven explains to Amy, 'there must be a better way to clm his wrath, he feeling like this because of vengeful thoughts. I knew this during therapy sessions with Spirit, he explains that I experience a lot of human flaws- round ups, livestock buyers and slaughter. Yes humans might hurt him bit we con't blame ourselves and bottling up in a form of sacrifice, we have to let him know that there's humans that support the sacred mustangs. Amy questioned, 'like the tusker rider that sworn to protect mustangs from poachers', Steven nodes.

Gamayu realize that the Titan is waken, so he must reach to Link but Articuno is in the way. She' determine to reach Link, Articuno use ice beam but Gamayun deflected with steel wing. They booth are surprised by it, Articuno start to attack but Gamayun continues to deflect with steel wing. Gamayun start to glow blue an evolves, an outline of Corvisquire sifts into Coriknight. Gamayun unless a loud squawks. Articuno retreats, Gamayun finally reaches to Link. 'Link you must calm down, I'm here for you. I know I was annoying but I grown my self to understand human emotion. Please, everything is going to be alright, I sense Steven is okay and helping Amy', Link stat to calm down from his meltdown. Link sees Gamayun fully evolved and starts to hug and cry about what happened, 'there, there Link I got you but we got bigger problems'. Link sees Titan fully awakened, he summons his digimon to start to prepare to fight.

Amy and Steven sees Link and familiar wolf dragon about to fight the beast, 'Amy stay here, I must ease the crossfire between my freind and the kaiju.' Amy is confused about it so Steven respond, 'Link is the Hero of legend but he needs advice to purify it before things get out of hand.' Steven caries Redfire and flies towards the Titan. It seems that things any worst, the Titan start to bleed magma around the body. The Titan extreme suffering that she corrupted into Burtannus- corrupted version of baragon. The corrupted Titan bellows in agony and is ready to strike the last remain of Greyson until the Heroes gets in the way. Steven activates his digivice for Redfire to digivolve into megidramon. The corrupted titan bellows in very animistic nature before spewing lava out of her body. Megidramon use megiddo flames but it made the lava worse, 'damn it, my fire only made lava stronger'. Shaymin uses seed flare but the attack burn out before it touches her, 'Steven my powers is ineffective.' Steven react the ineffectiveness, 'damn it, Redfire use megido bite,' Redfire bites him but this wasn't part of the plan. Link looks confused why Steven is acting like this but he realized the dragon parts on Steven's human body, 'Steven what are you doing, this isn't part of. What is that Palkia hijacking Steven?'

Gamayun is thinking other plans to calm his rage so she decide to take a more pacifist idea. 'What would Steven actually do *sees haxorus and Zedus herding mustangs to safety* of course, Steven's slowpoke come here *Steven's galarian slowpoke gets on her* I have an idea but you now what Steven usually do in this situation.' The sadhu looking pokemon looks at Gamayun with space expression, 'Slow….'. Gamayun respond, ' Of course we have to talk to their steeds to get the tusker riders and show the kiaju how humans really love their sacred beast.' Flies towards them, 'Zedus, Haxorus I got an Idea, tell them slowbro' 'SSlowwww…..' Haxorus and Zedus hearing what Slopoke is saying and stared each other. Haxorus replied, 'I totally with that.'

Managarmr is unleashing ice beam attacks with Articunos aura, he mages to cool of the temperature of the Titan's but but soon the lava starts warm up. 'come on gaogamon, you can do do it. You cant't lose against Bagon uh… baragon. The titan enraged towards Link, ' Link do even care about the mustangs. Link urge his digimon to stop to talk to her, ' Of course I do, I read how mystical there are like Spirit. *dodges her tail* Lesson, some humans can't understand because of their greedy past past it doesn't mean we can't change our mistakes just because we need space or …..ranching'. The Titan mange to hear Link's words, Steven stop attacking, Redfire turns back to Growlmon and even Morvudd is hearing this. 'Bagan just lesson to me, I understand what going on because you must been a lot of pain. But that doesn't mean you can stigmatize people like that guy * pints to Morvudd.' Bara(u)gon responded, 'But he *points to Morvudd doesn't give crap the sacred horses just because there not human, that kind of ranger outs humanity first than our sacred relics/treasures'. Steven who is back into normal, even with his forearm is human again,' Bagon, not all people that support slaughter of sacred beast or even eat the meat of it is like that. Link who is afraid of mine got curse because he didn't know that horse sashimi heat is from the mustangs.' Bagon seems skeptical,'what do you mean.' The moon appears, link starts to painfully transformed into a whale wolf'. HOWWWWWWL

At the distance Gamayun and slowpoke seems to run away from nothing but it reveal their running after a stampede of mustangs and tauros. Gamayun is warning about the in coming stampede, ' Everyone run, I forgot to realized that the tuskers got their stats by herding a stampede.' Slowpoke is riding on her because slowpokes can't out run horses. The ground shakes, Steven and Redfire is looking what causing until they saw a massive stampede, Steven was in seer horror so he order Redfire to run for safety. The titan is owner what the commotion until he saw a stampede incoming, She's fear that her lava might flow right into her. 'Gods no, not another stampede. Must cool off before they get near me.' Link despite being a wolf link, he command his digimon to cool the titan. 'Alright gaogamon we must cool her off, use beam', managamr unleashed a gleam of ice powers but it melt off. 'Don't give up do it again but with blizzard,' Managamr use blizzard to cool her of but she's in corrupted state. 'Finally we cool her of but how going to heal her'. Articuno aura appears while his triforce glows, ' look your partner is corrupted, you must improve the light of the moon.' Articuno absorbs the light energy from the moon before gleams to Link's digimon with her laser from her eyes. Managamt got engulfed with light until change into a blue wolf. The blue wolf howls at the full moon. Link responded, 'Is this the true evolved for of gaogamon'.

The blue wolf s the legendary pokemon- Zacian the moon hound. Zacian runs swiftly and unleashes moon blast to the titan that successfully heals her from the corruption. 'Did you heal me human. I never thought that cursed human is willing to help others despite being stigmatized,' Bagan thanking Link. Link respond with a laughter, *giggles* 'I'm just trying to to the best for others'. Steven warns about the stampede, 'Link safe your triumph of healing the titan, there a massive stamped that heading right into Grayson.' Link looked at Morvudd still on ice is about to be run over by a stamped, Link is in seer horror about it. 'Zacian we must help him,' Baragon is hearing how Link is willing to help Greyson despite being apathetic towards mustangs.

Haxorus bravely run towards Steven and Redfire, Steven and Redfire mount on Haxorus. Haxorus keeps the herds under control, 'guys thank goodness your alright, where's Link and Greyson.' Steven points to Link about to free Greyson from the stampede. Link use spin attack to break the ice, Geryson is very terrified when he saw the stampede. Link mount on the deer demon, Link mages to sooth him so he could ride him to safely. Amy mounts on Spartan to inform to Tuskers riders, 'Come on Spartan, we must tell the riders that vengeance angst the demon was never the plan, even he'a apathetic.' Amy enter the herd, Spartan swiftly dodges the incoming horses and wild tauros. Things goes swiftly until the stampede manages to attract a super- predator gorosaurus- descendent of giganotosaurus. The gorosaurus runs after the horses, the tusker riders attempts to scare them of but they can't risk there steeds lives. Steven sends growlmon to help them while riding on Haxorus. Morvudd/ Greyson sees a predator coming of the horses, this triggers his PTSD and starts to buck. Link tries to cool him of, ' Greyson, is okay is not your fault. Calm down, I understand that your don't like this but you can redeem by helping them.' Greyson hear what Link said so his going to risk himself by entering the stampede. Greyson swirly dodges and shed tears, 'my friend, I'm sorry because I never swathe value of horses. Is it because we are supposed to be partners.' Some stallions ram into him repeatedly but he didn't give up. 'Is okay we got this because we got each other,' Link continues to sooth the elk demon.

Zacian realize that Link and Steven are in danger so he jumped into the canyon to help his friends, Gamayun takes Steven slowpoke to safety but realize things is about to go horribly wrong. The gorosaurus pack loss focus on the horses and start to focus what appears to be a elk coming right at them. Link saw on of the gorosaurus coming right at him, he grabs his sovnya while doing a intimidating battle cry. The gorosaurus leader knock Link of of Morvudd, Morvudd starts to attack the dinosaur pack with his feral nature. Steven sees Link on the ground, 'Link Oh my stars, are you alright.' Link replies, 'I'm alright bet we have to save Greyson from pack of gorosaurus, I think he wants to save the horses from those guys.' Steven wonders if Greyson is actually accepting horses, 'I think he started to see the value after he saw the dinos chasing of the stampede'. Link has a plan 'agree, *to Zedus and Haxorus* Zedus and Haxorus I want to to go on the front end to muster the stampede.' Haxorus and Zedus runs within the stampede in attempt to cool the horses down. Steven questions Link, 'you making sure our steeds doest get involved with the allosaurid,' Link replies,' yeah I never let steeds to go in harms way. Morvudd over hears Link words, 'Never in harms way….'

With it looking back a Thanator ambush at Morvudd, badly mauling him but he doen't give up so he rams it with his ateliers to shove it round into the river. 'I realized why I was a ranger, so I protect any one in harms way but I let my dear freind that I dint even notice that it was a horse', Morvudd sees the gorosaurus going after the teens so he jump to action. Steven and Link grab their shields to fight the gorosaurus but Morvudd gets in the way. 'you not getting way with this,' rams towards to the lead pack bit one of them hack him with its jaw. 'NO' Steven screamed with seer horror. Morvudd is left with gashes and blood loss but his not ready to give so he stars at them with furious look on his third eye and bellows loudly. Steven starts to glow pink and bash at the dinos with his shield, tossing them to the side by the tail. Link goes furious with lavender aura that unleash Articuno using sky attack to attack the pack. After the attack, the Gorosaurus decide to retreat to the forest. Zacian arrives to aid but he is too late, Greyson as elk demon is badly injured and collapsed. Link and Steven goes to Greyson, 'Grayson you….you saved use' 'please hang in their'. Amy and tusker rides arrived but they realized the hunt for stigmatized demon gone wrong. Greyson has a difficult breathing from his injury but his willing to say his words before dies, 'Is….is this what horses worth protecting for? Is it because it shows humans can love other creatures and not just themselves? Is it because there like your partners before you actually realizing even things went wrong'. Amy tearfully replied, 'Of course this is what we've been telling us but you refused because you think that we drive you crazy'. Steven embraced the demon and beg not to die, 'your going to be just fine. Greyson open his eyes that became human again, 'I'm….I'm sorry Abigail'. The elk demon dies on Steven's lap, Steven began to weep on his corpse. Link shed tears but he must stay calm because he realized the there so much at stake, but the death of redeemed villain made him cry.

Zacian come to Link and licks him, 'hey buddy *hugs him and sniffs* aaauugh…aughhh…..AUUUUGGHHHH'. Link sons so loudly that it sounded very animalistic. All the mustangs from the stampede saw everything what happen in the, presumably the heroes's steeds halted the stampede. There eyes become watery despite of his nature until he changed his mind, Haxorus embrace to a weeping Zedus. The Kiaju explained that he's selfless nature actually healed his curse at the time of his death before weeping.

Later at the funeral, the Tusker riders haul a boat with a covered elk corpse into the river. One the boat move downstream, Amy shoots her fire arrow to finish the viking mural. funeral. The boat sails while burning way, a ghostly image of happy Greyson with his deceased partner on smokes. Gamayun belief is her fault, 'sorry that we made the stamped to happen because I didn't know it might attract predators.' Link replied, 'Gama is not your fault, thing just simply often on stake that *looks daown* is the reason why the Heroes there.' Link mounts on Zedus, 'Amy where to interact with Groundon.' Amy replies, 'He's in the North but becareful because he shows tough love too much. Like he kinda support Greyson just because he's a ranger even he has some issues.' Steven mounts on Haxorus to head north but barley utters a word, 'Is alright Steven, I even saw Deathclaw dies s he could redeem in the next life.' Steven replied,' Are human soul this fragile' while clutching his gem. Gaogamon and Redfire follow them but how quite they been ever since Greyson's death.

end

there some similarities between labels from BotW and Thanator from avatar, there both feline/panther like beast with 6 limbs that are hard to kill. BotW Lynel looks like Thanator with steroids. There's a hidden moral around their adventures in Great Plains, not even the most innocent/ fragile is immune to feral minded individual, misunderstandings leads people to believe their evil. Redfire becomes megidramon because he's still mourns the death of KO despite happy living with Steven, as well as Palkias rage. I know Greyson's redemption seems off and weird because of his submissive attitude, understanding the worthy of horses by becoming one.


	11. Chapter 11- broken cycle

TRIGGER WARNING- animal gore and violence

(Meanwhile, hundreds of millions of years ago a pink oviraptor seems to run away from something. Pink oviraptor seems to run away for predator escape but his caused by Godzilla because she has set of golden triangles. The golden triangles contain uxie, mesprit and azelf that possessed the power of the creation trio. The oviraptor looks for somewhere to escape but sees a yellow triceratops, small pterosaur and a saurolophus is about to be attack by a blue T-rex. She jump to action before getting into the T-rex before being chopped)

Back to the present. Steven woke up from a strange dream he have with heavy breathing, 'why I'm having weird dreams about me as a oviraptor'. Wigglypuff, Whimsicott, and slowpoke is making sure Steven is alright ever since the death of Greyson. Steven mean familiar spirits of dinosaurs that he deemed sans the pink one. 'he guys that are you doing around here'. The cuddles with Steven, Steven laughs. Everything seems normal until his tropius, breloom and cinccino starts to concern about Links dreams. Redfire and haxorus are doing the washing their clothes because the stampede got their clothes dirty.

Link is in her lucid dreams again, Groundon appears in front of Link. Link seems terrified about him because he heard about his brash nature. 'Link, I sense that the Titan mages to get rid of her hatred of that stigmatized deer demon. Link looks down by the time he mentioned recent elk demon's passing. 'I understand the sorrow in your face because I was a little to hard on the leader of the fox nomad- Amy, os because I expected her to be a sage that fallow any wishes even that is from an apathetic demon.' Link is wondering why his sympathize on a demon,'Groundon how you seem to cure about him even before he redeemed to help horses before he…..you know'. Groundon respond, 'that's because he had enough suffering because he simply wanted to be alone in a peaceful manner'. Link stared to feel slightly better because he might earned it by the time he died.

Groundon disappears before Link's eyes when his dream started to visualized another event during the Calamity. It was a place on different world called Delta Earth; an army of elephants, copperajah, ravens, corviknight that are fighting a losing battle with Yveltal. A massive bright ray occurs until he saw the Thunder Jaguars as remaining members of an animal army. Link starts to speculate about their whereabouts on Delta Earth, 'Are there fighting Yveltal on Delta Earth, were they used to be the Champions on Delta Earth before they got corrupted.' The Jaguars fought bravely, Link is surprised until he saw Lion-o. 'Is that Lion-o with is Sword of omens', Link dream started to got foggy fro the clouds. Everything turns red, Yveltal spread his wings before using oblivion wing attack but then Steven voice s heard, 'Link…..Link…LINK.' Link woke up from vision of the past by Groundon with tears in his eyes but the stress made become a wolf again, ' Link whats going on, first your crying than your whale wolf,' Link hugs Steven, 'there, there Link I got you'. Link remembers the sword that repels evil,' the sword, we must find the sword of evil's bane.' One of the dino sprits replied,'we could help you mr Link'. Link turns his head around to see the cute spirits, 'awww aren't you cute,' The yellow one replied,' who you call cute, I'm a three horn'.

Steven, Link and the others must fallow the spirit to the Lost Woods to find the sword but they discover a shrine. The shrine is covered in vines, this is a perfect time for Steven to show Link his plant powers. Steven grabs some plants as offerings before drawing a circle before wetting with his spit. First it was nothing but the plant grows into a T-rex like venus-fly trap, Steven's plant decoyed the vines so Link could enter. Link is wondering about his powers, 'how did you make a deck-baba look like that'. Steven replies, 'Remember Palkia is the god of space which means he create the stars and the galaxies with particles. The it become Pink diamond the create life from the surrounding areas, then theirs me doing what Palkia is been doing for eons'. Link is puzzled about it, 'so about that *to tropius and breloom* how you guts meet Steven?' Steven replies, 'oh *laugh* well I meant them when I made that plant power fir the first time. Steven's cincinoo come to Link, ' Oh My Gods, this is the cutest pokemon I ever seen'. Steven giggles from the happiness from Link's faces despite the crap the teems been through. Then a bagorah- red noivern gets in the way, Steven's Pokemon goes to hiding because this spp of noivern feeds on blood of grass-type pokemon as well as fruits.

It seems quite until a false-kiaju appears, a corrupted Diloracheirus dubbed Erginus. Erginus looks like his original form except for golden armor similar to Haxorus with blue glow underneath and sports blue spies throughout his back. Haxorus mega evolves to mega-haxous (similar body as a Deinocheirus, olotitan crest and boomerang tusk. Haxorus unleash a massive bellow. Two scythe claws gashes each other with the claws, they fight less of proud dragon and more of territorial animals. Blood gashes out so Steven decide to ended, 'Guys stop fighting, your going gut each other'. The corrupted seems attempted to gut Steven, Steven groans but when he is unharmed by the attack. Haxorus went feral as use his tusk to gore Erginus in the shoulder, Eyginus gore Haxorus in the flank. Steven turned pink with tears flowing, 'STOP IT BOTH OF YOU. Link go inside the temple'. Link enter the temple, Redfire eyes glows pink as their ready face the corrupted dinosaur. Zacian and corviknight enters the temple as well.

When Link enters the temple, a mysterious voice speaks to him 'To you who sets foot in the shrine…I'm Koa Rah. In the name of the gods/ goddess, I offer this trial. ' All think must do is to awaken the elemental insects to reach the plat form. Link looks around and he found a sheikah slate. The sheikah slate has runes to stop time and magnets. I react the elemental insects, he must reach high. Link found a metallic wall, he use magnetic run to drag so he use it as a ramp. Link walk over the ramp, he shoot a pile leaves to awaken fire insects. The fire insects burned the leaves, revealing a passage to next room. Link enters the room, he lifted by the wind that he used a glider to glide. Link sees a outlet with electric insect, so he shoot it with electric arrow to awaken it to open the door. Link enters the door but there's costing right to Link so he use rune to put it in stasis. It reveals a chest, he opened and revels a griffin ocarina that calls the griffins. When he enters the room, the room is on fire so he have to use ice arrows to freeze the fire but he could juste use the frost insects.

A toucanon look at Link with a balnk face and decide to fallow him. Know Link is in the end, the monk inside the shine a Sakuyamon with delphox features. The digimon monk is actually a legendary but 'flawed' Hero of Avatar world named Korra. Korra thank Link,' you've proven to possess the the power of a true Hero that I rarely have, In the name of the Goddess of light Rashiram I offer you this battle'. Sends Link to the next room, 'Let us begin'. Korra summoned death pillars with her earth bending, fire walls with her fire bending, left herself with tornado from her air bending, and cover herself with water tentacles with her waterbending. She use stomp her feet to crack the pillars so she could shove it to Link, Link us ready to use his sheild but a toucannon uses brick break to crack demolished the shattered pillars. She gracefully swing her arms around to whip Link with water bending. Link dodges and realize that water is conductible so he shot the water with electric arrows to subdue her. She falls of from the air, she stomps the ground with her foot to knock Link of the ground with her earth bending, Link loses balance but he's not out of the woods yet. Korra shoots a stream of fire right out of her hands, Link uses a glider from the firewood to lift himself up. He shoot her hands with ice arrows to subdue her firebending, she still brash about Link elemental usage of his arrows. She charges to Link with jet propulsion and gives a gentle fist that shoves him across the area, 'Hey Link, your it'. Link mages to get up, 'what kind of elemental was that.' He gets his shield ready while Korra used fire missiles before being parry towards her. He lock Korra's hands with ice arrows, un her furry she uses ice creeper to trap Link. Link didn't realized that water benders can control ice as well,'so this is how you waterbend,' Link use fire arrows before she used iceberg spikes suddenly it melted. Korra is braced about it,' so this how you use fire, isn't that swell'. She gracefully mover her arms to use water stream but it didn't hurt Link, 'haha that was nothing.' Korra questioned Link, ' you strong what if I do it like this'. She waves her upwards to create a wave towards Link and create a maelstrom, 'that's enough, Korra'. But korra makes things worst by creating a vortex, her chest naught came to save Link.'

Link thanks him, 'thanks buddy.' Korra is pissed that her pokemon is in the way, ' two can play that game,' She summoned her Aggron to utilized her earth bending. She earth launch her pokemon into the air, aggron uses shield bash but cheshnaught deflects it to protect Link. Korra forms a dust cloud around it, Link and cheshnaught are keeping their eyes for Aggron. Aggorn uses earth wave but chest naught shove Link into the air for gliding. While gliding, Link shoots Aggron with fire arrow and Korra with electric arrow. Korra sweeps Link with air sweeps but it makes the glider stays longer in the air so she spines around for air vortex to trap Link inside the tornado. 'aaaaaaahhhhhhh, someone help me', Toucannon enters the tornado to save Link, toucannon use beak blast that release large blash of energy on Korra, it manages to knock her out. Link cheers of what happen, 'I did, I can't believe I defeated the Avatar. A large stream of energy appeared, Korra is know in the Avatar state with Rashiram aura. Look it hope seems lost, 'awww come on, you got to be kidding me'. Out of know where Steven appeared in his Pink state, 'finally some back up'. Korra gathers water from below to create a tsunami but Steven protected them with diamond dome. Korra grabs the dome with long-range fire whip fro she could remove the dome but fail. Steven make sure Link is all right,' Link are you okay,' Link gives Steven a hug,'thank the gods, so how's Haxorus and the kaiju.' Steven respond with tears flowering from his eyes,' I heal haxorus and the Diloracheirus but the ladder become a therizinosaurus chibi but things got very emotional'. Link questioned Steven, 'how do we stop her,' Steven replied,' talk her out.'

Korra gots enraged that she took out her falx war scythe to fight, 'this time your life are on the line because I'm going to take it all'. Steven unleash his deadly wailing that Link cobra his ears, ' can you just STOOOP IT,' Korra is ready ti strikeout lost her balance from the death shrike, 'two can play that game, you better watch out I took down the chipmunk-man hybrids with this weapon that associates with death. Steven summoned his hexagon diamond shield to bash Korra,' I got weapon that preserves life.' Korra get knocked over, 'what that mean'. She activate the Avatar state and ready to attack Link with all four elements bit diamond wall protects Steven. Link realized that it might break so II focused his aura to activate his ice aura, he trap Korra on ice. Korra tries to escape but the ice is articuno enchanted, ' what, I can't…..I can't escape.' Link and Steven questioned Korra about the fight,' Korra why you still fight but I prove myself enough,' 'Are you tried to mess with Link or something.' Korra breathes heavily from the fight,' because…..no matter how much hope their is, your lives will be at stake no matter what.' Korra weeps out of control, 'I can'y bear to see the day when worlds lost a hero and everyone just stood' sobbing. Link goes to Korra sort things out, ' Korra what happened, did you gay a future vision of Steven or I gots gutted by a long-gone extinct yellow-belly the wanted revenge.' Korra replies while crying,' no is that I lost all my links t past lives and I have to deal with Nick so I destroyed the dumb stuff except for chipmunk mutants with banshee voice box. How I'm I supposed to move on without my past lives, How I'm going to explain this to current Avatar without making him a burden. I'm done fixing the problems that Nick caused, just because I'm the Avatar doen't make me a burden of their problems.' Korra negative emotions consume her spirit to the point she corrupted into a Ninetales like spirit dubbed- Zarkorr. Zarkorr shoots fire out of her eyes while screeching in pain. Link tries to calm her down, 'Korra everything fine, theirs hope even the bleakest worlds. Just keep a silent as….'. Korra shoves Link while Steven starts to understand about Korra's meltdown.

Aggron tries to hug Korra but gets entangled by her tails, 'Chesnaught, now'. Chesnaught uses wood hammer with logs, 'I think that get's his attention.' Link's new toucannon is ready to use beak blast, Steven's breloom and tropius are uses seed bomb. Steven responded there attacks while tearing up,' stop your hurting her'. Link uses is griffon ocarina but he heard a melody at a distance called- song of healing so he plays it. The song continues while ghostly zygarde like snakes/naga wrapped around Korra, Korra start to stop attacking from the song. Korra starts to cry her emotions out, Steven got on top the corrupted kitsune,'Korra we do understand what you been through, we as Heroes also experience that kind of suffering but no mater what happens there's always hope no matter what. Her Spirit turns back into sakuyamon,'Steven… Link…. I may not be the Avatar that everyone expected but you really shown me that their's going to be hope mayor what. Please, please take my beloved Chesnaught because since theirs a new hope in side that made me the first Avatar of the new cycle because my past lives are no longer there. Come on Aggron let's go back' The shrine sends everyone back to the surface.

Link and Steven got out of the shrine, Zacian spotted the master sword. Steven knows that Link is ready because he encountered 3 earth gods ,memories from the past. Once they leave the shrine, everyone got surrounded by a Kommo-o royal rescue team. Haxorus and a chibi dinosaur are confused about there surroundings.

End

In Steven's dream shows a brief hint of how Palkia came to earth, she still a deity of space before this happen. This hype me up for battle between Link and Lion-o- Master sword vs Sword of Omens. Link gets a toucannon and Korra's chestnaught, decidiueye looks after Link, Goodra that fallows Link is Ash's

The river of the LostWoods are invested with barraskewda

The insects of the temple are based on the elements- frosmoth, centiscortch and

Denne and gogoats lives in Lost woods

The warriors that captured the Heroes are Kommo-o that defends princess Zelda, auroars is Zelda's


	12. Chapter 12- The dragon's den

(the Kommo-o is wondering in the aloha region to the aether foundation, Anacondas gets in the way, a Pink greninja attacks the snakes so the rescue team drags the heroes to Zelda.)

The Kommo-o explain to Zelda about their actions, 'Zelda we got the Hero and his allies, there where last in Lost Woods.' Link tries to explain, 'actually we are stuck in a shrine because some Hero (or Avatar) wanted a fight because some inner demons. Zelda comes to Link, 'Link my apologies, my rescue team has been acting so brash lately because some dinosaur got corrupted and some disturbance in the cenote to the Hidden World (Pandora). I sense something has gone wrong.' Steven explained, 'Nothing has gone wrong, I heal him back into a chibi dino'. Steven shows Zelda the therizinosaurus, 'It belongs to White Diamond and he kinda hate her, lucky it didn't gore me with those claws.' Zelda is surprised that his corruption has been healed, 'That's a miracle compared to other attempts you did earlier.' Link blushed and explained,' Well is because the others are corrupted from themselves, I think he got corrupted from outside sources,' Zelda doubts Link explained, 'Link I understand your hopefulness but what I saw is that outsource corruption can lead a deadly consequences. The thunder jaguars used to be heroes until corruption.' Link starts to get confused, 'but In my dream they got killed by yveltal unless he corrupted their souls.' Zelda nodes she explains about the underground part of aether foundation,' I explained to you when I was reseaching in the basement of the facility because we found a shrine. Is a shrine tat function as a medical facility, I got strange signal that one of the rooms is occupied but no ones their.' Steven's family came by to from the building to see Steven,; hey guys nice to see you. Link this is Garnet, amethyst and pearl. They hug while Link got adored that Steven was raised by Gems, 'awww look like your family are Gems just like I was raised by coatimundis, looks like we're even Steven.' The Gems greet on Link, 'so this the Hero of legend, he looks cuter than we've thought. He look like you Steven except he has blond, non-curly hair.' 'he's a survivor just like Steven'. 'Awwww thanks Pearl and Amethyst' Link replied.

Zelda sense some thing, 'guys I felt some starnge occurrence to the cenote, looks like you have to take my Chamrosh.' Her tamed griffin appears from the sky, 'She could take you there'. The heroes gets on the griffin. Garnet explained that make sure that ever thing will be fine,'Steven, make sure everything is alright because *looks down* I sense near-death from one of you happening'. Steven replies,' you got it Garnet,' gives her a hug before going to the griffin. Once the heroes are gone a mystery spiked character arrived while Zelda guides him, 'Yusei, make sure to keep an eye of them,' Yusei got on decidueye, 'you got it'. Somewhere to a distance a vigilante appease,'don't worry Axew, mama will come for you', gets on her LaGOWE (a tiger-like tank). Zelda looks down and Amethyst tart to concern, ' is something wrong Zelda.' Zelda replies about there confidence, 'I'm worry that Link might loss is confidence because he didn't help Deathclaw or Greyson like hoe Steven helped with that kaiju that become a chibi.' Garnet replies, 'not to worry Zelda, I know that Steven will give Link the strength to use his courage; just believe in Steven for now.'

Steven and Link decided to settle a camp at a cave during a rainstorm, Redfire and the pokemon are making a tent. Link wonders why Steven started to look depressed while staring at the rain,' Steven your feeling alright, did the fight with Korra worn down your feelings.' Steven replied, 'no is just that it reminds me the last timeI visit Korra about nearly 100 years ago. She did want the next Avatar to be a burden after her passing,' Long is confused about, 'what do you mean, did you tried to help her but did work out like I tried to reason Deathclaw,' Steven replied, 'yes, I explained that it wasn't her fault of causing the old cycle to be cease and there's going to be a new cycle under the way.' Link asked Steven,' did it settle her'. Steven remind silent clutching his stomach while tears are coming out. Link looks at her old Falx that he got it from the shine and notched is funeral scythe, 'Don't tell me that she…..she… didn't want to continue. What kind of chipmunk infested world did Korra live struggles from Nick's flaws… that *weeps* lost all hope. Steven's shaymine, tropius and breloom come to comfort Link. Link sees a bright blue light coming from Zacian,'Link no matter what happens there is a beacon of hope, just look at me. I digivolve into a Zacian because you believed that things will be fine, even know that is going to be different than before.' Steven questioned Link while hugging him, 'Link do you want you happy ever after back even know that jaguars is messing with the legacy of thunder jaguars.' Link dries himself, 'I want a future that everything's fine.' 'That's the spirit Link, Steven felt glad about Link determination to fight for the future.

At night a massive set of claws drag Link, Steven, Redfire and the pokemon deeper into the cave. Link woke up and he found himself inside what appears to be a cenote, Gamayun make he's alright. 'Link are you alright,' Link nodes but wonders where he end up. Zacian smelled something while Toucanon caws at some thing, a blue Greymon appears. Zacian and chesnaught is ready to fight but Yusei appears before any carnage happens, 'Guys is alright, we're here not to fight. Weight a minute, are you Link.' Link says he's fine and wonders who is he.' Yusei respond,' I'm Yusei and I'm a dragon rider and technician.' Link is surprised abut it,' I though dragon riders are legend.' Yusei respond,' There's a reason why is a legend, to protect the dragons from humans….is strange because humans hasn't interested of hunting dragons for 5,000 years. I was brought here by Dialgia when a time rupture spreader into my timeline.' Gamayun speculated If Yusei is from the bad timeline/future,' Are you in the bad timeline where Digimon lost interested in humans in certain age, and the world id conquered by mechs and life is literally dying.' Yusei is surprised that she guised his world view,' Is interesting that you managed to understand because you busted encountered mechs from the time rupture. In my world there is no just thing shapely ever after, there's always more stuff to do.' Link responded to Yusei's cynical nature,' Wile Yusei no matter what happens in this world- the good future there will be be a happy ever after, after Yveltal because I'm Hero that just want make people happy,' Yusei smiled, 'aren''t you cute.' Greymon replied, 'he is pretty cute looking, if only we could adopted him.' Yusei giggles, 'alright Linky let's take you the the under world,' Link blushed because Yusei think he's adorable. 'Well alright then, but we also have to find Steven'. Yusei starts to guide Link into the hidden world but heard Steven out of Link's mouth like he recognized him before,' Steven, why I found that name familiar.'

Steven wakes up while Iris is there,' Hey are you dead'. Steven is flipped out about Iris, 'Where did you come from.' Iris giggled at Steven's adorkableness, 'I'm from the Pokemon world/dimension you dork. My name is Iris the dragon whisper because I was raised by dragon pokemon.' Steven introduced Iris himself, Redfire and his pokemon,' I'm Steven the descendent of Palkia that happens to have Pink Diamond's gem *shows Iris his gem, Iris gasp* is a long story. This is my partner Redfire and Shaymine. There is also my pokemon- Tropius, Breloom, Slowpoke, whimsicott and chinchino.' Iris is really affection about his pokemon, 'OMG you pokemon are so cute, just like you.' Steven giggles,'that what everyone says about me, can you help me find Link.' Iris agrees but encountered Haxorus, 'Sure cutiepie…..hey there do I know you,' Haxorus look at Iris with adorable look in his eyes and tries to enter Iris untamed hair, 'Hey what are, what gone with…..Axew is that you'. Haxorus node and Iris starts to tear up while hugging Iris, 'I thoughtI never see you again, did you runaway because you believe you can't evolve? ' Haxorus respond, 'Is a long story mother.' Steven starts to weep because Haxorus reunited with Iris,' Steven is something nothing you.' Steven replied,' no I was caught in the mood.' Iris snuggled Steven,' you remind me of Haxorus when I was a axew.'

Iris start to look at the chibi dino,' Steven what's that'. Steven replied,'It was White diamond's therizinosaurus that have cosmetic powers that become corrupted after fusing with Diloracheirus in attempt to evolve and know it basically two dinosaurs in one body.' Iris beg some questions,'how he got corrupted.' Steven replied, 'Is because he was a Yellow belly, is basically a clawless therizinosaurus that hunted by gems to extinction because their too dumb to survive. This little guy was a Yellow belly named Foobie and I don't want to know who named him so is better that Foobie is like this, even he still has self-loathing because of his Yellow belly past.'

Zedus sniffs around the cave in attempt to fin Link, Steven and theaters until he entered a luminent cave filled with dragons. First he went to offensive mode by standing on two legs and open its fries when Windstriker and a thornridge wants to fight by rating him with there horns whole flying. The thick armored on his back protects him fro injuries, Zedus got so irised that it shoot quits at the rating dragons. The dragons retreat until The champions of the dragons come by- a stormcutter. Storm cutter spread all four wings and opening frills round the body to look intimidating, Zedus went to defensive mode by opening frills and extending spines on his armor. Stormcutter sniffs at him and released is acually a friend and licks him, then drags him to there parts of the underworld.

Link and Yusei continue to wonder the underworld to look for Steven but Link is wonders about Yusei,'umm I was wondering what actually you doing in here'. Yusei replied wile sighing,'10 years ago in my world, I fight the golems the created by Yveltal since the fall of Terra Nova (10,000 yrs.) because there were resurrected so I face him with my Greymon. Sadly, few months later during motorcycle grand prix I got suck into your world that I trapped here for a decade.' Link responded, 'That depressing story, I wonder how long a dragon got to know you'? Yusei replied,'It took me a while to earn there trust.' A plasma breathing dragon called Skrill got in the way, 'Link watch out is a Skrill.' The Skrill release plasma blast wile Link used a shield for defense, Yusei summoned mailbirdramon and deckermon to fuse with greymon to become deckergremon. Zapdos aura appears behind Yusei wile Yusei has astern expression. The Skrill decide to stop attacking because he recognized Yusei, 'Yusei is that you, I'm sorry that Stardust attack your other human freind *smells at Link* That smell fells familiar, could it be the Hero that I have been looking for. I'm sorry I have still have a little fear of humans but you are one of us.' Link replied,'How is the Hero on of the dragons.' Stardust laughs, 'HOHO theirs so much to tell you my brother. 5000 years ago their was a hero of the dragons, he looked just like you. He stop the humans from hunting dragons and domesticate them until he decide to the dragons to be sealed so no more humans could hunt them. The dragon legend said that he comforted a proud leader of dragon hunters into my dearest freind I ever meant. *wipes of tear* First I was ready to fight until he decide that he wanted a dragon brother because the Hero explained the beauty of them. We wore brothers until death, you see brother even the vile soul could be purified'. Link looks down but began to smile,'Stadust I dud the same thing with Deathclaw and Garyson but I keep grieving of them ever since because they deserve a second chance.' Star dust replied, 'Brother stay strong, they already had a second chance because it was never too late to changed. Even with Deathclaw because he was so flawed that he's last trance of humanity is simply to release of misery to go to the next life. gorogoro'. Yusei got on Stardust while ready to go to deeper into the hidden world,' alright my brothers I'll take you to the alpha's den'.

Steven and Iris accidentally enter the alphas den, the den has a Dramillion as the leader. The dragon the ready to use plasma blast while Haxorus us ready to use dragon rush, they both attack each other. 'Guys to fighting, that there's other issues to deal with,' Iris goes to the dragon. Steven got worried about Iris, 'Iris stop you gonna get hurt, come on Chibi lets help them'. The chibi therizinosaurus evolves/transforms into Erginus and start to glow blue. The alpha dragon bellows for dominance while showing its flashing purple scales. Iris start asking questions while Steven answers.'what are they doing' 'they're showing dominance but the alpha seems to have a glow but this ones not'. Haxorus is starting to have strains, stats to have hammerhead tusk and grow thicker armor with edges, 'guys what's happing to me'. Steven replies,'Haxorus I think your corrupting bit how.' The Dramillion decide to stop fighting and explain,'I experience corruption like this, is like the Yellow bellies' revenge. You see guys Haxorus like this might be a dragon but is actually a edgy successor of the Yellow belly. The only way to purify is the cosmetic gods, fallow me you guys.' Everyone fallows the alpha while Zedus and the other made it in time, 'maybe I'll use a scroll.'

(In ancient times of old, the three weather gods guide the Hero of Legend- Groundon the savior of earth, Kyogre the savior of water, Rayqueza the savior of the wind and the dragon lord worn the incoming threads by a prophecy. The guardians- Ho-oh choose the knights based on aura, the number comes around 3 and beyond, the aura protects and aid from incoming threats. Life it self is maintain by Xerneas the deer god of life and preserve by the Hero- the barrier of the universal serpent that coils realities. The triforce the relic consist of- mesprit the power (from emotions), Azelf the courage and Uxie the wisdom. All this reality is maintained by three gods- Arceus the creator of pokemon based on the elements, Dialga the protecter of time when rupturing happens and Palkia the savior of the galaxy when is great suffering; there still here despite accented to nirvana.)

Link responded, 'that explains the snake aura, elemental aura, the visions and the triforce that I bear'. Skrill responded, 'precisely but the something is destructing the ambassador of the sun- solgaleo solgaleo, The world will be blasted by deadly ionized gamma ray if we don't awaken the ambassador of the moon- lunala.' Link is winding who's doing that and the Skrill respond,'there is a dragon kaiju made of metal- Trypticon'. Yusei responded, 'I meant that guy, he's hard to fight, unless we are together, right guys.' Stormcloud gives Link back his Zedus, 'hey buddy where have you been, did you miss me'. Iris looks happy about Link but worry of the treat that's within until Steven comfert,'Is alright Iris, everything will be fine,' The alpha guide the location, 'The location your seeking is in the nightlight's realm of the hidden world. Link is determined togo along with the others, 'Looks like there's no time to waste.'

END

I love Steven and Link interactions because there both so cute, Iris reminds Steven with Connie.

Link has ice aura, Yusei has electric aura, ? has fire aura

Zelda has triforce of wisdom, Link has triforce of courage, ? has power

There's fourth member of the cosmetic gods that explain after this arc

after is arc will be the final arc of the bright future saga


	13. Chapter 13- Twilight falls

Trigger warning- supporting/side character near death

(Link and the others read to the nightlight realm surrounded by adorable cat like dragons called nightlights)

Steven finds the place lovely, ' we made it, aww this guys are so cute'. Link wonders how cometic gods cures the dragonic corruption'. Steven starts to think,' hmmmmm, may be the nightlights or solgaleo have a connection because there associate the lights of the sky.' The nightlights sniff at Steven's gem while and alert to cuddle him,' hey what are you…..awww your too sweet,' Iris responded,' awww they like you Steven.' Gamayun look at the mural it shows lunala and solgaleo being created by Palkia, 'It seems Pakia played a role in dragon mythology.' Yusei corrects her,'not just that, actually Palkia is the savior of the galaxy so lets hope it doesn't give Steven messiah complex'. Redfire corrected Yusei about the complex part, 'Actually Steven experienced that in Steven Universe Future I think.' Steven starts to see Pakia mural as important figure, 'well you guys you don't have tp put me like a show man.' The nightlights are just staring at Steven with there cute eyes and white one with black patches and aquamarine give steven a flower crown, 'Awww you guys.' Then the black one with white patches tied hime up on a pole, 'what's going on around here'. Link is worry about this, 'what you guys doing.' Takes Steven to near by cenote, 'Guys what are you doing, this will cause 5,000 years of evil voodoo for drowning me'. Dawn the teal eyed with equal black and white (twilight) explains about the rampaging mech and how it connects the how Palkia saves them, ' Pakia will release cooling nebula from the watery portal to protect the earth from being ionized from Solgaleo.' Steven protested, 'But Dawn remember what we talked about that I bring my friends to fix things,' Dawn respond,' We have our verson of that, sacrifice Palkia's human form'. Dawn shove Steven; Steven start to glow pink, sprout wings and tail, grow nails, grow 5 horns out of his face, and eyes/face stats to shift like palkia's. Steven returns and growls and unleash Palkia's cry. Link talks to the nightlights,'Alright Palkia is not just your savior, the Hero of legend can save you because I have visions from the three weather saviors, If we dan't do even or sacrifice, we might get ionized, shifted by time rupture or even worst Yveltal.

Link last words cause the dragons to gasp, 'oh no did I offended you.' Dawn corrected him, 'no Link you mentioned the winged evil- Yveltal. I heard about this creature, it created some dragons. Talking dragons the wreck havoc in alola region- divewings, piercing shriekscales (soft spines), slink wings that lead by a mother silver-tailed Ironclaw. Ironically there not evil it, their just drakes bit not real dragons.' Steven responded, 'that explained by Zelda is in hiding despite she's good with dragons but not drakes.' Everyone is ready to go deeper into the domain until Dawn tells Link, 'Hero you target awaken been the hour of the light and the hour of the dark.' Link nodes before moving forward. The mech is resting, looks like a mechanical Godzilla. The creature is called Trypticon- charismon. A descendent of a Blood diamond- hilierosaurus (stegosaurid) is ready to fight the beast. The beast contains Solgaleo that using it to create ionized energy to form plasma, it blast at the blood diamond until Yusei and his deckerGreymon is ready to fight with Zapdos aura. Deckergreymon unleash a barrage go of lighting out of his cannons, fist it looks like its going conducted until it start to absorb the energy from the reactor. Yusei respond his error, 'wait, did Stormcloud mentioned that electric might be infected because it makes the ionizing energy stronger.' Yusei gets his digimon to escape Trypticon's missal barrage. The mech start to make Yusei for belong in the bad timeline, 'what's the matter bad boy, are too afraid to let go pf your Digimon. I heard that your beyond the expiration date.' Deckergreymon defended his master, 'no one talks back to my master like that.' Yusei's Luxiray is about to attack but Yusei protested, 'Luxi don't attack, he'll use your lighting as advantage.' Luxi jump on Greymon to hide until back up comes. Yusei's heliolisk and vikavolt came with them until his taichung forms a barrier to protect from the attack. Yusei is hoping for Link and Steven, 'come on you guys I'm counting on you.'

Steven and Link enters the battle field and realized that Yusei needs back up, 'looks like is one turn, lets do it Steven'. Steven responded, 'you got it Link'. Iris's Haxorus start to grow bigger from the corruption and start to wings out of his arms, 'guys hurry he's getting worst.' Steen is about to use Redfire as Wargrowlmon but Erginus start to attack the mech first and start to absorb the energy from the reactor,' Steven warns the corrupted Kaiju about power abuse, 'don't get ionized energy from the reactors, you'll get crazy from power.' The Erginus starts to absorb more until it went mad with power, Redfire starts to protect Steven from the glowing kaiju 'your not going to touch my boy, guys get him.' Shaymin seems too scared so it hide in Steven;s jacket, 'not me I don want to get ionized.' Steven comfort her, don't worry buddy. Breloom, Tropius, Whimsicott use solar beam' Steven's pokemon absorb the light energy from the sun before releasing beam of photons at the mech. The mech increase the attack by using overdrive, Steven's pikemen dodge the attack while Erdinus continue to attack. Link felt that something is coming from the cenote, it turns out Godzilla manage to entered the hidden world by swimming into the underground river system. Iris summoned her tiger-like vehicle to attack the beach similar to prowling tiger. The mech is ready to attack with charged plasma cannon, until Zacian got in the way and got hit. 'NO' Link shout at the top of his lungs, 'I'm going feral'. The LaGOWE prowls Trypticon and bites the neck, the mech shoves Iris away while starts to bleed oil. Link orders his pokemon to attack; Chesnaught uses hammer arm. tiucannon use beak blast, and Gamayun use sky attack. None of the attack is effective but beak blast, Yusei realized that beak blast is made of thermoradiated energy that seems to be sensitive despite possessing ionizing plasma.

Trypticon released mechanical screech that it git a burn, Iris tank continues to prowl and Erdinus rams at him. This leads a critical point that he's ready yo use meltdown, it unleash EMP at Iris- thus rending her vehicle useless. Haxorus got really out of control to the point of allow to fully corrupting itself, 'you not getting away with this.' haxorus glows green, splits his tail in to three, gets fulling developed hammerhead, folded his wings like wyvern.' Haxorus becomes Fallen Beast Otachi, 'I'm thirst for vengeance, your going to pay for this'. Haxorus thrushes the mech like a feral animal, Steven and Link are watching what happened in horror. Steven turned oink and start to form a barrel around his pokemon and redfire. Redfire start to reach Steven, 'Steven calm down, there still a way to heal him. Steven manages to calm down but still has Palkia's parts. 'If you say so, use radiation slash'. Redfire slash the mechanical kaiju, I release a screeching. Steven realized that it can be sensitive to heat, 'It doesn't like heat, so why it is using plasma from Solgaleo to ionize the surface to began with.' Redfire explain to steven about science, 'you see steven, my element of fire is associated with radiation that happen in high temperature. The plasma he's using is a state of matter where is ionized at temperature as well. Ionized gradation that he used on Yusei is associated with the element of lighting- electromagnetic energy. Right now he's having a meltdown because we are exposing or feeding him with high temperature that he using to create plasma. If he unleash a more powerful plasma that originated from use, he is going to hurt himself'. The mech is still having a meltdown (glowing) and thats to summon plasma blades to fight two corrupted kaiju until Redfire deflects it with his radiation blades, 'all right guys, I'm helping you '. Steven is still whimpering until Palkia's aura appears, 'Let me do it, Humans are just scared.' Steven tries to control it, 'no I must do this'. Palkia protest, 'no you'll have a meltdown like last time.' Steven responded, 'I understand that humans are flawed that that's alright.' Palkia's sure mellows down from his gem powers.

Godzilla arrives, Link gets on him to synchronized with zygared-like snakes to fuse. Steven is surprided to see fusion of Link with a Divine Titan, 'Link are fusing with Godzilla.' Link surrounds Godzilla with articuno's aura, grow her wing, and scunner horns (bull-like). Link felt his adrenaline is rushing through his vein that his aware that the world will be endanger. Godzilla read Link thoughts as he is synchronized with him, he unleash his atomic radiation breath at the mech. The mech got really furious that gains monsters keep hurting him with radiation so he fought back like he have mechanical adrenaline. Erginus is ready to attack Trypticon but his instinct kicks him to fight back. Ergrinus release a massive death siren to stun but the mech fights back with EMP with electromagnetic energy from the generator, the impulse knocks the kaiju back to chibi form while Iris catches him. Haxorus, despite being corrupted it manage to aware what's going on so it fights. Otachi (haxorus) yes his tail like a whip and wraps it around it s he could lift it up. Before Otachi is going to drop it, the mech stunned him with plashing gleam and taser claw. Otacho crash landed while Iris was horrified what happened, 'my Axew, no'. Wargrowlmon got furious so he clashed with radiation attack before the mech deflects with plasma blades.

Godzilla knows that blasting with high radiation will make the melt down worse and make captive solgaleo release a sunshine that ionized the world and kills everything. Link started ti think about it,' Godzilla this might be difficult but there's a way. You see his attacks are released to the sun- radiation, electromagnetism and glowing like sunshine because he iusing from solgaleo. To balance things out is a foil, Lunala is associated with the moon so we must talk to him. The moon is different from the sun because it is represent darkness but purified by dreams. But since sun is radiation so lune must be the opposite.' Godzilla is surprised about so it starts to glow bright blue but everything surrounding it began to freeze. Trypticon attack Godzilla with radiated plasma blast but cooled down before even touched, godzilla got near while everything start to freeze. Articuno's aura appease behind him while he getting closer. So he prepares charging plasma blast until godzilla blast the faker by releasing a conducting suppressed condensate blast. The reactor shut off from the suppressed energy from the divine beast, the mech starts to move very slowly. Yusei appears with deckergreymon to finish him of by allowing his digimon to phase through the mack with his claws. Deckergreymon pulled something from the mech chest and revealed to be a charismon (a digimon that hijacks), 'so the vermin is reason why the mech act like it can't control it self like going into melt downs.' Zacian finished him off with Behemoth sword attack- an attack that take down gains monsters in one swing.

Steven agrees, 'understood but his not the only one being hurt.' Steven goes to Iris with unconscious Otachi, 'Haxorus, way happen to you, how did become this. I didn't;t know that your kind was descended by clawless scythe dinosaurs, why didn't I learn. If only I give you a chance to grow on your own instead of being stuck as axew,' Iris cries from her lack of knowledge about her axew until Steven came,' Iris don't cry is not your fault. You just didn't expect axew to grow into haxorus because maybe in your world something wanted your axew stay an axew because either you might fear of his true past or you'll not find him cute anymore.' Iris drys her tears and starts to comfort Otachi (haxorus), 'is this what you fear, Ax…..Haxorus? Is alright that you want grow and I want to support you as a Haxorus even that your less cute. You'll always be my little Axew no matter what?' Kisses the corrupted kaiju and renters back haxorus, 'awww Iris I love you'. They both hug each other while Steven send a wounded chibi dino to now freed Solgaleo, 'Solgaleo herd that you can heal this ummm the last remains of clawless scythe claw from ever have a thrust of vengeance.' Link comes back to see Solgaleo attempt to heal, 'My child that travels with the hero of legend beg to help to heal a chibi dino but it will take time heal it self because yellow bellies have tainted their view. They are so flawed that they are destined to be demolished by Yveltel. This Therizinosaurus still have painful memories from the Yellow bellies to the point it become rivals with haxorus. I can heal him but it's going to cost some thing.

Link sense something, a swift armored Indoraptor named khan. Zacian is ready to attack but got hit with steel armor on his back, 'humth, fairies is the best type you chose Hero?' Link responded, 'Not If I do a finishing blow, HYAHHHHHH'. He grabbed him with his tail and stick him a shadow crystal to turn him into ravenger (whale wolf) and knocked him out. The Nightlight dragons sense some thing but Khan formed a barrel around it, 'you guys think con outsmart me *sees a lifeless mech* Pity what a waste of good weapon that could fried this world'. Yusei asked Steven about Khan, 'Steven who is he'. Steven replied, 'that's Khan the leader of lizalfoes and work with the jaguars despite that they have been rivals back in Delta Earth.' Khan sees Steven and yusei, ' so Palkia you created human allies, how pity *traps yusei and tied Steven with is tails that split into tentacles* Palkia my master hav been looking for the soul heart that lies with in butI realized that you left it exposed in you human form. *realized his Pink Diamond in his belly* I might too brash if I to it right know unless.' Steven tires to free himself but, 'Let me out, you don't like It when I turn pink. What are you, you better attempt to remove my gem jut to use as a soul heart'. Khan replied,'yes I can because I needed you, Palkia.' Solgaleo is ready ti cure the chibi dino but Khan swaps it with Steven who he gets hit instead. A massive flash blinds everyone until Link (and his pokemon) woke up back to the surface with very weak Steven on his back and realized his gem is missing,' Link. you must go to Zelda to go to Delta earth.' Redfire look at Steven, 'Link you also go to Zelda to use the shrine to her Steven because without his gem, his….his….'.

Solgaleo- my apologies that I wasn't expected a creature of shadows to fool to take Palkia from you, you must reach Zelda from the aether paradise

(Midna's lament heard with slowed chiptune from Steven's theme)

Link is taking Steven all over the Alola to reavh Zelda in Shrine of resurrection. Divewings gets in the way until Breloom and Tropuis attacks them in defense, Link goes to the river to swim to the next location. After leaving Poni island, they encountered by slime oozing slinkwings. Redfire attacks it with pyro blaster for protection of his dying master. After lifting from melemele island to the aka island Link is faced with shriekscales until Toucanon and Gamayun swatted away with wing attacks. 'Link, I can't go on you must go to Delta Earth without me.' Link refuse,'No I can't you must get better even without your gem'. Then Ironclaw pops out of nowhere, Link dives into the water to pounce at the drake, the drake got rusted from the water contact. Link attempt to enter the boat heat for Aether Paradise but kicked out form his best form, so he sneaked in. Once mech to paradise island, Gamayun guided Link inside for Zelda.

Link enters into the shrine, Steven collapsed from his side. 'Link I can't, I'm in pain.' Link comforts Steven until Zelda appears. Steven interacts despite dying, 'Zelda you must tellLink about the evil that exist in Delta Earth that tries earth unless the get the Sword that seals the darkness. Also he mist know about the jaguars that used heroes but now they are corrupted. Before you do that, you must get rid of the curse. The world needs Link so please…..help him' Zelda reaches her hand to Link but changes towards Steven, ' That curse is not from stigma, is from Delta Earth created by evil rather than vengeful force. In order to balance one from darkness, one must bind it towards the light. Link must go back to Lost Woods to reach the Sword that banishes evil.' Grabs Steven's hand and lay another hand where his gem used to be, ' Steven please take my power of the goddess.' Steven began to glow while Zelda slowly fades, 'Wait, Zelda what you you doing. Link please tell her to stop. ZELDA'. Zelda fades while Steven is is now a fully heathy human but at what price, 'Zelda *looks at Triforce of wisdom in is naveless belly* you knew about the cosmic power that lies with in me. Zelda was chosen to hold the power of the cosmic gods but I'm actually the descendent. *took a moment to calm* Link we must go back to the forest'. They head for the fast travel point to return to the shrine that's in Lost Woods.

Steven riding WolfLink to in the forest to reach the Master Sword that Link is about to reach earlier. Shaymin makes sure no one gets in the way until she attacks a Barraskewda. Now Link managed to reaches there, the sword began to glow while Link growls while turning back into a human with his iconic green tunic. He puts the sword out while Steven commented, ' Looks like the Master Sword chose you Link'. Zacian howls while gaining a metallic transformation around it, a digiegg appears in Steven's Digivice. Toucannon is happy about it, 'know let's ready to go to Delta Earth to fight the Jaguars.' Link stays silent while pointing his sword skyward.

END

Ice age 2 reference, war for cybertron game reference because it has not-mechagodzilla that is the best Trypticon incarnation. Don't worry blood diamond will play a role in next arc.

Honestly I don't want Steven to get hurt because he's my fav from Steven universe but Twilight princess references

Note from previous chapters- The relationship between Amy an Greyson is far more complicated that the fanfic depicted, Amy is the descendent of the girl that Greyson unintentionally traumatized her thus giving Amy an inheritance of revenge. Amy is chief of the kitsune horse lords and chief is family based so in other words they all have grudge with people like Greyson. Despite their nature, they actually very innocent people even they lie to point of eliminated there own family line because they just unable to foresight. Amy definitely needs therapy from transgenerational trauma that lead her to become hypersensitive to other peoples reactions. Deer demons actually existed was before Greyson, back in medieval times they actually hunt for beautiful women and horses to do their unspeakable actions and sacrifice them to gain strength. There demons of innocence and beauty, is intresting because deer are innocent and majestic. The morvudd is preference to find in the witcher but there depictions in this fid are deer demons. several centuries before the calamity there was a sadistic horseman cult that for the deer devils. There actions are worst than Greyson, they preform sadistic domination to their horses for submission, sometimes they straight up leave the weak ones for dead if the enemy attacks the cult. They sacrifice horses and feast on their flesh to gain demonic strength and range, they attack woman for being loudly sweet and innocent. They have lack of sympathy for all life. Likely the cult become extinct in 1600's-1700's but the cult has poison the moron day rangers way of life (attacking girls for being sweet and care about horses, leaving horses to die when the master is in danger). This is what happened to Greyson, he was stigmatized because his duty as a ranger has being poisoned by the cult of the deer demon- no wonder he become a deer demon itself. This explains why he have a lack of value of horse before his dying redemption, because of the domination part. Ironicly horses in heartland (Great) plains where the horse lords deeply respected are symbol of freedom and escape from attachments and materialism (tibet-mongol Buddhist influenced). Horse at first gains the the the unaware to aware negative connotation (understand suffering) and accept it, later spread others about compassion as wisdom to gain enlightenment.

does this mean Steven is a Buddhist because he works as a witch doctor/ shaman of the Kitsune tribe, yeah in zen part. At least he don't need therapy any more cause he's in better place.


	14. Chapter 14- Heroes of Delta Earth

(After Zelda gives up her life force to Steven with her Triforce of Wisdom and Link got the Sword of Evil's Bane. Steven notched a dark crystal that has been causing Link to become a beast)

Steven is wondering what to do with it, 'Link look is the crystal that contains the dark force that turns you into a wolf. I'm not sure to destroy it because Khan almost kills me. Unless *sarcastically* give us as an opportunity to blend to animals on Delta Earth beaus he was kind enough to lend it to us'. Link is wondering if he as powers.' Steven do you have Polka or diamond powers'. Steven replied, 'heck no, my gem has all my abilities. For now, I'm just a human, you have notched that I'm half-human before right.' Link giggles from confusion,' Right, understood'.

Meanwhile, at Delta Earth, Khan lends Amy- leader of the fox horseman. 'My master, I got Palkia's gem directly out of his meat suit.' Amy replied, 'uhhh.. thanks but I asked to bring the whole thing.' Khan replied, 'My apologies master but the only thing I know about Palkia is that he has a flesh suit.' Pink Diamond starts to reform Gem Steven, he looks around aloof. Amy freaked out and Khan panicked, 'what's going on, I thought Palkia or Pink diamond will reform.' Gem Steven starts to wonder, 'Place of location: Delta Earth, Khan's status: Indoraptor that happens to be the leader of the Lizafoes, Amy: my friend that happens to double-cross me.' Gem Steven look pissed at Amy with an expressionless face,' Amy what's the meaning of this, what did you do. Do you know any idea what happen to my human self.' Amy felt m=nervuos until she turned into a ghostly blue ninetales, 'You should've outfoxed me if you had the chance. Do you know why I there was a stampede earlier, I wanted that to happen to eliminate Gerson for good.' Pink Steven start to analyze at Amy's plans, 'so all this time you were doing a wounded gazelle trick at me to kill Greyson, do you have ANY IDEA HOW LINK AND I FELT.' Amy tries to give an excuse,' what is not my fault that my family is cursed by a fox because of the incident.' Gem Steven corrected,'I wondered if that 'incident started by that girl instead'.

Amy gets emotional breakdown while giggling,'You think that I wanted horses to be more protective and not care about humanity *laugh* Have you ever wonder why the ranger becomes extinct while horse raider still thrives.' Gem Steven responded, 'so this is why you want me to separate from my human self just to protect your curse for horses. Thanks to you, I'm GONE.' Amy startles from her fox instinct, 'so you still have that human tendency, I show you was it like to be a MONSTER.' wrapped Gem Steven with her tail while Khan is just looking like a bystander.

Meanwhile back to the Nightlight realm, Steven and Link need to go to the portal to go to Delta Earth. 'guys we need to go to Delta earth or the jaguars will invade and destroy everything.' Yusei and Iris are surprised to see Steven alright, 'Steven, thank the dragons that you're alright.' Steven replied, 'well is nothing than usual until *looks down* Zelda…..she'. Link covers up for Steven, 'She uses the triforce to resuscitate Steven but at a cost. Yusei replied, 'I understand, she did it for the best, If you going to Delta then I and my partners will.' Cloud jumper lends Steven and Link dragon armor made of dragon shedding, 'if Delta earth is filled with deadly animals, where to protect your selfs brother.' Link is wondering if Iris goes, 'what about you Iris.' Iris replied,' no thank you because Haxorus and I will stay with nightlights. Start to revive the mech because I can't leave it like trash.' Steven is determined to go,' all right then let's go.' The trio enters the portal.

Meanwhile, at Delta earth, Gem Steven enters Amy's tent in her command. 'Master must allow me to enter her tent for her planning scrolls.' Looks at her stuff until he steps on something, 'what's this *picks it up and reads a book about her trips history,' It was believed that the rangers are influenced by a deeper demon cult that explained there lack of emotions to another ani […] cult chapter woman and horses for beauty fet […] Deer demon main weakness is the horn of the sacred stallion. hmm, it appears the tribes' main search is to hunt the legendary unicorn. Since ancient times, the unicorns meant freedom spirit with a pure heart that tied by an emotional virgin. Sadly, the unicorn seems to be lost in translation to the point it becomes a synonym with mustangs, that explains there protective nature. That gives no excuse to hunt stoic rangers to extinction.' Gem Steven gets a box of map scrolls to prepare to hunt for unicorn/sacred stallion. Amy comments to Gem Steven, 'great now lets got get that horn so this curse is broken and destroy humanity that the ranger strives for.' Gem Steven looks concerned about her plan. While Amy is not looking, Khan interacts with a jaguar. 'Master Lion-O, I might get the spirit gem that you talking about.' Lion-o responded while spazzing around, 'that great, once if we gather all power of hatred, man will fall and this animal world will be mine. After all these years of hatred, I finally figured out how to avenged it, triggering Giratina the God of Dark matter that feeds on emotions.' Lion-o laughs like a mad man.

Link and Steven teleported to Pure Heart valley in Delta earth first, it looks like earth until Steven encountered a yellow llama. 'Is just me or Delta looks more like earth, what the...a yellow llama'? Yellow llama spoke to Steven, 'Are lost little one.' Steven freaked out when a llama spoked, 'Did you just talk to me?' Llama responded, of course, in Delta Earth all animals can talk,' Link gets close to the llama, 'you're pretty cute, look at you, fluffy,' Llama responded, Aww thanks, also meet my friends.' Then a massive stamped of deer, rabbits, raccoons, goats, and some hippos came to the new visitors, Steven and Link get cuddled by animals. Steven laughs while Link tries to keep it together, 'okay, your too much.' Vic the alpaca munches at Steven's pink jacket, 'hey cute one, why are you chewing at my jacket'. Vic just looks at Steven until, 'wait a minute, you're the Hero of the Gems. Hey everyone is the savior of the gems'. The goats come to Steven while Link gets up until Llama realized something, 'Is that the master sword, the Gods blessed us with two saviors. What a miracle.' Everyone cheered and take them to the village to see the king while leaving Yusei behind- he rather just wait for them. 'I wonder no one cared for me, I was a Hero in my timeline but Delta existed in both timelines. What gives maybe I jest stay with Greymon.'

They celebrate by covered Link and Steven with pink and blue powder, 'Alright guys this is too much.' The king- Snugglemane who is a lion came to the speak to the Heroes, 'welcome great saviors what brings you here.' Steven responded, 'well you don't have to do this, I'm Steven Univers and Link is here to save your world.' The Lion spoke to Link, what prophecy did you saw that guide you to this world, Link the Hero.' Link looks down from what happened to Steven but he's determined to speak about his dreams guide him in his journey, 'Your highness, I came here because I saw a vision from a distant past. I saw what happen to the Thundercats or jaguars, they were slain by Calamity Yveltal but he isn't interested in getting your heart crystal until now.' The King is confused, 'what do you mean Hero.' Steven explained but he still felt pain from injury caused by Khan, 'I was in the Aether Paradise, everything was fine until Yveltal decide to revive the Jaguars with his malice by killing my rival (TTG), it was too painful to bear. This happens 200 ago but now he coming to get the hearthstone, rupture space-time nad destroy this world and my home.' The king responded, ' this is a serious problem, here take the heart tarts, it recovers health because you're going avenge the Thundercats demise by slaying Yveltals minions.' Link responded, 'yes your highness, but the big issue is Steven lost his gem because someone will use his gem as a soul heart for Liono-o possessed by Yveltal.' The king is kind enough to give Steven a magical heart crystal, 'Is too dangerous to face as a human, use the heart crystal as a temporality gem that gives you powers that you lost.' Steven tries to stick it in his belly here his gem used to but it fell, Steven weeps. Raed fire hugs Steven while Link made him feel better, 'Don't worry Steven, I'll promise to get your gem back no matter what.' Steven felt better and hugs Link.

Yusei is alone until a giant chuchu appears out of nowhere, greymon protected Yusei with horn strike. But the racket awakens an iguana-like stone talus, Yusei gives an intimidating stare at it while Maildramon fused with greymon to become metal greymon. The monster shoves rocks at it but nothing happened, Greymon checks for weak spots before deliver a Giga blast. The sound awakened pink Slashers and pink feathered blue dekotaraptors (actually dino birds). Yusei summoned his Luxiray, vikvolt, and haliolisk that use thundershock to stand by. Looks like they are cornered until badgerclops- cyborg badger and a heroic cat named Mao Mao came to save Yusei. Badgerclops scare the slashers with the blasters but the dino birds are ready to attack the badger. Looks like hope is lost until Mao Mao slashes them with his golden word and talk to Yusei, 'are you okay because that what being a hero is for, saving others that can't help themselves.' Yusei responded,' Is strange that you appear to recognize me but the others don't,' Badgerclops embrace, 'don't worry I can make you feel better.' Mao Mao introduces himself, 'My name is Mao Mao and you must be Yusei from that strange timeline'. Adorabat asked Yusei,' how did you keep your Digimon but your weird world prevents you from keeping in certain age.' Yusei responded 'determination allowed us to stay together to move forward.' Greymon explains more details, ' I believe that there is a quantum method for a human to keep there Digimon, it needs a moving force to keep forward even it causes a chaotic effect.' Adorabat got surprised about it, 'WOW that's deep, someday I'll do everything to keep my Digimon even it makes me live at Mao Mao's basement.' Yusei laughs with the bat, 'looks like your already determined enough, even then I am'.

Link, Steven are riding with Zedus to wander deep into the valley, Redfire sniffs at something- properly danger. Then Link collected Decku nuts while Link is wondering about Khan, 'what's up with Khan he's like he knows about using gems for something cosmetic, is like he got advises from tagati or something.' They continue until they encounter a massive horned tortoise called tortugar followed by a herd of moose like grutstag. The dino chibi that Steven supposed to look after got away until they didn't know that they entered hyena's territory. Zedus opened his frill that scares them away but they ran away from a bull-like tribe. The bull tribe shoves a boomerang at Zedus legs to captured booth humans to send to their base. There base similar to that of germanic/ nordic with valknut on their flags, shields, and shrines. Then the chief of the barbaric bull came by to sniff at them, 'Smells like...HUMANS? We hate humans. Druids get rid of them'. The druids turned into berzerk bears to attack the heroes. Link tries to stop them, 'guys this is not what it looks like. We are here for heroic reasons'. The chief back sass to Link, 'Explain our ancestors that are victims of bullfights and blood fiestas.' Link responded, 'that's because some humans don't have awareness but we do because we don't like hurting others.' Gamayun and toucannon use Arial ace to defend the heroes from the bear druids. Chestnaught tries to fight the bear but he got numbered from bulls' help by poking at him beneath. Link grabs his master sword to free himself and Steven, 'guys you don't have to fight us'. The chief back sass to Steven, 'explain to our past, many bull younglings are killed by heartless basters like you humans just because they are not fit for milk production, Ironically we are good at it, just look at our brothers milking'. He points at the other bulls milking yak-like cows'. (dimorphism at finest) 'We milk our moms and grandmas because maternal love unlike you humans don't understand. *stomps at Steven's chest* Instead of understanding us you just leave it behind and use pathetic plant milk to forget to hide your problems like a weakling'.

Little they didn't know Yusei came by with his new allies to save Steven, his digiegg of soul heart began to activate from extreme emotions- this made Redfire become salamandermon. Salamadermon uses heat breath, Shaymin uses seed flair, Breeloom, and Tropuis uses leafstorm to fight off the bears and bulls that get in their way. Luxiray, haliolisk, and vikavolt use thunderbolt at the bear druids. Mao Mao and his friends got the leader in the corner, 'what are you doing to my new friend's friends that he supposed to look after. The chief made excuses, 'you knowhow I feel about humans, their heartless that they thin that they could fix problems by...' Steven crystal heart is activating, 'your wrong bull, humans made mistakes but they fix it by making changes, not from cowardice.' The chief questioning Steven reasoning, 'what do you mean human?' Suddenly the sky pirates came by with lizafoes, Link uses his master sword to defend the bull tribe from the enemy. He uses spin attack the lizalfoes and shoves the sky pirates away (ramaraffe, boss hosstrich) into the sky while the bull is at looking at Link's act of selfless bravery despite being a human. The lizalfos ran away while Link shout at them, 'don't mess with others, even they have strange grudge bias against us you punks.' The chief apologizes to Link, 'Human forgive us fore our grudge against you kind since what you did what brave. Even out toughest fighters run away if they're outnumbered.' Link responded by giggling, 'Well, is nothing. I'm just helping others who are in need.' Then a three-eyed slug appeared, Link freaked out and bash it with his club, 'Sorry chief, these creatures are very invasive.' The bull chief responded with laughter, 'same my boy, Your pretty feisty fighter for a human. Here let give us a hug.' Link back off from fear of getting squished, 'Thanks but I'm not ready for a bovine massage.'

Little they didn't know a frilled Komodo and pink slashers are ready to attack the village. The berserkers attack the komodos but got ramed by slashers, Zedus jumps to action by opening his frill to scare them away.' The chief responded, 'your steed is very scary and prickling.' Then the dino birds came by, zedus stats to fight until Mao Mao helps him by slicing them. 'you want a piece of my sword come and get it.' Steven and Link are surprised at Mao Mao fighting skills, there swift and calculated. Then a herd of octorocks wars around Steven, Steven tries to set sim self free but he got overwhelmed. Then what appears his twisted corpse fell off, everyone freaked but is actually Dave that shapeshifted into Steven. He releases that Steven us okay but wrapped by tentacles. Dave is about to take Steven's heart crystal but the crystal unleashes a death screech that pushes them away, Dave got frustrated so he decides to touch Steven until Mao Mao attacks with his sword by pouncing. The monsters are ready to shove rocks at him but Steven and Link used their shield yo defend him. 'Thank you guys', Mao Mao uses his golden sword to attal while Steven uses spin attack to finish the octorocks and Dave. Link praises Mao Mao for his technique, 'I never seen a warrior pouncing like a jaguar. Mao Mao responded, 'that's because I'm the descendent of the jaguar warriors. My family is proud warriors that sworn to be chosen as Heroes of Delta but sadly that line is tarnished since the calamity.' Link responded broody but lighten the mood, 'of course, but this is why I'm here because I have the master sword.' Adorabat fangirled at Like,' OMG, you're the legendary hero chosen by the gods. I can't believe that I'm greeting with a real legendary hero. BEST DAY EVER.' Link giggles when Adrabat is being cute, 'aww adorabat looks like you going to be with our as new ally.' Adorabat is determined, 'Yes a million times yes but can Mao Mao come with you'. Link responded, 'Of course because he...um help me find the missing piece of his ummm his kind.' Mao Mao felt so cherished and ready to go with Link.'

The bull chief is making sure Steven is alright, 'Everything alright little guy'? Steven responded,' Is just I been the Hero among gems but how can I still be the Hero but I don't have by gem. *whimpers* How can I help Link without my gem or my powers.' the bull chief is confused, 'what do you mean if your a human but a Hero of gems.' Steven responded, 'That's because I'm half human and my other half is Pink me the reincarnation of Pink Diamond that's a descendent of Palkia the god of Cosmos and creator of stars. So I'm kinda like Link who's the kinda the reincarnation of the spirit of the hero that originates from Zygarde the god of order.' The Chief explains to steven to made him feel better, 'Since Palkia choose to human, this tells me that humans have the ability to utilize emotions than we thought. This makes me like you. I heard that Palkia was born from the Heart stone that's actually a cosmetic egg, is made of the same material as your heart stone, little calf. This Hero of Delta Mao Mao is sworn to protect because he is descended from the Jaguares of Thundercats. The power of the Heartstone in the mountain is belives to hold the portal of the forth cosmetic god- Giratina the cod of dark matter. That dragon-like creature feeds on negative emotions for power because it powers wrath. Eons ago Palkis fight against him because she favors the use of emotions for good like love and compassion instead of hatred and destruction. Palkia might be analogical and lack of emotions but is act self-control to prevent from consuming the feeling of negativity such as hatred that will bring Giratina's attention.' Link overhears what he said and look down, ' so why she didn't do that when Steven was facing with a power-hungry, greedy crocodile that filled with hatred.' Steven got emotional what Link said, 'that's because I can't be better like Palkia, no matter how I fix things, I'm just...just useless.' Mao Mao got in between the argument, 'there, there *points to Link* you need to stop worrying about failures and you there *points to steven* you need emotional self-control before the thing goes wrong because the heart crystal might get corrupted from negative emotions. That thing might have traces of dark matter. So we need to find his gem so he'll feel better'. Adorabat is determined to go, 'I'll go with you, come on Badgerclops.' Link and Steven mount on Zedus, Yusei is also going to make sure they're alright. The chief gives Link and Steven some nourishment if the journey is long, 'here take my mom's finest milk and yogurt.' Link replied 'thanks I'm great that you are starting to understand humans.' Steven replied, 'also I hope you'll understand not all humans are evil because I'm going to help Link face Liono-o to step Yveltal.' Little they didn't know a pink aura starts to fallow the heroes.

Meanwhile, Liono-o and khan are interacting while Pink Steven is eavesdropping, *Lion-o swings his arms around* So you're saying you need my help because Amy needs to find this horse thingy so she uses my *yveltal's* power to end man...KIND on EEEAARTH. Khan nodes and Lion-o start to memorize something from the past, 'why I'm I starting to cry all of the sudden *remembers TTG attack on Lion-o 200 years* no, no why I'm I suddenly having his feelings suddenly coming back to me. Those heartless humans with abilities from Earth they attack me...They don't even care about Thundercats 2011.' He collapses and Khan is making sure he's fine, 'you alright.' Lion-O responded, 'my apologizes I let Thundercats roar slipping back to the serious one. Send the hyenas and Lizalfoes with moblins for back up.' Pink Steven calculated, 'it appears this Lion-O from Roar is the same one from 2011, same with the other cats. The reason why he's a looney because of Yveltal. I sense that he might plan to do something to help Amy and it lies in the Spear pillar that has the heart stone.'

There are some signs that Amy is a fundamentalist, she expects everyone to be submissive towards any totem animal.

This is going to have a lot of Mao Mao reference as well as more Zelda reference. 2010 greymon/metalgreymon is better than the original. Dinobirds are from Ice age 5 and Slashers are from Terra Nova. the bulls are sassy but aggressive minotaur that has a grudge against humans but they deserve kindness.


	15. Chapter 15- Legend of Thundercats

TW- Suicidal thoughts and phycological thriller

(Pink Steven is minding is own business wonder what to do without his humanity. Then suddenly starting Mohave flashbacks as an oviraptor ruling from a burden landscape until a massive dark mass snaps him out.)

'Since my human self might be dead by now because that Lizalfoe wants to please with Lion-o that being out of character lately, as for Amy…want to get rid of my humans' side because she views them as flawed. But who am I without human Steven. Should wear the Diamonds, no because they might go back to destructive nature because of another Pink related tragedy. Come on Steven, just think…..*groans* who are you, who I'm I…..'m….Steven Universe' A projection of Palkia's spirit appears, 'Steven what appears to be the problem, how did you leave your human form, my boy'. Pink Steven replied,' Someone separated me from my self because Lion-O possessed or corrupted by Yveltel wants to unless the fourth cometic god to corrupt this place and help Amy remove human flaws by destroying,' Palkia replied,'Flawed humans, umm I told this to you as an attempt to tamper you to be enlightened, I may be harsher but I want to make sure that Steven is on a path to enlightenment. Lion-o um he appears that he wants to corrupt from ignorance because little did he know that my old rival is Giratina the God of dark matter. This pokemon sense negative emotion to unleash potential. Pink Diamond might be associated with me but her nature originate from Giratina until the other Diamonds calm her with laws from the triforce (lake guardians).

Pink Steven is socked of the revelation, 'so the outburst of Steven from SU: Future is Giratina rather than his demons because Giratina is his demon'. Palkia nods, 'That's because he needed self-control like how I maintain the cosmos from Giratina, Link from Yveltal and Lion-o until…..'. Pink Steven realized something, 'if I'm suppurated from his human side, will Giratina will use my human self to unless his outburst again but worst, but won't that contradict Amy's idea of seeing humans as flawed that needs to be cleansed from the earth,' Palkia replied, 'no because Steven is innocent, most innocent are most likely to get possessed or tormented than corrupted by heartless thoughts'. Pink Steven hard something, Palkia's spirit disappears. Lion-O is ready to interact but Pink Steven asked him some questions, 'why Pinky is ready for', 'Why are doing this to your world, do you have any idea what you used to be.' Lion-o shivers,' What are you talking about Pinky, are you posed to be a soul stone.' Pink Steven chokes him, 'DON'T CHANG THE SUBJECT WHOOOOO ARE YOU'. Lion-O giggles nervously, 'I'm Lion-o threader of the Thundercats.' Pink Steven got furious,' leader, leader What kind of leader acts like a buffoon high in caffeine. Yesterday you left an entire army of octorock on a suicide mission on left it to die in the hands of running bulls. Your nothing but an inconstant child. I meant snort and he's more tolerable than you are.' Snuff jump on Pink Steven and purrs around him, Pink Steven give him some belly rubs.' Lion-O tries to calm down, 'Pinky can you just chill.' Pink Steven responded, how can I be chill if you helping dino birds to hunt bulls but they end up being gored. WORST OF ALL YOUR DISGRACE OF MY FACIAL DESIGN BECAUSE YOU MADE PEOPLE HATE ME OF *points himself* THIS. Remember that you were serious?

The last word gives Lion-o flashbacks,' Surious….what do you mean.' Steven release his death screech, 'STOP BEING DUMB"

(Steven is sleeping until a nightmare, Giratina is looming over Steven while the triforce of wisdom is protecting his human spirit, Steven woke up but covered with bloody tears and his eyes become black and red)

'what is it who's there', Giratina shows himself. 'Steven dod you left the diamonds or your family because you're too scared'. Steven nods,' no because I have things to be human.' Giratina explains, 'do you think humans are great, they are flawed because there are heartless because is there nature. I haven't sense anyone as heartless as themes thousands of years ago. You do know that don't use heartless because I use the most innocent to tempered them with my powers.' Steven refuses,' no I refuse you to use my body to hurt my kind.' Giratina,' it is that so, is Amy using my law to spread her power,' Steven is confused, 'what are you talking about.' Giratina responded,' the natural order is lawless, anyone can do whatever they want because natural order is chaotic. Amy's family doesn't like rangers because of their laws so the horse raider got rid of them. The reason for this because horses are true freedom just like how Pink doesn't like Diamonds.' Steven realized about Amy's plan,' what was about Amy that's nothing like Pink'. Giratina cover Steven with smog,' enough human'.

(Amy and Khan are ready to hunt the sacred horses-Swords of Justice)

'All right Khan, all we need so to interrogate theme and explain the human flaws and rangers think that their worthless', Khan is ready to ambush them. Spartan the tusker of the mustang feels worn out. Amy looks at Sparta and realized that his burning up, 'all right Spartan, Oh my you're burning up. did traveling from the portal worn you out. Oh well instead of putting you down I just leave you here, don't worry Spartan I'll come back.' Amy leaves her over-exhausted horse to fend to her self. Amy explains the reason why swords of justice, 'for eons these stallions protect pokemon and animals from danger. foe centuries humans caused so much damage that they need to pay the damage by facing the chaotic justice of the natural order. *whispers* This is what you get rangers', Amy is about to trap them with ice powers.

(meanwhile, Link and Steven continue their mission by going to the mountain until an ice-breathing Ice talus interrupts their road, Link and Steven is ready to fight)

Redfire uses pyroblast but the talus dodges and flies of with snowflakes like wings, breloom, and tropius use leaf storm but bot blasted with ice beam and got trapped. Shaymin defrosted the frozen pokemon while Link shoots the talus with bomb arrows and Zacian use is making sure Link is fine. Zedus is analyzing that Steven and Link care about their animalistic friends to the point they do anything for them. (having flashbacks when he was a prankster of the kakariko village, monks analyst that he attempting to give people a favor from trapping reptiles with booby traps century ago. Then when he heard the news about Link slain Deathclaw with valor, he started to understand that humanity could understand flaws and fix it. Remembers about Steven that not all humans could be fixed but theirs hope no matter what) After having flashbacks he roars with justice and ready to attack the talus by chomping the weak spot with his teeth until it shatters into pieces. The Zedus roars un victory, while Link is surprised about his steed, 'oh my, Zedus that's so cool that you did there.' Steven replies, 'well he used to be a vengeful prankster like an imp that TP's houses and pies everyone but now he's our friend.'

Then they encounter a community of religious tribe of elephants, rhinos, and copperajah. A monk (Raj) appears, 'hello humans, are you lost.' Link replies,' no but we are here for a quest to save your hame and my kind back in my home.' Raj replies,'come here you just on time for a curry. I bet you're starving'. Steven fangirls about curry,' *gasp* Curry? Yes, we are starving, come on Link I don't want to miss out on the tasty curry.' Drags Link while Mao Mao and his friends are determined to meet the elephants, 'looks like someone like the costumes of Delta already, come on guys.' While they're eating, Raj is looking at Steven heart stone and Link's master sword. 'Green one are you Link the Hero,' Link responds by nodding while eating. Mao Mao is wondering whatsis place, 'uggg, what is this place Raj'. Raj responds, 'this is the elephant sanitary, we welcome all animals that come here since the calamity even these little dudes. We are protecting the legacy of the Hero of Delta since the calamity' Badgerclops is confused about it, 'can you explain the whole story because is a really serious one.' At the same time Pink Steven is ready to confront the caffeine Thundercats, he bubbles them all. Panthro got frustrated, 'hey what's the big idea.' Pink Steven responded,' I will explain what you are.'

Raj explains the heroes about the story of the Hero of Delta (Thundercats 2011),' Lion-O wanted to avenge the death of his lion king father and Thindera from lizalfoes with valor and justice, his cat friends make sure that their together. They went to the sea of sand for food until they meet a fish people being attacked by a giant sea anemone. The Lizalfoes are hunting for jaguars, the cats refuse to retreat because of Lion-o is hopeful so he decides to attack. Lion-o befriended a group of deck scrubs and koroks before the Lizalfoes ambush so they fight back. Then they free Panthro the black puma from the mountain that's being mined. The pumas are brave warriors but numbers dwindled when lizalfoes attack, they help Lion-o's father. The puma trained Lion-o to fight when he was a cub but he must fallow the prince's order. Panthro's friend got too cocky and helped the lizalfoes. Lion-o tries to use his sword of omens to find a relic. According to the legends thousands of years ago Delta earth is an advanced civilization of animal people that that connects to the cosmetic gods. Ramma is Giratina's meat armor that he uses it to connect to the physical realm, he wanted to get the stones for destruction. The cats purpose to protect the book of omens from the lizalfoes so they seal it. * Pink Steven explains that Cheetara is a helpful and swift friend to Lion-o that might have a crush.* They rescue Lion-o's grandfather's spirit from the meat armor (Ramma). Lion-o is the incarnation of the Hero of Delta of ancient advanced animal race destined to be bonded with Eye of thundera (his gem), that protects animals. The stones are consist of tech stone- peridot, war stone- Delta's hero, spirit stone from the heart stone (is with Steven now), and soul stone from Palkia (now with Pink Steven). The sword of omens is what the Hero connects to his gem. The hero saves the animals from Giratina's meat puppet but he must remove the stones that power his gauntlet. Lion-o went to the cute animal village that Mao Mao lives during a sword contest. While he prepares for a duel with a sword maker, his snarf was there for him while a bunny teaches him to be a calm and sword maker that stole his sword of omens.'

'Then the cats met us for the spirit stone- heart stone while they racing. We use to be amnesiac but we help him o find the hearthstone with his sword. *Pink Steven explains that he kittens are the cutest things to the elephants' tribes rather than an obnoxious freak in fresh kittens while flossing* Lion-o made an error of killing a wasp horde because the universe is in harmony so we allow the talus to calm itself while we meditate. The cats wander to the forest, Lion-o meant the leader of the legendary birds- Ho-oh that's protecting the forest from being revenged by Khan and dino birds. They return to power village to get the stone because the sword chooses him because of the gem. * Pink Steven explains, 'Tigra and Cheetara have something for each other even his a royal guardian. Cheetara is fast and swift since she's young and does not look a dude.' This caused the cheers to feeling shame* The dino birds and Khan attacked us with one tusked saber tooth. * Steven explains that Tigra makes better tactics than Lino-o despite feeling untouched by the Cheetara. Rather than being a babysitting a bunch of lunatics* Lion-o saves the elephants by letting the sabertooth to go to Giratina's world to get the stone while his friends attack the Khan's army. Lion-o uses his sword to fight back the army. Lino-o enter the with Tigra to get the stone. * Pink Steven explains moe about the development- Tigra and Lion-o faced each other differences, they faced a massive gomah. They talk to each other issues by looking into the past as kittens. Lion-o realized that Tigra let Lion-o fall into a hole* The saber-tooth manages to face panther again. The other cats fight back the lizalfoe army. Tigra explains that he made a mistake so he calls for help. Then they face to face with Giratina, Lion-o reaches to spirit- heart stone to face the pokemon. The elephants manage to fight the army. Lion-o uses the heart stone to defeat Giratina to escape the realm. As for the saber tooth, he got sucked into Giratina's world.

Raj points at Steven's heart stone, 'that stone you got there is the same stone that Lion-o received.' Yusei feels intrigued about the story. Mao Mao starts to feel conflicted about that cats' nature while Aorabat wonders what happened next,' This jaguars uses to be intelligent jaguars instead of being lunatics on catnip.' Link starts to understand Lion-o actions, 'Lion-O is the bacon of justice and rightfulness instead of the man child that I keep dreaming about.' Then Link starts to remember his action in the past, he faced obstacles with courage and understand because he wants to make sure everyone he loves and befriends is safe. But start to have flashbacks about Deathclaw and Greyson dying, this s making him frustrated. 'But there are some enemies that they think that they are justifiable but I didn't save them from ignorance because they can't be reason with.' Link decides to bottle his thoughts so he wants to hear more, 'tell more about the Thunderjagures before they become coffin infested cats.' Steven realized his behavior, Link are you alright, don't worry I'm here for you.' Raj agrees, All right then

(Amy prepped the swords of justice to summon chirinmon)

Raj continues to explain the story while Pink Steven is explaining the jaguars what they are, 'Then the kittens are chased by lizalfoes, then outfoxed by Lion-o with his new power that Steven has. Lion-o tries to convince the lizalfoes but they decide to go home. Lion-o feels betrayed by Cheetara because Jaga asked her to watch over Lion-o, Panthro tries to use new gauntlets but he got messy. Then, Kaynar was escorted by Khan after freeing in in a dog prison after the Lizalfoes refused to fight. Then Liono-o got help from other cats. Tigra has a hard time with Lion-o's lead instead of being a clodding man child. The kitten is so cut when their eating fruits, Tigra tries to make Lion-o humble. Then Khan attacks and stole Lion-o's sword and got separated by Kaynar to point the cats think he died. The stone chose him to live after drowning but he must face trails. His first trial is to get key swiftly by following his instincts. His second trial is to go through a maze race, he rode a bird as a choice to go through wisely. The cats escape from Khan and Kayner. Tigra wonders if he should be a king, the kittens believe that Lion-o will be revived. His third trial is to knock Pantr-o on a time limit. The cats enter a layer filled with lizalfoes. Lion-os other trail is a climb with Tigra. Mammra got the sword so the cats his to get it, Lion-o came to rescue before sunrise with Jaya's advice.'

(Panthro and Tigra starts to remind of themselves and start to feel conflicted, Pink Steven sealed Jaga after bothering him with rapping after telling things are getting bored)

'Then Tigra and Lion-o end up in the mountain filled with tigers while escaping from an avalanche. The tigers lived in the mountains for generations, Tigra explained he was orphaned as a cub. Tigra has raised a lion prince since he was a cub until the Lioness gives birth to Lion-o before she died. Tifra felt he lost a mother and a kingdom. Tigra needs answers to why he was orphaned because he felt left behind by the tiger king. The tiger king gives him a whip, the reason for leaving the tiger because the epidemic strikes the tigers instead of offering his cub because of his prideful nature. The king back sassed at Tigra for being bushed to the side by lion prince, they were ambushed by other tigers so he took down one of the tigers but all he wants is forgiveness before being corrupted like other tigers, so Tigra offers his father to heal the corrupted tigers as an act of humility.'

(Tigra starts to realize that he reduced to a caregiver to man child Lion-o, Lion-o start to have felling from his past self but still feeling to fight Pink Steven by his ROAR incarnation. Tigra feels dishonor so he pulls out a sacrificing dagger that his father uses to while have thought of seppuku. Cheetara starts to feel out of character to pion she becomes feral from stress. )

'Meanwhile at the kitten's run out of food so they look for food. one of the kittens misses a farmer that harvests massive crops that saved them in a massive sandstorm. They missed their mother after is too much to explain. Lion-o when to dog city to counter Pumyra in a gladiator battle. The kittens a fed by a raccoon. The dogs are allies to the cats. Lion-o tries to calm Pumara after feeling left behind. But he gained her trust after saving her from Giratina in an attempt to get the Sword of plun-Darr- a sword made of a black hole for Giratina. Then the kittens got the raccoon arrested after the raccoon steal children to fight but at least they got lessons from him.'

(The kittens realized what they become, from cute kittens to annoying pest that floss. so they eat cookie cats that Pink Steven left before having a seizure. ROAR Lion-o was in horror about what happened and started to see his angry 2011 incarnation and start to scream maniacally. Snarf retreats to Steven's jacket in fear.)

Lion-O tries to defend even Tigra harms himself, 'come on you guys, your having poop minds with poop options. It is not Tigra when through it.

'Khan use to be a black lizalfoe until Giratina uses voodoo to turn him into an indoraptor named Sycorax khan that you see today. He proposes to take down Loin-o. Lion-o being adorable around the puma. They get something from a dog con artist after pumaya got an allergic reaction until khan came. What it seems unstable to beat him. Lion-o has a har time to talk about his feelings to pumaya.'

Steven asked Raj about one issue about Khan, 'wait, If Khan was there 200 tears ago and defeated by Thundercats, how is he still here.' Raj started to get confused, 'I don't understand Khan is dead unless Giratina is using his body to….' Link and Steven gasp in horror after they realized Khan's true nature.

Meanwhile, at Thundercats base Pink Steven goes to a dying Tigra, 'Lion-O let me tell you what happened what you are based on the prophecy (season 2). Your Pumaya died in an act of sacrifice but the ROAR Lion-O killed her, The kittens deserved to be the king and queen of the elephants rather than being annoying tykes, Snarf is your ancestors, Tigra dies for you because you are meant to be a king Lion-O. A buff brave warrior king instead of obnoxious man-child an affine that ruined my face reputation' Lion-O responded weakly, 'that because you're being too much and legends, why don't we have a fun of it.' Pink Steven grow wings, claws and his eyes become like Palkia, 'what are you saying.' Tigra lives his ROAR body like his old 2011 spirit, 'Steven we need to leave he can't listen to reason, Lion-o is lost.' 'Come on your overreacting, right Cheetara,' feral Cheetara growled at Lion-O and Panthro rather not talk to him. Pink Steven drop Tigra's corpse at Lion-o, ' I'm leaving'. Steven left but Lion-o is devastated at what happened to Tigra, 'Tigra, Tigra please wake up.' Covers his corpse with this blanket, 'your just a little could'. Ghost of his 2011 incarnation came to haunt him, 'you did this yourself because you could understand what I been through. you pithing but immature disgrace verso of myself.' Lino-o ROAR embraced Tigra's corps, 'Tigra *quavers* I need you.' Lion-o 2011 continues to haunt him while he breaks down, ' your nothing but a disgrace to the title of the Tudercats your nothing but Yveltal's vessel that thinks your a Hero of Delta.' Lion-o wailing sounds louder to the point it sounded more like an actual feral animal.

Meanwhile, Amy meets Khan but Khan tells Amy something. 'Amy you got those steeds *hugs her but traps her* Oh Amy If you only actually realized my plans, I only interest your plan to use you on my plans to avenge ROAR. Amy is confused, 'what do you mean.' Khan reveals himself, 'I'm Giratina that want to get Yveltal for foiling my plan 200 years ago. Amy is shocked that he used her and her horse lords while Khan is laughing.

Steven is a pink cinnamon roll. Thundercats 2011 as respect because I don't care for Roar. The reason for cats killed themselves because the 2011 incarnations are fighting with the corrupted ROAR versions.


	16. Chapter 16- Demons

Contains- FEELS, psychological thriller, thrills, and twist

Link and Steven are observing Kamacura mantis, centipors (centipedes), massive 3 ft Lepirax, and swarms of meganulon dragonfly at the nearby orchid. Link questions bout the size,' is just me or the insects are larger in here rather than small back on earth.' Steven looks not sure, 'what do you mean'. Link explains,' is just I'm having this feeling that most of the bosses that we faced are kaiju or massive beast. I have this feeling there actually titans that literally against Hero, even a Divin Beast was kinda cocky when we are in Heartland.' Steven replied, 'Some times link we have to face the unexpected because someday we night faced a really bad guy. But sometimes bad guys are not bad per se. Just look what happen to the Diamonds, hey become good because the Hero of the Gems face them.' Link starts to better about facing enemies,' Well that reasonable but what about Lion-o.' Steven is aware, 'I know he used to be a Hero that wants to help but he becomes a lunatic but I doubt that he could be redeemed.' Link has the same feeling,' I have the same feeling that some enemies can't be reformed but I have regrets that I failed to resign with Deathclaw and Greyson before they died.' Adorabat interrupted the Hero, 'guys can you talk to Mao Mao, he's feeling dead inside ever since the story that Raj told us'.

(meanwhile, Pink Steven struggle to keep it together ever since attempting to resign with ROAR Lion-O)

' I can't believe it, why can't he just lessen, he acting like a spoiled brat, whiskers'. Tigra tries to mellow down, 'Come on Steven, we could ask for others for another chance.' Pink Steven got frustrated, 'Lion-O let the kittens stole my cookie cats that I was going to eat, even worst is that chocolate is poisonous to cats.' Tigra felt awkward about it, 'Well umm that's Ummm they get for doing trending stuff like flossing instead of being cute. It let their spirits are free.' Then a dino-bird general (leader) named Gavin is prowling at Pink Steven. Tigra warns Steven about the raptor, Steven lookout,' Steven forms a barrel around himself. Gavin covers himself with aura out of malice before pouncing at Pink Steven, Steven uses a hexagon-shaped shield to ram at Gavin. Gavin is about to use Fiery Wrath at Steven but is ineffective. Pink Steven uses a massive phalanx made of interlocking hexagon plates to shove it to Gavin. Gavin insists he stop, 'my boi, sorry to underestimate you, you seem strong. I saw three people like you buy less pink- one in green with a sword, a curly-haired one, and one that looks like a punk. I promise that we treaty back to our humble homes or fight alongside you if that's fare.' Pink Steven leaves the dino-bird and Tigra praised him of his actions, 'That's a good act you did there, you choose the dakotaraptor not to fight, that reminded me of Lion-o because he wanted the lizalfoes to stop fighting.'

(meanwhile, back at the orchid, Link and Steven is making sure Mao Mao is alright)

'Is there nothing you want to talk about'. Mao Mao responded, 'I always wanted to know my ancestor Lion-O but mu father always told me he was a lunatic man child. But in the story that the elephants describe, he was the total opposite- he's serious of being a Hero of Delta. But that makes no sense because how can a lunatic being serious before.' Link looks down but his ready to tell Mao Mao what happened, 'That's because at the moment they joined forces with the Ritos, Calamity Yveltal happened in Delta before attacking Earth.' Mao Mao is wondering,' so what happened to the Thundercats that the elephants don't ant be to tell us.' Link loos afraid to tell him but look at Steven's face enforced Link to explain, 'Things gone wrong, they're murdered by yveltal's oblivion wing but his imitations have nothing to do with Giratina. Yveltal is a mischievous God of destruction and reincarnation,' Mao Mao tears up,' is this true but The Thundercats are alright….' Steven corrects her, 'that's there souls husk of their former self created by Yveltal.' Link tells Mao Mao while the best and wholesome moments from Thundercats 2011 play, 'Thundercats are dead.' Mao Mao starts to have a breakdown, embraces at Steven, ' Steven please that all the truth'. All Steven could do is hug Mao Mao while he unleashes his yowling like crying, Steven's eyes filled with tears of despair that there's nothing they could do. Redfire embraces at Zedus while Shaymin comforts Adorabat.

Meanwhile, Lion-o is stuttering while Panthro buried Tygra and thunderkittens body to the cryogenics burial at the mountains in a very stern look in his face. Lion-o tries to contact Cheetara that feels very concerned about herself but still in a feral state, 'Cheetara are you alright.' Cheetara responded, 'don't look at me, Yveltal turn me into a dude.' Lion-O tries to soften, 'is not that bad.' Cheetara growls at Lion-o and claws at him 'you so immature and insensitive.' Things get worse when Panthro comes back, 'Panthro your back, please tell Cheetara that everything is going to be fine.' Panthro responded, ' no, everything is not okay ever since you came.' Lion-O protested, 'come on man your having poop.' Lion-o 2011 spirit responded, 'you are the garbage one'. Lion-O tries to beet it together, 'come you guys your worry about nothing.' Panthro finally losses it/ or gains 2011 self, 'enough, you nothing but insufferable little crap. YOUR NOTHING BUT INSUFFERABLE MANCHILD THAT THINKS BEING A HERO IS HAVING FUN WHILE ACTING LIKE YOU ARE FREAKIN HIGH IN CAFFEINE.' Lion-o responded, 'come on you guys your acting like is nothing- Tigra might have bad life choices but is not like Yveltal made him a caregiver, the thunderkittens just want to be cool and hip until the poisoning, Yveltal wants Cheetara to be buff so I won't glaze at her physique, and I only killed the 2011 incarnations. Cheetara gasp in horror and Panthro is ready for a rematch, 'I knew it was you, lets fight.' Lion-o refuses,' come on Yveltal wanted me to the next welder of Sword of Omen…..[gets attacked by Pantros like a feral animal, Lion-o Roar scream in pain while his 2011 incarnation's ghost just stares}

(meanwhile, Pink Steven encountered Spartan, Spartan explains Pink Steven that Amy is a bit off. Pink Steven get on the tusk horse to ride t Amy, Tigra'a spirit fallows Steven. Khan is shown trapping four-winged flyers called banshee- or is believed to be descended to a lost tribe known as a glaucous tribe )

Meanwhile back at the orchid, Mao Mao looks at the pond filled with tobiumon and sunarizamon sunbathing at the side while looking so glooming. Adorabat came to make sure he's fine, 'I understand their deaths are sudden but that doesn't mean you can't be a Hero anymore.' Mao Mao responded,' Have you ever noticed that Yveltal is responsible for the calamity, the calamity did nit jest effect on Delta. It also took the Green Lanterns and young justice champions jut to create TTG and ROAR.' Adorabat tries to explain,' But Young Just was revived by Xernias, remember?' Mao Mao responded, ' bit not Thundercats because instead, we have this sorry excuse of Hero of Delta, this is why people don't take heroes in Delta anymore.' Adorabat has another plan, 'what do to get his hero spirit back?' Later Steven and Link came, Mao Mao cynically told them 'are going to tell me that my dad is right that Heroes are mere a fairy tale'. Link responded, 'No Mao Mao is not that, look I reason, why I'm here, is not to ruin your chance to be a hero. But as a message for you to take action and awaken your spirit to make a change for the better. Your ancestors are proud feline warriors so this is your chance to show that what Heroes of Delta are. Not a something not to be taken seriously like Yveltal, but rather an individual that cares for others and makes the right choices. Heroes might be remembered but Legends never die.' Mao Mao got confidence back, 'umm legends never die ehh, I like that.' Steven explains the concept of change, ' Sometimes you don't have to fight for vengeance but make an effort to take a stance to make a difference. Instead of fighting with strength, you have to use your wisdom.' Mao Mao is confused, 'what do you mean.' Link responded, 'it means got to trails, labyrinths and escape through the dungeons.' Steven explains,' and enlighten for the better.'

Mao Mao is wondering what Steven meant, 'explain about enlightenment.' Steven explains, 'enlightenment is understanding the truth of life to escape endless suffering.' Adorabat is interested in it, 'explain how enlighten makes things better.' Steven giggles ad started fo feel nostalgic, 'well 200 years ago…. I have this friend of mine….she was beautiful sakura that ver different. She comes from the forbidden world so forbidden that Giratina is a saint to even go near. […] The reason why because anyone in there is meanies except for Meg. Unlike others, she understands suffering but it costed her entire world to gain happiness. Later she was adopted by three bare bears as their man-cub. But 2 years later she felt extremely homesick but I knew that she can't go back home because she needs to be happy. […..] While I was zen training by Shaolin monks I have to act because the bears are very worried about their man-cub. To explain the concept of making an effort to change to move forward to have a better place. She felt better to the point of accepting the bare cave as her new home after I sing 'change' once a while.' Adorabat weeps and Mao Mao is heartfelt,' that's the most wholesome story ever heard, no wonder you're a hero.'

Then a Gusokumon comes out of the water, Mao Mao is ready to fight but I have a better idea. I buts his sword back, bows and play dead. Badgerclops is worried, 'Mao Mao what you doing.' Link hides her, 'get down you don't want to get attention.' Then the isopod Digimon is about to use brunt claw but Mao Mao deflects it at a nick of time, 'now birdie girls and plant boys.' Gamayun and Toucanon use wing attack, Breloom and Tropius use a seed bomb. The Digimon retreats to the water, 'That's the powers of thinking outside the box'. A Banshee is warning the elephants, 'what it Roberto?' The flyer screeches,' something is capturing you flock, Heroes check what going on'. Mao Mao is determined, 'we are so ready'.

Pink Steven and Tygra 2011's spirit are wondering what's contouring until volcanion, 'what are you doing here? I am Volcanion the garden spirit of Delta's wild. what brings you here?' Pink Steven responded I'm looking for Khan an indoraptor around here'. Volcanion tells Pink Steven, 'the big amour guy you talking about captured the Swords of Justice to trick a vengeful human to demolish her kind.' Tigra asks the guardian spirit pokemon, 'what are they trying to do.' Volcanion responded in a very sarcastic manner, 'they want to summon chirinmon, is not like they are sacred to the horse lords or is not like there slogan issue obsessed with because of the genetic phycological disorder.' Pink Steven explains his plans, 'I must find her because she might kill me.' Volcanion corrected Pink Steven, 'Hold on right there, I sense your human body is still alive because the triforce of wisdom and sprit stone (heart stone) is keeping you alive. I sense his presence all you got to do is go to the spring meadow and save you the banshees and sacred horses…..you might find yourself there'. Volcanion moves away, Pink Steven is thinking about how his other half feels like without him. Tigra and Pink Steven go to the path to the spring meadows. Meanwhile, at the spring meadow, Amy looks so confused in her cage while Khan is summoning chirinmon. 'Swords of justice I commend you to bring forth Chirinmon because is their fault to bring humans the concept of justice because they failed to realized human flaws. Humans took advice so they could take it for granted and become self-entitled to the point they don't care about the safety but rather striding virtue according to this shogun.' Khan ushers voodoo powers to control them to summon their swords and cling to one other. Once the swords make contact, a Keldeo appears before becoming chirinmon.

Chirinmon is very angry, 'humans did what, I give them one job to become rangers and that how they repay. I'll show them but first the shogun.' Khan points at herm chirinmon are about to strike Amy with wind cutter sword before a hexagon shield gets in the way. It was Pink Steven that save Amy but still fuzzy about earlier, 'you might manipulate Amy to worsened her phycological genetic disorder so to get your advantage just because TTG (controlled by Yveltal before their deaths) foiled your plan.' Khan responded, 'that's exactly my plan, sneaking but Any should have outsmarted me if she doesn't have a genetic disease'. Pink Steven angrily asked Khan a question, 'what your plan after this, is it something that you should've done in Delta earth years ago ehhh GIRATINA?' Khan first growls then it laughs, 'Remember the attack from calamity Yveltal 200 years ago, that was my idea but TTG/ Yveltal took it to far and they are whipped out. It was an idea but the Yveltal is a god of destruction because he holds the Triforce of Power.' Pink Steven is furious, 'stop making excuses, you caused enough damage for the past 200 years all because you and Yveltal are a can't think to mess with great heroes that ended in tragically. *tears up* Thanks to you, Link's have nightmare and having self-doubt that heroes aren't meant to take seriously.' Turns into Plakia and ready to fight Khan, Khan spreads Giratina's wings and golden body parts are coming out of his body. Khan uses shadow claw and Pink Steven/ Palkia uses spacial rend to inflict damage.

Link and the others came but shocked that two cosmetic entities are fighting, 'Guy we are here, OH MY'. Steven observes Palkia, 'is my gem, his….I'm fighting Khan. When I agree because I got separated.' Mao Mao informs Steven, 'will you help us free the Banshees' Steven helps the black cat to free the banshees. Link's corviknight and toucanon black Kirimon's view by backing his face, Link mount on the unicorn Digimon to soothe it. Khan realized that things are getting too crazy, 'man I thought Amy was my crazy Shogun master, so this is how it feels like to join a military-ruled by horses.' Palkia continue to rampage until Spartan goes to the rescue to free Amy to escape by brought Khan's attention. Khan shadow sneaks at the Shogun while Palkiais not looking, Palkia is looking for Khan until he reappears to strike Amy from her horseback, Amy collapse while Spartan tries to awaken her. Palkia got angrier for hurting someone so he uses spacial rend at Khan with a direct hit at his bony horns, has a plan by playing dead. Palkia is ready to use dragon claw, by the time Palkia gets near, Khan is nowhere to be found. Palkia is very confused that he got tricked, Shaymin for atop of Palkia to soothe it with aromatherapy. Chirinmon buck Link to the side before the swords of justice come to their son that they been tricked by Giratina. Chirinmon makes sure that no one is hurt but realized that Amy got attacked and Link is losing consciousness. Chirnmon realized that he has to find Giratina to make up the mess that he made so he flies off to find it.

Palkia finally calmed after Shaymin not before he notched his human self is around. Steven sees Palkia before Palkia commented, 'Steven the reason I said that humans are flawed and only self-interest because it meant to tempered your spirit because the evil pokemon are always after us. Oh, Steven if only I warned you sooner about Pokemon that don't tolerate humans, grrrrrr if it wasn't for that Greyson. What even worst is that Yveltal as Lion-O ROAR cat be reason with no matter how I tried. He is very idiotic that he thinks people ave poop minds as an excuse. [growls] Does this gut knows what other Lion-O went through, he went to trail to escape death.' Steven mellows himself out, 'Palkia, if you have issues with that, we could work out together, even with 2011 Lion-O's spirit stone'. Steven and Pink Steven/ Palkia embraced to waltz around before becoming whole Steven again. Mao Mao comes to Steven if it is alright while Adorabat gives a hug of relief, 'Steven is alright even your Gem side is angry.' Steven replies, 'Im fine but I'm not the only one that got hurt around. [Looks at injured Link and Amy, Chesnaught carries Link] We have to send them t the elephants for healing, come on'.

Meanwhile back at the elephant village Link and Amy are getting healed but Steven is started to get worried. 'If only I could do something earlier but what I'm I supposed to do with the triforce of wisdom when you guys are in danger.' The triforce began to glow in front of Steven, 'Steven, this is Zelda there someone to tell you. Don't blame yourself when your powerless, you able to get Mao Mao's determination when you explain the tragedy of Thundercats and wholesome actions from the past. Steven you can transfer knowledge to others if you desire.' Steven starts to think about it,' desire [gets on his knees and starts to pray. Ancient relic of wisdom I desire that Link and Amy manage to have the wisdom to fight back there innermost demons so they could have the confidence to move forward.' The Triforce glows and became to gleam at Link and Amy.

Link and Amy woke up, 'where are we', 'beats me but are we dead?' Link responded,' Idon;t thinks so, I think this is the sacred realm.' Link is confused until he sees an adorable white crocodile hatchling that wants to play with kinkajous but the kinkajous ran way. Link comes to him to comfort,' are you alright little one.' The croc replies, 'no one wants to play with me because I'm different than others. I have nightmares about me as a monster and some times I felt I used to be a human that stigmatized because I was so scared.' Link starts to remember something until he felt awkward, 'that sound all most like the Deathcla…I mean is a sign.' The croc is confused,' what kind of sign'. Link stutters until he smiles, 'well, some times nightmare are scary but you can't let them consume you, Instead you must find clues and find it how to conquer. To conquer it you must have the courage because if you don't look down in situations, you won't be scared anymore.' Croc asks ink a question, ' tell me a sign of how to conquer my demons.' Link playfully laughs to soothe him,' well is let me let hoot conquer since you told me about you nightmares, to prevent stigmatization is to stop worrying about what flaws and rather find a root to those flaws by helping them. Even those might be malicious but that's only the outside because some have a good inside. And for the monster part is very easy, don't take advantage for granted and be grace fun or humble'. Croc starts to feel better, he pulls out a mango and leaves it at the riverbank. The kinkajous see the mangos were starts to see the crocs, they wave there hands a thankfulness. Croc starts to feel better, 'wow that worked, thanks mister specter.' Link giggles in the joy that Deathclaw has a happy ending in the next life until Link return to his body.

Meanwhile, on another side of the sacred realm, Amy still in ninetales form is panicking an start to use flamethrower until a harmless ursaring dodges. 'What I'm sorry', the bear poke sniff Amy as realized as a friend and hug her. Amy is confused,' what's the meaning of this.' Ursaring responded, 'I'm Greyson's healed spirit, I'm freed from the curse from the cult that sigmate by your family because of you.' Amy is determined to know, 'how is that.' Ursaring explains, 'my body was trained by rangers with very strict, I didn't have time to express my self so I become self-centered prick that any wants the job done even I didn't even care about the safety of others. The rangers main goal is to protect those who in need not just because their human's li my meat armor made that up to relieve stress. What I want to say to you because a white deer brought here is I'm very sorry for what I did to you ancestor and how it affected you. I didn't ever understand how horses are special or sacred. After all, I failed to realize the Swords of Justice are horses with horns (unicorn) because I thought humans are justified. After all, they are better than anyone else, even it makes you or your followers thank humans are flawed because of that.' Amy embraced Greyson as a spirit bear that's begging for forgiveness while weeping in joy, 'That what I and my family wanted to hear to break the curse, even you harmed ancestor genetically I still allow you to be part of totem animal as an honor for saving the mustangs from the gorosaurus.' The bear weeps happy tears before Amy returns to the physical world.

Meanwhile back outside while Steven finished with his prayer, Xernias is behind him using aromatherapy before leaving while Steven saw a shadow behind him. 'what's that, is that Xerneas'. Adorabat explains, 'yes it is her, she's a god of life, healing, and therapy. She's very helpful pokemon that gives advice beyond what humans could do.' Steven sees Link waking up and hugs him, 'Link I'm so worried about you, I didn't help you because I don't know what to do until I got my gem and my powers back.' Link replies,' Is alright shew ball, by the way, I have good fill-in that we going to find Giratina and defeat Yveltal.' Gamayun and Toucanon reply,' that's the spirit'. Zacian kisses Link, ' Zacian, did you worry about me.' Steven felt slight worry so he summoned a swift wing drake out of his poke ball (great-ball with a star), 'hey buddy, I went to create an ultra-wormhole to back to the underworld and Aether Paradise for back up because we might have a suicide mission'. Winger creates a portal to fly back to Earth for back up while Steven is looking concerning.

(meanwhile, at the Thundercats base, Lion-O got badly injured from Panthros attack but starts to cover with magenta and dark red ooze)

'He He He, you wanted to be curious ad heck. I'll show you'. A massive black with red underside tail and wings pops out of him while spreading malice around it (roars in pain) a par of horns comes to go his head in a bloody manner. Panthros is horrified, 'how are you.' Lion-veltal, 'I'm the reason why I'm the reason tried of heroes being serious'. He grabs his Sword if Omens, 'I'll show you the real man-baby with a poop head' uses dark pulse at Pantros. Pantros dodges but created an explosion, feral Cheetara escapes from their side into the woods. Panthros tries to get Lion-o to get it together,' Lion-o is not too late to conquer the darkness that inside you, remember what Lion-o is in 2011 incarnation.' Corrupted ROAR Lion-O sees his ghost from 2011 incarnation again, 'but, but how he's a haunting ghost that to series to comprehend.' Panthro is saddened about Lion-O failed attempt to connect with his spirit, 'Lion-O what do you mean you can't reach him.' Corrupted ROAR Lion-O respond,' how messed up I am, you have no idea what I'm am. You think that I'm a hero that saves the animal people from evil, but unlike my incarnation, I learned nothing from his story. You think I'm some angel but I'm not, I'm a fraud…I'M A MONSTER'. Malice burst out of ROAR Lion-O and reveal his true form- Yveltal. Panthros uses Tigras whip to on to Yveltal's legs but gets dragged while flying.

Note- Reference to better of meg but deconstructed because Meg is better without Quohog (Quohog never recovers after she left, screw stats quo) It also connect to my other fanfic and reference to Steven universe the movie epilogue.

Next chapter is the things gets all together, Steven got his Gem back, Mao Mao restores the honor of Thundercats, Link finally conquered his darkest demon, Amy finally git it together and what Calvary does winger the swift wing drake will bring and one fallen kaiju will rise.

I meant the word genetics because the trauma that Amy's ancestor spread from generation to generation.

Giratina's intentions are exact intentions that he implied in my other fanfic, he wants to give other Heroes a challenge not to kill them but Yveltal makes him do it because of malice driven. Yveltal is not evil but rather insane, even worse of is malice driven. Malice originates from Giratina, ironically Giratina despite the outcome because of TTG and ROAR. Yveltal in normal mode is a personification of death or Thanos as a pokemon. He may not be evil but his crazy actions have consequences that he needs to seal back in a cocoon and think about the cancelation of action series cartoons (symbiotic titan, YJ, green lantern, and Thundercats) over TTG and ROAR.

Amy interaction with Greyson's spirit is far more wholesome compared to what happened in real life about somebody being rude to me and reject me out of his class just because of my horse interest (instead of a warm sweet apology, my parents was like deal with it like there no redemption just because he's in a higher hierarchy) because they see each other as equal instead based on which hierarchy they are in.

Steven owning a swift wing from rescue riders is a reference to Winger having the same voice as Steven.


	17. Chapter 17- Destroyah

TW- Gore and animal violence

yveltal is looming over the valley, screeching in emotional pain. He's about to use oblivion wing before having a flashback about himself graphically killing Lion-o with a similar move, he decides not to attack. I attempted to beg Lion-o for forgiveness but the ghost of 2011 refuse to respond. He went feral to attempt to regain his humanity but fault realized that ROAR Lion-O is no properly adjusted, he tries to inflict pain by using a hyper beam at the Pure heart valley that's filled with dino birds. The fino birds swiftly go to tranches for safety. Then Khan (still as Giratina incarnated) detected the rampaging Pokemon so he over towards it with an army of novaraptors. Khan uses dragon rush to pin Yveltal, ' You took everything from me: my ideas, my serious nemesis over some silly versions of them selfs over to satisfy your low standard.' Yveltal responded,' That's because…..because they are not profitable'. Khan got furious,' stop making excuses, why are you doing this.' Yveltal responded with an evil look on his face,' that because the malice is dark matter that when fro your world end up in the physical world. I got infested and made me so weak that I need a non-profitable life force to feed. Don't you remember Giratina that you destroyed Teen Titans, Thundercats, YJ, and green….'. Giratina spoke out of Khan's voice, 'That's because the malice is linked to the dark matter that I have no choice to take orders from you because you can't let go of being an obnoxious pokemon that can't take seriously.' Yveltal responded with 'blood' coming out go his eyes,'that because you have a poop brain'. Yveltal wrapped Khan in a cocoon-like form to morph into the calamity itself- Destroyah.

Mao Mao is reading about old scrolls that explains about Khan's strange physique, 'it says here that he has Hyperendocrin strain. An infection that causes boney croc like skin, boar-like tusk or horns, and split jaw.' Link asks Yusei something, 'Yusei how did you find your self in another timeline other than Dialga chose you and the part of saving your Digimon from being separated,' Yusei responded,' It all started while I was digging a site in Peru, I found an ancient ship that looks like a mythical condor from the Incas, the golden condor. Then a mechanical turtle-like saucer called girugiru was after me because the timeline is infested with animalistic machines. I got on the condor then the condor unlashes the power of Ho-Oh to defeat it, ever since I'm back to save my world but suddenly Dialga drags me to your timeline instead.'

Adorabat asks Steven a question,' how come the incarnations of Yveltal have a hard time to find their humanity like TTG and Roar.' Steven replies, 'the because they are draugr- undead versions of themselves but not all of them are that because once I meant one that still had humanity of them.' Link is puzzled, 'what do you mean'. Steven explains,' two years ago, on this very world I meant Lion-O while being attacked by saber tooth because they blame Lion-o for taking the other Lion-o's spot centuries after his demise.' Redfire whimpers and give Steven a look on his face, 'I know that that Lion-o didn't mean to but his incarnation on Yveltal's side did it.' Link is concern about it while weeping, 'what's the deal with saber tooth, are their feral animals that have mourning Lion-o's 2011 demise because things went wrong when Thundercats are attacked by Yveltal.' Redfire's chest starts to glow red from intense negative emotions, 'I don't what happened two years ago all I did is to save him but saber-tooth ambush us and they brought up the tragedy. [breaks down] Calamity Yveltal strikes the other Lion-o right in front of me and…..[remembers that Yveltal gored Lion-o with his horns in front of him, holding injured Liono before dodging from oblivion wing] no…..no…..no…..why this happened to him [flackback to best and wholesome moments from 2011 thundercats] he…and others are dead. [ collapsed and starts to bellow in sorrow] Steven starts to embrace Redfire,' I understand Red, is not your fault is just CN could be merciless but we could fix it.'

Link is wondering in sorrow, 'Steven how did you know that Lion-O Roar still has his humanity despite being a moron.' (flashback starts, 2 years ago Lion-O Roar is attacked my pack of grieving sabra's tooth) 'is him, let's get him' 'faker' 'your no hero, your a mistake' 'why don't you die' 'your Lion-o, your just a freak with Steven's face' They attempt to growl at him until Steven save him, 'you…you saved me'. The saber-tooth called Soto insulted Steven, 'hey is that goody two shoes that think he's a hero.' Steven turns pink and summoned a hexagon-shaped shield to ram at Soto. 'cal-art freak face', tigers continue to insult Steven until a ranging Redfire as Wargrowlmon uses radiation blades to fight off. Lion-o felt safe at hands of Steven, 'you safe me but how…no body likes me because I might be Lion-O's incarnation but a by-product of Yveltal'. Lion-O breaks down, 'is not my fault that I exist.' Steven comfort ROAR Lion-O, 'Lion-O your not a by-product because you are your own person. Don't let other Lion-o decide your destiny but decide your self as the hero.' Steven gives Lion-o a cheerful smile, 'I think you're pretty cute.' Then Soto came back, 'Hey Tubby why are you doing to that mistake, he's not the Lion-o that we wanted.' Steven felt enraged and turns pink, 'nobody cells me, Tubby'. Steven summons a large wall made of hexagons and shoves right into his face, 'Sorry this kind of people are annoying, it makes me angry.' Lion-O replied despite being an incarnation of Yveltal, 'I might have a demon but I could try to have a heart like you Steven- the Savior of the Galaxy. No matter how crazy I might become later in life I'll always make the right choices'. Steven smiles while giggle,' aww Lion-o your too much, but I have to go a bit I'll promise that we'll cross in each other paths.' They swear a pinkie promise before departure [Flashback ends]

Steven explains why he befriended Roar Lion-o, 'I become friends of him because he reminded me a lot of KO-Link's ancestor. Some times when I think of him, all I can see is KO even know he's gone for 200 years.' Steven grieves the loss of his friend and while explaining the hate towards Lion-O, 'Is just I don't get it I miss him but I could see him, even Redfire misses him because he was KO's partner. *tears up* Even worst of all, some mean teen edge lords call Lion-o a potato face like they think my face is off. But my face does NOT AFFECT THE QUALITY OF MY STORY.' Redfire sees Steven breaking down a while,' there, their buddy. You didn't even invent the bean mouth, I claw those meanies if they say something out your face.' Steven stutters while Link comes to him,' I think I figure why those sabertooth attack Lion-O because they are in similar stages of grieve like you, are with KO. They miss the other Lion-o with a realistic face like mine, they missed so bad that they have a hard time to let go like he's still around. Just because they are in grieve doesn't mean they enjoy it, is there a problem to involve with new Lion-O.' Steven feels unsure,'Link I'm not sure about facing Lion-O even he has humanity as he showed me, but what if Yveltal influenced whims bad that he becomes a mindless monster that thinks his hero.' Link replied, 'Don't worry Steven, once Mao Mao and I face him, we'll try to reason with him because Mao Mao has a strong connection to Thundercats.'

Link and the others are ready to leave but Amy and Spartan want to stay, 'what do you mean your staying.' Amy replies, 'ever since I meant the ghost of Greyson, I must clean up the mess that I made. I didn't mean to hurt your kind this just I have a hard time sympathizing with other humans from the illness and manipulated from Khan. I need therapy to fix it'. Link and Mao Mao got on Zedus, Steven got on Lion- his pink Lion that just came in recently. Tygra's spirit came to see Steven, Steven is your self, you don't seem pink.' Steven relies on, 'that because earlier that was my gem interacting with you and *looks down* Lion-O.' Tygra takes Steven easy, ' I understand your concern with Lion-O but he's'. Steven told him, 'got a meltdown, yeah theirs a reason why I'm here because I made a promise.' Tygra responded, 'I understand'. Steven applies tiger-like cheek markings in each side, Mao Mao applies rose-colored ring around his body, ad Link apply a vase-shaped marking from the forehead to base of the nose and at the cheeks to match that of Lion-O 2011 lion marking.

The cocoon opened and it reveals Divine/ Fallen Beast Darkblaze(matter) Destroyoh, Destroyah unleashes a terrifying screech [SCREEEEEEOOOOONK]. The noise causes the lizalfoes and to capture wild indoraptors with novaraptors but it causes the slashers and nykoraptors to go for an attack. By the time they attack, the dinobirds came to save the wild raptors. The Lizalfoe captain- Slithe for frustrated, 'how dare you betrayed us you lower caste. Gavin responded, 'My captain we don't have to fight. We could set each other differences. Slithe back sassed, 'Tell that to misty saber tooth, they can't get over with the loss of Lion-o. So how about our pets will use you like lunch.' The novaraptors are ready to attack until Link and Steven came to the rescue. Link resin to the lizalfoes,'dakotaraptor is right, we don't have to fight. Giratina is using you to by gaining an advantage because of his vengeful thoughts.' Slithe is confused, 'how's that'. Steven explains, 'That's because despite this planet I filled with colorful animals, I felt this place is filled with grief with the loss of the Lion-o that …..what happened 200 years ago.' Slithe offends Link, 'hey Hero wannabe, why are you hanging out with 'potato face' so you could tell us we should be friends and not fight? Let us hunt this beauty so we could raise some Novarotors to fight.' Link got enraged of what he said, he grabbed his master sword and sliced Slithe,'I'm sick and tired of you guys of using these poor raptors as weapons, Steven told me what are you doing to those poor Dinobirds/ dakotarptors.' Slithe says something before dying,' eh eh Hero, you think that you're on the bright side. We use to have a hunting ritual until the saber tooth attack and took my family away while I was there. Ever since we have to use our ancient alliance with Giratina to avenge my family.' Link realized what he said, 'wha….what do you mean, is this an excuse for Lizalfoes should fight over avenge. This is because Thundercats not just corrupted by Yveltal, they are also corrupted bu grief because they can't let go of their corpses. [Link realizes what he has done while failed to find vitals] No, his lungs are…no what if I have done. I didn't mean this to happen'.

The lower cast dino-birds felt free, 'did Link took down that shogun' 'Does this mean we are free from the tyrannical lizalfoes' 'or general is a dictator, I'm glad he's gone'. Galvin commented to the others raptors, 'now-former pets of Slithe lets take down the others.' The dino birds free the novaraptors to joined with their wild parents-slashers and nykoraptors to take down the upper crust. Steven got worried, 'Link I think things got bad to worst, we must do something before they hurt others and the plains might be filled with blood.' Link still determined to stop the carnage,'I won't let you get away with this.' Link defense the lethal attacks with his Hylian shield. Gamayun and toucannon use gust to blow everyone away. Zacian [mounts on him] you know what to do, Zacian summons his sword to defect attacks'. Steven's Tropius, breloom, and Shaymin use seed bombs to subdue the raptors, 'hey, all of you stop fighting. This leads nowhere, the captain or shogun that's controlling all of you is a corpse that reanimated by voodoo. [Link felt relief about that] The lizalfoes are just forced to do the commander's betting because that what shogun do, you guys shouldn't take orders from the shogun because you have your own destiny. Novaraptors you don't have to be a pet because your parents are slashers and nykoraptors.' The lizalfoes and novaraptors set them differences and parted there ways, some novaraptors stayed and others return to their parents in the wilderness. Mao Mao glad that it was over, 'wow Steven, you manage to defeat the army by just talking. That's ….is something.' Link hug Steven, 'Steven your great friend, I'm glad that I have a friend like you.'

Then a saint net caught all the Dakota raptors and Steven is trapped in a snare trap, 'hey, what's happening.' It reveals the misty saber tooth lead by Soto and Grune that freed from Giratinas world somehow, 'surprise to see you again potato face, that move you did there yo the lizard tribe is pathetic.' The red fire got furious, 'what the heck, Lion-o did the something 200 years ago because he paying back the stuff that his people did to the lizards.' Grune asked Redfire for a battle, 'what are you to do, fight me growlmon because that what your owner can't.' Redfire got furious, a magenta (moltres) aura surrounds him, 'fiery WRATH.' Red fire unleashes a malice powered aura attack that causes the sabertooth to flitch, ' I must get Steven'. Redfire gets near Steven but a slime saber pounce ob Red fire, Redfire tries to get it off. Badgerclops fight of the tear stain saber that attacks the badger for some reason, 'Mao Mao is your chance to save Steven, I just taking this guy because these guys attack me for no explanation.' Mao Mao races to get Steven of the snare, his ready with his katana but Soto pulls out a dagger near his neck, 'Get closer or he gets it. Why are you even rooting for this guy but not for the new Lion-o? Why don't you understand how serious it is to be…..' Soto gets pushed back by Pink state Steven, 'You don't know what's my life like other than my potato face you knife face'. Soto grabs Grune's club to strike Steven but the club broke by the time it touched his face, 'who's the potato face now?' He punches his face so hard that it broke off the remaining tooth.

Red fire manages to get Niki of his back, the tear marking side off but something is missing. Soto is ready to strike Link with scythe-like bisento but Gaven saves Link. Suddenly, his tail cut off, causing Gavin to lose massive amounts of blood. Link is horrified to see what happened to Gavin, Buck comes out from Zacian's coat to fight of Grune. Link becomes unresponsive while Steven checks for vitals, 'no..heartbeat. He's gone.' Gavin's son Rodger starts to break down and start to attack Grune while the other Dakotaraptors to attack the sabertooth. Steven turns Pink and starts to aim at Grune, Redfire is ready to use a radiation blade and Link is ready to use a sword beam from his master sword. The attack merges and strike at Grune- get destroyed by master sword, the toothless Soto tries to retreat but gets trapped by a snare trap. Steven while still in pink mode looks at Gavin's corpse, he shed a tear attempt to revive him. First, it was nothing, then he starts to grow a new tail and get pinkish feathers all over his body, 'what, what happened.' Roger hugged him because his father is revived by Steven. The saber soothes are just standing there, Red fire growled at them so they could run away from them.

Gavin is looking at Steven, 'Savior of Galaxy did you save me?' Steven replies while looking down,' yes, you're trying to protecting Link. Every time I see people getting hurt, I shed healing tears.' Buck goes to comfort Steven,'I understand how you feel but that shows how you cared about life.' Steven starts to smile slightly, then looks at Link. 'Link are you alright', Link besoms unresponsive because the carnage that he just saw'. Zacian explains to Steven, 'I don't think Link feels like talking, Steven.' Steven feels sorry for Link, 'oh Link'.

Then the swords of justice are stotting to escape, MaoMao asked them what's going on. Chirinmon replies, 'Yveltal has awakened, we have saved many creatures as we can before someone gets hurt.' Mao Mao is stoked about it,' oh no we are too late.' Panthro appears to correct him,' we might but we still have a chance to reach Lion-O's humanity before Yveltal causes further damages to the region. You little jaguar, do you know what he likes to be a Thundercat' Mao Mao replied,' of course we heard everything, even the tragic end that connects to my family's destiny of restoring their honer ever since.' Panthro replies,' okay, the target you seeking os close by to the mountain.' The heroes start to go to the mountains.

[Giratina's battle theme]

Once they made it, they saw not Yveltal nor Giratina but an incarnation of mass destruction- Destroyah. Maomao is horrified to see the look a Destroyah crab-like appearance despite looking like a dragon,' What kind of sushi is that supposed to be'. Destroyah summons a laser horn out of his horns that adorabat finds it interesting, 'I knew death always have a scythe no matter how it depicts.' SCREEEEEEONNNK, Destroyah swings his horn around the heroes that they give an oh crap look on their faces. Badgerclopes is ready to strike with laser cannons before her robotic arms are cut off by Destroyah's solar blade attack, 'damn it that my only method to attack, you guys go for it.' Steven's breloom jump on tropius back to use an aerial seed bomb attack but is not effective, he uses oblivion projection (micro oxygen) at them. They narrowly dodges and left weaken so Steven send them back to the great ball, 'guys return, I don't want you to get obliterated. Shaymin is your turn.' Shaymin shifts to sky form to fly toward to the kaiju, he uses seed flare to release shockwaves out the light. The attack knocks him off, 'Link this is your chance.' Link shoots Destroyah with a barrage of ice, fire and lighting arrows at him, Chesnaught is ready to strike with wood hammer but it got into the belly that he got absorbed by the kaiju. Destroyah grows larger horns and thicker armor, this left Link terrified. Gamayun (corvinight) and toucannon are repeating striking him with a steel wing attack. Redfire as wargrowlmon got so frustrated that he uses radiation blade to take damage but it starts to spill malice like it was bleeding. 'Screeeeeoon' Redfire realized that his attacks cause harm,' what but I didn't mean to harm you,' Destroyah is about to use a solar blade with his laser horn that is going to strike Red fire until Chibi dino deflected with his scythe-like claws before sifting into Erginus. Both are ready to fight with there claw attack. Buck is asking Shaymin to fight but responded, 'I can't, I don't want to end up like chesnaught'.

Two titans continue to fight while Red fire is going for his horns. Zacain came and is ready to use his secret weapon- behemoth, the attack sliced Destroyah back to Giratina and Yveltal. Link grabs is a master sword and ready to strike Yveltal with his master sword, 'HYYYYAAAH'. Yveltal flies of while Giratina is ready to attack with dragon claw at Link, Steven uses his shield to defend him. Lion-o ROAR ties to regain himself from Yveltal, 'guys don't attack me. Must take deep breathes'. Link, Steven, and Mao Mao are confused about what just happened. Steven realized something,' Guts is Lion-o, he's suffering but of what how. Mao Mao lent Link a claw shot so Link could use in handy, 'Link take this, it helps you reach hard to reach areas.' Redfire and Steven goes to Giratina to distract him while Link and Zacain are ready to battle Yveltal

To Be Continued

Note- Yveltal bleeding is spilling malice because of similar coloring. This shows what happens when a pokemon delivers a fetal harmful attack rather than rendering to fainting.

There is part ta of the chapter that reference the potato face/ bean mouth art style of repressive shows, is either a take that or appreciation of the art style. Yes, I like the art style if it is done correctly- Gumball, Steven universe, gravity falls, and OK KO. (MAO MAO has its art style). I don't like Thundercats Roar because I'm a fan of the 2011 incarnation but I don't hate it because theirs some fluidity to it. In reference to KO's cancelation, I think Steven's face is the cutest interpretation of the bean mouth style.

The type of sabertooth is from the mist.

Link's design is a mix of BotW Link and oracle games design, yes he's that adorable.

Link didn't kill Slithe, Skithe is already dead 200 years ago. Link just attack a reanimated corpse, all lizalfoes are living

The reptilian lizard tribe in Delta is consist of one tribe with a cast system- The most dominant are the lizalfoes, then the domesticated beast- nova raptors and indoraptors that are originated from earth, the dinobirds are the pawns who are usually hunters. The slashers and nykoraptors are nothing to do with the tribe, there are there to breed novaoraptors.

I hope that sabertooth Grune may not be in ROAR you have to thank the master sword for it. The master sword sealed him back to the astral plane.

Reference of Link being mute, even more so from BotW because of emotional stress

Soto, Roger, Gavin's name are a reference to ice age

Don't worry destroy will return so the battle is not so anti-climatic


	18. Chapter 18- Fallen Titan

Note- my emotions are all over the place on Redfire's POV

(meanwhile Yusei is wondering with his deckergreymon to look for allies until he meant a Rito tribe known as Aracoix tribe. A tribe is known for hunting and fence warriors lead by Vultaire- commander that has his face covered)

Vulgaire asked Yusei, 'are you lost, you don't seem to be a Rito'. Yusei responded, 'I need allies in case if things go out of hand because a new Hero of Delta might face his challenged.' Vultgair explains Yusei, 'Heroes, I don't see Lion-o has a hero because the real one eased to be 200 years ago. Yveltal killed everyone in his path and my self until he revived me with a disfigured face and all my feathers are gone.' Yusei felt pity with what happened, 'I don't even want to know what Giratina tries to do with you. But I need allies.' The vulture responded, 'The allies that you seek is Mao Mao of the Mrrshan race. This race is known for confident pridefulness, some even took the aged legacy of the Thundercats since their extinction. He's so feisty to the point he screwed for believing to make a bad dish but he' still good despite he's impulse. Then I'll call Tiberius of the tiger clan, he's a proud warrior that he's considered a paladin. Hey have you step on the rapacian of Bedokaan swamp, primitive lizard tribes that are has ruled by a corrupted shogun and in slaved some primitive saurins/Sorin'. Yusei replied, 'my friends are going to go to take non the shogun in an attempt to free those sorins.' The vulture agrees to take their alliance with Yusei, 'well I'll going forces as long as you have the strength to take on the beast who cursed me.'

Meanwhile, Steven and Link are going to fight Giratina and Yveltal. Steven and Shaymin prepare for battle, 'alright Shaymin you know what to do seed flare.' Shaymin absorbs Giratinas smog and conveyed into light before unleashing a massive shockwave that knocks Giratina. Giratina got frustrated,' you wicked child, do you know why I even release that cloud. It was a defensive mechanism because I'm in constant pain.' Giratina is ready to use shadow claw, Shaymin selected with leaf storm.' Giratina got so frustrated, 'I can't take this brat anymore, do you even know what I'm suffering. The other comic gods what's me to enjoy anything but I'm only interested in animal people. This is why I wanted to take over because is my only source of happiness. I keep having a hopeless dream about a lush jungle filled with animals that's so colorful that I can't comprehend.'

Steven responded, 'why didn't you just asked? Instead of conquering and enslaving, you could just share your emotions with them and how you feel about life so you won't be destructive.' Giratina explained to Steven, 'that's because I possessed dark matter that manipulates emotions and thoughts that they keep accusing that is just wrong.' Steven starts to understand,'that explained about those weird dreams about Giratina conquering a valley eons ago that's filled with dinos. All right I think I know the solution, hey Shaymin gets ready fir the battle-bond to took decades to master.' Steven and Shaymin link each other with energy to bond, Shaymin transforms into Steven-Shaymin (looks like his sky form but gains a golden star dog tag, the scarf becomes a pink jacket, developed antlers, and black poofy hair similar to his previous form or Steven's hair). 'Steven-Shaymin show him what we got'. Steven-Shaymin surrounds Giratina with magical leaf until he felt confused, then he uses aromatherapy at Giratina that gives him hallucinations. He starts to see a lush forest filled with Banshee that morphs into a turquoise macaw that preforms Beautiful Creatures From Rio 2, 'what going on, is that my dream coming to reality. Then Shaymin sings while Steven plays a song of healing with his harp. Then Giratina starts to feel sleepy until he saw Amazon Untamed with his eyes before falling to deep sleep. Little Steven knows his meat skin- Khan is next to him, Khan attempts to wake him up but Steven set him on a deep slumber so he attempted to open the distortion world with voodoo. 'I need….it, I need…..it'.

Meanwhile, Link and Zacain are fighting Yveltal, 'now since Giratina os being detracted by Steven, Zacian uses moon blast.' Zacain attack is supper effective, 'gaaauughhh, [Lion-O ROAR] guys help me fight this malice.' Link is about to use his master sword beam at Yveltal, Yveltal uses shadow ball but the bam continues until it hits Yveltal. 'Now h's down, Zacain use behemoth sword.' Zacain uses his signature attack that sliced Yveltal open, revealing Lion-O ROAR inside. Link uses his claw shot to pull him out but Yveltal tries to put its backing. They continued to pull out until Yveltal lets go from spilling malice, he absorbs a delta tree to close to wound but Lion-o out goes his body. Lion-o is scared and traumatized of what just happened, 'Yveltal is….so….cold….he wants….to…ruined…..my legacy…..because…no one…care…..for the…other Lion-O.

Them Mao Mao challenges Lion-o on a fight that Link got surprised, Mao Mao what are you doing.' Mao Mao is now gone feral, his eyes turned pink, 'I must restore the Thundercats honor.' They continue to fence but Lion-o got the upper hand because of Sword of Omens, 'tell that to my sword, it chooses me for a reason.' Mao Mao explains,' it was a prank caused by that pokemon after he killed the other Lion-O. Mao Mao is about to use spine attack but got deflected by Link's shield,' Mao Mao, I know you want to restore Thundercats honor but look at you, the ROAR hate is corrupting you because you must be grieving.' Mao Mao replies,'I'm not grieving'. Zacain corrects Link, 'Link, his corrupted because of despair that originates from unregulated grief like the sabertooth.' Yveltal start ti interact Lion-O, 'Lion-O this is your spirit guardian, remember they don't like you because they grieve over the Lion-O that came before you.' Lion-O starts to fall for his manipulations,'I start to understand why no one likes me, they miss the other Lion-O because they been poisoned by grief. With the power of Omens, I could fix that.' He starts to fight both of then, Zacain bin down Mao Mao. Now Link and Lion-O clash with their holy weapons while Mao Mao is struggling to escape until Adorabat came,' come on come on'. 'Mao Mao I know that you want to restore your honor but you can't heel grieve because Lion-O passes away, I hate to say this but you have to understand that death is a natural thing even in sudden situations'. Mao Mao starts to snap out of it, 'but…but…..you this exists.' Adorabat replies, 'is because CN made both of thus dark pokemon to cause suffering. No wonder champions have been dwindling. But instead of grieving them, we could inspire them what made them awesome'.

Meanwhile, Panthro (now in his 2011 self) just crashed Lion-S, 'sorry but your not the same saber tooth that I want to face'. He's about to head to our Hero before another byproduct of Yveltal- ROAR mandora, 'Awww come on man, this is obvious wannabe you demon'. His ready to wreck her with his nun-chucks.

Then Link is gracefully fighting Lion-O swiftly while Lion-o attempts to strike Link but he misses, 'come on you little'. Link dodges and Lion-o Sword of omens starts to glow,' if you think I'm not going enough, I could fix that.' Lion-o becomes corrupted by self-loathing from despair, activate Sword of Omens on Hero safe mode that seals Yveltal back to him (grows horns, fans black lines, and blue eyes). 'This is for everything toy but me through', Lion-o use Oblivion beam at Mao Mao but Steven's shield save him. 'Lion-o I know you in there, you must be in alight of pain.' Lion-O back sass at Steven,' you don't how I feel'. Steven explains to Lion-o,' but Lion-o what about our swear.' Lion-o remembers but sees the other self that strains him, 'Naaaauuuuuu, I can't.' Khan finally opens the portal but Giratina gets dragged by Lion-o, 'you think that serious drama is funny, you know what I'll show you all'. Fuse with comatose Giratina to become Destroyah but despair infested, 'I trust NO ONE!' He pushed the heroes into the distortion world.

Meanwhile, at the distortion world, our heroes woke up. 'where are we.' 'what's going on'. Steven finds this familiar, 'I know this place, is filled with dark matter. Think we are in the distortion world'. The word id filled with defined physics, hey counter a group of three-eyed chameleon that scared Link. 'HYYYYYAH.' Link seems that he slew the beast but the beast recovered, Steven-Shaymin uses magic leaf that effectively slew it. Mao Mao replied a great job but how we going to go back home. Our heroes wonder by walking on the side of gifts like there no gravity, then hey went to a waterfall that goes up until Mao Mao turns into a saint jaguar. 'Mao Mao what happening to you', Adorabat is worried. Link wonders, 'this world, this place is corrupting you based on your innermost demons. Steven, can you use your healing?' Steven turns into a pink cockatoo looking oviraptor, 'awww, even this place corrupted you.' Steven replies, 'well not exactly because I become this because of my nature rather my demons, my demons are my trauma'.

[Mipha's (llana's requiem) they played]

Then an evil monkey appears- Zarude. Redfire sees him and starts to have memories with llana a princess that befriended Redfire years before he meant Steven. Redfire starts to tear up, is no, it can't be I thought Giratina got rid of monkey face.' Steven is confused, 'what har you talking about Red fire'. Zarude laughs and grins, 'Giratina didn't kill me, he saves me because I made a deal with the devil to rid my enemies.' Redfire got furious, 'YOU MONSTER, YOU KILLED MY FRIEND WHILE I WASON EARTH. I'm THE ONE THAT TOLD HER THAT NOT ALL MONSTERS ARE EVIL.' Link and Steven got furious, 'so you're the reason for killing the symbionic titan the fallen champion?' 'Answer us.' Steven turns pink good covered by a dark aura, Link got covered by light energy. Red fire starts to turn into megidramon [then a flashback of Llana tending Redfire's wounds] 'Redfire you may be a monster that willing to destroy like how my people see in my kingdom but you most yet a monster, a Digimon- a monster that apple to understand emotions like you. It also makes me realized that not all monsters like this, what if there enslave to do my father's friends betting. I hope that we could tame the monsters and understand humanity so they won't destroy my kingdom. No matter what happens I'll be grateful enough to tend the wounds of the broken spirits that lie within the other monsters. I hope that my kingdom will reason with monsters instead of fighting like you Redfire.'' [flashback ends] 'SHE HAD A DREAM TO STOP THE MONSTERS FROM FIGHTING IN THE HANDS OF YOU

[a somber memory shows Llana smiling next to sleepy Redfire as guilmon]

Meanwhile, Destroyah is minding his business until Yusei and Deckergreymon arrives, Destroyah is about to use last horn but deflected by plasma decker launcher attack. Then Tiberius uses his blade chakrams to bind the arms and tail, the kaiju screeched in pain and mages to free himself while malice bleeds out like blood. Erginus starts to glow blue and start to slicing at the kaiju with dragon slash but it only annoys. Then Destroyah starts to summon laser horn while Erginus starts to fence him with his glowing horn, they been doing this until Winger (Steven's swiftwing) arrives. Winger use plasma blast at his eyes for a barrage of attack from the crystal gems- Lapis dewgong and swanna use ice beam to freeze the legs will lapis chain him up, Pearl's alolan ninetales use ice beam at the wings, Garnet's Tsareena use power whip to bind at kaiju's hands to together, Amethyst's sandslash and hippowdon use earthquake to trap him underground to ground him. Bismuth on Metacross asked him questions,' We got you monster, where are Steven and Link?' Destroyah has no idea until Khan responded, 'I was going to send comatose Giratina home after Steven use his ocarina to knock him out, but then everything went wrong Lion-O/ Yveltal has a meltdown of self-hatred. This resulted to fuse with Giratina to become this monster and shoved the hero's inside the distortion world.' Garnet got furious, 'can you send them back here?' Khan responded,'I don't know, Giratina knows but I don't because I'm just his meat amour'. The gems are just looking at the portal hopelessly.

Meanwhile back to distortion world, Link is encountered by octivious that is wandering around the distortion world since the death of his masters, 'I have been here for many years, but I wonder why I've been missing IIana after many years but she's dead' [Starts to have a flashback getting a house while Lance is arguing to the princess that she needs to be protected by kings wishes]. [Redfire has a massive meltdown while having a flashback with llana wandering on city life to go to the mall]. Zarude explains why he made the deal,'I didn't mean to do this, I just want to conquer Galaluna to break their spirits.' Redfire continues the breakdown, [flackback with llana at the mall with Lance, 'is your home too and is smooshy' 'Come on Lance is so soft, please just try it' Lance sits it and gets smooshed, Redfire laughs. 'this is perfect…Iris home' 'Go is that all you have to say, do you have any feelings do you miss home too?]. Octivious remembers his time, 'Did remember that I did have a home but then a hydra robot attacked us, IIana and lance tried an attack but no effect because they need a robot like me to become the Titan until Lance went inside to defeat it. People are doing alright to Titan until the military attack us but IIana is fighting whether we used a sword or a shield. So I have to make them try the to work together while fighting X-18 '

Zarude continues to explain,' I even used a squid assassin to find there secret weapon on earth.' Redfire remembers, [flashback of lance being less bored while preparing food tasty party until he realized that Lance is fighting in the streets. Then he got captured with Redfire by squid and ruined the party.] Redfire is ready to use his destructive powers until Steven climbs to Redfire to comfort, 'Redfire you don't have t do this, remember how you compare inner demons in others as I do.' Redfire rememberers about comfort Lance dark past ['I was bullied by some prick because I don't have a father and he got me in trouble and got away with it just because of his father] and comfort IIana's grieving after the loss of Tashy 497 after exploded in space. Redfire mellows down while weeping, 'Is alright Redfire, I understand what is like of losing someone that you swore to look after'. Redfire turns back to Growlmon, Zacian got frustrated and willing to fight to avenge the mess the Zarude made.

Link is determined to hear more about Octivious's past, 'then what else happened, are their humans after you.' He responds, 'yes there was a mysterious person named G-3 caught Lance and IIana. It appears they want to answers our origin by talking to Lance. Until he broke free to get IIana out of there and later getting their items to become the Titan. After that everything got frozen by ultrasonic frequency from space until I faced a Gyaomade of malice- created by Giratina'. Zacain back sassing at Zarude while fighting with his sword attack, 'what your deal monkey face.' Zarude responded, ' Stop calling me that, I send a dodongo to get the princess until the Titan swiftly fight it off.' Octivious interrupted,' also I have to get my girlfriend but I kinda hurt her feelings because I missed her dance.'

[Redfire remembers that how they find a way to reboot their robot while facing against The Hammer created by a general, IIana and Lance have there moments. *Redfire laughs with IIana when she's playing with her sandwich for Lance to eat, later gat scared when Lance cased a blackout.* 'I don't know what but there has to be something to bring him back to us', from the memory of Lance. The Hammer arrives controlled by General Steel. They went to an underground power generator to turn off the robot to get Octus back. Redfire cuts of the cable with his claws, until they are being found so they turned on their robot armor to escape with Redfire.]

[Song of healing]

Flashback ends Redfire finally recognizes Octus, 'Octus your alright, I thought I lost you all I remember is that you down until…we joined forces with G3 to fight against Steel. Lance explained that you're vital to our protection but without you, there is no Titan. [Flack back about IIana and Lance looking at the window, Redfire makes sure Lance is alright. 'Is very beautiful out here']…..I thought I lost you Octus. Redfire hugs Octus while sobbing his emotions out. 'All because of that General Steel, no wonder I forced my self to become wargrowlmon while my masters are dogfighting. until I convinced Steel by protecting him from an attack' Octus corrects Redfire, 'Redfire do you remember, it was you that revived me….Until we went to back to Jupiter's moon to see Galaluna until Giratina strike IIana and Lance.' Redfire looks down and Octus gives him white lilies, 'I understand your sorrow but I found a flower that commonly used in funerals when their dear loved one passes away but their innocence has been restored. I understand what IIana meant to you Redfire.' Redfire looks at the flower until a massive butterfly flows into his face while staring at it. Steven asked Shaymin about something, 'Shaymine do you want to say a few words to Redfire about IIana.' Shaymin goes to Redfire,'Red….I'm diary sorry for your loss but wasn't Steven kinda like her when you meant, very cute that likes pink.' Redfire smiles and giggles,'I realized something, she might go but she still lives on in my heart. But this does not mean that I'll give in in despair.' Redfire words summoned Lance's wrathful spirit that conquers his body with an aura of light, 'Redfire take me so you could move on for Galaluna'. His spirit merged into Steven's digivice, Wargrowlmon digivolves to Goddramon spirited- Lance's robot recycled into his weapon, a scythe. A massive swarm butterfly goes to his back to become three pairs of massive wings.

[Goddramon spirited- a reincarnation Digimon, this Digimon is the reincarnation of a Galalunan that avenge the fall of his kingdom while blessed with the power of the fierce deity]

Goddramon has coved an aura that manifested into an oni like bull-like reptilian abomination while Octus explains, 'looks like Lance is saved by the fierce deity so his spirit won't be corrupted by despair because he was sworn to protect the princess after her death'. Steven responded,' is sad but beautiful if only Lance got…more appreciated by hi own instead of being pushed'

Zacian and Zarude are still fighting,'come back here you monkey face, you took everything from galaluna and the Titan from them.' Zarude continues to make excuses,' I didn't know that deal with Giratina is a devil's pact and stop calling me monkey face, I'm not a monkey.' Zarude uses a bite on Zacian, Zacain got frustrated is he use moon blast while Zarude uses a park pulse but got by the attack. Zarude went insane from extreme frustration so he uses power whip on the blue wolf but got chomp, Zacian rams him with an iron head. 'Link now catches that monkey face', Link throws an ultra-ball to contain him. Steven is surprised about and bubbles it before warping away, 'man, that was convenient for the responsible for the Galaluna mess that he caused. I'm going to warp him so he never harms any kingdoms again. But how we going to get out of here.'

[song of healing]

Octus explains to Link about his status, 'Link it seems your the Legendary hero that everyone looks upon, we become a paladin on the ear as Titan until our fall at the claws of Giratina and that Zarude. It seems that you have the potential to carry the legacy of Galaluna- the people of the moon that connects to Lunala. Since Lance reincarnated as a Digimon because his soul is saved by the spirit of the fence deity, you also could be saved by it too because you have the mark of a Hero- the Triforce of Courage. It was believed in Galaluna legends that all the moon is created by Weather Trio before leaving the trifice to the sacred realm behind. They're something that I told to Lance and myself about IIana- she's the incarnation of the night goddess Lunala. Can you imagine the pain the Goddess felt when her humanity cease to be in a short time? *Link nodes* Our world is gone but you Link could carry that legacy. [Octus gives Digivice for Link made from IIana's royal mech.] Link's Triforce began to glow, Zacain is about to evolve when Octus to cover Zacian before a cosmic ray from the Fierce Deity strikes at them. Zacian woke up and meet depressed Lunala, 'My immortal self has ceased on the hands of Giratina, all because the moon king's friend betrayed him by dealing with the devil. Avenge my death so my spirit will be healed.' Then a massive fog that looms Lunala, 'It appears that you're blessed by the fierce deity of light while your friend is blessed with fence deity of darkness. I wish you the best luck to help the Hero of Legend. It is funny that I thought there were just fairy tales unless I felt the Triforce of courage within him. Our spirits were saved from despair by the legendary fierce deities that provide that there's hope even in the bleakest situations'. Lunala's third eye glows while a blood moon forms, 'avenge my death to heal what is lost'.

The moon magic conquers Zacian while a smog of the fierce deity of light-in a form of Omni like spinosaurid covers Zacian. once the fog fades, Zacian becomes miragegoagamon- a resurrection of the moon. Then it creates an ultra-wormhole to take everyone back to Delta.

[Miragegaogamon- eclipsed, a resurrection Digimon. This Digimon is the useless his graceful powers from the moon to heal, it could bring back the dead. The warmth from the moonlight that radiates from him removes nightmares and personal demons.]

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gem are hopeless keeping destroyed from contained until a blood moon occurs that at the same time our Heroes return for a rematch with Destoyah. Link and Steven are determined with there newly evolved Digimon.

End

Reference- Tiberius from the paladin, but this fid his a paladin because he's a descendent of Tygra.

badokaan from arcanum, porins from Dark planet

Giratina and the sky warrior reference, Giratina has been hallucinating Rio 2

all cat race in Delta are hyper-carnivores, Redfire eats a lot of bread but starts to like fish (sushi) since growlmon instants kick in for decades, growlmon species are omnivore despite their raptor-like nature.

why Modula become Zarude because his appearance kinda looks like a monkey (his badass beard create an illusion of monkey) because of his lower face, even Zarude is based on a mandrill. His face looks more like a bean mouth similar that to Steven's face but all I see is Mojo-Mojo.

Next episode Steven fights without his cute jacket


	19. Chapter 19- Rise of Heroes of Delta

Trigger Warning- blood, gore, self-harm and character death

[Meanwhile in the past in ruined Orchid Bay City, Haxorus is trained by Juniper Lee based on what she faced in the past, Haxorus found adorable bat-otters. 'Aren't they cute, Axew?', then a flashback of reuniting the Frilled Komodo babies back to a Komodo named Dracotta. Then Haxorus is trained by Minotaurs from the bull tribe, then faced demons- Donnie and Kordoth. Then faced an imp-like demon called Gigi that feeds on creatures with dragon based attacks, banished a demon called Jean-Claude. Finding monotuke gremlins to relocates away from civilization, then he faced a spirit of Kai Yee to purify Lee's legacy.]

Flashback ends and Haxorus is ready to face Destroyah as a backup, 'Don't worry Iris I was trained to deal with situations like this.' Haxous focus on his potential to become Otachi again, and fly towards to the Kaiju battlefield. Otachi used dragon rush on Destroyah, it delivers a devastating blow until the Kaiju began to summon lars spikes and horns for protection. Orchid starts to coil around the beat and shove it into the plateau but it didn't filch. It starts to get frustrated and start to glow purple aura from the malice. Then a herd of bison (burukku) is running away from a rampaging Eginus that's ready for a rematch, they fight with their horns before delivers a poisons horn stab that inflects. Eginus speeches in pain before collapsing. Otachi starts to feel sorrow for the fallen kaiju so he wrapped Destroyah with his tail. Destroyah is about to shift into a mysterious duremudira form (misty purple form) before being taken off before dropping from the sky by flying Otachi. Destroyah's new form becomes frustrated and shoves his horn into Otachi, Otachi free himself before sifting back to Haxorus from the poison. Iris cries out, 'Axim are you alright.' Destroyah turns back to normal, looks like hope is lost for the gems until Heroes finally came from the wormhole.

[Link have a flack back on the following night after healed by Xerneas and Steven send a backup, Link sees Steven playing Song of Healing with his harp.]

Link asked Steven,' Steven how did get that harp that I heard that it heals soul by a specific song' Steven responded with a depressed look on his face, 'It was 200 years ago…..this is hard to explain, all I could say is that I found my dear friend bleeding and hurt in the forest. Her bear fathers are worried but I have explained what happened to her, I healed her with my healing but it was too late because she was a coma.' [Flackback, Steven is wondering in the redwood forest until he saw a group of deers and badger runny away from something. Steven saw her friend Meg bashing her head against the tree, Steven runs towards her but she collapses. Steven starts to weep with frustration, 'Meg, what are you thinking hurting yourself like that, do you any idea how fragile you are?' Meg responded while massive blood oozing of her skull,' I thought the animals find it funny of me getting hurt bu I did know that they can reason with emotions.' Steven tells meg about her situation before passing out from blood loss,' Wait I tell you fathers about this…..Meg…MEG.' Later at the bears' den, Panda is sobbing next to Ice Bear while Grizz begs Meg to wake up 'Man cub wakes up, I know that you had enough but you don't have to live like this.' Steven just stares until he comes close to heal her injury with his healing spit by kissing he forehead, it healed her but she's did not woke up. 'Meggy I healed you, you can wake up now.' Steven checks her vitals, her heartbeat and breathing function is fine. 'Her vitals are active but her mind is compromised, Bears I'm sorry I believe she's in a coma', Steven explains it with a bleak expression on his face.]

Link asked Steven something,' So how does the healing song healed her but not your healing spit,' Steven explains, that's because I heal others when their hurt but it only reverse injury, I can't using my reviving tears because she's alive. To fully heal her is to heal her broken spirit that caused by abuse and neglect of a sick joke originate from a dark world with no morals/empathy that had to be obliterated so she could be happy but…the damage already affects her. So I have to go Xerneas fountain to heal her in Tai Forest for answers ' [Flackback, Steven prays for Xerneas at the fountain, 'Xerneas god and mother of life answer my prayers, my friend send her self on a come because of several years of abuse and neglect over humor has caused her to be broken.' First, the fountain remained stagnated until Xerneas appeared with a pack of koroks with fiddle, 'Son of Palkia, I understand the pain you had when your friend suffered a terrible fate, to awaken my power is to teach you the song of healing.' Xerneas gives Steven a harp used by Palkia as an oviraptor, the koroks start to play Song of Healing. When Steven returns, Grizz bear begs Steven to heal his man-cub 'Please, Steven heal my child.' Steven looks at comatose Meg on life support, he grabs his harp tp play Song of Healing. While playing Steven grow angelic wings and halo, Xerneas appears and using her healing powers alongside with Steven's powers. Meg starts to dream about her demonic family being obliterated by a stream of light, then she saw her Griffin than Steven smiling at her with the bears worry about her. They hug her with their hearts filled with love, they hum the Song of Healing with angelic Pink Steven using a harp. Meg sees Pink Steven as a cherub, she starts to wave at him with gratitude.] Flashback ends with Steven playing Song of Healing while Link starts to weep, 'That was beautiful, you care about every life, even the most worthless. Steven responded,'that because Xerneas promised me to protect all living things because they all have souls Link.'

[Flashback ends, Destroyah is heading for humble Rito village while the Ritos are ready to shoot with their bomb arrows until the Heroes came]

Steven and Link ready to fight Destroyah again, the kaiju grows longer horns and spikes from chesnaught earlier. Goddramon- spirited use his bisento like a scythe to deliver a fatal blade attack but got deflected by the horns. Goddramon wrapped himself on a Redwood tree to fling himself to attack by stabbing, the blade when through but Destroyah heals himself. Destroyah uses his laser horn to slice at Redfire, Goddramon growls in pain before regenerating from his healing factor. Steven felt a sharp pain on his arm, indicating that they're bonded emotionally. 'GGAUUUUGGHH, MY arm. Wait I'm not bleeding, I'm I feeling Redfire's pain?' Redfire bellows like a wild animal and pounding his chest like a ranging ape, he wrapped himself around destroyerah. Destroyah tries to free himself by trusting himself to escape. He stabs Red fire in the gut, Steven vomits after feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He checks himself, 'haha, that was nothing'. Redfire felt Steven's confidence so he flys into the air and drop Destroyah into the ground. Detroyah felt frustrated by Redfire so he flew away before Link came in.

Miragegaogamon uses Gale claw attack, 'Octus I promise to carry the legacy of the Galaluna, for the princesses.' The claw attack slashed the horns and spikes of the kaiju, Destroyah uses laser horn attack but the armor deflects it. The black wolf Digimon uses howling cannon to distract Destroyah. 'Zygrade' from his chest opens its mouth to use full moon blaster. Destroyah is ready to attack but got hit by a barrage of bomb arrows, Link's Toucannon and Corvinight use steel wing before taking a hit from miragegaogamon. Mao Mao stabs Destroyah in the head, the kaiju swatted him before captured by Adorabat. 'Are you alright Mao Mao.' Mao Mao responded, 'At least I hit him, right?' The beast starts to thrash into the riot village before the Crystal gems got in the way, [bismuth] 'get him, guys.' The Crystal Gems constrained him by a barrage of attacks from their Pokemon: Lapis' dewgong and swanna use ice beam to freeze the legs while lapis chain him up, Pearl's alolan ninetales use ice beam at the wings, Garnet's Tsareena use power whip to bind at kaiju's hands to together, Amethyst's sandslash and hippowdon use earthquake to trap him underground to ground him. Then Bismuth's metagross use meteor mash at the stomach to free Link's Chesnaught, the kaiju bellows in pain. Destroyah tries to fly to escape until Steven-Shaymin use magical leaf attack. 'now, you guys'

Link comments to his Digimon while erecting his aster sword skyward, 'you got this Gaomon, for the fallen Heroes.' Miragegaigamon is about to use a full moon blaster attack while howling. Steven is still strained about mental bonded with his Digimon, 'Is this how symbionic feels like, emotions interact with one another. No wonder Lance might have a hard time talking about his feelings, poor guy. But I'm going to fulfill his wish, to avenge his fallen kingdom even they pushed him around just because of missing father.' Steven turns pink while Goddramon is busting with energy, 'my turn'. He thrust his scythe through Destroyah and slashing him until they defused back into Yveltal and comatose Giratina while blood burst all over the place. Yveltal starts to bleed and vomit violently, 'you….you bastard…..you think that is fair to underestimate my power.' Yveltal continues to vomit until Lion-o Roar is finally free, 'so…..much…..pain'. 'My vessel, this is all your fault because look what have you done.' Yveltal laughs well, at least I have his sword, 'Sword of Omens give me strength beyond strength.' His horns grow bigger and claws grow bigger, 'where is that soul stone?' Since the soul stone as Steven's gem by mistake, 'there you are'. He's about to reach Steven until Adorabat gets in the way, 'your never get way with the power of *demonic voice* Camazotz'. Adorabat turns red, her death becomes jagged/ sharp and acts demonic, 'you never get away with this.' Adorabat aggressively bites Yveltal and letting bleed malice.

Lion-o is struggling in pain after suppurating and tries to reach to Yveltal,' Please don't fight…. I need it…please I need it.' Lion-o's ghost is just focusing on Mao Mao while leaving Roar Lion-o to fend for himself. Link jumps from his Digimon to strike Yveltal with his master sword, 'this is for Thundercats legacy your demon. HYYYAAAHHH'. The master sword lodged into Yveltal, the pokemon is about to strike Link with shadow until Lion-o saves him but got wounded. 'GAAAH, that hurts.' Link is confused, 'you… you saved me but how and why?' Lion-o replied, I just want my other half.' Steven I very concerned about Lion-o's decision, 'Lion-o don't be with him.' Yveltal is about to strike Steven but dots deflected by his shield and Mao Mao's sword, 'Brother there's another choice and is the choice of rightfulness.' Lion-o is confused, 'a cat warrior, is this why they hate me because they expect that to be this black cat to be the Hero of Delta.' Steven responded, 'Lion-o is not what you think, we are severing you from a terrible fate.' Lion-o recognized Steven, 'Steven…..STEVEN WHY YOU DOING IN THIS DANGEROUS PART OF DELTA. No humans could survive in this side of Delta.' Link responded, 'is a long story but we have no time to lose so let's defeat this guy.' Lion-o starts to get confused about his friend's plan, 'what does he to defeat my spirit animal. Is this have to do with Mao Mao being a hero instead of me?' Steven responded,' no Lion-o is not what it looks like.'

Roar Lion-o starts to believe that Steven revisits him to betray him, 'You….promised, remember Steven. what you going to do. Replace the welder of Sword of Omens to Mao Mao, seal me away so you could leave me alone.' Steven tries to explain,' no Lion-o is not like that, is that Yveltal is trying to manipulate you and'. Lion-o starts to feel confused,' and forget that Roar existed or Forget that I existed. HA HA HA What a plan, if you think is easy like fix the mess I created. Won't you get away with this Mao Mao, Link, and you Steven Universe? Luckily Yveltal gives me this *shows the third golden triangle- Triforce of Power* because who needs the stones that create armor If you could just go feral.' The Triforce of power merged into Lion-o's paws and grabbed Yveltal to fused into a winged-demonic manticore (winged-lion) with porcine features. 'I'm not Lion-o evermore, were Feral Ganon now.' The Triforce of Wisdom leaves Steven until Zelda appears, 'Zelda, our alive this whole time?' Zelda responded, 'Steven my life force supported you until you reunited with you gem, now this is the time to help you to confront Ganon.' Link looks determined to fight Ganon while his master sword glows, Mao Mao is ready to strike him but Ganon summoned a sword of Plun-darr that shattered his golden sword. 'Luckily I found this in Giratina that I might use it in handy, this made from the blood of the entire solar system.' Mao Mao starts to mourn over his sword that mad adorabat angry, 'how dar you shattered the Hero of Delta weapon like that.' Adorabat still in her feral fog rams Gannon and tries to absorb Lion-o out of Ganon's body. 'Link now is you chance do this for Mao Mao's sword. Link looks at Mao Mao ring over his sword and starts to get feral, icy aura surrounds him 'I won't you get away with this.' Link uses spin attack while Ganon uses the sword like a boomerang, it almost hit Link until Chesnaught deflects it.

Yusei's papa wolf kicks in, allows his Deckergreymon to deliver a slash attack on Ganon before attacking with a plasma decker launcher attack. A massive explosion occurs but leaves both undamaged. Deckerdramon is covered by an aura of zapdos before using a devastating thunderous kick, leaves Ganon paralyzed. Link is about to use a finishing blow with his master sword uncle Steven hold him off, 'Link wait Lion-O is in there.' Link is confused from vengeance, 'What do you mean, that the beast that killed KO and Lion-o centuries ago but powered by the Triforce that shifts into with ancient pig demon if they're heartless.' Steven protested,' Lion-o is inside that thing, suffering so I must get inside and get him out.' Link looks hesitant until he saw Zelda,' Link, trust the heart of the hero.' Link thirst of vengeance starts to die down,' Zel…..Zelda? Zelda what should I do.' Zelda responded, 'Link and you Yusei, protect Steven's body while he goes inside the beast.' Yusei is confused,' what do you mean, Zelda.' Zelda responded, 'the true courage comes from helping others that are as well as yourselves, heroes might be remembered but legends never die.' They both agree so they head to Ganon. Zelda and Link forms a barrier to surround themselves, Steven lay down to project itself to Ganon's body. Yusei's Deckerdramon goes for Plun-darr with his claw while Link gets on Zacian to counterattack Ganon when he uses his dark based attacks- shadow claw or nightshade.

Steven woke up in a darkness filled area until he saw Lion-o so confused, 'Lion-o are you alright, you have to leave.' Lion-o responded, 'should you care about the other heroes instead because I'm just a mistake, just a by-product.' Steven tries to explain, 'Lion-o it doesn't matter if Mao Mao is the hero because of glory and honor, what it matters is that you don't have to feel like this.' Lion-o is confused,' what do you mean, my spirit animal is fighting them remember?' Steven corrects him, 'Yveltal is not your spirit animal, he just using you so you could end up as a destructive pawn of him rehab calmed as a champion like my…rivals that passed on.' Lion-o is in denial until Steven sings a somber slow version of change.

_I can make a promise, _

_that make a difference,_

_To take a stand._

_To make an effort,_

_If only you could understand,_

_That…. make a change!_

Lion-o protested,' you can't change how I feel about might self.' Steven replies, 'but you can', Steven made Lion-o enraged snout to go for an attack until his 2011 versos got in the way.

[Steven continues to sing]

_You can make it different,_

_You can make it right._

_You can make it better,_

_We don't have to fight!_

_You can make an effort,_

_Cuz you, You can make a... change._

Lion-O hesitates to fight Steven- even he has a shield for defense until he stops, 'why go everyone expects me to change for the better. Why do I want to hurt you and your friends, I'm supposed to be a beacon of hope for Delta. [starts to weep] What did I do wrong to treat me like this, is because of Yveltal.' Lion-O 2011 spirit appeared,' Lion-O, you didn't do anything wrong, your just a by-product of uhh big mistake. Don't take this the wrong way, you didn't help the behemoths to form Destoyah because Yveltal didn't care bout your fate as the hero. You don't have to suffer just because you are with Yveltal because you can forge your destiny so you can have a future.' Lion-o starts to warm up while Steven reminded the Lion, 'that's why we made a promise.' They hold hands before leaving Ganon's body.

Lion-o sees corrupted Yveltal, 'what the is that thing with Plun-darr, a manticore?' Zelda corrects,' is Yveltal after corrupted by Triforce of Power that had been hijacked by Ganon.' Lion-O flips out,' how we going to stop that thing.' Zelda explains,' Link could defeat him but someone must rival the power of Plun-darr.' Lion-o is started to become pensive,plus-darr…I think I know who beat it, I hear from the story of Lion-o from Steven before my meltdown because I have the sword of Omens.' Gannon manages to separate Deckergreymon into Deckerdramon. mailbirdramon, and Greymon after using Plun-darr as a saw. 'No one comes in my way, any last words young hero.' Link responds with a sly look on his face, he he he, Thundercats HOOOOOOOOOOO'. Link's war cry awakens Lion-o's Sword of Omens, 'now Lion-o.' Lion-o delivers a massive spin attack from his word, the force is strong enough to break plun-darr that left Ganon surprised. Ganon becomes frustrated, 'you….you pesky cat, you betrayed your connection with Yvel…' Gets strike by Lion-o with a massive barrage of slashes similar to Link's flurry rush. Little that lion-o know that his attack causes him to recoil, Ganon got the upper hand slash Lion-o with his tusk before giving a fatal blow with his tusk. 'wait for Ganon…..', Lion got covered with bloody cuts before feeling a sharp pain in his gut and realized that he had a little time left. Link and the others are in shock of what happened, 'LION-O.' Mao Mao saw what happened and started to fill with pink aura before shifting into a massive winged jaguar before fight back agents Ganon, 'You bastard, you dare to hurt one of my idol like that.'

Steven and Link go to gravely injure Lion-o, they weep as they realized that he's on a verge of death. Link is asking Steven for vitals,' can you check if he's going to make it.' Steven checks for vitals,'I believe his insides are compromised and he has no heartbeat.' Link gasp before weeping but Steve realized he has healing powers, 'Link I could try to revive him like Gavin.' Steven embraced his corpse to weep his tears to revive him but nothing. 'what nothing, it did work. I'm sorry Link he's…..he's gone.' Redfire and zacian saw and realized what happened, they start to weep on his corpse. Link asked Zelda in tears, 'why..why are healing tears didn't work.' Zelda explains about Lion-o, 'he's because already dead 200 years ago, he was a moving corpse for a few years until he realized that he just a mere protect of black magic. I sense he's spirit (Lion-o 2011) is still lingers for the next incarnation, he been doing for centuries until his spirit is healed from the wounds that Yveltal inflected.' Steven grabs is harp and Link grabs his ocarina, they played Song of Healing on Roar Lion-O's corpse. 2011 Lion-o appears, while he's hearing the music, he started to see Sabertooth cheering him. He starts to realize that no one has forgotten about him, he saw a tunnel that leads to bright light. He sees Steven as a cherub playing Song of Healing, the sabertooth are surprised that Steven is the Palkia incarnate.

Steven cries healing tears that Lion-O 2011's spirit moves on to the next Hero of Delta since his death two centuries ago. Redfire and Zacain buried his body, When Lion-o's spirit departs into his sword, Steven and Link waves at him. They took a moment of silence at his grave before going back to the battlefield. Steven turns pink from shear emotions from Lion-O's death, Steven-Shaymin about to use Seed flare. Steven traps Ganon with his hexagon shield before Shaymin release shockwave of light. It leaves Ganon open for attacks, Mao Mao as a jaguar delivers a crunching bite at his neck. Link delivers a blow in his hear while Steven releases fiery wrath from moltres' aura at Ganon. Ganon is defeated, leaving Triforce of power that Steven bubbled it, Yveltal is so weak that sealed itself with a cocoon. Steven seals it with a bubble barrier before Zelda seals it away with her Triforce of Wisdom. Everyone seems relieved but all three Triforce reunite into a whole, waiting for someone to make a wish. Zelda is the Triforce, it becomes whole again but is waiting for someone to make a wish but whom. Link and Steven look unsure until Mao Mao (normal form) came to touch it, 'Triforce hear my prayers, please I just want Delta to be restored from the malice that ruined the Legacy of Thundercats. The Tri-force glows, gleaming everything.

The Crystal Gems came to Steven's side and realized what happened. Pearl checks on why Steven is covered with blood, 'Steven are you alright?' Bismuth corrects,'Pearl is not his blood'. Amethyst and Peridot comfort Steven, 'Steven what happen, who the blood is this.' Steven began to weep from the death of Lion-o while Link comforts him. Mao Mao is wonder wether of restoring Delta worked, he looked at Sword of Omens. The Sword of Omens began to glow when Mao Mao got near, he picks it up and starts to wonder that the sword chooses him as next Hero of Delta. He points to skyward, everyone starts to look at Mao Mao. Adorabat commented, 'looks like Lion-O choose you Mao Mao, is it that awesome?' Mao Mao just stares at the sword.

End

The reason why the Song of Healing from Majora's Mask connects with Steven because he's able to heal broken Gems like the Diamonds with his heart. Steven symbolizes the soul that heals the trouble spirits like Giratina feeling trapped, Redfire's sadness over the loss of his friends, and the broken spirit that Meg has. But it does not always tune to mask.

Steven is a cherub because Palkia is a draconic abomination with an angel-like appearance plus the harp.

Meg did recover from her coma after a few moments after Steven and Xerneas healed her soul but ended up in therapy after that. This is a realistic consequence when someone abused or neglect a punching bag over a sick joke. The only people and the 'funny' is edgy teens or 50-60 year old with a criminal record of unspeakable actions. Especially when Meg hurt herself over shock humor because do they have any idea how fragile she is?

We bare bears are descendent of the Bulrathi tribe of Delta, a fresh tribe is known for being brute on the outside bu huggable and cute inside.

If Meg was in We Bare Bears universe, her first debut is in the movie as a similar role as a panda- nervous from her trauma instead of anxiety-like Panda.

Goddramon- spirited look like goddramon but white with faint pink wings, it has tribal markings similar to a fierce deity. It possesses horns and crocodile-like skin. The fierce deity of darkness is a benevolent destroyer (death). It embodies negative consequences based on negative actions that render into sorrow and grief. Despite destructive nature, it guardian with those in despair/ agony/ brood. Lance got a dark past but didn't get a happy ending before solving his inner demons, he's sole is save so that spirit infects his pain with destruction to reincarnate. This pretty ironic to be a mega evolve form of a Digimon that has a partner that has life-based powers- Steven unless is yin-yang thing or Pink Steven means destruction.

Miragegaogamon- eclipsed looks like miragegaogamon but zygarde themed- black armored with white assents and snakes/ nagas on his back) but still retains wolf motifs. The fierce deity of light is a passionate embodiment of resurrection and good consequences based on positive actions. When IIana died, the spirit is enraged to for someone to carry her legacy to avenge her death. Once avenge is taken to justice, her spirit will rest. She heals injury to others as an act of protection from negative connotations caused by evil. The Digimon still retains lunar symbolism to carry the legacy of the deceased princes of the moon.

Garnet's pokemon belong to Rose, Bismuth's metagross was given by Peridot.

Giratina is still in comatose because he's being healed

Lion-o accidentally awakens Ganon after merging with yveltal while using Triforce of Power.

Lion-O seriousness is coming from 2011 Lion-o, Lion-O final fight is all from his 2011 counterpart but in the Roar's body. His death takes back from CN that wants the 2011 incarnation to be dead and forgotten over Roar. Anyone can dislike Roar but like Mao Mao, Mao Mao is better to start about heroes than Roar. This is why Mao Mao is the true hero of Delta after the 2011 Lion-O.

closure of this arc is coming up


	20. Chapter 20- The future of Delta

Two weeks later, at the Lion Palace in the valley. The Heroes are staying there after the battle until the knighting from Zelda and King of Delta. Iris and Haxorus start to get along with the chibi therizinosaurs after recovering from the injure inflected during the fight. Steven's Tropius and breloom are munching on sweet raspberries, Shaymin wants to join but he has to be emotional support for Steven after Lion-O's depart. Link's Pokemon- Gamayun (corviknight), Toucanon, and chesnaught are challenging tug of war with Yusei's Digimon- greymon, mailbirdramon, deckerdramon. Yusei is watching them while wondering about the knighting ceremony, 'I'm not sure if I'm going to be accepting if I going to be knighted as the ranger because Zelda told me that I'm very wise and cunning but it suffered a bad rap on earth'.

Link brushes the fur of Zacian but starts to feel depressed ever since the last of Thundercats was ceases to be, 'Is everything alright Linky?' Link responded, 'why did he have to die, why he choose to be the martyr so Mao Mao gets his chance to restore the honor of his kind.' Zacian replies, 'because sometimes Heroes make a sacrifice for others because that's they look after for the people in need, even those who want the old Lion-o back.' Mao Mao interrupts to correct Zacain, 'Being a Hero is not that easy because of the messiah complex, is a belief when the Heroes are destined fo save others from chaos. For the past few weeks, I have visions of 2011 Lion-o telling me that I'm the revived Hero of Delta the rise from the ashes of the fallen Thundercats centuries ago, is like Roar Lion-o's sacrifice was for nothing. He's just a manifestation of the Lion-o's spirit believing that no-one a Delta cared for him because Yveltal is bad at lying. I don't know about being The Hero relates to preserving the honor of the fallen Thundercats.' Link responded, 'that real deep man, I never realize that you will be the real Hero of Delta-based of one's destiny chosen by the gods.' Zelda comes to explains more about Mao Mao's fate, that's because your people spirit animal is the jaguar demi-gods that summoned the Birds of Legend when the land is at despair, he's the protector of animals of Delta and inspiration of the Thundercats as Hero. He's the god the of night and darkness that represents valor to face one's fear.' Mao Mao starts to have pensive thoughts,' I wonder that explains the 'Thunder' part in Thundera because of the accusation of the demi-gods of storms.' Adorabat stares at the back jaguar symbol on Sword of Omens.

Steven dressed up on his freshly cleaned clothes, he starts looks down about what happened. Red fire asked Steven is alright, 'Steven is there something bothering you?' Steven responded,'It just after he died I'm not sure if brief moments together affect or not because he seems out of character for Roar Lion-o that I saw him when he has a meltdown. And….If he had an individual or a mere meat armor for Yveltal.' Redfire start to think about it, I'm…..I'm not sure, what if the Lion-O you befriended is the 2011 Lion-o suffering in his ummm undead form.' Steven starts to think about it, 'that explains about the healing tears because the other Lion-O's spirit had enough of being inside of the undead to the point that he believed that he was forgotten or no one cared for the other Thundercats. That explains he acted so differently when my gem half met him, the undead body gained an individual to fight against the 2011 Lion-o but failed.' He sees Amy sleeping in on the couch next to Spartan, her ninetales give him advice to Steven about Amy. 'She's been recovering so well, but there music that wee been using to soothe her. Is called Epona's song is a very nostalgic song that reminds herself of their humble pasture.' Spartan clop his hoof to play Epona's Song, later Steven playlist with his harp. Amy starts to speak in her sleep,'that…that song bring me back memories.'

Zedus is minding his business until an Ash's decidueye appears since his absence, 'you think that this Heroes becoming a champion seems romantic, do you remember what happen centuries ago?' Zedus responded with a growl while wide-eyed owl explains, 'after the calamity, many people start to captured humans with blessed powers so they could use it as weapons.' Zedus find it interesting and drags the owl to the others as a warning sign. Link is carious about the owl,' hey buddy what you got there.' The owl transforms into an owl demon with a single eye marking, 'they will hunt you down if you knighted by Zelda because you going to deal with a terrible fate.' Link is confused, 'What!'. Shaymin is confused about his demon form, 'why did you become a massive owl?' Owl demon replied, 'is form a curse from the underworld of Delta.'

Link starts to see time slowing down and sees what papers to be an eyeless undead Roar Lion-O starring at him while crying bloody tears. 'What…..is going on.' The undead Roar Lion-o responded, 'you…you….have…poo….. I'll…be back…..better than any of you. Link freaks out, does anyone seems this,' Link points while everyone turns but sees nothing 'I don't see anything.' Link notched the phantom disappear,' ummmm…..Giratina anyone?' Steven answered,' Yellow took that pokemon while still in slumber to keep check it won't destroy anything based a devil's pact or is the other way around. Whit told me that he felt pain from being used as deals that cause destruction that leads to destruction, ironically I like the beauty of life…in obsessive way.' Mao Mao asked Steven something, 'Steven, what up with you dreaming about you as oviraptors, even you turned into one.' Steven replies,' Zelda told me that before the earth split into two Earths, it was a land filled with dinosaurs that depended on cosmic gods. Palkia used to have an oviraptor form named Ruby, which is ironic because she becomes Pink Diamond after that.'

Zelda interacts with the Heroes about the whereabouts of Yveltal,' Yveltal may have been sealed but I made discovering on Delta that dates far back then the first Calamity on earth, Delta may have similar calamity based on my research on cenotes on Delta. 20,000 years ago an ancient advanced civilization already left the world eons ago was awaken by a squirrel, the squirrel made unleash a calamity that we called the darkest day. I wonder the ancient ruins may have affected by the calamity before age squirrel appeared. Ironically the squirrel was dubbed as the wise young hero.' The Heroes are left confused about Zelda's discovering.

The Owl demon explains Steven about meta-human trafficking,'It all started centuries ago, people have been capturing humans with blessed powers after the calamity, Young justice made an investigation. They use experiments to fight other aliens like Gems. The royal family of the East European country was killed to get the royal siblings with powers. Superboy and Nightwing are taking down a geneticist that connects to experiments. During the search, he rescues the siblings before being attacked a Count. Halo escape after tigress was fighting with some thugs. YJ Beastboy is being a TT Beastboy as part of the TT replacement unit, to replace Teen Titans with members of YJ. Halo was with Tigress after the rescue. Superboy has to stop the experiment on Brion's uncle. They escape but Brion has undergone a painful transformation. Brion becomes Geo-force and had a meltdown. Tigress cast the count but Halo was killed but got healed. The commander was exposed because of Geo-force's transformation. Did I mention Static Shock is part of YJ, the rescued kids are interacting in an adorkable manner? Superboy got worried that Geo-force with a burst of emotions.'

Steven explains to owl demon, 'you do realize the wholesome moments with Prince Geo-force with the cute bug alien while Halo recovers from slight hunger by eating an apple. Miss Martian lost ties with her brother because she chooses to love from her friends than hate with power. Halo work with the Royal family that the prince imparts. They got super suits as a gift but the bug prepares to be nude, then they are trained on the beach.' The owl demon explains, 'the metahumans were a subspecies of humans that arrive 20,000-15,000 years ago, seems at the right time after the Forgotten temple was activated by a rodent. Ever since meta humans emerged, they save regular humans from the Calamity and the starfish creates 5000 years ago they become associated with the light of the gods. That explains why their blessed' Steven explains more about the Outsiders, 'The Night wing lead the Outsiders to take down human trafficking in my homeland- Livewire and Mist were victims. Aqualad is my generation Aquaman and a king of his homeland, Robin becomes the replacement of TT Robin. Geo-force needed to be patient to gained Nightwing's trust while training with the others.' Owl demon correct Steven,'Did I mentioned that Slade was there to avenge TTG that already been long dead and keeping Terra. Cyborg Victor becomes a replacement of TT Cyborg of an accident gone wrong. Geo-force losses it when the uncle is doing dirty work. Cyborg understands that being a freak is alright because of uniqueness, but had a meltdown that nearly kills Halo. Nightwing saves Geo-force's sister that Terra.'

Steven explains more about the story, ' The outsiders with Terra promised to promise to protect the innocence and fight against that can't protect themselves like trafficking. Aquaman (Aqualad) made findings from trafficking. Halo is happy what she is, TT replacements teem up with the Outsiders. Little they know, Terra is with Slade again. The outsiders faced against a gorilla with a boomerang, red soldiers came to attack them and capture the outsiders. People lost trust in the heroes since a decade of calamity so the Outsiders has to connect with people to rekindle the trust on the champions, even fight with fear of powers, YJ agrees. The outsiders get their place with the replacers. They save a community from the criminals with their UFOs. The team consists of Amazonian, blue beetle, speedy and Beastboy Garfield was the beacon. Terra is being trained by Tigress, the telekinetic girl who was rescued but the mission was a set up by Lex (that vamp). Then they are been attacked by robot monkeys so Lex exposed them as children doing a show but people trust the Outsiders, Halo concern about her….feelings. Halo runs away from her stuff so they find her, Victor still has issues with robotic meltdowns. Geo-force starts to relive that his people are proud of him for saving Terra.'

'Geo-force is still hissy with Halo, Victor and beastly are accepting of being replacements. The reason for the cyborg's problem because of the father box AI, Halo's issue is also connected by the mother box because she was revived by it. Nightwing got infected by the father box, the prince finally talks to Halo. Slade and Terra interact before being brainwashed. Halo was kidnapped by an albino gorilla. Terra was a princess that was reborn as a daughter of a doctor during an experiment before being taken away by her parents, the same with Geo-force. Halo has the spirit of the mother box. Terra felt betrayed by her selfish actions. Victor manages to control his cyborg self by facing father box AI. Lex is losing it after the Outsider's actions. Halo wonders what happened but using her powers to fight against the power dilation caused by AI. Terra and the prince have to return home despite the meta-human ban. Superboy introduced forever to Gem city that has been isolated (not from beach city) to hide from humans.'

The owl finished the topic with Steven, 'Lex lost popularity because he was manipulative like a spoiled recked child that they want people to do stuff for him. Slade told Terra to kill Garfield while exposing the trafficking. The team fights the count again, the royal siblings fight their corrupted cousin, Terra got the upper hand and the prince gives his cousin a beating for the kidnapping of Terra. Terra is about to kill his friend until she realized Tigress explained that he was used by Slade and was cared for by her friends. Then everyone realized that royal siblings have powers and become heroes after killing the uncle. There were issues with his team about killing but he defended himself that Terra tries to kill, the main difference is Terra was brainwashed, innocent child. Prince that become the King made a hard choice so he must choose either turn themselves or rule his country and military. So he decided to kick the other champions out with Terra so he could have patience with his people. Lex was exposed as a lier and funding experiments and creating Superboy. The downfall is the prince is a mere pawn of something the connects to the Dark Lord that Champions are sworn to look for years ago. The champions are sworn to stop keeping secrets and hid from the enemy so they could get the upper hand. Did I mentioned that Slade was with Savage (old metahuman) the connects to the Dark Lord despite being called Light.'

Shaymin wonders if Link is paying any attention. Link looks down, not hearing about meta-human trafficking incident centries ago from sadness. Starts to have a flask back about the funeral of Lion-o.

(flashback of a mass funeral of Lion-o, many cute animals and the Rito came to grief. many white iris flowers are spread. Steven, Link, and Mao Mao wear their black clothing. The casket is ready for burial while Zelda give a speech)

' People of Delta we are here for a special event of the passing of Lion-o, his true self died centuries ago but his spirit was trapped in limbo until recently. That's why we are here to celebrate the departure of his spirit before reincarnated to the next Hero of Delta. The Hero of Delta is an incorruptible incarnation of the jaguar god of Delta that sworn to protect all animals of this realm. His spirit is trapped because some demonic trick was used to corrupt his spirit to ruin the legacy of Hero of Delta. Until two brave Heroes came to purify his sprit from the forces of evil- Hero of Gem and Hero of...'

(the flashback ends when Shaymin snapped out of Link)

'Link get yourself together, that bothering you?'. Link responded, 'is just Lion-O, I just don't know why he has to...' The owl demon interrupted Link by patting on his shoulder, 'Link, listen to Lion-O end up in this path because...evil want to dissolve the legacy because there was a belief that chaos is the true natural order.' Link starts to get together until Zedus kisses him,' Zedus stop that, are you worry about me.' While Link is feeling better with his partners, the owl asked Steven something. 'Steven, I told you the story about Outsiders what it does it to feel like a human even with potential powers that people take advantage of you?' Steven responded, 'That is a good point, you see people are happy the way I am. I have gem powers that connect to Palkia the meta-human trafficking part is messed up but I feel lucky because the Crystal Gems are always with me. I also told them the trafficking so no incidence has occurred ever since.'

(Meanwhile at the knighting ceremony)

(Meanwhile at the knighting ceremony by Zelda and King of the valley. The Heroes now wear their new Champion get-ups- Maos Mao's blue cape with Thundercats (jaguar) logo, Steven with his blue jacket with a star at the back closed with a pink diamond gem in the center, and Link with his Champion tunic)

'Warriors, thank you for your bravery in accepting this fateful task. I officially appoint you as Champions of Delta and bestow upon you this sacred garb. That blue is a symbol of respect for the royalty, that has been passed down for generations. Those garments are crafted by Zelda. Zelda. I trust you with the task only royalty can fulfill. Lead our Champions, to protect the realms from threats of the calamity.'

Zelda sends a speech about Mao Mao, 'Lion-o is long gone since he falls in hands of the darkness, the darkness tormented him until Hero Link manage to bring Mao Mao to for fill the task that he failed. People of Delta I present you the new Hero of Delta, Mao Mao the rebirth of a new generation of legendary heroes that chosen by the jaguar gods. Thundercats decay may be ceased because the evil tries to tainted with a bean mouth *whispers* [no hard feelings Steven] undead. Now ever since Ganon's defeat, we present the new generation of jaguar warrior, Mao Mao.' Everyone cheers, Zelda gives Mao Mao a jaguar warrior armor similar to that of Aztec, Adorabat hugs him.

After the ceremony Link still looks down, Zelda notched Link's sadness. 'Link is there something bothering you lately.' The link seems to depress to talk until he starts to utter a word,' Is that I swore to avenge my ancestor by facing Lion-o but instead he was being used by some sick tricky to destroy the very legacy of Delta's Hero. If he succeeded, we won't have that ceremony we had. The worst of all…..is…*sobbing* is Lion-o died at the moment he was snapped out of that bean mouth mind. *sobbing* Why Zelda….WHY HE WAS CRUEL. Link breaks down in front of Zelda,' oh Link, I understand what you go thru. You got wrong about Yveltal, Yveltal was being controlled by Ganon after he got contaminated by that malice centuries ago. Link wonders if it was Ganon behind the entire calamity, 'Ganon….so Ganon was behind the Calamity what happened two hundred years ago. So Ganon meant to kill Lion-o since the calamity she could ruin the legacy of Delta?' Zelda looks down, 'precisely Link, Link there's something to tell you. For generations, I was the incarnation of the goddess Hylia that sworn to repel evil from the world of men by sealing the darkness within. There are challenges that you manage to overcome by advice from other Hero like Steven.'

Steven shows up in front of Zelda, 'Did I miss something Zelda.' Zelda responded,' No but I saw the Gems are looking for you after the ceremony.' Steven's puzzled until he heard Peridot, 'Steven, I've looking for you.' Peridot and amethyst ages to Steven, 'aww you guys.' Pearl complemented, 'we're so proud pf you.' Garnet replies, 'you even help the Legendary Hero Steven.' 'I did I mean well os very long story.' Link starts to feel better while Bismuth asked Link something, 'Hey Linky do you want to explain the quest you have,' Bismuth hugs hum while Link laughs, 'well is pretty a quite interesting adventure, you see I was raised by Coatimundis…'

(It appears that peace and hope has been restored in Delta Earth, but meanwhile, at bad future earth a kudu-like okapi sense something and gallops in volcano raided Hawaii ante it heads to a lava pit at a cave)

'My Master Rex, I sense hope has been restored in Delta since the destruction', An Aggron comes out from his lava nap after 10 years. 'Finally, there is hope to restore the dying planet.' At the distance, a familiar black colored Charizard is standing next to a dark version of Link. 'Finally, a worthy opponent to face. Charizard is getting lonely'. Meanwhile, at Shrine of Resurrection, Steven wakes up with diamond eyes. A voice is heard,' Steven, open your eyes'. Steven wakes up, he is devoted to emotion. The look down curious and wonders a massive diagonal scar that spreads from his chest to his stomach like he's being slashed or even gored by an unknown creature. 'It appears that I've been I had a terrible fate, ummmmmm where I'm I.' Steven is about to leave the area until The Crystal Gems are stocked about his awaking. 'Steven?'

(meanwhile, at the normal timeline, Boog the mighty Grizzly is protecting the animals in the Northwest region from huntsman from the horsemen. A time rip appears that leads to the fallen timeline)

Boog realized a different reality is started to appear in his very eyes, the fallen timeline shows a barren wasteland similar to that of an arid grassland. Boog starts to worried about what's coming, 'Holy biscuits, The Dark Lord is coming'.

END

Mayan jaguar demi-gods reference on Delta Earth, also on the cultural significance of central American natives.

The Lion-O befriended by Steven is the 2011 incarnation been forced to embodied as undead in a form of disfigured bean mouth version of himself. Until 2 years later it becomes is own individual that's fighting to dominate the body as fail attempts to forget 2011 self.

owl demon comes from owl house as well as the curse

Whether Link seeing Lion-O is a mere manifestation of his trauma or return of Roar Lion-o without a spirit is up for debate because whether or not Roar with a comeback as a zombie. Remember that Roar Lion-o is a different person than the other one that departed.

About Young Justice outsiders with the original idea of metahuman's origins, Steven is part of subspecies, TT replacement, and more. Despite Young Justice's existence, the Justice League does not exist, there rather young champions- Wonder woman (as an Amazonian princess), martian, Flash (mostly standard super-speed), and (possibly) superman. The last one has a different story that links to Gaomon/ Zacian.

I imagine Steven wears an outfit from Future at the funeral instead of his movie outfit

Boog from Open Season appears as a centuries-old berserk bear that protects the animals of Northwest from hunters since ever. The reason why because I see him as Shrek's fursona or animal versos of him, I think boog is great info better than Shrek

This is the end of the first saga because in the very end teases the second saga. Yes, Dark Link will be involved.

Yiga clan and their master will be in it but more menacing or even sadistic than BotW counterpart, especially with Kohga (but still a buffoon) that belief that Crystal Gems are equelist (Korra enemies) but still have a grudge against Link.

The second saga took place in the bad future and our Heroes will find a way to save the Earth during a when two timelines collide.


	21. Chapter 21- The Twilight of a Hero

(If your an OK KO fan or read some of my fics, this going to sting real bad with feels)

At the castle in Delta Earth, Link is having sparring against a heron-like rito- Rivali with closed wings, Steven plays sorrow music with his harp. Winger the swiftwing hates to see his master very depressed so he called for Link after finishing training,'I think something is bothering Steven, I don't like to see him so depressed like that.' Link explains to Winger,' Our joining in this land of animals is very emotional drained- Steven mourned when a dino-bird got killed, Redfire members what happened to…Lunalas' home, and Lion-O's sacrificed brought hum back bitter memories of that day….my ancestor….KO got attacked.' Winger whimpers,' Steven never told me about it because…..of my origins from malice. He's afraid that is going to ruined of myself because I was created by Yveltal's ashes so… ' Link looks down while he sees a flock of banshees guiding fleet of Darwezopteryx and Dimodactylus,' Winger look is the four-winged dragon bird, guys.' Wingers cheers up a bit but looks at depressed Steven,' Master I wonder why you never told me about your….' Zacain and Zedus are chasing each other until Zelda settle down to look at Winger,' Is that a drake, I thought taming this thing is improbable trough shady origins. Link I need to know how did Steven tamed him.'

Steven heard Zelda before walking towards his drake,' Is been a while I ever rode a dragon since I lost Charizard until I meet him. I was in Patagonia looking at a herd of massive nodopatosaurus, and Ankyntrosaurus to seek medical aid for my shamanistic routines. I encounter drakes consist of a Silver-tailed Ironclaws, venom spitting slinkwings, piercing shrikscales.' Rivali the heron-like is determined to listing to Steven's story despite feeling a little hasty.

[a flashback occurs 6 years ago, a herd of dinosaur stampede caused by drakes, Steven goes to the source to fight the drakes with Steven-Shaymin. Steven-Shaymine defeats them all with dazzling gleam before retreating except for one blue and swift drake. Steven d determined to go after him, especially everything that Yveltal's creations fuel his anger since KO's death]

'You not going anywhere especially what your creator did to my friend you….' Steven gets snare trapped while the Swiftwing got shot by a snare gun.' what the sham one go what's going on.' Shaymin finds out about the bull tribe,' Steven we got company.' Later Steven goy tied up on an X-shaped pole,' what's going on around here.' ThenSteven sees the leader of the bull tribe

[flashback ends]

'The bull tribe got me because they think that I was going to kill the drake but I don't what to do because I was just anger for no reason. I tried to explained to the bulls that I'm a great healer but they don't believe me because I'm human. They are not very kind to humans because they see them as heartless monsters. After all, we've used their ancestors for dairy so they adapted a working life-style to avenge them. Later they set me free when I showed my gem as Pink Diamond Savior of the Galaxy but a condition to bond a swiftwing like my Winger.' Link asked him,' So how is like to bond with him, Steven?' Steven looks down,' is not easy because you need to show them they are equal and understand them. But it got easier when I showed everyone that I'm an empath by end understanding every tribesman's feelings and tried to work with them to gained trust so they set me free as a noble soul heart until…..

(flashback) They are wandering in Argentina plains until Winger collapsed,' what's wrong buddy are you sick.' Steven touches his forehead,' a fever, Shaymin get something to aid.' Shaymin found elderberries, honey, and ginger, Steven Smashed them into pieces before separate the solid and the liquid. Steven smears the solid into his nose and throat to soothe his flu and drink the liquid with his healing spite. Steven changed his mind about drakes as mindless creations and more of dragons of the hidden world,'you reminded me of those cute night light dragons aren't you.' [flashback ends] Rito comments,' Is very obvious that it ends a happy ending because that's Steven but has anyone has heard of Rex.'

Link weeps a little,' that's a pretty cute story Steven, I knew that you friend of all living things no matter what.' Winger starts to purr at Steven,' What is it, Winger.' Link told Steven,' Steven I know you suffered long enough but you don't have to bottle it up, I want…..to know…..what happened that day.' Steven asked Link,'You really want to know what happened 200 years ago?' Rivali is looking at him like he wants to understand why Link is aided by Steven- the hero he's not fond of him,

* a flashback begins while somber music plays sad and sorrow* Silvally-10 a corrupted feral pokemon that once a Hero that came before KO starts to act feral. Rad and Enid- now a witch has cornered him like he was some animal sense he lost his humanity. The terrified pokemon commented, 'Why are you after me, can you see that I save you from Ultra-beast. GET WAY FROM ME.' Silvally grows draconic arms before unleashing a dragon claw that scratch Rad. Rad git mad,' What the hell the wrong with you.' Silvally escaped before things get worst,' I must talk to quetzal wing but how.'. The chimera pokemon starts to vomit something, a pool of malice like goo,' what is that thing.' Then the goo morphs into a corrupted Pteraquetzal.' Ben….Ben…they no longer trust you, this is the reason why the cycle of the Hero of Legend must end.' Sivally protested,' but KO is a friend I helped him back when the Necrozma attack.' Pteraquetzal explains to the confused feral fallen-hero,'Poor child you must be tormented by manipulation, I thought powers should be shared on a margin of life force instead of self-reliance.' The feral pokemon is confused,' What do you mean?' The pterosaur comes out of the puddle of malice and starts to enter Silvally before becoming a savage wild animal that howls during the blood moon.

*Song of unhealing*

KO heard a howling while watching a blood moon,' a howl, according to my research hearing a howl during a blood moon means a terrible fate is coming'. Redfire is determined to take KO to safety but a dark feathered phoenix appears in the sky,' What the heck, Is that a fallen-angel or something.' Right behind him is dark-winged Silvally with a sword of omens in his jowl,' Come here Hero, the angel needs your blood to resurrect the Thunder Jaguars.' KO is horrified to see Silvally become a pawn of malice like TTG,' Silvally what happened, who did this to you. How…who…made….you choose this path.' Silvally responded,' Let's just saying executive life choices'. Redfire as Growlmon back sassed at the fallen hero,' This isn't funny Ben, do you even realized that we have no chance to uncorrupt you by the Master sword.' The fallen-angel responded,' I like to see you try.' Then Growlmon and KO are ready to attack until a pool of blood splatted

*Flashback end when Redfire and Steven expresses a thousand-yard stare for a moment of silence before resumes*Steven is on his knees on KO's body while checking vitals before looking at his blood-stained hands with silence stare,' There…..there is no pulse…*turns pink* he's gone.' Silvally who is shocked by what he's done,'Is he….alright….I didn't mean to. There was a thought from TTG or onismon that took over me from my tainted blood. I just wanted him to unleash his potential of why Zygaurde chose him. So…..I'm deeply sorry for letting my demons get to me.' Redfire as Growlmon begins to growl at him while Steven starts to scroll at him,' Sorry…you're sorry? You murdered my friend and you want me to forgive you.' Silvally stars to defend,' What do you mean that KO is nothing like other Heros. Why would Zygared even care about protecting others, begin with, *looks at Pink Steven* Unless I'm actually talking to you, Palkia? I know why you here, to undone to damages made either Giratina, Yveltal, or even ornismon.' Silvally turns into ornismon, 'Get this meat armor off Palkia.' Pink Steven unleashes a massive shield bash at him before Redfire becomes megidramon to use a devastating megido flame attack that renders it into ashes. Silvally recovers from the attack but since what he has done, he runs away, and that the last time Steven has seen him. Foxtail talks out to Steven since she saw what happened,' Steven, we don't use darkness to face enemies like that.' Then foxtail looks down while Enid, Rad, and Dendy grieve at KO's corpse.

Then fast forward to Carol brawling at Greg,' Please tell me my little dumpling is fine,' Greg responded with the tearful response,' I'm sorry…he's dead.' Rad and Enid stop doing hero stuff since KO's death. Boxmore shoots down because they have nothing to do since the loss of his robots grieving for the loss of their nemesis. Later at the funeral, Steven in his black suit said a eulogy about his friend- Dear humans, gems, metahumans, any being. We are here to memories of the trials and struggles that KO did to become a Hero. He not just a Hero but a friend, a comrade, a brother. We have so many adventures together, from the chaos of Geotopia to defending the dark forest of Necrozma. KO also helped Meg Griffin, the only good griffin of Noir Earth to choose the path of happiness. He is chosen by a legendary pokemon that's sworn to protect the light realm from being tainted by darkness. Even now he's gone but his memories will be remembered than the reboots that created by the darkness…'

(Flashback ends before Steven continues)

Steven explains some detail,' I tried to revive KO but it only heals the core and the damage Zygarde cells, I send a Pidgeot to look after him. Ever since I was traveling around the world to try new ways to heal- from shaman healing to runes and I even improved my plant powers. I even wondered that Thundercats Roar was something created by the malice that I knew that I have to find the new Hero of Legend until I meet Link.' Link looks at Steven,'Ever since I have sworn Zygaurde core to protect the next life, I have protected Link at all cost. I don't know how my life is going to be if Link's in danger because of KO.' The sour Rito starts to cry from Steven's story,' So you are chosen because the great naga chose you to look after Look. After all, you the freeing of his…' Steven tearfully nodded while the Ritchies utters for forgiveness,' I wonder you could forgive me for how I see you because of your.' Steven responded.' apologies accepted.'

Then Redfire wonders something,' Steven, I was wondering…..whatever happened to KO shiny lycanrock.' Steven looks down,' the legends say his howl could be heard but he was never found like, grieve killed him so he could be with his master.' Zacain went into the conservation,' Guy you missed something interesting, my gaomon clan was from the very pokemon alongside other shinies. We were noble wolves inspired by many heroes of legends like KO. I was hailed by the leader of the pack- Wolf of the moonstone.' Link is curious about it,' Why is he called- the wolf of the moonstone.' Zacain responds with a stern look,'Because humans suffered from attention loss so some of my clan did some runic rituals to bring them attention but they have to use the soul of the great wolf. They sealed my brother who is the great wolf, but the magic failed to cure short attention spans. Ever since I have to look after my sister, who happens to be a red-maned wolf instead of a gaomon or a shiny lycanrock. I have to look after her uncle she got distracted and got lost. I tried to look until a strange bird struck me and end up as gaomon in the. shrine of resurrection instead of a gaogamon but I started to have strange memories that coming from a legendary wolf hero.'

Link starts have pensive thoughts,' so let me get started, you are basically part of the bloodline that originated from my ancestor's wolf-dog but you also happened to be chosen by a legendary pokemon that has been dead long ago. *Zacain nodes* But there are two wolves involved with Legend of Hero of many battles- Zacain and Zamazenta. This indicates that your sister could be chosen by Zamazenta, this explains why she has a red appearance right?' Zacain responded with a surprising reaction,'I have never thought about that but you give me hope to find my sister, I hope she's alright.' Then at the distance, a red-maned wolf is looking from the distance.'

RIP OK KO, forever in our hearts. I blame ben 10 reboot for cancelation. How dare trick moon was not picked over something that hinders kid's attention span

The second saga of Legend of Steven is coming very soon, stay tuned


	22. Chapter 22- New Threats

(Steven is finally happy on Aether Foundation Tower)

I want this to stay exactly like this and never change.

_Here we are in the future_

_Here we are in the future and it's bright_

_Nothing to fear_

_No one to fight _

_I can't believe….. _

A portal opens coming from the time rift, Steven feeling unsatisfied with what's happing. 'Are you kidding with me or what, I just want want to have happy ever after.' A massive flock of multi-winded owls comes out in a flock of thousands. 'what's going on are those Guardians. Amy comes out of nowhere to save Steven from the flock of Guardians, 'Amy, what's going on.' Amy responded with a slight panic, 'Is them they mentioned in legends as Champions forgotten by time. Last time I meant them is that they tried to seal me and tied me down for simply holding the neck of some rabid animal.' Shaymin was confused about what Amy said thinking that owls did some kinky stuff. The owls are not interested in Amy as they preferred to spiral around, 'What it means Amy, what's the sign.'

Meanwhile back in the Coati tribe village at the lush rainforest, Link is playing the ocarina until she sees something. 'What's that, Chi'ik you better not pranking with the old forest is hunted thing.' Chi'ik responds, 'bro I stop pranking you since I heard the news about you being the Hero.' Link continues to see something until he sees the ghost of Roar Lion-O again, 'are you again what do you want, what's….even happing.' The ghost becomes swarms of butterflies becoming a flock of owls, 'what's going on, Chi'ik help'. Link furry brother jump to rescue his elf-like brother from the owls, 'Stop messing up with my brother, he has been enough.' He manages to save Link but Link is left with the catatonic state, 'Link are you, alright bro.' Link is a drag to hut for therapy by coatimundi shaman, 'alright Link what's nothing you lately.' Link shakes little will responding, 'I saw the ghost of an undead that I didn't safe.' The shaman sees feed up with that, ' Link is been two years since you first came here to explained that bean mouth Lion-o.' Link continues to explain, 'then I so multi-winged Tytos'

The shaman flipped out about what Link encountered, 'Don't you mean the legendary owls that protect the righteous and made weak strong but suffered a terrible fate.' Link is confused about,' what happened.' The shaman responded, 'time passed it so cruel that they're forgotten. I'll get the spores from ferns growing on fern birds tail as a remedy of your trauma.'

Later Link starts to wonder about the owls, 'where did these owls come from, how did they form…'. Toucannon and Gamayut (coviknight) sense something for Link, guys what did you sense.' Mao Mao appears, 'Mao Mao what are you doing in my world, did Zeldas bout you here?' Mao Mao responded Link Steven and Zelda are waiting for you.' Link is determined to go, 'great a second quest, another day and another adventure for the hero to perch for a purpose.' Later at the coatimundi base where Zelda and Steven are waiting, ' guys, Link's here.' Steven reacts with concern on his face, 'Link thank the stars you here, for two years Zelda have strange analyses at the time rift and If we don't do anything, both timelines all collide.' Zelda explains more about the time rift, 'according to my research to Terra Nova, it appears the colonizers are originated from this very timeline but now is open like something is happening to Dialga or Dialga is telling us something.' Steven gives Link the Ocarina of Time,' Link, Dialga wants me to give you this.' Link looks at the ocarina like he saw this before.' Steven explains to Link, 'Link come we have to address to Dialga now.'

(Meanwhile at the dark timeline where Earth is slowing decaying, Dark Future Steven seems to fight bio-mechanics machines consist of Mantoniod- mantis-like mechs)

Dark Future Steven fighting against it, 'Is that the best you can do.' Little did he realized one of them swiftly slice his arm.'arrrrgghhh, looks like you want to do it the hard way.' Steven's dismembered arms come to steven before heading back in. Steven felt enraged with furry and summoned shield to use it as a saw,' take this, for the life on earth.' Steven finished these mechs so swiftly. His mink companion named Daxter the Windsnip appears, 'Steven I heard something, are you alright.' Steven replies, 'I'm fine but the Earth is still in danger.' Little does he knew that an Aggron is stalking him, 'I'll show that faker who's the real savior, wait till I face that goody two shoes.'

(meanwhile, back to a regular timeline, Steven send Link to Temple of time)

Link is wondering, 'what is this place, I think I have been here before'. Steven explains, 'this is the temple of time, a gateway to Dialga because I have visions about Palkia wanting me to visit him but it is about Hero of Destiney so you're going.' Link starts to wonder what Steven's calling him.' Hero of Destiney, umm I start to like that title.' Steven grabs his harp so Link could play Song of Time. Link pulls out the Ocarina of Time to play Song of Time. The warp pad glows before they are transported to the center of the galaxy. In the center of the galaxy consisting of a meeting hall filled with gods of old and new. The Weather Trio are consensual the stats on Earth since time is colliding, animal gods like Pooh are eating honey while his tiger partner smells our Heroes prescience, Steven sees the Diamond mech parked so awkwardly. Pooh comes to Steven before creating a star-shaped honey smear on his face, 'hey, that tickles hahaha.' The astrocats wander off while Steven and Link are looking for Dialga. Link looks at a picture of what appears to be a duck and a mouse-like elder god, 'who's that.' Steven warns Link, 'Link move on.' A small elephant hovers before the Heroes departs.

The Diamonds see Steven, 'hey Steven long time no see and who's your friend.' Steven responded, Diamonds this is Link the legendary hero incarnation on Earth.' Link look at the Diamonds with his cute charm.' Blue responded,' awww he's so cute, he looks like one of season god's minions.' Steven is confused about the mech,' Does anyone tell meshy the ship is parked like that.' White responded with a deadpan look,' oh that, well it started Eons ago, the ship is a corps of the elder ones known as Ron.' Yellow diamond sarcastically interrupted, 'Is not like one time we are fighting him for millennia just because our gems have been remembered him than their repressive authority.' White explains more about Ron's whereabouts,' he thinks he's the second Arceus by feeding others with vitals that came from other questionable lifeforms.' The heroes slowly walkway so they won't get into a discussion about gods.

Steven apologizes to Link about their behavior, 'Sorry that I let you see then with their sassiness, one time they confess me to stay with them.' Link is just looking around until he bumps into Dialga, 'Excuses me, goddess.' Dialga turns to see booth Steven and Link, 'boys thank goodness you here, I'm starting to feel strong time interruption on your home lately.' Link tells the legendary pokemon about how to fix this, 'Is there any way to fix this before time rip or something might happen.' Dialga explains, 'If two timeline merges without regulation, a massive paradox will happen and destroy the earth unless you find the solution. The solution is to restore the dying earth in the bad timeline until it reaches balance so two timelines emerge with any paradox. Link is determined,'Looks like we have another adventure in our hand, you guys.' Zedus drag Link to his back, 'let's ride partner.'

(They warp into downfall timeline where is emerging to the regular timeline.)

The Heroes are surprised about it. Steven explains to Link, is just like how colonizers of Terra Nova described their homeland, is been semi-arid. I wonder there is a dark version of me?' Shaymin looks so scared that he hides into Steven's jacket, Gamayun and Toucannon hovers to look for life. Zacain smells foe something, they continue to wonder the desert-like area for hours. The area looks like gives a wild west feel despite the timeline they are in. Little they know lone nomads with a pink vest with a mink riding kudu-stripped okapi, 'are you sure this is the Heroes that Dialga promised even.' Okapi felt confident about so they continue to follow them. Link and Steven stop as they sense something nearby until a pack of Scrappers- hyena-like mech is chasing them. Link flip out and ready to use his Master Sword to take on saw mouthed mech, the metallic armor gives them durability against the sword. Link uses a helmet splitter attack to break the metal, Zacain finishes them off before absorbing the metal. Link is shocked about Zacain metal powers, 'how do you even do that?' Steven notched that Link has dark bang underneath his eyes, 'Link are you feeling alright?' Link responded, 'I'm….just fine.'

After wandering over the dark timeline earth, Link starts to have flashed in his face before collapsing. Steven got worried, 'you alright.' Touches his forehead, 'Oh, my you're burning up really bad. Zacian what happened to Link before we set up for another journey.' Zacain replied, 'he didn't slip often ever since he's been worrying about not saving others from the burden of being Hero.' An Okapi named Snips appears, 'Don't worry, I'm going to help him.' Later at the hut Snips is tending his fever with ice packs. 'Don worry all he needs is some rest just like my Master.' Steven is wondering, 'what happened.' She replies, When I was a calf an explosion gone wrong, I was looking after him when he's in a coma. Then the coati vibes healed him. But at that time when I didn't understand about comatose, I got worried that his already dead. I got so stressed with all that that I felt sick. Then when my master realized that I got very ill that he took me to the vet to get stabilized. All that stressed and lack of sleep was too much for a calf so I got compromised so badly I got infected with a virus.' Steven felt expressive sorrow of what she has been as a calf while holding on to Link's hands as hope to recover fast.

Meanwhile, at dark timeline, Dark Link is interring native fox tribe territory, instead of horses they have saber-tooth lions. The chief came to Dark Link, 'Link long time no see the last time you are here, we are attacked by those tusked raiders because they want to cross to our territory, is a shame some of the raiders see use as savages regardless that they're the barbarians that killed our rangers.' Dark Link looks down, 'is a shame, I'm here to see any mechs I could fight.' The chief replies, ' come with us, my brother. Dark Link was transported to the area to face the ravager (saber-tooth) mech, Dark Link patiently stands there like he's letting his guard down. The mech is ready to pounce Dark before being swiftly sliced with his dark sword while Dark is growling like an animal. The chef is worry about Link, are you alright my brother. Dark Link snaps out of it, 'oh is just nothing I'm just taking my breath, this reminds of how I killed a yoga assassin while trying to intimidate.'

Meanwhile, Link is still resting from his fever while Snips is looking concerned. Gamayun is wondering why she's afraid of her, 'masked striped okapi, can you tell me why you have a fear of me s it because of my feathers.' Snips replies, 'no it's not that, is just several years ago only first commander against a horde of storm bird mechs and lost some, my crew. My master has to use a burning ship as a distraction before finishing the mechs off' Gamayun replies, 'that's rough buddy.' Later when Link was aka, the okapi sniff at him. 'hey their buddy.' Snips asked him, 'are you a hunter before doing Hero stuff because of the outdoor smell of your belt.' Link replies,' hunter? yes but the mushroom kind.' Okapi explains to him about her experience with hunters, 'This reminds several years ago I got near hunters in the farming community to fight against the poachers to are collecting herbs.' Link is wondering, 'If you with the hunters, how did…they.' Snips correct him, 'I mean to say sheikah bounty hunters while my Master strains with him.' Link is slight confused, 'I don't want to get into your personal life, but who's your master?' The okapi points at Link, 'uhhh…..what.' The okapi explains other threats,' There is violent Yiga clan around these territories they are the off-branch of the sheikah after the sheikah adapted a pacifist lifestyle honor of Steven.' Steven is confused,' uhhh, what?' Shaymin senses something coming and is another Steven with a mink that surprises him,' what the heck is going on.'

Dark Link looks so devastated for losing his companion, 'She might be gone but I could sense that she's somewhere. The first time I lost her when a lizalfoes hunter wants to catch some younglings so they could hunt them for sport. Thank my training she managed to get out alive but.' Dark Link got strained from grieve before unleashed massive dark energy that violently pushed objects, 'I WASN'T STRANG ENOUGH TO LOOK AFTER HER, IS MY FAULT. But with this power, I can be better as an unstoppable ram. I'll do anything since my coati village was occupied by the mechs until Khan killed the Chief that refused to help fight back'.

(flashback 10 years, mech animals took over the coati tribe, the resistance fight back but the chief stood there. Khan case to kill the Chief and left Link traumatized.)

END

Dark Future Steven or Dark Steven his personality is basically Future Steven, unlike Steven that acts more like himself from the Movie. His outfit is similar to Future but his jacket becomes a vest, wears spiked bracelets and collar. Wears black earrings and black eyeshadow. The semi-corrupted form is consists of a tail pink clawed arms, pink forehead patches that shaped like a star, and growing horns and tusk. Despite looking dark and edgy, he's actually very cute.

The owls' guardians are a reference to the movie Legend of the guardians because is forgotten by time because it flopped.

Link no looks like from Hyrule warriors mixed with oracle games design to blend with SU art style.

Winnie the pooh reference because why not, reference as a foreshadowing to the third and final saga. As well as other Elder gods that are whimsical-looking animals.

Dark Link right now is anti-villain because of amnesia after losing a fight against a massive dragon mech (Drogo/ Drago).

The time splits only happed on this earth, Delta Earth is still fine because of Mao Mao. The next chapter will explain when did the split happen and other stuff to make less confusion.

Since this Link is a descendent of KO that fused with TKO, when time split happened TKO after KO's death becomes dark form of Link from the dark timeline (just let the next chapter explain it)


	23. Chapter 23-Time split

TW: blood and organs

When Steven is not looking and looking for herbs for Link's fever, Okapi signals Dark Steven to look after Link. Dark Steven is wondering, 'Is he the Heroes that Yusei mentioned, he looks sometimes familiar but he wears a blue tunic.' Link starts to have nightmares again, he sees a vast wasteland filled with horned kaiju. 'Here I'm I, I'm I having those nightmares again?'

(Song of healing is played backward while a massive swarm of glitching butterflies)

'what's going on, who's there.' Then a bloodied Steven with a scratch with a brief view of exposed intestine. Link got horrified at seeing him before starting to feel nausea of his condition. 'hmmph, Steven what happened I thought your fine just a minute ago' Steven that Link is talking to is actually Dark Steven linking him. 'what are you talking about I'm trying to contact you to help.' Link is to horrify to think, 'help with whom?'. Dark Steven replies, 'help heal the earth and help me.' Link is confused,' WHAT'. Dark Steven comes closer to Link in a zombie-like manner that Link froze in horror. 'no, not again. WHY CAN'T I RUN.' Sees a hallucination of Greyson as elk demon being maimed by gorosaurus while bleeding, other of Deathclaw being gutted by Godzilla's blast. Then he sees a bloodied eye lion that starred at Link. 'Stop it, get away from me.' Link uses his spin attack but everything is gone. Link sees Steven again, 'This is freaking, how come you're dead.' Dark Steven replies,' I'm not dead, I just revived two years ago from…just wake up and I'll explain everything.'

Link wakes up, sees Dark Steven (semi-corrupted) unharmed and clean. Link tearfully hugs Steven, 'Steven, thank the gods that you alright. So your Steven from this timeline, how is this possible other than Terra Nova origins.' Dark Steven replies, this is the original timeline. /the mere difference is that Terra Nova horned the new timeline about the evil of…Demon lords guided by The Fox spirit that took a form of despair and turned the earth as we see.' Steven comes back and sees Dark Steven, 'what going on, how myself is different than an alternative timeline.' Snips the Okapi looks down with depressed expression, 'You had a terrible fate, Steven.' Steven is shocked with a thousand-mile stare before turning pink, 'So sealing the Demon Lords before the Dark Amazon battle was for nothing when this happens'. Dark Steven replied, 'no every happens in Amazon is the same as your timeline except the part when the Evil is nuked, he was split into seven demon seals that cause a catastrophic even if is not checked.' Steven asked DS a question,' so everything about ultra worlds, Korra and her borderline issues, Meg, horses-human conflict and dino did happen in the original timeline.' DS responded, 'Yes when I'm not doing gem stuff, the Amazon part happens after the Diamonds but slower than your jouncy because mine took several years before I choose to become Teen Steven.' Shaymin is wondering, 'So Teen Steven meant Spinal and have issues with the future,' DS responded, 'that happened two years after Battle of Amazon, between that it was peace until I heard what happen to….my dear friend KO.' DS looks down with a very depressing expression. Link starts to wonder, 'what happened to my ancestor.' Steven responded to Link, 'Link is sensitive about it, properly something happens similarly like our timeline.' DS looks down with grief, 'sometimes when I was traveling the world, something had gone wrong.'

(a distorted song of (un)healing played backward then a slower version of Song of healing)

'a Crowmon created by evil necromancy is created by revived fallen champions known as Teen titans become distant from is propose because go Giratina's wishes. We may have a major rivalry until 2 years after he was defeated his spirit as a corrupted angel still lingers. They believed that they would change but they…they…..killed KO with Lion-o's corpse as a meat armor so he could Sword of Omens.' Link starts to relived that ROAR Lion-O may not be dead after all, 'I knew his still alive but….heartless.' DS starts to weep,' WHY I COULN"T SAVE HIM, WHY…..WOULD THAT CROWMON BETRYETED ME LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT WE ARE PASSIONATE RIVALS.'

Dark Steven start has a major meltdown while Snips jumps to action, 'Steven please you don't feel that that, I understand your rival relationship is complicated but you have to accept that shadow of light could turn to the dark side even if is a friendly rival.' DS cries become louder until it sounds more animalistic and less humane. Link sees a swarm of butterflies and sees undead/redead ROAR Thundercats while,' Link…you must tell…him that…..we need him, our past lives are sorry for his loss.' Link angrily responded, 'you killed my ancestor 200 years ago and you're sorry for killing the blood of Hero of Legend you Hero killing jerks.' ROAR Lion-o asked Link, 'why are feeling about me.' Their eyes start to bleed before fusing into Ornismon, 'Got away from me.' Grabs the master sword I'm gonna get, Zacain is wondering why Link is attacking black fog, 'Link is everything alright.'

Steven gets close to DS until he embraces him,'You don't have to feel bad not just because ROAR died on there on stupidity but I felt that experience too you know. Just look at Link, every time something bad happens, there is hope even when things get worse.' DS calms down and wonders where dd Link when, the fog disappears and reviles that Link looks some mantis mech and some lazer beaks. DS is concern that Link has so much to learn about,' we better tell him what happened to earth, Okapi already explains you back story.' DS is hesitated to explain it while clutching his stomach while Daxter hides underneath his jacket, 'Demon Lords avenge the fall of Nior Earth but it has to be done for the Zodiac Spirits that want change to happen regardless of chaos effect.' Okapi explains, 'he meant Nior Earth to make a change but is immune because the inhabitants are heartless that created by…The Fallen.' DS covered her mouth,' Snips remember, we don't even speak his name that caused temptations.' Link is curious to know, who is he like.' Steven told Link,' He is only referred to as The Fox or Kitsune by ancient Terra Novans that speaks dragon but what I saw is the appearance of all Zodiac Spirits.' Shaymin is confused about the 'fox' part,' The reason why called a fox even he's more draconic is beyond me.'

Link got carried away from his innocent curiosity,' Did one of the Demon lords hurt you so much that…they scared you' DS got triggered and starts to remember 200 years ago when he fought a Demon Lord. It was a dark stormy night, Steven looks at his pic of Redfire in sorrow but his Mega Charizard X cheer him up. They both are ready to fight one of the Demon lords until Charizard saw blood splattering in horror. The Crystal Gems are horrified by what happened, Greg weeps that he may die. Flashback ends and starts to summon a crane origami that sifts into a throwing star while in a Pink state. Link regrets what he said while Snips and Steven running towards him to calm him down. Steven comes close but start to see but starts to see blood oozing out of his chest and sees a swarm of butterflies becoming Lugia/ horned dragon bird guardian. Lugia utter wisdom, 'don't give to despair of your defeat. Allowed them to fight them and receive the broken pieces that your missing.' DS stopped glowing before Steven embrace,' I understand you are in so much pain but let us help you.' DS check makes sure Steven is still oozing but there actually nothing,'I must be seeing things lately.'

Meanwhile, Dark Link went to the Dark region called Umbra and remembers a massive battle with Watcher (raptor), Stalker (cougar), Scotcher (wolf-like) mechs with his army. But he was forced to left his army to defect defenses, they suffered casualties by driller worm mech but realized that they're attacking each other because there are mere pawns by a rogue commander under Gavin. Dark weeps from leaving them in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Link sees Snips the Okapi again but with a dark version of himself- Dark Link. Link is surprised while Dark Link commented,' we are not finished with our backstory.' He sees a vision of final years together, he sees Okapi be round up by Stalker mechs for slaves lead by slaver working with familiar Dakotaraptor. They attack the site until they become slaves undercover to save once endangered species. Dark Link bonded with a chieftain of a kingdom that enslaves anything with horns- kudus, elade. Dark trash the auction until he was whipped. The okapi gets subdued, looks like thing looks hopeless until Dark Link convinced to the chieftain that he's actually enslaved by a familiar friend. During an aerial attack, the slaver was impaled and the Okapi slaves are freed but at the cost of the chieftain. Then sees a familiar figure that looked after Dark Link as Dark's master, he felt that he faced him before weak and nearly broken.

Then another vision occurs in a peaceful sheikah tribe, Snips is encounter by the yiga clan. One of them is scared by Gavin, Snips bonded prisoners. Yiga tempted to burn down unless she fights them of.

(back to the real world)

Meanwhile, Steven senses a stalker called- EXD-9 until a DS shoots it with a shock arrow before Link uses finishing blow.

Zacian attempt uses an ancient weapon called the dark saber, the saber is the ultimate honor by uniting clans and a tribe of fierce warriors. Link and Zacain star to have a sparing match. Zacian uses backslash but Link uses a spin attack. Zacain is down but starts to have quotes about the decision with Chief of the sheikah whether or no he deserves such an honorable weapon. 'Zacian why you want to reunite us from Yiga with an ancient weapon. The yoga can disgrace our honor, they must be away from us. Unless you using it to reunite Digimon back to the people, maybe could help you for Digimon's honor.'

A rouge vision shows an enraged yellow horn carno controlled by witches, guided by Gavin until got punished for killing a tapir king. He used rage to fight Dark Link and a Charizard that Link finds it familiar. He found his brother that wanted avenge for being bisected by a familiar figure. They bait him by killing some villagers before capturing him before fleeing. A chivalry master Gallia but is killed by the yellow carno, but Charizard cut off Savage arm. The Carno flee which left Link confused.

Link felt something until he grabs something that stalking him, a mudskipper called Robonino. Link felt lichee seen him before until he felt Dark Link when he's electrocuted by the fish. Link felt he was attacked until he smacked the fish until he was horrified of his actions, 'No, what have I done.'

Meanwhile, in the desert, the bisected carno cyborg is wandering until he faces the enemy that bisected him. 'Is you, after years of enraged hated I'm here to set you ice and for all.' Once ready for the attack, he got hit by a dragon claw attack before dying. 'you have no possession to have the desire to snuff a life.'

Meanwhile, in lii'homeschool, the sister of the voodoo witch chieftain- Ventress end up their tp find her self. Amethyst introduced herself, 'Hey amethyst here, do you to hang with quartzes as their traditional Kage warriors while others are doing a traditional quartz ceremony. Ventress finds interesting but Amethyst fails to realize a snake marking near her chest, 'Interesting, tell me more about these ninjas'.

In the original timeline- the events are the same as all my fics except for the demon lords arcs (this never happened). So basically the only difference is any interaction with demon lords, TTG was not connected by one of the Demon Lords in the original timeline that becomes the downfall, even Greymon's story but without Sasuke, so Greymon did the hunting the Trolls part.

I don't think calling Dark Steven DS or Dark Steven, his name might shift it to Fuchsia

Dark Link and Snips were separated less than 10 years ago from a terrible fate/ future where most of their backstories took place. Their moments were loosely inspired by Star Wars the Clone Wars because I really love the interaction between Skywalker and Snips. Clone wars are defiantly the best show on CN even to this day, the atmosphere is bleak but in a beautiful way.

Dark Link appearance basically looks like BotW Link and Anakin appearance in CW because they kinda look alike even nearly a decade apart. Dark Link's clothing is basically black versos of Link's Champion tunic with a samurai-like robe (similar to Anakin). Dark Link has TP Link's voice to sound more intimidating compared to BotW Link. Dark Link's age is 26 while Link is TP Link's age (16). Dark Link has a conflict with Gavin similar to Dooku and Skywalker.

the voodoo witches from rouge vision are killed before the events by a powerful mech.

Snips the Okapi is under the care of DS because her bonded partner Plo was killed after Snips desolation, he did appear in her backstory.

Ventress is loosely based on the Clone Wars character but in this fic, she's a banshee

Star Wars Rebel is good as The clone wars

The tusk horses some tomes are called yak lions because of the intimidating appearance


	24. Chapter 24- Attack of the Mechs

TW- Self-harm implications

Steven is wonder where there heading, DS responded 'we need to reach the clan of mystic wolves, they will guide us to defeat the demon lords.' Snips start to worry about Link while Daxter rests at his chest, Link seems depressed 'Steven, I'm sorry that Link is given in to emotion. I'm worried he might end up….like master since he suffered a terrible fate.' DS corrects her,' Snips I don't want to be intimate but…what happened to your freind Rex again?' Snips sadly responded,' I don't know, is weird because we were close friends a decade ago.' Link is wondering,' Who's Rex?' DS looks down,' he's….uhh, Snips best friend I guess. That's odd... I keep forgetting….since he had a terrible fate.' Link curiously asked a question,' what does terrible fate mean?' DS responded,' Is very different than corruption by malice since self-induce. Is basicity hurting yourself by letting despair gets to you intel your infested with darkness from negativity from emotional and physical harm? The CG thinks I have a terrible fate just because I was harmed by a Demon Lord. Dark Link indeed has it because of realization of flaws in both light and dark until he…and for Rex…..I don't remember.'

The Heroes entered an area that's part of Great Plains at the west of Rocky Mountains, is consisted of a large ranch being reclaimed by nature. Zacain smells something and sees some wild tusked horse bellowing at him, Zacain rush as he realized that he should not mess with them so he walks away. Steven asked Snips,' what happened to this place?' Snips responded, 'uhhh long chronicles of occupation of tuskers against a ranching community unleashed they succeeded. You don't want any details to trust me, *whispers* They smell fear'. Link wonders off despite some possible dangers, 'Link is careful when you go hunt for mushrooms, these tuskers have a hard time with humans.' Link gets too close to the tuskers until he gets run over by a strider (horse mech), Link clings on the back that the tribe-force os courage brights up until the strider stops. Zacains coms to Link,' Link are you alright.' Snips is surprised about the triforce of courage, 'So your the chosen one like my master, that's interesting.' DS hides his marking from anyone, 'nice to see anyone taming that horse mech, it took me an entire horse whispering section of how to tame that thing.' The mink starts to panic before went to safety on DS side.

The strider leads the group to a path where doesn't draw attention to the tuskers. Zedus in his massive defective mode starts to sift to prickly attack mode after seeing a glimpse of pronghorns with some lance horns (antelope-like mech). This indicates that his instincts are kicking in, he starts to stalk at them until lance horns sense something and running away that triggers Zedus to chase after the mech. Link wonders where is Zedus until he sees a stamped of both organic and mechanical antelopes. 'guys lookout.' They start to get on Zacain to run away from the antelopes until they are mysteriously stoped after hearing a howl that's coming from a large maned wolf in the distance. Steven is confused about it,' was that a maned wolf?' Link found a very fluffy spot but wonders why Stevens and Snips look terrified, 'Hey guys I found a fluffy spot to sleep, why you guys look terrified?' Link realized that he's sitting on a bison, alongside the herd. 'oh, that's why'. The bison just look at Link and sniffing at him and starts to bellow, have no interest in ramming him but he herds a massive Trampler named Maxotaur (bison-like mech).

Maxotaur has no tolerance against trespassers, especially humans. He starts to ram at Link but Link deflects with his shield. Rex the aggron is just looking, he finds it impressive at Link's willing to fight a mech but looks hasty when he saw Steven. 'My Lords Link, why you let this soy gem go with you.' Link tries to use helm splitter but his master sword got stuck, 'what the, guys a little help.' Zacain goes for an attack with his dark blade but got hit by iron head attack. Zedus just to action and start to shoot prickly spines with his fries, fails, and gets hit. The Okapi gets in the middle but Steven starts panicking,' Snips wait!' Snips defects it with her plasma horns coming out of her head, 'guys now is the time to use your defends to use as an offense.' Link starts to shoots with ice arrows to freeze the legs,' now, Zedus use your defensive mode.' Zeduse becomes a buff armored and bits the maxotaur before rolling it to pieces.' 'wait, Zedus we need some mech parts for studies.' Aggron got slight praise, 'not bad but you need to prove that you're better than Steven.'

Link sense something until he saw an aggron in the distance, 'uh guys.' Steven responded to Link,' what is it Link,' Link responded,' I saw a pokemon in the distance.' Snips explain to Link,' Pokemon are common. I saw some fearow and tauros when we are trespassing the plains.' Link turns pack but Aggron is gone, Link is confused about it.

Steven is curious about mechanical creatures,' um DS where these machines come from.' DS looks down with sorrow from his traumatic experience, 'When I was out, the gems don't know how to heal the earth without me. So they work with humans to terraform the dying earth by releasing mechanical creatures to preserve remaining life. Know I'm here, I don't know how long to restore the planet because a kiss may not fix all.' Steven confers DS,' Don't worry me, we will find a way to heal the planet before the emerging happens.'

DS smiles until his mink heard the ground rumbling until Rex the aggron pops out to attack both Stevens, 'you not going to do Link's betting.' Rex uses Iron tail to push Steven out of the way, 'hey what the heck man.' Link yelled at him. Aggron is surprised about, 'So you dared to care for both Stevens, talk about double trouble for those potato face.' Link defended then, 'there's no reason to be judged.' Aggron defended, 'well explained the Thundercats, I expect them to be revived but instead we got a bean mouth because go him.' Zedus bites down Aggron and rolls around, he manages to escape by mega-evolving into mega-aggron and shoved aside. They both use iron defense until chesnaught get in the way and used hammer arm, 'auggh, I'll never let get beaten by someone that like that living marshmallow.' Aggron attempt to beat both of Link's partners with Iron tail, even causing small damages until Redfire gets blasted him with pyro blaster. 'so you have a secret weapon Steven that has advances to stay as a man child.' The very words snapped DS to the point he turns pink and yes barrage of punches in the air after DS uppercut him, he crashes land in the ground before turning back to normal. Defeated Rex looks at Snips tears coming out of his face like she vaguely remembers him. ' you may have won Steven but just remember, Steel-type don't give up until they get all supporters.' Rex digs himself to escape.

DS confers crying Snips, 'are you okay, Snips?' She replied, 'I don't know why but I start to feel Rex's presence when he's around. Is 'funny' because I have trouble remembering him but not my master that has a terrible fate unless he has it too.' DS gives her a warm hug, 'there, there. If we find a zodiac spirit, we will sort things out.' Steven asked DS,' DS what happen to your Redfire?' DS responded,' they took them away from me.' Steven looks down,' they tried to do it mine but I manage to save him by using a curse on him but I didn't mean to restrict his freedom. Other than that my Charizard sacrificed himself to…..' Snips comfort Steven,' I understand scheball what is like to lose someone even restrict their freedom.'

They continue to wonder until a pack of watchers (raptor like mech). Zacian activates his dark saber, Chesnaught fisting his hands to prepare hammer arm, Toucanon is ready to use beak blast, Link charges while they attack. Snips warn Link, 'Link wait!' Link's team barrage the wachters until a t-rex sized one named Trox,'ROOOOOOAAAARR'. Snips warn them, 'guys get out of the way.' Vox fused some watchers while absorbing the surrounding energy to become hyper Trox; resembles himself but draconic with golden croc-like coverings and arms himself with hip canons prepare to unleash plasma attack. Link team runs to safety while hyper Vox is about to shoot Link until Rex (as mega aggron saves him, 'Rex what are you doing?' Rex deflects plasma blast back Trox, Trox is ready to use a steelhead attack. Rex's horns locked Trox, 'Link, get everyone out of here.' Link is confused,' what of it.' Snips corrected Rex, 'Rex, this is not Link that you remember.' Rex got confused, Trox got the upper hand and use bites him and shoves in the side.' Rex looks at Link' Who even are you.' Link responded adorkable, 'I'm just an ordinary mushroom hunting traveler that just happened got involved with destiny, he no begging.' Rex felt concerned, 'did he forgot about me or is he from the rumors that I heard from a time rift.' Link pulls out his ocarina of time, 'I brought here by this ocarina from Dialga.' Rex responded, 'interesting, I heard stories from Yusei about you despite Link suffered a terrible fate.' When Link is not looking Trox gets near at Link and is about to strike him at the blank point, 'LINK LOOK OUT.' Link turns around and pulls out his shield to deflect the attack but the explosion threw him like a rag doll. 'NOOOOO, YOU BASTERED.' Aggron uses iron defense before use iron head, 'listen to her you monster, we might a champion in the past but we are individuals.' Rex uses crunch at his battle armor and uses flash cannon at plant point. The watchers that are distracted by the others, saw what happened to the leader, they run away. Trox turns to normal and he decides to run away. DS, Zacain, Gamayun spotted unconscious Link, DS picks him up and uses his harp to warp him somewhere.

Song of unsealing is played

Link wakes up in the same area where horned kaijus just stands there, 'here again, did I..' Sees a burn on his right arm after inflected from a blast,' OUCH that burns.' A swarm of butterflies overs around him and sees Ornismon looking extremely terrified at Link,' what's going on, did my burn scared you or something?' The Digimon is too terrified to respond and whimpered, Link looks himself at the pond and sees Dark Link in the reflection. Link freaks out, 'what's happing, is this what fate is. Is fate so cruel that the darkness of malic can't go near?' A voice corrects him,' no it means balance within you, Hero of the chosen.' Link asked the voice, 'who are you?' Then he sees the redead Steven again before turning pink and starts to look like DS,' Link…..Link…..cab you hear me.' Steven's eyes start to shed bloody tears at Link, 'don't give in to fate Link.' Then a massive shivatheruim kaiju appears before Steven,' Link, you seal all seven demon lords to prevent the arrival of Fox by the yiga.' Link is confused, 'what do you mean, who are you?' DS comes to Link before healing his burned arm with his healing powers before waking up next to a red panda, at Steven's house 'you healed me.' the Red panda hugs at Link while starting to see DS heading blood while being pink. 'Link…thank goodness that you're alright.' DS gives Link an adorable hug. Lin wonders why there is a red panda next to your pet mink. DS explained that Snips tuns into one once under extreme amounts of stress like how I turn pink or…becoming Dark Link. Link is surprises

END

Horizon zero dawn is an inspiration for this saga

Snips need therapy, she totally has repressed memories of Rex

Don't make fuchsia/Dark Steven snap because is avenger level threat, top 10 characters that defeat thanks with infinity stones combined.

Dark Steven doesn't know the true origins of the mechs, he made it up because of his trauma

Aggron/Rex is not what he seems despite his arrogant nature, some champions/ Heroes have fair treatment at the get-go. Sadly, not all champions are treated like equal or an individual according to the messed up caste system, Rex is s a borderline Hero-champion. The caste system could be the reason why rangers are wiped out by the barbarians, some or few rangers took it for granted with no sense of humility like Greyson. Rex/Aggron has the exact opposite, he loves the lower class despite being close to the elite.


	25. Chapter 25- Toxic Love

Steven is hanging out with Shaymin in peace ever since they entered the dark timeline, DS and Link are having a sparring match so Link could master his spin attack. Snipes is stretching her neck like a giraffe to eat oak leaves. Then he got a phone call from Garnet, 'Steven, there is some trouble happening in the school, Pearl and Amethyst tried but she just backs it off.' Steven responded I'll be right there as possible Garnet.' Garnet also gives advice, 'Also Steven, one of our students from griffon aviary has been skipping school ever since a new student named Ventress came in.' Steven responded, 'I'll give her the best conference that she has to go to school.'

Garnet and her Blaziken appears,' what seems the problem, Prof. Garnet.' Garnet, 'there some students reports of being bullied by some petty student just came here.' Blaziken is confused, 'what do you mean bullied?' Garnet points at bixbite being tangled by tentacles before Ventress commented, 'get the one-eyed ugly out of my school space.' Blaziken reacted before singing blazing kick, 'ok you asked for it, missy.' 'OUCH, don't kick me like that. Can't you see that I'm pretty and popular?' Blaziken os confused. 'what do you mean.' Ventress summoned quartzes that got hypnotized by her seductiveness (heart in their eyes)- Ocean Jasper, Jasper, Lace Amethyst, Blue Lace Agate, Zebra Jasper, Angel Quartz, Crazy Lace, Biggs, Cherry Quartz. Garnet gives her pokemon advice, 'Blaziken mega-evolve while I'll distract this student with my rhythmic Zumba moves.' Blaziken mega-evolves, 'you got it, master.' Larimar gets in the way before Ventress push I'm aside,' get off tiny, can't you see that this is my domain where my subjects worship me.' Ventress gets sucker punched by Baziken, 'GAAAA, you again. Some people just have no respect for my pretty face.'

Meanwhile, Steven goes to the Gryphon aviary and Link appears behind him, 'Steven, I heard that there's trouble in the school that I'm willing to help. What's area is that? Steven replied,' that's griffin breeding area, we have been breeding Persian griffins since Meg the griffin got very lonely to the point we have to find her match in Persia.' Link responded, 'that's very lovely of breeding these fantastic creatures, is Zelda's favorite.' Steven explains different types of them, 'There have been different forms because Persian griffin is lion-eagle, while Meg is canine-eagle. There some that are mere flying lions because *ahem* my lion befriended some, some are flying wolfs when Meg's children fell in love with wolf or wolf dogs. But sadly Nior breed canine griffons have been very edge extraction since the destruction of their homes in Nior Earth. But the good news is that they have the seal of Persian Royal family, indicates that they're safe.'

Link asked him a question, 'so where is that student that garnet talking about.' A flying red wolf with blue highlights flown above them, 'It that the flying wolf one.' The flying red wolf noticed them, then starts to fly away to her den. 'wait, come back', Steven and Link goes after then until her mom who is a canid griffon blocks it, 'What up with you can you see that she heard enough ever since that sass came to school.' Steven introduces the mother griffin, 'I'm Steven and this is Link.' The mother griffin, 'Oh my you must be the Heroes, look sweetie the Heroes are here to help.' Scarlet replied, 'tell them to go away.' Steven soothes Scarlet,' come on Scarlet, what's your afraid of.' Steven opens the certins to reveal that she's listening to goth rock and reading books about occults. Steven feels concern,' uhhh, are you in a phase or something.' Scarlet replies,' Is not a phase, is just I need a distance since that new students have been seducing other gems and it makes me feel iffy.' Steven is confused,' what do mean iffy, Scarlet.' Scarlet replies,' Meg, my granny had this human that went to a lesbian group that she just want to fit in. But Sadly, that lesbian group is shallow as heck, so they think she's just pretending. How much love does it take to fey in with other, Steven.' Scarlet starts to burst into flames with Groumond aura, 'okay, I remember that Meg talks to me about this but all I know is that you need advice from Garnet.'

'That flames of Zodiac spirit of Chastity- Gourmound, does this mean that Demon Lord of Lust is nearby, I thought Garnet has the Zodiac unless. The zodiac spirit from another timeline must have interfered with her when she has love related issues because of what happened to Meg. Hey, Scarlet tell me about love.' She replied very frustratedly and eager to cry,' I told you love is shallow because of what happened to my grandma.' Steven starts to think until Shaymin whispers,' I got it, til me about Garnet.' Scarlet calmly replies, she's my wonderful yoga instructor and love advice because I'm a… just have har time expressing love but I do have good friends like Larimar and Darrel. Garnet told me that love takes time but never compared her advice with ruby and sapphire because they are hopeless romantics, I heavily agree on that.' Steven told her a bit of advice, 'well all I can say is that all you have to do is be yourself, express something that makes you uhhh you.' Scarlet replies with a sweet smile,' well, my name is Scarlet Overkill. I'm into occult stuff, you want to see. Steven responds,' at least it makes you happy.'

Meanwhile Garnet is still distracting the quartz gems that are her students, 'come, my students, snap out of this popular girl nonsense, you here to learn not to worship a hot girl.' Mega-blasiken praises her, 'you're doing great Garnet, keep teaching them with Zumba.' Mega-blaziken uses close combat at Ventress with great velocity before being shoved into the water by the momentum. 'How dare you try to embrace me like that you fire chicken, can't you see I just want to appreciate because my tribe of voodoo witches was killed a decade ago. You want to play dirty with me, I'll show you dirty you fire chicken.' Ventress goat mark glows, glowing to turn her into a marinedevimon, 'If I still populate and bullied more ugly, would be a laylamon but your fire cock ruined my life since the death of my witch sisters.' She wrapped mega-blaziken with her tentacles before Link arrives. Link got her attention, 'hey handsome, you want to be my boyfriend.' She about to use charm at Link but DS pushed aside but he got lovesick- heart in his eyes and nose out of control when he spotted her. 'no what have done, getaway you chubby I don't want a fatty husbando', Ventress tries to avoid DS but clings at her despite her protest.' Then Steven with Scarlet arrives but then realized about popular girl bully is actually a demon lord, ' A demon lord just went to school to dominate and bully others, I knew those are one of the odds.'

Scarlet starts to remember about occult books she read,' I remember what she is, according to my occult books that my mom give me that there are some rumors that there was an alpha banshee lived in the bowls of Nior earth before destruction. That banshee has a single mindset, to torment others and seduce the most pretty until someone broke the mindset and become a mindless animal. No one knows what happened to her, she either got stuck or even end up in the karmic cycle. I have to do something.' At the moment she pounces, the groumound aura engulfed her. The demonic Digimon began to stretch in pain, 'please get off me, you starting to remind me that why I existed.' Scarlet removes Steven out of her, 'wow, what a cute goth wolf griffin. You want to be partners.' She tries to use charm but failed, 'What she's immune, who are you.' Scarlet sheds a tear, 'I'm just a shy girl with no love but with a good skill that let me understand appreciation without love.' Ventress tires to overthink until she has a meltdown,' I tried to avoid you because I'm deadly afraid of Gryphons, not because I want to make you tormented. I would never do that to the beast that I'm deathly scared, even the goth ones.'

The goth flying wolf stands up,' Hey buddy what's haunting you, is it the rumored banshee or something because my grandma was tormented by the creature once.' Ventress starts to panic until she explains herself, 'I don't know my origin but I was cursed to be pretty and popular until I called everyone flawed for no good reason. I was a seductive warrior 10 years ago until someone fused with me with a demon that believed to be reincarnated of a banshee from forbidden earth. Can you get rid of it for me because I don't hurt Larimar anymore?' Garnet's quartz students saw what Scarlet is about to do, the aura of Gourmound bites the mark of the demon lord. DS is confused about what's going on, the aura finally succeeded but Ventress turned into/ sealed a goat mask.'Ventress, I'm sorry, this wasn't, Garnet she….she….. her.' Garnet calmer her down, 'You didn't do anything, Ventress is a mere byproduct of the banshee unresolved torment of your granny. For now, all you can do is seal the demon lord from karma.' Scarlet bulbs it before seals it away by devouring it, 'Don't worry I'll promise to find a way.'

Beside her a Gourmound amour was formed, 'Look Scarlet look like Gourmond blessed you.' Scarlet is appreciated before talking to her teacher,' wow thanks, my aura buddy. Hey, Garnet, there is something to tell you, you love concealing advice never got me because I'm don't have an interest in feeling true love. I don't know why but I keep thinking it has to do with those shallow lesbians at Nior earth that Meg told me has nothing me to the point that I have issues expressing it.' Garnet told her the advice,' You don't have to feel ashamed of feeling love just because Meg's past, even I have a huge word with before defuse to explain love is not that shallow. What I'm telling it, express yourself because love is universal, is in all deep down. All you can do is express the truth, not based on genetics.' Scarlet responded that's pretty wholesome.' Jasper came by,' Scarlet that the greatest thing I ever saw, how did you even do that.' Scarlet responded, 'well, is not that easy, I have been practicing alchemy with Garnet.' Gets praised by all quartzes,' Scarlet Scarlet Scarlet.' Shaymin talks to Scarlet,' Scarlet can you do with DS, he is been nose bleeding from lovesick.' Scarlet comes to DS, her paws start to glow before stomping at him.

(song of healing is playing)

Meanwhile, DS woke up sees a redead version of himself, turns around to see Garnet from his timeline with Zodiac spirit gourmound. DS got closes until he starts to see moments from Garnet in the original SU before his eyes. 'Love takes time because you may not know who you really are.' DS got snapped out of it while Scarlet commented,' wow that really worked.' Garnet is surprised,' wow Scarlet, look like I have to train you to handle the powers of the zodiac.' She replies, 'wow Garnet I'm really appreciated.' Then a manned wolf is at the distance glaring.

meanwhile at the demon base where the portal to Nior Earth used to be. Demon commander Thrawn is disappointed about what happened,' damn it I knew it that Ventress insecure walking because someone broke the banshee before incarnating into Demon Lord. Look like there are six left, at least someone could spare some skullbaluchimon head to spare. Dr. Loco to avenge you experiment of super chicken gone wrong because of the coatimundis, I want to attack his village to see the Hero broken.' spread his moth wings replies,'yes my Commander.' Thraw laughs

END

this meant to be a light-hearted chapter compared to the other 3 intense ones, so this a breather. Having a joke villain is a great idea in my fanfics but with slight intensity, this dates back to TTG as villains in the Rift alpha and omega- yes, it was intently meant to be a deconstructed trope of a joke villain. But this joke village might be seen as a textbook but there is some deconstructed edge to it.

Little homeschool is kinda interested, my reaction is fascinated because why not.

I know that asexual and chesty aren't the same thing but. Scarlet the winged wolf is borderline asexual and aromantic.

Demon Lord of Lust being an aloof alpha bitch is supposed to show what happens if the alpha bitch trope ends up in real life. Which explains her obliviousness to have learning skills because to move on in school one has to have a skill. In other words, Garnet has a hard time finding her skill because she knew it with future vision. She meant to have a lack of social skills because something that how some people are. Until Scarlet Overkill becomes not-alpha bitch popular girl at the end because wholesome moments happen after alpha bitch exposed their inner demons.

Griffins live for hundreds if not thousands of years

Song of healing returns

No trigger warning because of the wholesomeness of this chapter, but after this one might be (no regrets)


	26. Chapter 26- Power hungry

Snips the Okapi has been eating acorns until she got full, 'those acorns really hit the spot, I feel like eating a rat or something.' Sees something,' whose there, show your self.' Snips went to the back ally to find some tanukis, 'a raccoon, come here are you lost.' The tanukis run and disappear, 'gosh where these tanukis come from.' I'm going to get my Master Link,' She takes off before a grey tanuki interrupts her. 'You know Link, he heard about him. He defeated the monster so we could come in without fear.' Snipes laughs awkwardly,' He feels slightly conflicted about this but.' More Tanuki gives her the puppy dog face,'Look like I won't be coming to the outback, but all I know that that brumby tribe is very hostel towards humans since, I wonders has to do with culling.'

Meanwhile, Pearl and her Dark future earth discussing that the merging is alerting happening, 'Garnet has been actually unusually lately, she told us that Steven got injured in shrined of resurrection and training his partner around the earth and digital world. *dark Amethyst* It seems Garnet has been mere with her counterpart with realizing it, does this mean time paradox can be avoided if is under equilibrium. We got reports that Australia of both timelines merged, referred the paradox but for some reason, it was raided by tribes riding on ATV mad max style.' Link confronts to Pearls, not to worry Amethysts we will reason with them.' Peridot warns Link,' beware Link, they are very hostile towards humans, exempt for Steven and Dark Steven uhhhhh….. make sure you guys come back safely.' Steven replies while DS groans,'you got it' 'is not like you want my help.' Link and Steven went to warped with Zedus.

They warp to the outback of Australia, Zedus open his prickly frills. The danger that he senses are killer Australian scorpions- _revetclawus, twinstingus, pinzar, lunapyro; _Frilled lizard- whipper, turbine; beetles- _riccoshot, _iron jaw, blockade_; _fire wasp_. _Zedus manages to scare them away by shooting it with a quilt from his frills. Zedus commotion triggers some biotech Enforcer- tengu like mech but guided by Crossbolt- GMO tuskless, armorless haxorus with metallic tusk uses volt tackle but Zedus render to defense mode. The enforcers are ready to strike but shotted by Link's electrical arrows. Crossbolt is not ready so he uses thunder on Zedus but fails. Zedus uses his rock smash with his tail smash, it's super effective but Croosbolt treats to metallic block similar to that of gems being poofed. Steven manages to get it but left him puzzled,' What the heck, did that Pokemon just poofed?' Then a herd of bristle back- hog like mechs, Zedus is determined to attack but entered by bumbles on 4-wheeler and camels on trucks. the Brumbies take on the mechs with spears with blades made of enforcer's heads. The camels bellow at them before firing flame throwers to trap them while driving. Brumbies at the back of 4-wheelers shoot the mech with railgun one by one. Link is confused,' what it's going on?' The group got surrounded by the brumbies wearing armor made of bristle back, *thick Australian accent* 'What in freak in bloody merry are this heartless cullers doing here?'

Looks like the Heroes are toast until a beautiful barbarian-looking chief appears- Silver, 'Guys, what with the bloody commotion, I have seen bloody scorpions everywhere but you don't have to cry….' Looks at Stevens with Link,' guys, that's Link the Hero of Legend and my old friend Steven.' Brolga question, you know these bloody cullers.' Silver brumby defended, 'what you mouth, what talk about this. Don't hassle this fellow like there just won't drive you insane.' Gunda is confused,' what do you mean mate.' Silver explains,' listen here humans could be cold blooded but there are so that are good people. Just look at Link, he's quite a charming nice guy. As for Steven, he is the most understandable human I know.' Link asked Silver,' Silver why her horse herd uhhh sees humans heartless.' Arrow responded aggressively,' Listen, mate, those bloody humans have been culling my kind has been killed because they don't know what are they doing. Don't even bloody get me started what happens to them if she is captured, they become doggie food or bloody sashimi.' Link bite confuses with his accent, what, I don't what to say. This is why only hunters I trusted are mushroom hunters like myself.' Silver asked Steven why he's here. Steven responded,' I'm here because Amethyst kinda needs your help, she founded that some areas go the world have merge between timelines. The biggest concern is the ripple, we have to find a way to stable it.' Silver responded,' of course I help you mate. I can't see to find the demon lord's skull, all I know that some of my mates are hearing some is obsessed with super chicken.'

Thy return to beach city but it was raided by tanukis. Pearl explains to them, 'don't worry guys, they show up ever since some dinocroc was culled or something.' Link laughs nervously before explaining,' at least is no better to treat others equally and.' DS realized an arrow is about to hit, before saving Link, ten he sees a Yiga foot solder. 'you saved me, who was that?' DS replies,' I have been spotted these yiga members when tanokis come in, it sought they have any to do with them.' Steven rationalized,' I have been seeing these guys, I wonder if I could talk to some of it why they are here, and the problem to decrease any spot.' Peridot felt skeptical,' but that could take forever.' Silver talked to one of the tanukis,' um I don't want to be rude. why are you here exactly?' The bluish-grey one responded,' We just escape in our humble home in the rainforest in a massive isthmus because a strain time apple is happing because it was believed that it came from a different timeline.' Brumby responded,' the same hat happened in my home but it got merged. Other than that have you seen red-clad guys with a mask with the eye symbol.' The tanuki responded,' this guy is a pain in the ring-tails, they kill some of us with a laugh as they think it was a joke. But when we come here, they kill themselves because they think they failed a mission or something.' Brumby told the others,'guys I know where is the problem coming from.'

They went to Link's home by Link playing Minute of Forest,' uh guys why did send me back to my.' Sees a time ripple in the sky,' what the. What's going on around here?' Link's brother- Ch'ik come to inform Link,' my brother, he's back. He's going to destroy us all.' Link is very puzzled,' who is he?' The chief explains to Link,' oh Link, he is the mean reason why we used to believe that humans are bad just because they took advantage of nature without regulation.' Link went atop of Zedus, zeds take off. His brother commented,'tell the tanukis that they can go back here after you defeat the evil,' Steven wander off too look the stare of the guardian (a chimera- coati/ jaguar x eagle x iguana), 'I think I heard him calling me.' concentrate until The Spirit of Temperance appears, both amethysts are confused. 'Steven you brought me the answer of the demon lord of gluttony.' DS is a concern, 'show your self, spirit of restraint.' The spirit reveals to be a stalfo of taranter (Sereno), 'I have restraint my self to keep moderation in balance, but ever since the demon lords are week havoc, I must ready to use my cosmic power once more. To do that I must find a….' Looks at Silver,' Silver you must take Amethysts to fight the Demon Lord, they might need you.' Silver is confused,' what do you mean?' Serno responded,'because one of them his the zodiac sign like you,' Shows her tattoo the actually a mark.' Silver is surprised,'All right looks like I have the destiny to fill, Amethyst we must help Link.'

Meanwhile Link on Zedus along with Toucanon and Chesnaught,' he has to be somewhere around here.' Sees a tree falling, Link uses his master sword to slice it in half,' What it's going on around here.' here a voice that is not far,'I need my precious, it needs us, it needs us. Where is my precious.' Release death screech that timber several trees nearby, reveals to be skullbaluchimon but possessed moth wings and some red and yellow fur, 'must avenge use; my super chicken, Othman from some academy and cat skin man. Must find the…..' Sees Link and ready for an attack by using colorful skin to become a large cat, 'Must avenge us.' Link dodges and uses his grabbling hook together on him,' what up with you, demon lord the want to consume the resource of this forest.' we wanted to catch the coati tho take make super chicken. Gah, we told you that we are here for competitive revenge because we have been compromised.' Link is curious,' With who exactly.' The moth cast demon responded,' Your tribe follows a very strict system of jungle law. The Laws of the Jungle are supposed to be the protection of all unique animals but some barriers can't be crossed. The demon mask contained two souls that are excelled, a Mothman being exiled by coatis for the inconvenience of his origin for lack of patriotism of his land. Another one is simply *sigh* domestic cats are not allowed into the jungle, is illegal because they are invasive. Us…..us…..we…we…the other soul was a red-yellow tabby cat that actually human that turned into one. We….no….I was attacked and died because of the jungle law.'

He spotted chesnaught and mistakes him for an armadillo, 'So you one of the Hero, you betrayed us.' Link starts to grab his shield and sword,' what are you talking about.' Chesnaught uses a spiky shield for protection,'Admit it, I'm just a joke to you, you care for animals of the jungle than others'. Tries to claw Link but he uses his shield,'Do you feel proud of yourself Hero for fallowing the Laws of the jungle.' Link attempts to correct him,' no wait Lino, you must be a misunderstanding, there is the law about unification that is so depended on we are never alone.' The demon gets frustrated,' How is that blend well if the cat ended up in the Amazon.' Thrash at Link, Link uses back slice to cut his moth wing off. 'Now toucannon,' Toucannon use blast burn at him.' The cat yowled, 'gah, you dare attack me with you nationalistic animals AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU.' Prowls Link into the ground until help arrives,'Does someone ordered Silver Amethysts?'

The flying Lino cat sees Silver, Amethysts, and Steven. The demon lord got frustrated, 'great, you Link work with that equelist. How bloody heartless are you Link?' Link is confused but still determined to attack with a spin attack. Amethyst unleash Garchomp that mega-evolve into mega garchomp. Dark Amethyst unleash sand slash and hippodon. Steven helps Link's battle by attacking the demon lord with a dragon-style Kung fu-plum flower punch. While the demon is down, Steven wonders if this demon that injured DS. But DS declined, Dark Amethyst send DS out of the battlefield to keep him safe. DS starts to feel if they have a long relationship, 'are we siblings befit the fate?' The cat demon continues to claw Link but he's protected by chesnaught's spiky shield. Sanslash uses a slash attack to declaw the demon before delivering a rollout attack before hippowdon uses sand tomb to trap him. Then something is swing through the ground like a shark swimming through the surface of the ocean, until it reveals to be garchomp as he about to use dragon rush. Before the demon is trucked, a small quake occurs, it reveals to be the spirit of the zodiac of temperance. The spirit restricted the powers of the demon possess by deliberating removing the cat skin, rendering back to skullbalychimon. He using Lino's skin to avenge the exotic animals by aiding a long-dead scientist that wanted to create mass production of super-chicken for conception. Then he comes to Silver before touching her thread to seal the aura of the zodiac with her. 'Silver you are the key to defeat him, your power of temperance allows power restriction as well a lowering stats.

Silver comes to the demon to reason with him,'gluttony demon lord, what's your excuse of the destruction of the forest, harvest something other than avenging the super chicken thing by capturing the coatis to the point the tanukis lost their homes.' The demon responded 'That's because we are not according to the Laws of the Jungle. we are avenging the month man for being a generic monster and cat in Brazil was devoted by macaws for being a cat. Is it too much to ask that I'm just a mistake of the jungle?' Silver responded,' I understand now, you a mere by-product from a movie that no one asked for in their native place.' Skullbaluchimon got angry,' You don't even understand what we have been through, we have to compete to survive.' An aura of Taranter clubbed him and pin him down. Silver attempts to explain, 'Neither do you, my kind was killed by one of the kinds like you because they think the same thing about what the jungle sees cats. We still manage to thrive in the most hostel areas where no humans could reach, sadly my kind lost interest in humans because of their action. But unlike them, I keep my grudge against humans to myself. I even have to go on a flow with temperance to restraint myself of never taking advantage against humans.' Lino spirit causes the dement weep but Loco takes over,' he…he. hehehehe-hahaha. You like those coatimundis that think humans are monsters, you are no better than…..' The demon is about to strike before Link delivers a blow and the aura clubbed into pieces with a rock smash.

The spirits got sealed back into the skull (with hog symbol ) mask while Silver seals it underneath her mane,'come here brother, you not alone because the jungle will be you but there is reason to take advantage.' The Amethyst become one thru stabilized timeline merging. Steven makes sure that merged Amethyst is okay, 'Amethyst are you all right after two timelines merged.' Amethyst looks around and sees DS that she starts to know why he is in pain,' hey Steven, is everything okay after you attack by…' DS is wondering about Amethyst but he starts to see her zodiac aura, while Steven starts to get memories of her before his he's uncle he starts to stop glowing and his horns are getting smaller. 'Amethyst, I'm sorry that I…got getaway with my power fighting…' Amethyst hugs Steven to comfort him,' Is alright buddy, Link and we will help you but make sure you going on a flow with balance.' Brumby goes to Amethyst,' So Amethyst, I become a Zodiac signer, can you help me ummm stop the dark forces taking advantage of nature like…' Amethyst replies, 'of course buddy.'

Later they returned to beach city, Steven announce. 'Hey, everybody the evil human that wants to harvest your home for advantages is gone. So uhh some of you can return home.' Everything stay stagnated until some tanukis depart from beach city after realizing that their home is safe again.

Meanwhile, at the demon base, Thrawn is pissed off about what happened. 'Damn it, I knew that demon is too weak and broken to understand power harvesting from the jungle. Looks like we gt the most regretful demon around but I need [sees a blue-skinned ranger named Cane Bane.] Hey, Bane, I got some bounty for you.' Bane replies, 'Finally I have something to do, especially relishing I'm a blueberry that fathered from a pink marshmallow.' Thrown replies,' Don't worry you get everything you wanted Hehehehe.'

Meanwhile, Aggron is dreaming, he sees himself as an immovable rhino plushie. He sees young Rex trying to reach him but a hand is pulling him away. He realized at discomfort look at his eyes,' What are you doing he needs comfort, send me with him. What kind of sick parent don't want to fix him, please. He needs my help you basters.' Wakes up and sees bloody tears coming out of his eyes,' not again.'

End

Fictional killer Australians animals are based on monsuno because some animals are actually poke-experiments gone wrong.

This is not mean to be an environmental message just because the villain is a human that messes with animal habitats and harvests just to harvest for super chicken, is meant to be about withdrawn after several years without a source of overconsumption without regulation or therapy. There is a slight message of human rights because this issue happens all over the world. The humans' rights in fanfic are mostly about the conflict between brumby and human, like how you see with Arrow lately.

Mothman is a reference from the monster academy, the only thing that bugs me is why it has to be co-produced in Mexico if there is nothing 'Mexico-worthy' like coco to be watched. Unless is for some families that want to distract children, which is a poor excuse, is fine if made for British viewers- culture differences and Harry Potter ripping off. Which explains the Coatis are confused about his origin so they send him to excel. So it bothers me why it exists other than ripping of harry potter or distracting children.

The cat he references is from Lino um Aventura de Sete Vidas because it felt it could use a tapir men thing instead so it could actually feel like a Brazilian movie for referencing folklore. But instead is a generic cat, so that's why I dislike like other movies above.

The end made me snuggled my buffalo plushie because of what happened to Rex's childhood. A small hint, caretakers thinks that how properly teach their children. Sadly children are supposed to be naturally spoiled with plushie because of how natural mellows them down, it causes them to get fuzzy.


	27. Chapter 27-Heartland Frontier

TW- graphic gore (organs)

(meanwhile, at the Rocky Mountains, Tuskers riders are hunting for Bighorns until a group of chargers- ram-like mech attack the horsemen. Amy on Spartan uses a spear made of lancehorns to chargrills at the chargers. The chargers are later tame but the ground stars to rumble until a monocorn salfos that Amy calls it Odon. At the edge of the cliff, the stalfo is ready to charge at the tuskers but Amy on the back of the recently tamed charger. She began to charge at the beast to strike with her spear, causing the monster skeleton to fall over the cliff. Amy is triumphant with her new mech, 'well what you know, I'll name this keeper- Batteram.' Amy heard something from the cave, it was a bison-tauros hybrid with metallic horns named Bayonet. The bison hybrid is ready to ram toward Amy with a head smash, Amy briefly dodged it before hurting himself by bashing into the tree before retreating like a gem. Amy is puzzled,' what, did he just retreat like a gem?'

Meanwhile, at Steven's house, Link is ready for the day so he went to Steven's to find him. Once he opens the bathroom door, it reveals Steven putting men foundation and blush for his shaman paint. Link is feeling awkward,' um….sorry that I interrupted your skin routine.' Link closes the door to wait for Steven to finish until,' Link thanks for coming because Pearl and dark pearl senses a missive time ripple in Heartland as well as a massive land bridge that rose between Russia and Great North. It odd that land bridge disappear 20,000 years ago, Link and Steven you must go and make sure you find the signer to fight against Demonlords.' Link responded 'I won't let you down.' Snips is confused, by the way, where is DS the other…' Dark Pearl responded,' he fell ill because he had lack of sleep for days, as well as emotional trauma from his injury that…..that…..took my son from me.' Steven confers DP,' I understand of a feeling of losing your family Pearl.' Meanwhile, at the medical center in Lil homeworld, Dark Steven is resting but has flashed in his face, indicates a fever. His mink looks very concerned about his wellbeing so he decides to stay with him. Amethyst tucked his forehead, 'Garnet get that ice patch, he's burning up.' Garnet examines DS by checking his scar, lifting his shirt causes Garnet to remember through Dark timeline memories. She saw a glimpse of wet organs hanging while she responding,' Is that…..a…..scar Steven?'

Meanwhile, Link and Steven warped to heartland plains, they saw unbalanced merging happing. Steven is a concern,'Link If we don't dod anything we are.' They got snared trapped and boog the guardian of Northen Wild came,' What are doing in my woods.' Steven tries to be cool about it,' Booge wait, we are not here for hunting, we are here for Amy the chief of Fox tribe.' Boog is determined,' Amy the fox chief, she's a pretty good friend of us even she 'betrayed' me by dealing with Khan.' Boog is intermitted,' Some people like her are merciless despite the love for critters. I heard Meg the Griffin raider demolished her enemies and killed her father to prove she matters, thru the history of self-loath.' Steven corrects him,'well if think like that but Meg is actually a sweetheart with baggage from abuse.' Boog felt fascinated,' Interesting, that explains she's nice but I heard rumors of her about Cult of Fox-an anarchist off-branch sheikah that express devilish behavior. I wonder if they actually pay demons to torment others while they laugh. Worst of all they call Crystal Gems Equilist because they don't believe it based chaotic order.' Link is puzzled about it.

Then they saw the Maned Wolf in the distance, then a wolf hybrid called tripwire appears. Steven fights it with his newly captured Haxorus, tripwire uses a thunder attack but is not effective. Crossbolt uses the dragon rush at the wolf but is still standing. Zacian decides to attack but it refuses to attack his kind for some reason until Steven appears in front of him. Tripwire is about to use volt tackle before stoping him to smell for familiarity. Steven is confused about this,' what's going on around here.' Then another one appears called Redspear. Redspear attack Crossbolt with a behemoth bash like the move at his Haxorus. Then Link's Zacain jumps to action but it stops to sniff familiarity as he recognizes it. Before getting any closer he left when someone named Ace riding on a back his blue cutlass tooth.

Later at his hut Ace interdicted to himself, 'hi I'm ace, an archaeologist, I once wanted to be paleontologist but…..my robot servant did some unspeakable crimes like dino smuggling through time to the point we can't go back. But you guys are here right, you must be Steven and you must be Link. This is my companion, Alex who is a friendly cutlass tooth. So Steven you here so how I understand that your life forever I'm want to know what happened to Max and does he ever got his chomp back as I promised.' A silence occurs with a bleak sad look before Steven says some, 'so you don't know.' Ace is confused before Steven explains,'I'm sorry he went on a coma before permeably merged with his younger brother that Chomp chooses him.' Link explains the news of what happened to KO,' I'm sorry but his brother was KO who is my incarnation.' A silence of moment occurs before Ace tears up,'I knew I should stay in the past [sniffs] is all Jonathan's fault. Why terrible fate happened, but come on he's still alive as Link.' Steven corrects him somberly,' Ace that his descendent.' Ace sniffles before continuing,' At least that he's happy somewhere, through Link's eyes.'

Steven asked questions about strange GMO haxorus and wolf hybrid,'Ace do you have any idea about this.' Ace responds,' There created by essence from a meteor that Jonathan found out after illegalization of dinosaur hunt, he collect specimens from- Pokemon, instinct mammals, and even pokemon. He created some hybrids from a pink substance. Things got complicated when he sold all of to a professor named Suno to research their power. The professor can't deliver the destructive nature of it that called after himself- PokemonSuno. Unfortionally they all got freed by criminals known as Team Eclipse so they could use it as weapons of mass destruction. Lucky Amy found this poor Bayonet, I felt assume that why would people do this to pokémon like that. They all living creatures, we should treat them with dignity.' Steven is buffing,' wait you say something about pink essence right, it comes from me but how.' Ace responded,' Beats me and neither does any scientist know how did he get it from you.' Steven concludes, 'Well that explains why they have a fond of me, they think I'm the father or related to all pokemon-suno.' Then a small group of yoga foot sores came in Link swift use spin attack with both Steven's pokémon-suno use thunder to fought off. Ace suggests to most some safe, 'Is not safe here, we've better move somewhere.'

They decide to move north but Link is confused, 'Why we are going northwards.' Ace replies,'There is major tipple disturbance, it causing damage unless we have to find the source.' Link mount on Zedus, Ace mount on his dino, and Steven mount on Snips before taking off. While head northwards, Zacain sees another Sheikah village but starts to see a white butterfly swarm, looks around to see the maned wolf again but decides to head northwards. Then a pink-blue pali toad appears to be guarding in front of the border limits,' looks like we are in the village border limits, how going to get in heir Steven.' Steven replies,'I got this, go Quagsire-Steven.' Steven summons his pink looking pokemon, then proceeds to talk to politoad.' Politoad let them enter the village, they transpose a heard of shiny giraffarg while skarmory flies off. They are halfway until a pack of Kapoequine- wild tuskers attack, one liver-colored appeared to strike politoad with her tusk. Link and Steven are ready to defend Ace but they got snared by mustang's bolas, 'Guys what's going on.' Ace's dino got stripped by a bolas, draping them. Then the leader of the tuskers- Spirit the son of Spirit, 'Looks like we've got some fresh meat before rotten by that toad.'

They send them to the yurt, they tied them to Y-shaped poles. Ace is confused,' what's going on around here.' Spirit asked them questions,'why are making deal with that foal snatcher.' Link is confused while Steven silencing him,' what snatchers. Link introduces then ask or you get us in trouble' Spirit lashes at them, 'Don't act dumb, you're working with that politoad that skewed up herds of us.' Politoad looks very nervous while sweating,' What are talking about, I'm just a security guard that did nothing wrong.' Steven told him,' Don't act like that they smell fear.' Spirit smells him, 'let's see if he could pass the test.' Plays an old recorder,' dad.. you promised me a bedtime story.' The shiny pokemon tries to hold tears until starts to shake like he had a seizure before bawling,'I didn't know, the Yiga clan told me lies about you that you nothing but a pest. Please I even give up my job as a ranger and had enough of regrets, please have mercy.'

Steven saw how to regretful he is,' Guys let me talk to him.' A palomino is confused before realizing is Steven,' what do you mean *sniffs* wait Steven. What are you doing here in the first place Hero of Gems.' Steven responded,' I'm here to go to the sheikah village to aid them before consequences of time rupture. But I must help him, I understand he made errors in the past but that does not mean to humiliate forever.' Spirit also released that he's Steven,'umm.. My father always trusts Steven's instinct. Alright, we release you all, sorry is those rangers don't treat feral mustangs with kindness. *politoad looks down* But I'll give you once condition, make sure Link keeps on eye on him or give him a damn good slaps.' Link is confused,' what is this ex-ranger's wrongdoings again sir.' Liver-coated and the palomino are whispering at him before explaining, 'according to the Resistance-that's us-database, he banished an innocent stallion to the badlands because he was deceived by Yiga that we are scums of the plains.' Link responded, that's rough buddy, even my regret is just a mere negative thought to him.' Spirit id determined to go with them,' you guys could go but I'll go because I have this feeling that I have to be with Link.' Steven responded, 'sure, why not.' While they are leaving, Zacain saw the red-maned wolf again but shedding blood like Steven's pink-tined tears, even Steven is awarding it.

Steven shaman face paint looks more like his blushing

Buck the shiny one-eye linoone will return

I have plans for Mawile (shiny) and chimecho during Steven and Link ending up in a trace again

torkoal, whiscash rescue thing

Lapis has a milotic

relicath will appear but in a different arc that not in this saga, is in a story on is own thing

There are some real-life parallels to the horse meat taboo in the horsemen tribe, which is similar to the Hindus beef taboo and kosher pork taboo. This is more of a social-cultural law rather than religious belief, which is a law to make sure don't use the horse as bait in predator-infested plains.

They tie them up to humiliate them.

maned wolf's tearing is similar to steven's pink-tined tears because his tears are pink from the Pink essence rather than actual blood.


	28. Chapter 28- Terrible fate

**Trigger warning- animal violence, blood and gore (organs) **

_Isn't it remarkable, Steven? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has a unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated... a-and so simple.' I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a human being.'_

Meanwhile back at Steven's house, Dark pearl makes sure that DS is okay but is just his mink bed looking terrified so she decides to check on the bathroom. Once she checked on the bathroom, she reacted in terror she spotted semi-corrupted DS submerged in the tub with diamond essence. 'Steven what, what happened?' Steven only replies in growling, his appearance looks like a pink version of stegoceratops by the growing horns and the spines. Dark pearl tries to comfort DS, 'Stay with me Steven, I know you must be in a lot of pain but you don't have to live like this.' Then help arrives- Typlosion and Feralgator from the White Fang came to check on DS since they heard it from Amethyst, they saw DS in seer horror that Feralgator was skeptical. 'How did this happen, Steven is a sweetheart in booth timelines. How did he end up corrupted based on fate.' Dark Pearl is confused,' what do you mean 'fate'. Typlosion feels too strange to talk about so the gator pokemon mast to explain it. 'Fate can't be a good thing based on seer determination but it depends on your heart. Terrible fate is consequences of instincts lies that are hoping to be a lie told by one's fear.'

Pearl, who is next Dark, 'how did you get that info.' Feralgator responded, 'The same day we forced evolved into our final forms, 100 years ago we have to punish all swamp people in act of saving their souls. They were killing alligators but the White fang has to do something because their determination is chaotic. The best way is to seal them into the very animals that they kill to avenge them. Chaotic nature in fate happen when people do evil stuff, but a pure person like Steven is a rare sight.' Pearl wonders, what are we going to do with him, is it only of the voodoo magic you mentioned.' Typlosion looks down,' yes, but we not going to seal him.' The badger pokemon gets close to DS but he looks scared, the badger made a blood offering by bitting his paw. DS looks confused until Typlosion got near to draw a stigma repel symbol- x shaped on his wrist with his blood. 'I'll give anything to help you, my friend.' DS turns back to normal but looks flea-bitten,' why he looks flea-bitten.' Faralgator responded,' Is not, that's his sweat with pink essence that looks like blood.' Pearl hugs DS even know that not her Steven,'I hope Link and my Steven is alight.' Dark Pearl is determined to go after, 'is okay I'll find them, I'll promise that they're okay no matter what. So who's with me.' DS starts to see flock sparrows and pidoves until he sees Steven with pink tears coming out, 'Stev…..en, Ste…ven you…..must…heal…yourself…..from a terrible fate.' Dark Pearl is checking on DS,'Steven us everything alright.' DS responded,' affirmative but I'm feeling aloof lately.' Pearl gets himself together,' I understand your suffering but I have to check on Steven and Link to make sure things go wrong.' Shaymin feeling unnerving about DS thousand-yard stare,'DS that look on your face gives me the creeps, Is to give me I won't get nightmares. I hope isn't going to be about things gone wrong.' Daxter, Stevens mink is too terrified to go with him so he decides to go with the Pearls for safety.

Meanwhile, in Heartland frontier, Link is sneaking into the sheikah village but it was surrounded by the Yiga clan and sees harvesting whiscash for food and torkoal for their shells. 'oh boy this is going well, guys I think the city is compromised so have to attack.' Spirit responded,' No kid, they have deadly electrical spears that hit you in one strike and your toast. If your lucky to survive it worse because they'll cut you open and send your meat into sashimi.' Link responded very nervously,' why it is so specific.' Politoad explains to Link,' trust me Link I used those weapons but never used them for humanitarian reasons, these guys don't care because they think everything's is a lighting rod. Yiga believes chaos makes them dominate compared to us the horses.' Link is puzzled,' I thought horses are sacred or something.' Steven corrects him, 'Sacred to anyone that are lower-class like farmers, gathers and harvesters but these guys are a nuts man. They overestimate the power of freedom to serve after the demons to free anyone in the caste system, and they are rogue rangers that don't believe because they are in the chivalry caste.' Gamayun swiftly enters the conversation,' So any Ideas?' Politoad is thinking of something based on what Steven said, 'Guys I have an idea.'

The Yiga are dragging the pokemon to the crates until he sees politoad dragging Spirit,' Hey guys I got this interfere got my way. I don't know what's up with those horse loving nomads but can you made him into sushi or something.' Gives a rope to the foot soldier before winking at him, Spirit kicks all them out with his bone-crushing hoofs. 'Now guys that's the cue.', Zacain uses his black blade to use a behemoth slash at the Yiga foot soldiers. Gamayun uses Steel wing to disarm the soldiers,'You guys are in trouble.' Steven mounts in Snips before becoming chirinmon, Snips uses a wind cutter sword to knock them. Then a massive blade master appears with a katana, he attempts to strike us but got deflected in time. Ace and his dinosaur came, the blade master summoned his mercenaries- more blade masters (with Phoenix tag). Ace summoned the Tauros/bison hybrid to ram them with sheer power and the electric wolf that Steven bonded him uses his lighting wise to whip them but got disarmed by the sword. Politoad knows that there is trouble so he stops them with a lizard to free them before Link delivers a spin attack.

Bane appears disappointed at the shiny pokemon,'Politoad why are you betraying us by allying with these savages.' Politoad back sassed him,' What are you even say saying, do you even what kind of hell I've been through? I banished an innocent stallion to the badlands back as a ranger, I took the blame in front of his herd to the point I quit my job and become a gate guard.' Bane responded,' Poor little ranger, you should feel proud of showing this so-called sacred beast no mercy. That's what the Master Kohnga strife for. He is wanted to scare the horses away because our resources are dwindling.' Spirit corrects him, that's because your the one that's doing it without any regulation so you could share with the others. By the way, why are you harvesting whiscash for illegal meat and illegal torkoal shells, I thought you don't like illegals and you are collecting resources. Does that feels ironic you blueberry?' Bane got offended for the horse compering him to blueberry,' How you dare insulted my origins, no wonder you deserve to be sashimi. GUYS ATTACK.' The Blade masters are ready to attack but the Pearls a DS deflect, DS rams the blade master with his shield before flinging them into the air.' Feraligator uses crunch with thyplosion use equation at the remaining Yigaclan mercenaries. The company is ready to take on Bane with determination.

Bane got frustrated by the failures, 'who needs you guys anyways, all of these resources are mine because I need to prove to everyone that I'm better than the horses. *turns into a demonic inceroar* THIS ALL OF YOUR FALT HORSES FOR STIGMATIZING THE RANGERS JUST BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID CASTE SYSTEM THAT MADE US BAD INSTEAD OF WORSHIPPING ON ME. haha haha haha.' Politoad heard enough so he kneels before pulling out a short sword pointing towards him,' Rangers are supposed to be proud warriors trained to protect territories. Not to scarred the low class just we could get what we wanted- our status, wealth, and power of the caste.' Steven knows what he's doing,' Wait, Politoad what are you…..DON'T DO IT.' Politoad has shed a tear,' I'm' sorry but I must do this to restore their honor as well to heal myself from regrets.' Politoad stab himself before gutted his belly open, Steven is rushing towards him in sheer horror. 'POLITOAD!', Steven carries him in pita style. Bane *now a demon*,' you dumb, do you have any idea what you did. You killed yourself because you cared more about these bloody savages than the honer of your brothers. At least I have some Black Ops, go driftblade, longfang, and backslash' Summoned his Ravenger minions to avenge Politoad, 'Go avenge your fallen brother that got his soul tainted by that pink potato.'

Steven holds politoads corpse while glowing pink with a thousand-yard stare,' no heartbeat, not breathing…he's gone.' The saber-tooth mech is about to pounce at Steven before Steven turns around,'You, the Yiga Clan and your chaotic nutjob killed him.' Forms a spiked bubbled around himself, Zedus attack the mech by shooting them with his prickling projections. Bane gives Steven excuses,' Hero of Gems what gives you the right of the Hero if you don't understand the true meaning of warriors honor, all you think of is befriend you, enemies, instead of killing it. You, not Hero compared to Link.' Steven gets up covered with blood,'I may not be like Link but your ideas of warriors honors are inadequate.' Bane tries to ignore his fear of Steven's tranquil fury,' No, no stupid there is no way that I'm afraid of this pug-faced hippie. Ravengers attack his comrades.' Shaymin sees what happens and starts to feel Steven's fury of what happens and becomes a pink version of Steven-Shaymin,' you've not done that.' Longfang the ice-type is about to strike with ice fang before dodging, he uses Diamond wraith powers to control him at his will. Then the electrical one named driftblade is about to use volt tackle before swiftly uses Diamond wraith powers. Last, the fire one named Backslash uses the darkest larent but it barely leaves a scratch because he's a fairy type, Shaymin uses the same move. Now all the Ravengers are in Steven's common are ready to face their master.

Bane is very annoyed about,'YOU WORTHLESS DONKEYS, HOW DARE YOU LET YOURSELF GET BEFRIEND BY THIS PIPSQUEAK. I KNEW THAT I SHOULD HARVEST YOU GUYS FOR PARTS BUT NOOOOOOOOOO THRAWN SAYS THEY HAVE BETTER PLANS TO DO.' DS sarcastically aids him,'you finished with your show?' Bane yells at the top of his lungs, THAT'S IT IF YOU WANTED TO WORSHIP HORSE YOU HAVE TO FACE ME.' Turns into his true form- a flying sphinx with horns. The saber wraths use a barrage of elemental attacks before draining their powers,' did you forget that I'm greed.' Then beget shield bashed by a pokemon-suno called Teryx- a dragon-like maned wolf. Bane taunt him,' go ahead annoy the cap out of me, I can't deal with these snowflakes.' Both of them rams at each other with occasional scratches to each other, Ace's cutlass tooth get near to politoad's corpse to attempt to heal him. Ace protested him,' Ale he's already dead.' The tusked carno replies,' I'm harnessing chi from the environment, chi is the source of all life so I have to try to revive it.' Steven looks at him while DS got in his way to heal his soul first. Steven is wondering,' DS what are you.' DS pulls out his harp that Steven responded in a gasp, 'how did you get that.' DS replies in a deep somber,' This was an item that I used to attempt to revive KO but it only works with tarnished souls, I was wondering. Why I could've just used my healing tears.' Steven pulls out his harp as well,'I goy mine too but it healed someone dear to me.' DS smiles and both play Song of Healing.'

Steven grows Palkia's wings and halo, DS appears similar to Pink State but with purple wings and horns. Chi the life energy is going to Politoad, but a symbol of cutlass tooth appears on his heart. Heartland from booth timelines merge without chaotic effect, this causes the pearls to merge into one. Her Lucario appears and starts to channel aura towards him. Both Stevens shed reviving tears that land towards the politoad's body. Then the body starts to glow pink and becomes a pink-Greninja (Steven-greninja). He is mostly pink with blue legs, blue vertical tripe running down his chest with aster at the center. Steven-Geninja wonders what happens,' What just happened.' Ace is surprised that it actually worked, DS is very glad that he revived someone that became was a martyr among the yiga. Steven tearfully hugs him,' Poli, thank goodness that you're alive. What happened back then, I just wanted to stop you from killing yourself.' Steven-greninja corrects him with an explanation.' That just an innocent soul being tarnished by Yiga clan about why some tribes can't be trusted based on the caste. Once he realized the errors of his way I must [….] do something to escape the terrible fate.'

Bane now got wings ripped and horns broken realized that Politoad had brought back to life, but how did he but he was weak because he let himself consumed by regrets.' Steven-greninja corrects him, that because I escaped from a chaotic terrible fate, I realized you wanted me to suffer a terrible fate on purpose you SCUM.' He summons a gold-colored 5-pointed star water shuriken, throws at the demon trough him. Bane checks if he got hit,' haha that was nothing.' Greninja explains abut his attack, the effects are if you got hit, all chi gets radiated from your body and distributed to other pokemon.' Bane is confused before his chi gets extracted, ends up to the pokemon that he harvested, and reviving it. The demon is in agony from the shock,' What did you do with my extractions….I need it to feel like a.' Sees an aura of cutlass tooth before delivering a draining bite that extracted a fox mask that contains Greyson's demons. Bane gets back to normal from being possessed,' what…happened.' Sees greninja,' is a long story that started with yoga poisoned me from regretful actions.' Later all the torkoals and whiscash are released. Greninja realized he got an armor of his zodiac,' Ace how did I got this.' Ace replies,' I'm no longer research ethical reason but I'll check what else I can do. Instead of being a paleontologist, I decide to be an archeologist and official of my own pokemon ranch that you like to stay.' greninja replies' affirmative my master.'

Purah thank Steven and link for saving their village from the yiga clan,' Hero of Gem and Delta I don't know how I thankful for saving my village.' Link replies,'well you know what I do, I'm very brave.' Steven responded but with draining of emotions while looking down,' Well you know me, Steven a friend of all living things that save from anyone that um…. thinks they're better than them.' Bane is taken to prison by tusker riders,' Wait, I'm innocent you know. I learn from that bean mouth that everyone gets second chances. I was bamboozled by that commander back at…' Spirit responded,' yeah, you should have bonded with an equine brother so you could be a good ranger.'

Ace is determined to look after his new greninja,'I'm going take care of this greninja and wonder was up with zodiac of his.' Pearl explains,' Allowed me to explain, my Lucario has it too, we both can share chi, so anyone has resources.'

Steven looks at the sunset as the shadows of clouds conquer the sky as twilight sets. Link noticed the broody looks at his face ever since what happened,'Is everything alight Steven.' Steven replies with a white lie,' yeah but I need a moment with Shaymin.' Link walks way but sees unfezents glaring at him and sees a maned wolf looking at Steven,' Is that wolf again, why is following us.' Steven rubs at Shaymin's quilt to comfort himself, DS looks at Steven's depressed look at his face from the hill. DS asked pearl for help,' Pearl what should I do, Steven seems unhappy about something.' Pearl seems too depressed to talk about it since she got the memories from a dark timeline but Lucario release an aura that gives DS memories about Pearl. DS feels conflict whether make Pearl feels better or Steven. DS besides to check on Pearl,'Is everything alright Pearl.' Pearl replies in a depressing somber voice,' Is just I'm having flashbacks of you nearly dying, I have been resuscitating several times. I don't what would happen If I lost you, Steven?' Steven looks down and starts to remember something 200 years ago- holding KO's corpse, facing a large beast that later covered in blood and deep cut oozing blood. Steven starts to hold his stomach like he reminders me how painful it is with a raspy voice,'I….I don't…I'm so…cold Pearl.' Before looking for a terrifying tearful look at pearl to the point of losing hope. DS attempts to comfort her but Lucario interrupts,' She needs some space, Steven.' DS decide to comfort Steven instead. His mink comes to DS,' I better go check with other me.'

Steven is still feeling numb, DS gets near to give warm hug like he's hugging a plushie. DS explains to Steven,' I understand your pain, I know how is like to see someone passes away. Steven I understand that we both have respect like is worth protecting. But why would rose made me deal with her mistakes and bear more pain than what gems do? Why I must suffer'. Hugs him more tightly before bawling while tears are staining Steven's jacket while Daxter giving a sad look at DS. Steven comforts,' Schewball, I know is like to lose someone, we fail to protect what we are needed most.' Daxter the mink wraps around DS to comfort him.

Note this chapter officially switch the emotion between Steven and DS, DS is becoming emotional since remembering how he got a terrible fate, and Steven becomes emotionally drained (dead inside) because of what happened in this chapter.

I told you DS (dark Steven) is very cute, he's trying to make Steven feel better. Especially he cuddles him like a marshmallow plushie and glaring with soulful eyes.

The what DS weeps at Steven reminds me of how Zelda did it in Both, this gives me the feels that Steven needs therapy after merging with DS.


	29. Chapter 29- Despair

*This chapter has so many feels

Back at Steven's home, Link is expressing strange feelings since he fought against Yiga clan foot soldiers. Link starts to see a shiny honchkrow and starts to see ornismon again but bossing him, 'you can't hide Link, we are all over the place.' Link pulls out the master sword and ready to fight the murder that killed his ancestor. Link uses spin attack but starts to experiences burns where his injuries used to be,' Spin attack…aaauuughh. It burns, it burns.' Honchkraw helps him by using a dark pulse at the Digimon. The Digimon is about got near Link until it gets scared by Dark Link,'Is you again, get that thing out of here.' Link is confused when he saw the Digimon flies away, once he turned around to realized dark Link is right behind him. 'Please tell me, who are you,' Link asks him a question in fear. Dark Link replies,' your ancestor, KO has the blood of the villain.' Link is very skeptical,' No I don't believe you.' Dark Link explains to Link,' I got the terrible fate because of him, I easily got influenced by the darkness because someone knew about before it happened a decade ago.' Link asked him,' What happened to you that got terrible fate.' Dark Link replies.' anger, regrets, outbursts of emotions, and betrayal. Everything happened to me it is the story of my life and worst of all poor Rex.' Dark Link starts to weep while Link comforts,' Is alright I'll promise that I won't end up like you.'

Meanwhile, at Steven's bed, Steven still feels down while DS is glowing pink and clings to him while mink is beingSteven's emotional support. Steven finds it awkward,' um DS what are you doing.' DS replies.'I sense that you a feeling dead inside so I have to d something useful.' Steven besides to lay down but DS wrapped Steven like a pillow while glaring at him with soulful eyes. Steven took a good look in his eyes,'awwww, I can't say no to that face.' Somewhere in the aether fountain, Connie appears to waken up from her deep (frozen) sleep, 'Steven, is awake. Guys why you did wake me when Steven usefully healed. [walks around the building] Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth.' Connie manage to found them but standing in a shine,'guys why are you doing here.' The B-team doesn't respond though lost of hope until they notched a familiar teen standing next to her. Peridot mane to take a clomp of her,' Connie you finally awaken.' Connie explains the news,'I told you to wake me when Steven's awake.' Lapis dreadfully explains to Connie,' Steven has forgotten about us and went with Link. Do you have any Idea howling we have waited for the next incarnation of Hero of Legend?' Connie starts to understand their sadness,'I understand, all this time you are mourning about what happened.' Bismuth is determined to look for DS,'Hey, Connie. We could look for him even he went with Link instead with the gems.'

Meanwhile, the B-team CG of a good timeline visit Steven but they spot him feeling down with DS snuggling him. Lapis is happily greeting Steven,' Hey Steven I heard that you have adventures with Link. How it like, did you find some items, seal the darkness with him.' Peridot calms her down,'Lapis, let's not overwhelm him. So Steven did you find out about Link and was he like.' Steven refuses to respond while Bismuth holds them off,' Guys let not stress him out, let's give him some privacy. He has enough. He might have a deadly encounter that turns him down but we have to explain that he can't give up but in the right way so we don't scare him.' Lapis is confused about,'what happened Bismuth.' Peridot checks on his weather pattern readings,' It appears he had witnessed several changes based on merging with another timeline. The alternative timeline looks bleak compared to us, I think it turns down like he senses a terrible fate happened.' Link goes inside to fresh his mind by getting some fruit juice until he sees B-team CG,' I need a drink [gets a gallon of juice to pure into the glass before seeing the gems] ' What going on, did something happened to Steven.' Bismuth calms Link down,' Is okay, we are just visiting him but he's feeling a little banged up lately. We are asking the same question.' Link answered.'Steven has witnessed something- betrayal, corruption, violence, regrets, and even suicide at his very eyes. Let's not forget my ancestor- KO's death still left him a perched hole in his heart' The B-team emotion starts to lose optimism about what Steven sees.'

Lapis goes to his bed in anger looks,' Steven don't let anyone turn you down. Get it together Steven.' Peridot calmer her.'Lapis he needs he seems sometimes. Steven, I heard that 3 demon lords have been sealed and we thank you for taking the demons down. No one as that seer determination, right Steven.' DS glares at him while protecting Steven that scared Peri off,' uhhh, your dark timeline self is giving me the creeps. I don't what to think about what happened to him because I heard from amethyst that some gory happened.' DS responded,' that exactly what happened', he left his shirt to reveal a massive scar. Peridot falls from the bead while Bismuth is in sheer horror,' Steven has….a terrible fate….in that timeline.' DS starts to whimper,'Guys it still hurts.' Bismuth hug DS,' Is alright Steven, your safe now with us.' The dark timeline B-team appears from the warp pad and sees another B-team, Link, and two Steven. Connie is confused,' what's going on guys why there is.' Link attempts to explain, 'uhhh merging timelines eh.' Connie notched,' so your Link right, KO's incarnation [Link looks down] Oh I'm sorry about what I said, I know even you are affected by his passing, he was a very determined Hero.' Connie decides to check on Steven but wonder which one is. DS is confused about her presence while Steven is oblivious from depression.

Connie is asked Link,' guys what's going with Steven and with on we're looking for, one is very depressed and one is have spiked with pink underneath? Steven, what happened to you?' DS responded,' Connie your alive but how.' Connie,'I was frozen until you wake up from either of you guys from a coma. [tears up] What's the matter, Steven.' DS is hesitated of responding,' I thought I not going to make it until suddenly I heard a voice. Ever since I made friends like Snips and Link but realized that is not the Link from our time so we have to merge timeline or stuff happens. Stuff like *a flashback of a demonic dragon* Demonlords.' Steven holds himself together,' We are fighting Demons but I'm too scared to finish so I let this Steven or Link to finished but I left them traumatized of me. Is my fault that they are broken. What if I'm just a failure ' DS breaks down with regrets and pain of his scars,' Connie comfort DS,'oh Steven, you don't have to blame yourself. You're just a little scared of demons because [looks down and touches his scar] that day…' The B-team from dark timeline comfort DS. Peridot starts to whimpers,'I thought I was going to lose hope because from the attack Steven.' Lapis is bawling,' I don't know what do without you.' Bismuth settles everyone, that's enough you two, mellow down for a while. Listen, Steven, I understand your pain but it does not mean to give up hope. If anything happens to you comrade, tell them that they protect you no matter what.' DS responded after sniffing,' I understand, Link are you fine.' Steven looks at Link holding tears before hugging DS,'I'm just a little emotional.' DS carries his mink so he could have some time.

Later the next day, DS woke up to find Steven is gone missing while Daxter's sniffing around, 'Guys where did other me go.' Connie responded,' Calm down Steven, he went with his B-team to take down Demon of Sloth in the Steppes.' Steven flips out,' Connie Peridot research says that the Steppes are filled with reek rhinos and monocorns.' Connie responded, 'WHAT, we have to do something before one of them gets hurt like Happy ever after Steven'. The crystal gems come so see Steven but DS has told the news what happened, 'Hey you guys nothing big but your Steven decide to fight the Demon of Sloth in umm...Steppe. But Bismuth, lapis, and peridot will find him so no worries If anything happens I'll do anything I'll everything to protect him' Pearl protested with worried,' But Steven, you are the one that got…..I'm going to be worried.' Garnet calms her down,' Is alright Pearl, this Steven is going to be fine.' Pearl protested,' You said the same thing when he almost got killed by that fire demon.' Amethyst calms her,'Pearl you're talking about this Steven, don't remind him of his trauma.' DS wonders off while Crystal Gems are still horrified of DS near-death experience,' Guys please don't worry about me okay.'

The dark timeline B-team and Steven warp to the Steppes, it was filled with gogoats, reek rhinos, shovel mouth yaks. Peridot glanced at the scenery until a back of watchers appears, Bismuth sends to metacross to use meteor punch and peridot sends mega-manatric to use volt tackle. Bismuth checks if okay, 'is anyone alright.' Connie responded,' yeah, Steven is fine as well.' Lapis informs,' we need to be quiet, this place is filled with reek rhinos and monocorns.' They continue to wander until they encountered injured Link that DS flips out, Link, what happened.' Link is groaning in pain from his injured right arm,' It hurts, he rams at me.' Connie panicked and rushes towards him, 'Who did to you Link?' Link responded while holding his bruised and maimed arm,' the Demon of Sloth, Steven thought he was cute because of his actions until he blinds him and gets everyone. I tried to go after him but he was fast and I lost in in the middle of a horde of monocorns.' Peridot flipped out about the news,' So the Demon got the others and Steven?'

END


	30. Chapter 30- Determination

Trigger warning- Drug reference

Flashback 200 years ago, Steven is at the smoothie bar looking depressed- wearing his black shirt but no jacket. Uncle Andy came in,' Hey nephew are you alright.' Steven refuses to respond,' hey there you might feeling dead but I'm here for you to talk about.' Steven attempt to utter a sentence,' I was at the funeral for a friend, I felt sadness like I lost a dear brother.' Andy understands what he's saying,' Nephew, I understand what you going.' Steven outburst in tears,' KO was a Hero, an innocent child that younger than me. I tried to use my big brother instinct to protect him but I failed and all because of TTG and me.' Andy comforts him while sniffing,' Well, that's sad but I also lost someone that I feared most. When Greg left all I had is my parents, we have a great time together flying the airplane. I never forget the day that they died, I was so devastated that is the main reason that I take off and fly somewhere else around the world.' Steven decides to hug his dear uncle,' Is alright, at Least your Steven is here.'

Back to the present, Link and Crystal gems are wandering in the Steppes. Link's arm still stings so Connie decided to take a look,' Let me take a look at your injury [sees bruises, bleeding from cuts] well let me take a gentle rub to make is not serious[Connie touches his arm, Link in pain] Oh stars a broken ligament, Steven Link needs a medical emergency. DS rush to Link, 'alright let me take a….[looks horrified at his arm] Well, not to worry Link I could heal it. Steven crushes some healing herbs with his spit into past,'this will heal but it takes a while to heal inside so no roughhousing aright Linky.' Steven smears the paste all over his arm before warping it with a bandage with cubed zig-zag pattern]'There, just take a break from fighting, and Bismuth with taking care of you.' Link gets carried by Bismuth,' alright Linky, If any enemy wants to take avenge just leave it to us.' Later a horde of moblins-Entelodont like warriors ambush the Gems while Link freaks out,' Guys is the Moblins.' Connie unleashes her mightyeana, the german shepherd pokemon use crunch at the Moblin before Connie finishes it off with her sword. But more came,' uh guys, I could use a little help.' Peridot unleashes her Haliolisk and luxiray, they use thunder at the moblins to paralyzes then before bismuth finishes it off when her metagross us meteor punch. DS uses shield bash at the daemon-like leader before seeing a glimpse of a red wolf chasing a rhino before seeing a creepy creating a trail,' Guys, we have to follow that diplocaulus come on.

DS leads until he saw a tremortusk- mammoth-like mech with a raptured reactor,' what happened, who do the to a mech.' Then he spotted Zedus with a daeodon skull as a helmet, Zedus opens his mouth revealing fulling developed tusk-like he becomes a boar,' Are komodos supposed to have teeth like that.' Link explain to DS,' that because he's a velonasaur, a prickling subspecies that grows tusk when he's fully mature.' Snips sense something,'guys we've got company.' A wild Thanatos appears, DS seems completely frozen in shock. Connie informs Steven to escape,' Steven getaway, is death.' DS is in a catatonic state so snipes become chirin to deflect the attack with her horns,' someone gets Steven, I can't hold it forever.' Bismuth carrels DS before escaping with her metacross. Connie is confused,' bismuth what happened.' Bismuth realized that she's ready to explain,' Connie The reason why Steven's is in a coma because he wants to escape from that thing to the point he ended up in limbo.' DS remembers when he's dying from his injuring that caused the beast to follow him,'[heavu breathing] Guys I'm gonna be okay, right. [heavy breathing] I'm….I'm so cold.' Lapis diagnosed what happened,' I think he's having flashbacks, I must cool him off.' Zedus see what's going on then he sees the maned wolf that stares at him like he needs to show them the true meaning of courage. Zedus when to a defensive state and stat to attack the thanador like a rabid armadillo. The Thanators are attempted to prowl but Zedus rolls into a spiky ball before use role roll out, then it finishes him off with a crunch with his tusk fueled by the weight of the skull helmet and shoves it away before escaping. Link and DS are impressed by Zedus' actions, Connie decides to camp at the mech.

While everyone is resting, Connie looks at Steven (DS) that still in a catatonic state, Steven just stare at the night sky so Connie decides to close his eyes because it freaks her out. Bismuth is feeding Link mushroom stew until Typlosion came. Bismuth is wondering why he's here so he responded,'I'm here to help the Hero to fight the crested demon.' Feralgator is more interested in Steven (DS),'I understand that your friend is in shock but let me tell you about it. The moment I save the gators from swamp people, I was chosen bu croc spirit- Sobek. The guardian dates back eons ago as one that lived in Picarra and Bauru tribes. That boy is the key to help the Hero from the chaos of fate. He might be fragile but he has the heart of the suchus [smear vertical tidal markings underneath the most and over his eyes] Do you understand knight?' Connie nodes and feralgator responded,' good, then let wait for the sun to rise.'

The team got encountered by a fabled merciless griffin raider so the Typlosion attempts to inform but Connie and Steven don't mind,' Guys hide, is the griffin raider.' Feraligator is the determination to fight to protect them,' Come on kids go hide, this griffin raider is known for fighting ruthlessness.' The female raider dismount from her griffin,' Who's there that's waiting to fight me, I had enough to have a sparring match. I meant the Yiga soldiers that turn to hurt me but failed because of my fighting instincts.' Typlosion has the determination to ask,' What are you doing here, we have no connection to the yiga clan, these guys are just insulting people for satisfaction.' Feraligator is defending the team,' We don't want to mess with anyone.' Link is determined to face to face,'Guys I could defend my OUCH my arm.' The griffin sense something and finds Link while the raider sense something,' I sense KO's spirit lurking [tears up] Did he died long ago, impossible unless I'm sensing something like him.' Steven corrects her,' I could explain, KO that you looking for is Link. Link is his incarnation since [looks down] that day' The raider found Link and starts to feel her emotions are drifting,' Oh my is that Link the Hero that I heard the stories from Delta?' Link explains,' is a long story, I was raised by…' Gets hug from her griffin while the raider starts to tear up,' I thought all this time I was trying to preserve my hope ad optimism from fighting the Yiga sadist for the greater good. Link how I'm I going to repay you.' Link responded,' Well is nothing, I just want people to be safe from many terrors from what's going on.' The raider decides to take off with her griffin while giving them a hint,' Hear tales this horn so you could talk to those rhinos and even communicate with mono corns as well. I have to go and relief after good news about Link and I like to give Steven thanks. Yes, I knew his there with you and tell him that I've been hopeful by fighting.'

Then they encounter a massive monocorn that glares at the team, Connie is determined to protect DS but DS decide to confront it instead. 'Steven, what are you doing? Those things are dangerous.' The bison-like ceratopsian bellowed loudly at Steven, Steven blows a horn that he took to from Link's inventory. The horn creates a smooth trumpet, the monocorn began to sniff at Steven and start to find him familiar like he recognized him before. The monocorn stars at Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth. The monocorn starts to bellow loudly to summon a monocorn stalfoe (triplex), Triplex got close to DS that DS freaked out. The Stalfoe utter a word at DS,'schu-ball, is that really you.' DS is confused,' Dad, is that….. How did you become a…you know a…stal.' Triplex (Greg's soul) tearfully hugs DS,' My son I didn't want to leave you but I thought you were gone and I grief for so long….that Chomp….[…]] I don't want to leave my comatose son, Steven.' DS starts to weep,' dad [hugs his father] You and Chomp are….[sniffs] you guys worried that I'm gone. I don't know what to say, dad'. Greg's comfort DS,' oh Steven, I understand that you in pain when…..that day.' The emotion starts to kick in from Greg that he starts to bellow in tears, the bellowing starts to sound vaguely human-like sobbing.' The monocorn gives Bismuth, the Amour of Determination,' Here take this for reuniting a sorrow stal back to his long lost son, it contains an aura of a monocorn. To unlock it, once but possessed an unstoppable force. I named it Tryno.'

(botw battle music)

The team decides to continue to wonder with Greg to find the other Steven's until they spotted Rex fighting a demon. Rex seems injured before becoming mega aggron, The demon reveals to be Belphemon- a demon lord of sloth. The Digimon possesses a dilophosaur like a crest and petal-like frill around his neck. Belphemon uses a dark horn attack before being defected by Rex. Rex uses iron defense before uses iron head at the demon lord, the demon lord continues to ram with the dark horn. That continues to ram until Rex starts to bleed from the black holes on his body. DS sense that he needs help,' Guys Rex is hurt, let help him.' Rex starts to breathe heavenly that he sees DS before losing conscience,' Steven….you came….to…' DS t-poses at the demon, If you want to get him, you have to through me.' the B-team are surprised by his plan,' Steven wait, we have to help him, what is that clod thinking.' The demon is about to ram him before the maned wolf deflects the attack, 'what is you again. What are you, a direwarg or something.' The red wolf uses iron defense before using iron head, 'explain yourself wolf.' The wolf explained,' I'm a dire warg- Zamazenta, go save the other Steven. He's inside of him to be his vessels like what happened to Bane or that 'cat''. DS is surprised about it, 'What Steven is in there but….what happened.' Zamazenta explains to him,' Shaymin fought a mech that contains the demon, he bamboozled Steven by acting like a cute dilophosaurus before spitting at him.' DS is determined to face him to get Steven so he sends Zedus, Zedus use crunch but dodge. The demon opens his frills before blinding him with his spite, the spit contains a toxin that made the Zedus feel dizzy before crashes. 'Zedus, get up you have to fight, that's it is you and me Dilopho-demon. DS starts to shield bashes while the demon is bashing his shield.

This went for several minutes until Bismuth and Peridot decide to help Steven, Peridot sends luxiray with halolisk and Bismuth sends metagross/ bronzong. Greg starts to feel worried about Steven,' Be careful Steven, don't push yourself too hard.' Bismuth's pokemon uses flash canon at the demon, the demon extracted the other lapis. Peridot's pokemon uses thunder, the sock causes the other peridot to be extracted. The dilophosaur got infuriated to the point it releases smog, making it difficult to breathe. The Dilopho demon is about to pounce at Steven before being bashed by Zamazenta, the wolf but the belly so the other Bismuth could escape. This causes the demon to get really angry,' I shouldn't be lazy bones, looks like time to but all of you to sleep.' The demon grows larger, the claws glow and grow bigger, grows a set of horns similar to Jacob sheep, and get's hunch back. The demon unleashes a deep bellowing like a bleat, the Crystal gems are ready to fight it off. The other peridot uses manectric to fight it off, Connie uses her mightyena to mount to charge against the demon. Feralgatr uses aqua tail and typlosion uses fire fang but the demon uses spit to drug both of them. Feralgatr utters to Steven before falling asleep,' Steven, gems this is your chance.' Connie charges towards him to slash his tail, the demon grabs both of them,' guys help.' Two Lapis ranges to get Connie of but the booth got attacked by the demon from behind, Connie fell of but saves by DS. DS got infuriated that when he releases that Connie goy hit bu the horns,' Oh crap, Connie your hurt.' Connie starts to loos blood but DS tries to aid her as much as possible,'Connie, please stay with me.' Link sed what happens so he decides to get on Zedus, Zedus fling Link into the demon's back. Link uses backslash and stabs the demon through the head before slashing all the horns.

The Armor began to glow, both B-team CG began to mere as one. Peridot wonders what's happing,' Guys what going on, I'm starting to feel unusual.' A spirit of a Monocorn appears and bellows, a mark of the zodiac appears both in Bismuth and Peridot with Bismuth comments,' What's this mean, are we the signers.' Peridot responds,' maybe Bis.' Connie loses conscience, causing DS to go furious. 'Connie, please stay with me. You must….Connie. You monster, YOU HURT MY CONNIE.' Steven glows pink, Palkia's aura appears,' you are going to pay for this, ready guys.' Peridot and Bismuth replied after wanting what happens in tears,' for Connie.' Link stabs the demon in the chest, Metacross/ bronzong uses flash canon, and Manectric/ luxiray/ halolisk use thunder to finish. A mask appears, Steven and the Spirit seals it off.

(everything is dead quiet, a slowed BotW field music is played)

They wonder where is the other Steven until Zedus found comatose Steven. Zedus attempts to wake him but remained stagnated, Greg attempt to find Steven ever since he heard a massive battle occurred. The stal monocorn sniff in the air until he found him next to the mourning lizard,' What's going on what happened to my son.' The undead monocorn bellows to call for everybody, the B-team come hey believed that they're too late to save him. 'Steven is he….', Peridot whimpers before Bismuth embraced her. Greg found him but start to call him but no responded,' Steven is me you dad, please you have to get up.' The stal-monocorn attempts to wake him but no anvil, DS attempt to get near but Link holds him. Greg attempt to wake him,' Schew-ball please I don't want to lose you again. You have to…..you can't be. I didn't even protect him, I failed you again.' The stal-monocorn embraced Steven before unleashing a sorrowful bellowing. Meanwhile, Shaymin in his sky-form found Typlosion and Feralgator in the ground, wakes them with aromatherapy. Tryplosion confuses about it,' what happened'? Feralgator responded,' we've jacked by sleeping poison, let's check if the others are.' The wonders but they saw that they believed to be too late to safe Steven, even if the demon is defeated. 'what….happened, did we…is he.' Feralgatr breathes in frustration and corrects everyone,' Guys, he's not dead. He just wrecked by sleep poison, he's just drugged. What do you expect why TTG in the past worshiped by that demon, to be spaced out.' Everyone is surprised about it, Greg is relieved that his songs actually alright. Shaymin get to Steven to resuscitate him with aromatherapy before waking up,' what happened, guys what you doing here, why I'm hearing my dad grieving over me and why is Connie….' The monocorn tearfully embraced Steven,'I thought Most you son.' Steven s very confused,' what is going on around here, is this is a side effect of vision or something.' Link corrects Steven,' Well, you see…..this is a very long way to explain this buddy but I'm glad that you're alright.' Link gives Steven a warm hug.

Later back to the temple, DS is donating his blood to Connie with help of Meganium. Maganium explains to DS,' Are you sure about this Steven, Connie might also become half-gem as well because your blood contains diamond's essence.' DS responds with a nod while taking care of Connie that's being healed. Steven is surprised at seeing Connie again but feeling whizzing while Greg (stal monocorn) is tending him,' hold it son you still have symptoms of the poison.' Lapis is keeping calm about what happened but all she knows that Steven is safe and the demon lord is defeated. Bismuth and Peridot are taking care of wounded Rex. Rex is confused about it,' Was I that high when I saw Steven and you guys taking down that demon lord that I'm struggling to fight.' Peridot, responded, 'well you could have seen how badass Steven is.' Bismuth explains about Steven,' Steven might be a cute cuddly softie but he has intense potential.' Rex replied,' I understand, I thought he was a wannabe that Yiga claims that he works with the Equalist. But now all of that is false if only I learn more about that dumpling's backstory to understand.' Steven appeared while balancing,' actually you can because I'm here. I'm Steven a Diamond that incarnated from Palkia, what about you Rexy.' Rex has a hard time explain his past,' Is okay you don't want to explain your past, maybe you can't explain to you feeling like you…fears from a terrible fate.' Rex declines to respond [seeing a rhino disappearing into darkness before fainting] Bismuth panicked and start to perform CPR,'I'm on it, why did he keep losing air like that.' Steven starts to worry about Rex while Link is there for Steven,' Is alright Steven, I'm here for you if you feel emotionally drained is that alright buddy.' Steven feels very concerned,' Hey, on the bright side the earth is stabilized from the merging because we defeated the demons right'? Steven starts to feel a slighter better,' id fine, I'm feeling very hopeful since you guys rescue me because I know that a Hero will be there for everyone.'

Meanwhile, Thrawn is talking to the Demon of Envy,' It appears all the weakest demons are defeated so is there anything to inflect your range?' The demon responded,' Yes my commander, there is one Hero that proves that he's better than Steven. I sense my vessel is Rex the Hero that has been forgotten.'

END

Zedus defense as offense inspired by Lizzie from rampage that looks like boar croc.

Feralgator may not be a pokemon but rather an incarnation of Sobek- swamp guardian, yes he was a pokemon but the evolution is from the spirit of Sobek (sebecus). It was believed that Sobek looked more wolf-like than boar.

The griffin raider conflict will be explained

Monocorns, like rhinos they have poor vision so they relied on smell to tell their offspring.

You don't want to know how Greg react in the fallen timeline is too tearjerking

Steven got connected by the sloth demon because he lost hope until his rescue. TTG is high in drugs, this explains they don't want to save the day. Don't do drugs.

Rex is a hidden grudge with Steven because many people remember the cute huggable Hero but Rex is forgotten despite being so cool and handsome.

The next chapter will explain Rex's back story or Generator Rex AU story


	31. Chapter 31-Winter stormOC pokemon data

Years ago at a greenfield in Ireland, a group of meowths clade in green is collecting gold coins until a group of mercenaries called Iron Wolfs. The group consisted of Feral the pigeott, gargore the garchomp, Toxic snivy the Serpior, Hellpig, and Dark oshaott the samurott. The meowths panic as they prepared to defend their gold from assumed prospectors. They are ready to defend until their no-nonsense leader, White Fang came in. He might be a realist but he is hungry for a pokemon fight with Holiday figures,' You do realize that people associate you with a day that is supposed to be about cultural ID and certain Sage. But that okay we are challenging you to a battle to see how you are worthy to be an icon. Come on show me your green power, TS show them your strength.' Toxic Snivy is determined to fight the meowths, at the distance a winged Steven with archery set herd something. 'What's that a Holiday themed pokemon battle?' Steven tries to get close until a blizzard gets,' what's going on, wait, I want to know if the battle is fare.'

Turns out it was a dream based on what happens a few years ago, Steven woke up covered in sweat and Palkia's wings come out of his back while turning pink. 'what's going on, I have intense dreams from my pas journeys.' Connie came in to check on Steven,' Steven is your all right *she touches his forehead* Steven you're burning up.' Before Steven said something he starts to have body aches and starts to shivering,' Co…Connie, call help.' Connie is worried for Steven, even he's Steven from the other timeline 'Alright Steven, I hope my Steven find it reasonable to take care of you.' While Arggon is getting blood from the pokemon blood bank, Bismuth is fixing his busted armored. Peridot commented,' Careful, you better not damage the sensitive skin underneath and the armored is still healing.' Connie comes in,' Guys something is happing to Steven.'

DS turns around from his meditating section,' Is his condition getting worst after the poison?' Connie responded,' No, he's a half gem but according to Shaymin, his hypersensitive response caused him to react from the venom.' Steven corrects Connie,' Is not from the pain, is the surprise.' DS comes to Steven to attempt to heal Steven's condition by kissing his forehead. Peridot corrected DS,' umm Steven, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but Steven has developed some gem-triggered hypersensitivity. Is similar to how you guys turn Pink while in an intense emotional event but this occurs from a physical event.

Link comes into the scene to make sure Steven is alight,' is he going to be alright, are you sure he was banged up.' Bismuth tries to keep her cool but Peridot whimpers,' Steven has this condition since winter a century ago, he was an impressive shaman but he was skeptical with the legendary shaman that happens to be an important figure to young humans. He…..He…..was tasked by the Iron Wolfs to challenge him to a pokemon battle and…..and….he lost connection with him.' Link is confused,' Did he lost or something.' Bismuth explains to Link,' I don't know but according to him, is a very sensitive topic but Shaymin believes is something to do with believing that he's poisoned by lies from the mythical shaman.'

Link starts to get worried,' who is he?' Lapis replied with cynical nature,' He is known as Klaus the great giver from the North, I don't know if he's actually real or not.' Link is confused but Dark Link behind hie ranted about him,' That guy is a liar, wait til how the younglings feel devastated that weathered he's real or not.' but Link replied with more sifter respond,' I wonder is something to do with losing his innocence or not because I do believe his immersive magic.' Dark Link aggressively corrects him,' you dummy, his purpose is to distract you guys from the true spirit of the winter solstice festivals making you think is about him.'

DS's mink is feeling suspicious about Link talking to his own shadow, he decides to retreat to DS that feeling depressed about Steven. DS decides to left the house and decide to ride Snips. Snips felt concerned about DS so she gives him a warm kiss. DS briefly laughs before explaining,' That's enough buddy is just I'm worried about Steven.' Snips' eyes widen so he decides to look for something in the pocket of his jacket,' hey what are you doing.' She pulls out a large pterosaur feather,' what do you want to talk to great pterosaur, are you nuts she killed my best friend whiled tainted by malice while possessing Ben.' Then Ornismon appears, 'who have summoned me.' DS is hesitant,' great creature that came from feathers from Rayqueza I asked for advice but please don't do dirty unless you have malice.' The pterosaur,' Steven, my power is getting stronger when the other Steven got weak, I could be thankful. If something is bothering you, I could reverse that.' Snips warned DS,' Steven don't even think about making a deal with him or other stupidity.' DS explains to the pterosaur,' Pteroquetzal, what games did you play with my other me a century ago that made him deathly ill after being triggered by a poison.' The pterosaur got hasty,' what are you saying, all he ha is that he hag a pokemon fight with one of my oldest pawns, oops.' DS got angry,' so you're responsible for this, if yes so where is he so could have a pokemon battle.' DS glows pink with all of his sheer wraths while the pterosaur is determined,' very well, is not my fault that he went to battle with that legendary shaman that I trained him but I agree with you because we are rivals.' The okapi snorts like a determined horse.

Steven resting until another fever dream kicks in, he sees flying jaguars and turquoise colored banshees, 'what's going on.' His gem starts to glow brightly until he starts to use astral projection out of his will,' what's going on.' Steven is dragged by one of the winged jaguars while the flyers repeated their words,' JAQUINS.' Steven got terrified so he lost grab and end up with ruined Monte Macabre, he saw sheer terror when he shows people looking sad and terrified. Steven investigates, he herd a girl named Charlene looking for her family. 'hey are you lost or something,' Charlene responded,' I lost my family, they were taken away by ruthless barbarians while going elsewhere. Steven is confused until he sees Valentino looking sad,' oh Vic, I wish your here but I ratted you out so I teach you hardly about family but I didn't realize I was too harsh. I wish you aren't chosen by Sal before shifting to Rayquaza.' Steven replied to himself,' I knew that theory that Sal is Rayquaza.' Steven sees a pyramid then the pyramid shows a portal to Giratina's world that made Steven shocked in fear,' What is going on?' Then he sees Palkia and Dialga,' Is you guys, what's going on' Then a dark energy paper that later shifted into Ornismon that Steven flipped,' NO this can't be true let me out of here.' The bird demon goes to Steven while yelling in terror before waking up.

Pearl goes to check in Steven,' Steven is there something going on.' Steven just stared at Pearl before explaining,' Is just I have this fever dream until I went to the ghost realm that sends me to Macabre, then I saw dark pterosaur going after me.' Pearl comfort Steven,' Is alright muffin, he can't hurt you remember. He is in this ghost/ spirit realm, remember.' Link informed about the whereabouts of DS,' uh guys I don't want to bring the bad news but DS's gone missing and he made contact with Iron Wolfs to meet him at Far Great North.' Steven is surprised about it,' What, Shaymin go with Link, Zacain, and Zedus to get DS.' Shaymin asked Steven something, 'but what about you, Steven,' Steven replied,' Don't worry the red Wolf will look after me and she's Zacain sister.' Zacain goes to his young sister,' Sis, please take good care of Steven and Aggron alright.' She nodded while Link mounts Zedus before going to warp pad.

Meanwhile, DS is on Winger (Swift wing),' Now all we need is to face Klaus the great Shaman of the Far Great North explain about deceiving whether he's real, not, mythical or just a belief.' Then a pack of Asan Reindeer which DS is surprised,' The Asan….I thought they're extinct.' Then Haxorus came next to him,' Hey Steven, last time I was with Iris and we been working on the mech that we nuked earlier I'm I right.' DS has no idea was his talking about because Haxorus talk to the wrong Steven,' What are you….right he's talking to other Steven from a good timeline and not the angsty guy. *acting aloof* Hey Haxorus buddy is me Steven, you old buddy.' Haxorus is starting to sense impure on DS,' Wait a second why do you have tiny spines on you,' DS attempts to explain,' uhh well I guess that is something to do with being lied about Klaus.' Haxorus starts to understand what he meant,' ummmm…Oh is it because to you not sure if that give-baring Shaman is real or is just believe that messing you so you asking a pokemon battle. You could just say so.' Haxorus insensitivity starts to make DS mad,' *groans* of course, this is why I'm here. I'm been my messed up by this existence or myth.'

They both fallow the herd of reindeer until the Link fallows at the distance from the warp pad. Link's team chases a massive herd of reindeer to reach DS. While Link is riding on Zedus, he gives him heat and himself a heat resistance elixir. Dark Link appears right behind Link,' Is you again, why are you feel so grumpy lately. Is it something to do with your past 10 years ago' Dark resist but insist to explain,' I don't want talk about my past, is filled with misery and pain? Every time I turn back, I have this sense of fury and wrath.' Link expresses his optimism,' I doubt is not that bad, I hear you trained an okapi to become a monk swordsman like you.' Dark Link got a sense when Link said 'monk',' monks…..you say, these guys are the worst. They think that there so enlighten with peach and withdrawal emotion after how they raised me.' Link insensitive express about the Shaolin zen monks,' I doubt the Shaolin monks are that bad, right?' Dark Link angrily corrects him,' There are not just Shaolin monks, they are more of samurai monks. You have no idea about myeline with them, *looks down* I was raised by them after they took me from the slave trade when I was young. They were just my teachers and master, they were my family. Especially under training by a black Charizard. [flashbacks about black Charizard training Link the ways of the sword, meditate, giving to charity and having adventures in the mountains] We are basically brothers and we have so much fun, even I thought of being chosen Hero was going to be wholesome.'

Link tries to feel cool about but starts feel awkward about,' so…what actually happened other me.' Dark Link responded,' 12 years a mech outbreak happened, we were forced to go on war despite our pacifist training. [burning and rubbing noise is heard] All I saw is devastation, burning, deaths on my very hands. Mechs that look like hogs wolf, raptors, and buffalos; it was lead by a leader called [tighten his harm and a flashback of his forearm getting graphically sliced] Duke… the cocky senator thing that he could get things in his way. The war cause piracy in farmlands to happen because of dwindled resources, it was nothing but suffering.' Dark Link starts to shed tears progressively,' (sarcastically) Is it funny when the monks forced me to fake my master's death to go undercover but it left me scared or I fall in love with a senator that loves brikets has a crush on some heart-stealing scum, right.' Link looks at his dark timeline self in seer concern.

Dark Link whips his tears off while thinking about his okapi,' It might black as hell a decade ago but there is someone that gives me happiness, Snips my okapi that dreams to be a proud warrior based on her sheer feistiness. As a calf she was taken care of by the monks until she chooses me, we were best mates during battles. She believes she has the confidence to lead a fleet. She helps the army to take a hive of mantis mech hive that's infective with parasite with a friend. She thinks that it was fun and games until she was captured by poachers that the warriors think is nothing to worry about, her kind is taken by slave trade that I have to get involved in and worst of all your coati tribe was attacked' Link was in sheer terror he has no words to explain.'….. Zacain looks at Link's thousand-yard stare after understanding the whereabouts of his dark timeline self. Meanwhile, the Iron Wolf finds DS while Feral is confused about,' All right Steven is the about whether he's real or why he's a thing during winter solstice festival.' DS reapplies with a response that implies both,' yes, is a pokemon battle about that.' White Fang faces north,' Alright buddy [howls at the night lights before something massive covered in snow is coming right at them]

(Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire- Steven battle is heard when DS is ready to fight against what he's facing- Winter Legend Klaus.)

Klaus is wondering about DS,' Steven, what are you up to lately.' DS responded to think that Klaus is talking to Steven,' A rematch from a battle from before, I'm starting to wonder about your existence and why are you important in the celebration. Some people don't believe in you so I insist on a pokemon battle to prove your real or a mere legend. (scoffs and laughs sarcastically) Is it funny that you not what Christmas is really about, so tell me? Are you better than the sacred solstice itself Odin?' Klaus got really triggered what,' So you ask for a real battle, Terry well then. I won't go easy like last time'. Klaus sends a winter sawsbuck and DS sends Hellpig- Emboar. Hellpig is determined to face,' this looks too easy.' Hellpig uses flamethrower but missed then sawsbuck use flash,' What, uh…caught my eye.' Then sawbuck uses takedown at Hellpig, Hellpig grabs him by the horns before unleashes fire blast. It was super effective, Sawsbuck fainted. Klaus is looking at DS very closely, he sends out delibird being cute. This got DS irritated for some reason and sends out Dark oshaott- samurott. Delibird uses blizzard but realized that DO buried himself. Delibird got confused before DO uses agility and delivers night slash with his sharp shell. Delibird failed while Klaus is starting to concern for DS,' Looks like you losing your innocence Steven.' He sends out Galarian Darumaka. DS sends out Toxic Snivy- Serperior. Toxic snivy uses coil while darumaka uses icicle crash but Dark snivel swiftly dodged all of it. Dark snivy uses coil again to increase defense stat. Daramaka uses the same move but missed again until Toxuc Snivy got stuck. DS switch Dark snivy to hell pig. Hellpig uses heat crash, daramaka fainted and Hellpig got injured.

Klause Star to get worried but he knows that fight must continue,' Looks like two can play but I warned you. He sends out mammoswine- Peaches, he uses hidden power at Hellpig with a critical hit before fainting. DS sends out Toxic Snivy, now the real battle actually begins. Meanwhile, the opponent that attack Link turns out to be a snobby Regalecusmon cussing at Link for being a land dweller,' You little land-dwellers got distrusted in the middle of the snow, do you even analyze how cold this pace really is' Link grab his Master sword before clashing swords while the Digimon criticizing Link,' (sarcastically) Wow, a sword so original.' Link's sword starts to lose shine before Link facing off,' What the…what's wrong with my sword.' The oarfish Digimon continues to bully Link's incompetence,' You should have studied more about a sword and their masters' history than going on adventures with other heroes.' Link to mad,' That's enough.' Link finally life is a sword but lost balance,' Zedus so your thing.' Zedus starts to get on two feet, get prickly before shooting spines that surprised the oarfish,' uhh I haven't seen that coming.' He got barraged by spines before got blasted off by a dazzling gleam attack by Zacain,' see yo real sooooooon.' Link got back his mount but he wonders what going on with his sword.

'Why is my sword acting so strangely lately, is it because of your terrible fate.' Dark link responded,' maybe but it also our ancestor has the blood of villain so could be it.' Link is wondering,' If that's the case so why I'm no feeling corrupted but rather from you.' Dark link responded,' Because I was tainted by the very people that raised me that don't know about emotional support, unlike your coati family.' Link starts to worry,' How Dark. I'm so sorry that they tainted you.' Dark Link responded.' Snips' friend framed her so hard that the monk lost trust in her so does her confidence so she left. After I defeated Duke I wasn't a swordsman master, that…..that….[starting to grow sharp teeth] those basters think that they are better than..' Link aryl hugs him before Dark gets a meltdown while crying,' You don't deserve this treatment just because you have enough ….emotions to express your self…..and not expressing suffering to point of being …consumed by anger.' Dark Link is questioning,' but I'm…wrong.' Link responded,' no your…you can have another chance please. I'll promise my friends and I will take good care of you how you take care of Snips.' Dark Link is slightly confused before Zedus is looking at him because he herds everything and gives him a warm kiss. Dark link laugh before letting out all of his emotions,' hey buddy, *sniffs* *sobbing*.'

Meanwhile back at Steven's house, Steven continues to have a fever dream, in his fever dream he's in a cave. Steven wanders into the cave until he encountered a cave cobra, Steven is ready to defend himself until a Deer demon protects him. Steven is confused, 'Greyson what you doing here.' Greyson replied,' I'm in limbo unless the curse is lifted if Amy's bloodline accepted what happens of how I hurt. All I wanted to accept that horses are not my concern and I need to release from the stigma.' Steven replies,' Well you could've just asked earlier, amnestying I could have to do something to cleanse your body during the funeral. Steven starts ably stigma markings on his hooves in an attempt to heal him unleash he sees s massive horse like entity,' Well I just apply the marking on the bases on the….oh my stars what is that.' Steven sees a Baluchimon- a sacred guardian of Sword of Justice,' what is that.' The horse-rhino Digimon starts to ask Steven,' What are you doing, you know he left his horse for dead. This is not of your concern.' The Digimon use psychic chain before Steven waking up,' but….but…it was his… what I'm I kidding.' Steven starts to see brightly blue phorusrhacos with an Entelodon skull,' what is that, I'm I seeing spirit creatures? Wait where's Baby Claws?' Redfire nervously giggles while Shaymin explains,' That therizinosaurs chibi that quartzes mistake him for a penguin, ummm I saw him sneaking with DS swiftly why heading to the Great North.' Steven panics, 'I must do something, Shaymin let to the warp pad.'

Meanwhile, Link continues to stroll until he sees a pack of shovel horn yak and erumpent (wholly rhinos) and hanuhan (fluffy hysilophodents),' what's going on around here?' He sees DS fighting Klaus in a Pokemon battle. DS sends out Toxic Snivey to fight Peaches, Peaches use icy wind but TS is unfazed because it uses a defensive coil. Peaches us Skull bash but recalls the hit because TS dodges, Peaches use Ice beam at TS but misses. Toxic Snivy knock Peaches out with Leaf storm with a critical hit, 'Looks like Peaches is little fuzzy, she gets that once a month. Go, Nova.' Klaus sends out his Slasher, 'He might a predecessor of the famous Indoraptor but this ancient ancestor delivers a devastating attack at a swift speed.' Snivy is ready to use dragon tail but misses, and got behind him before knocking out with dragon claw. DS switches the fainted pokemon back to send Dark Oswaott- Samurott, DO is ready to attack but miss. DO is looking very closely at the fog to look for the slasher. Nova is ready to strike before DO deflected the attack, DO use agua tail but miss. Nova uses agility before using divesting thagamize move at DO, cause him to flinch before finishing off with dragon claw. DS sends out Gargore-garchomp, 'Have three pokemon left, I know that Klause has two left but this guy is OP that it doesn't want to know the lat one must be. Nova is ready to use the thagamize move but Gargore uses dig to escape from the attack. Nova is confused until it got hit by Gargore, Nova uses agility before using dragon claw but Gargore narrowly misses before using dragon claw. Badly damaged Nova got fuzzy that uses beak burn at Gargore, leaving him burned but Nova fainted from fatigue. Klause sends his last pokemon- Abomasnow. Garchomp is burned from other attacks but ready to use dragon claw but is not effective, abomasnow uses an ice beam to knock him out. DS sends out Haxorus to ready to fight Klause's last pokemon.

Ever since that Haxorus is trained by Juniper Lee (current Zelda's few grad grandma) has the bracelet, he knows what takes to be trained by someone with the blood of the Legend. The yeti pokemon use ice beam but get blocked while Haxorus utters,' Te Xuan Ze.' DS assumes that he might be saying,' his did you…did you utter the chosen one or protector of magic in Sheikah rune?' The pokemon use hammer arm to break the barrier but failed. Haxorus starts to do the sheikah hand sign while repeating a mantra,' Te Xuan Ze…Te Xuan…..Ze…..Te Xuan…..Zelda…..Te Xuan Ze…..Zelda….Te Xuan…Zelda'. Haxorus star to glow gold so bright that the fog ceased, Steven and Shaymin found the light so they decide to fallow it.' Haxorus starts to yell,' the light of ….Hyrule'. Haxorus starts to gigantamax- magical girl style, his appearance shifts to resemble Otachi from pacific rim. He unleashes a bellowing yell but a penguin-like fallen of DS jacket,' Baby Claw what you doing.' Baby Claw starts to get fuzzy until explodes into a massive dark mist, first, it shows a Diloracheirus like a shadow before gigantamax into a form that looks like golden (blue underneath) Slattern ( no hammerhead) with three crest-like horns before unleash aloud screech.

Clause start to mega evolve abomasnow to try to use ice beam but it got defected by haxorus dragon tail. gigantamaxed BC starts to use dragon claw at haxorus use dragon tail, they start to clash with one another because of rivalry. Klaus starts to feel upset,' what the meaning of this DS.' DS responded,' Is not my fault I swear, BC has some rivalry with Haxorus.' Two behemoths continue to fight like territorial bears until a bright gleam appears and is Link and Steven, Steven-Shaymin starts to distract the two behemoths. Haxorus use dragon tail while BC uses dragon claw bt Shaymin is unaffected before becoming Steven-Shaymin, Steven-Shaymin uses dazzling gleam and is super effective. Then suddenly mega abomasnow hyper-synchro evolve into Vikemon- a massive walrus-like Viking, he pins both goes the kaiju with his large arms while Clause came to DS to cool him down. 'Steven, what's troubling you', DS hesitates to respond becomes he didn't know what was going on before Link and Steven hug him to ease him. DS true to explains what's going on,' Do you any idea that what this time really about, you're a mere distraction of the celebration of the birth of very important savior…..Zygarde.' Klause is responded,' is that what troubling you, you actually missed the point, its not my fault…..it was.' Then a massive electrical serpent appears, a massive dilophoboa (dilophosaur boa x Titanoboa) stuns Klaus. Link comes to the scent save him, he sends out his secret weapons- Nodopatosaurus, edmontoguanadon, and ankyntiosaurus. The 50ft snake is ready to discharge but Link's nodopato deflects it, endomonto uses hammer arm and Ankyntrosaurus finished off with stone edge. The snake fainted while Link capture it,' so is this the fabled eel that Crystal Gems faced,' Steven responded,' most likely.' Link lent Steven the snake,' can't you the good care of hit.' Steven responded,' Sure I'm great with these creatures, in my journeys I have encountering some chimeras that some people could see for some reason.'

DS looks at the northern light to relish what happened while Haxorus confer him,' is there some wrong DS.' DS responded 'why I'm so conflicted.' Klause came in to explain to DS,' My boy you got so injured back then that your very soul got tainted by terrible fate, your zodiac is kindness but the opposite of it is envy. You must have felt way because that I'm very decent gut the everyone recognized, to miss the point that what I'm really am. Unlike that dedenne rumor about teeth, I'm actually a legend because of my personality that I'm willing to help not just sending gifts.' DS looks down about his tainted soul,' so is my soul that….' Link finishes his sentence,' Don't worry DS is never too late to fix, all we have to do is to figure it Rex's whereabouts.' everyone is heading back to warp pad but Steven looks at something while carrying a fatigued Thenozinosaur before looking at Feralgator and typlosion at the distance like they are determined to do something. At night Link realized that the mission for a cure is all for nothing and Steven's illness actually comes from DS, he worries about what might happen to him. Steven is feeling better Klaus gives him some remedies for the poison caused by DS but he does not know how it transited from one body to another. He made peppermint tea for him but not sure what will happen to him. Link decides to fall asleep, he woke up as a wolf this time and start to see reanimated Lion-o ROAR before Dark Link gets rid of it by impelling it with the master sword. Link is surprised what he saw while Dark Link explains,' don't act that this petty cat matters to you, all it matter is that you are gritty enough to prove that Heroes are worthy enough-unlike this.' Link just look at Dark Link with a bloodied Master Sword before seeing his own reflection that he needs to prove that he is the Hero of Legend,' Dark Link I'll prove it….by finding a way to heal my friend from the terrible fate because if I don't do something…he might corrupt.'

END

Green clothed meowths is based on leprechauns in St. Pat day and Klaus is based on a mythical character from Klaus with believes and spirit of St. Nick/ Father Christmas himself. Steven's fever dream shows that I'm not finished with Giratina, the winged jaguar that appeared in Steven's fever dream will be a hint of the third saga. Poor poor Dark Link baby, protect him at all cost.. Christmas does exist in this universe but in other forms- Yule, the sacred winter solstice. The cave cobra is based on a snake from Prometheus. Mammoswine is called Entelomoth (mammoth x entelodon)

Note sorry for not writing for a while because I was taking a break for a while ago because I was writing essays on Reddit. The reason why because Ducktales and She-ra are the best reboots if not the best cartoons of the decade, each easy explains the entire season of the rebooted cartoons. These reboots or incarnations are way better than Thundercats Roar.

Fanmade Pokemon made by me based on existing creatures to share

Wild pokemon enchanted by humans- owned by Link as a horse and Steven as another a pet

Komodizzie (dragon/steel)- a fright pokemon, this pokemon is very intimating with frills and protective scale to defend its body. Regulate heat with sail oh it's back, it delivers a massive bite with massive dentures. Based on Komodo ancestor from Terra Nova and Lizzie from Rampage movie.

Prickly mode- When hp is cut to half it stands upright for speed advantage and the opponent gets injures if made contact.

Ability Berserk

Stats

90 HP

110 Attack

125 Defense

100 SP Atk

105 SP Def

85 Speed + 20 (prickly mode)

Total- 620 + 20 (prickly mode)

Terizin (baby, Breed the later evolved forms) Dilorano (revive from fossils, learn dragon claw) Dilorachi (hold Deinocheirus claw, learn slash, lv 30) gigantamax Dilorachi (Dynamax band)

Ternizin (dragon)- The scythe pokemon. This pokemon created by a mad scientist from the therizinosaurs fossil. This pokemon looks like a harmless penguin at first but it has thick claws sharp enough to cut a certain half-gem hybrid arm. Based on therizinosaurs chibi from dinosaur king.

Ability- tough claw

HP 45

Attack 65

Defense 55

Sp Atk 65

Sp Defense 55

Speed 65

Total 350

Dilorano- (dragon/ dark) The adolescence phase pokemon. This pokemon is manifested from a certain baby after realized past life as an extinct animal, this happens after reviving dilophosaurus and ouranosaurus fossils. This pokemon has been bottle up trauma from a past life that it tends to avoid help as possible to the point it feels angst from being independent. Based on Jurassic World Alive hybrid and Teen Steven from Future.

Ability- moody

HP 65

Attack 90

Def 65

Sp Atk 90

Sp Def 65

Speed 85

Total 460

Dilorachi (dragon/dark)- The vamp pokemon. This pokemon is birth from healing a troubled pokemon with a Deinocheirus claw that contains a lovable spirit guardian in a form of a certain animal. This pokemon teaches loners a harsh lesson with its feisty claws if seduced by its beauty and gracefulness. Based on Jurassic World Alive hybrid, Dilophosaur as an adorable killer rabbit before deadly surprise in Jurassic park and my criticism of She ra masterpiece just for sake of loneliness.

Ability- cute charm

HP 100

Attack 120

Defense 80

Sp Atk 120

Sp Def 80

Speed 100

Total 600

Novaraptor evolution-

Accerasher(high on friendship + learn a dark type move) becomes an indonovasher, becomes Skullthrax (holding with ? + learning night slash + leveling up) *is based on skull crawler

accerasher (dragon)A feather pokemon A terrified but beautiful pokemon with an impressive crest on their heads, it was once believed to be originated in an underground area on Patagonia. It attacks its prey with spiked feathers on its tail. The signature move is thagamize. Based on Slashers from Terra Nova and Nova raptors)

Ability- Moxie

70 HP

120 Atk

70 Def

100 Sp Atk

70 Sp Def

100 Speed

Total- 520

Indonovasher (dragon/dark) A raptor pokemon A domesticated version of accerasher that's been modified by human contact, the reason for losing its feathers is still a mystery. Is known to stalk prey swiftly in the dark before prowling. The signature move is Nova speed Based on Indorator and Slashers

Ability- intimidate

80 HP

120 Atk

80 Def

100 Sp Atk

80 Sp Def

100 Speed

Total- 550

Pandora Pokemon- the flying one is in Steven's fountain, Delta Earth, aether plain, and homeworld (tau- Pandora)

Thanas (Dark)An oblivion pokemon This pokemon is known to prowl its prey by silently stalking its prey, it great climber with three pairs of legs. The function of the frill is unknown, most likely to protect the exposed vocal pipe on its neck and chest, is originated from Ultra wilds. Based on Thanator.

Ability- Moxie

70 HP

130 Atk

65 Def

90 Sp Atk

65 Sp def

95 Speed

Total- 525

tetero becomes banshero (high friendship), becomes (fainted, at night, burned)?

Tetero- (flying)The tango Pokemon. This Pokemon wishes to be the best flyer, it flies through the wetlands of Ultra Wilds with gracefulness. Based on flamingo-like birds in Avatar

Ability- Justified

HP 50

Atk- 75

Defense- 50

Sp atk 50

Sp def 50

Speed 80

Total- 355

Banshero- (flying) The bond pokemon. This pokemon has a strong bond for life, so strong that it grieves forever if the rider dies in the heat of battle. This pokemon is known to fight like a berserk warrior when something goes wrong with the environment. Based on Banshee from Avatar.

Ability- Moody

HP-90

Attack- 100

Defense- 70

Sp Atk 80

Sp Def 60

Speed 100

Total 500

wild pokemon

Rhyhorn lv 42 becomes rhydon (Hold a protector, learn skull bash or double edge, critics hit 3 times a row ) becomes rhyreekpent

Rhyreekpent (ground)- a Redhead Pokemon. These pokemon are known to charge on four with newly grown tusk while head glows when temper is down. It was believed that this pokemon has testacy to explode if doesn't calm its nerves. Based on Reek from Star wars and Erumpent from the fantastic beast.

Ability- Reckless powers up recoil moves

HP- 110

Attack- 120

Defense- 100

Sp Atk-60

Sp Def-60

Speed- 80

Total- 530

Chimera fossil Pokemon- (Link as three of them) All based on hybrids in Jurassic World Alive

Ankyntro (steel/ground)- a pangolin pokemon. This pokemon is from fossils of Ankylosaurus and kentrosaurus. Its body is covered by spiked amour, only foolish are dared enough to get close to it. If angered it delivers a devastating club attack with its thagamizer.

Ability-Sturdy

HP 100

Attack 100

Defense 100

Sp Atk 100

Sp Def 100

Speed 55

Total 555

Nodopato (ground) an armored pokemon. This pokemon is from fossils of nodosaur and apatosaurus. This pokemon defends itself with a leathery layer of skin around its back.

Ability- Sturdy

HP 90

Attack 60

Defense 150

Sp Atk 60

Sp Def 100

Speed 50

Total 510

Edmonto (normal/fighting)- spiked pokemon. This pokemon is from the fossils of Edmontosaurus and iguanodon, is the amount the friendliest of all dinosaurs. It protects its herd by delivering a devastating fist if threaded.

Ability- Anger point

HP 75

Attack 100

Defense 60

Sp Atk 85

Sp Def 60

Speed 110

Total 490

Zopterx (flying)- A swift Pokemon. This Pokemon is revived from Darwinopterus and Hatzegopteryx fossils, it possesses a large crest that uses for mating display.

Ability- keen eye

HP 80

Attack 80

Defense 70

Sp Atk 75

Sp Def 70

Speed 100

Total 475

Dimodactyl (flying)- A swift Pokemon. This pokemon is revived from Dimorphodon and Tupandactylus, it possessed a pair of the crest that use for mating display.

Ability- keen eye

HP 80

Attack 80

Defense 70

Sp Atk 75

Sp Def 70

Speed 100

Total 475

Gigantamax Pokemon based on Pacific Rim Kaiju (last two are seen)-

Gigantamax Slaking- Leatherback's skin complex(even markings), ear flaps, thicker arms, blue hairdo. This Pokemon has very thick arms that could snap a cargo ship in half, it's very thick skin makes it hard to take damage.

Gigantamax Sandslash- Raiju's amour (basically more realistic pangolin) This pokemon uses its powerful tail to hang into the building like it was a tree, it possessed powerful claws that could swing at vast speed.

Gigantamax Haxorus- Otachi's appearance (even wings) mint greenish color underneath dark amour, the task pirate to the nose bridge, claw-like tail. This pokemon is a very destructive force that lies within its spirit, it possessed a powerful wing that triggers a hypersonic boom.

Gigantamax Dilorachi- Slattern inspiration (minus the hammerhead and color) golden with the blue underneath instead of green, three barbed tails, large massive claws. Instead of a hammerhead, it has three to four crest-like horns. This pokemon is the physical embodiment of rivalry towards Haxorus, this Pokemon has could destroy an entire city with building-cutting claws and road bridge snapping tails.

*note these dragon-like drakes are not pokémon (made of antimatter, not malice) but they have typings and stats

Swiftwing (dragon)- HP 75 Attack 95 Defense 70 Sp. Atk 90 Sp. Def 70 Speed 100 Total- 500

ability- speed increase

Slinkwing (dragon/ dark)- HP 75 Attack 75 Defense 75 Sp. Atk 75 Sp. Def 75 Speed 95 Total- 470

ability- opponent speed decrease

Divewing (dragon/water)- HP 75 Attack 85 Defense 75 Sp. Atk 85 Sp. Def 75 Speed 85 Total- 480

ability- water type moves increase

silver iron claw (dragon/ iron)-HP 85 Attack 75 Defense 90 Sp. Atk 75 Sp. Def 90 Speed 60 Total- 475

Endure- endure one-hit KO

shriek scale (Dragon/ flying)- HP 75 Attack 85 Defense 75 Sp. Atk 85 Sp. Def 75 Speed 85 Total- 480

Sound-based move increase by 20 %

Note- calling them a drake is complicated because dragons have wings but drakes do not. They have wings but they are drakes, some 'dragon'-type pokemon don't have wings but are called a dragon-like haxorus.

Digimon data

Vikingmon- Yule mode: A festive Digimon. This Digimon spreads the holiday cheer to even the most cynical mindset. It believes to be blessed by nordic runes before unleashing the spirit of the holiday both the festival and sacred ceremonies. It sends gifts to those who need it, it was belied tone responsible for snowstorms during the beginning of the new year. He's a free spirit version of vikemon that likes to eat and have parties like a party animal- he's a seal. He swings himself with a golden mace and is protected by a fur coat made of his own shed.


	32. Chapter 32- Rex's demons

This chapter contains so much feels

At dawn, Rex is shivering from intense nightmares. He starts to see himself as an immobilized rhino trying to reach a child that wanted emotional support, no matter how he tries, he gets sucked into the shadows. Rex woke up and he sees bloody tears on his face but Steven is in horror when he spotted blood coming out of his back. 'Rex your bleeding, What kind of demon lord would do this? I'm wondering if the one that attacks DS [flashback himself attacking a mammoth mech until a demon knocks him off with his horns, Steven got up but realized he got gored before the demon attacked him with venomous bite] Can a crest leave a massive scar on his…', Steven tightened his side of his stomach where he got gored. Shaymin noticed that Rex is getting weaker and tired, 'umm Steven I think he's still losing blood, is this hemophilia or anemia.'

Steven checks on him for diagnosis until he realized that in-between his massive scales contained large metallic cracks,' Oh my Shaymin, he has to take him, this is an emergency, Agrron has a protective armor but it leaves him variable if armor gets damaged because it is part of his body and have issues healing it.' Steven got his medical herbs and mix them to make a bandage-like paste before inserting his healing spit. He inserts it to the crack beneath the scales,' My powers and witch-doctor healing studies might fix he injures but the consequences are dire- iron deficiency from anemia. Despite this, this pokemon contains large amounts of iron in its system and for good reason for armor development.' Steven carries Rex to the sleigh before Link notched Rex's condition. 'What's going on Steven, why is Rex?' Shaymin replies,' Link that demon might hurt DS long ago. Because look at all the blood that he shed earlier,' it left DS with a thousand-yard stare. The Heroes warped away to get help.

While on their way DS starts to have flashbacks, [Dark Steven is bleeding out after attacked by a demon lord the has a crew but closing is moron red and magma coming out. DS is too week to move from blood loss, he's being resuscitated multiple times, defibrillator sounds are heard before sending to shrine while in a coma]. The flashback end but it left DS in a catatonic state, Zamazenta realized DS is being frozen from his trauma so he decides to carry him. Connie that riding on the red wolf is worried about her Steven, while Steven and Link are going to look for something to aid Aggron. While in the European plains, a flock of pidgeot and farrow hovers through the sky until a herd of glowing crest brickets and Edmontoguanodon stamped around the place.

Link makes sure Steven is alright but Steven seems to cling at Rex, then a Gryphon Raider returns while Link got surprised. The Gryphon rider looks at Agrrons in bad shape,' what happened to him.' DS responded,' that demon in a form of a dilopho attacked him.' The rider responded,' I knew this would happen, you see….he is an EVO.' Links confused,' what's an EVO?' She replies,' an EVO is a vector of a bio-mechanical pathogen known as nanites that mutate or grow bio-mechs on the host. You see Rex was an EVO vaccine, a healer like you Steven.' Link asked her,' so all the mech that we fought are actually victims of the pathogens.' the rider replies,' Yes but no, those are actually stalfoes that just happened to be contaminated.' Link starts to worry about Rex,' So all this time Rex is actually an EVO healer, that explains statues as a Hero but what about terrible fate.' The rider stayed silent before responding,' I warned him but he didn't listen before he becomes the one the fought the monsters.' Steven is confused,' That never happened to me when I fought gem monsters back then.' The rider sends Rex to her yurt, she mixed mineral-rich clay with dust made of iron ore before feeding to Rex. Later Steven enters the Yurt to look after Rex before Rex wrapped an arm around Steven for emotional support,' Awww Rex, no matter what I'll take good care of you.'

Link starts to see a large harpy eagle,' ma, what are you doing here.' His eagle mother responded,' Link I was looking all over for you since you left the village a while ago after a therapeutic appointment.' Connie asked Link,' wait, she's your mother.' Link responded,' yea she gives me so much emotional support but she does not like the idea of me on her side.' Connie is confused about it so Link explains,' according to words of armadillo shaman, she lost her chick or something centuries ago in her past life or something so that explains she's very clingy.' The harpy eagle trigged Link before brooding him underneath. When the Gryphon rider got near, the eagle starts to feel intense remorse so she decides to give her space. Her griffin starts to sniff at her before screeching and fly off. Link is confused about their behavior,' mom, what's going on outside.' The rider has to explain to Link about his mother's past life,' you see…her past life is my great grandmother.' Link is buffered while the rider tries to explain,' she acting strange around me because she knows that as my great-grandma was an awful person. She responsible for my grandma being emotionally ill because of her emotional negligence when she was a teen.' The link was stagnated that her mother becomes an eagle because of her past life sins, then Steven goes to Link. 'Link I need your help,' Link comes in with a sorrowful look.

Steven and the rider have a plan to help Rex,' The griffin rider is going to use her telepathic power to read his mind while I go to his mind.' The rider sends her griffin to use telepathic powers to talk or us empathic powers if something goes wrong.' Steven meditates to enter his mind and he finds Bio-Wulf.'

The wolf mistook Steven as a threat,' what are you, are you a meat armor of Giratina.' Steven replies, 'No I want to help Rex I know he's suffering from a fate.' The wolf mech back sassed at Steven,' Really, all I know that fate preferred you as the Hero you potato face.' Then DS came as a bloody semi-corrupted self shoves shards made of light into his back,' Don't ever accuse our artiste gust because you have edges.' Beowulf is surprised to see DS,' You must be the fallen person of this hero wannabe.' Then right behind him, he was punched by Rex in his former human self,' Don't scare away my healers you threat.' DS is surprised to see him while Steven hugs him,' Rex thank goodness that your mind is alright. Seriously dude what happened to you.'

Rex laughs while he is happy to tell him his past,' Well it all started that I was lockup by the province but I escape to meet Noah but other people call me a freak and Van explains the nanoties pandemic. Then I went to the beach to relax and met a girl with hypersonic powers but want to leave me behind because she's with that wolf (getting picked on for being a freak). Got trap at the province during lockdown because my doc's stator escape with ostrich croc evos and I realized that my friend was a spy. Visit hidden village promos bit the AI wants to whip out EVOS but people is ver nice that called me a miracle. Went to the arctic facility because I was overloading but got a break-in by that wolf to get my nanites samples for Van and trap my agent. Maybe we weren't so nice to rhino, chameleons, tusked horses, indoraptors, and turret EVOS while finding a way to escape Kieve but is like they have a reason to live or be cured but that's nofaces' problem that wants to take me down. Then there was this some vigilante wants me to look bad like some freak. Then wolf sends me to Abyss to revive Van to stabilized the corrupted area. My agent was bamboozled by a gang of skull kids while I was having a road trip with Noah. Then Van took my abilities so he could use it to turn people into EVOS during a break in but at least I got new abilities.'

(turnback music)

Then little does he know that he states to grow scutes on his back while his body starts to get swollen while this skin becomes thickened,' what….What's going on, not again.' Steven is horrified,' what's going on.' Rex insists, 'This is nothing, you making a deal out of nothing.' Then painfully gawking large horns on his face while he feeling bones growing all over his body,'auuuughhh, what's going on. I thought I could heal.' Then a voice spoke to him, no your not, remember that you did heal the animal victims in Kyiv.' Rex responds,' that's because is Nofaces problem.' Then Steven understood the first clue of his corruption,' Wait you missing the point, he was used as a weapon at the province and he's insecure because he doesn't want to see himself as a freak just because of some disease a decade ago.' Then a fog reveals to be Giratina,' Then I am the vengeance of those poor critters, what do have to say you freak.' Rex got triggered and summoned a whipe from his right arm to whip Giratina,' remember Rex who are you really fight for hero?'

Then everyone wakes up while Rex woke up exactly his half corrupted form like earlier. Then Steven tearfully hugs him,' Rex, I'm sorry that what happened to you. You didn't really mean to slay them because I know you are seen as a freak show.' Rex star to weep that he just half-corrupted, 'why I'm still cursed.' Link contents Rex,' No you not, don't let the stigma get to you. I know you hit someone but is not your fault.' The rider starts to shear tears that it wasn't his fault. The legendary wolf start sniffing him then DS starts to sense something,' the wolfs toss me that she needs to be stabilized.' They biowulf came for Rex.' Gave me that weapon you chinches wannabes, then DS bushed his shield,' what the matter with you.' the wolf responded,' I reprogramed him to take you lazy heroes for teasing his spotlight for being legend you cal…', get shoved into the air.' Then DS looks at Steven,' DS what's going on in there.' DS responded, 'we need to fuse.' Link is hesitant,' Steven wait one of your zodiacs.' Then they fused but little that Steven knew is that the Demonlord of Envy wants Steven and DS is the vessel, 'DS why…..why would you betrayed use.' DS responded,' I'm tired of my show of being called crappy no thank to the antimatter intoxicated humans (barbarians).' Link is confused about it, Then Steven grows a sail on his back, a crocodile tail and horns growing around Steven. Link goes to Steven,' Steven are you alright.' Steven doesn't respond and goes to Rex, Link and Connie are starting to worry about Steven.

Then Rex is hesitated to explain more about his past,' Then Noah got infected by van so we have to capture him and cure him while he's in a rampage. Then my genuine and I went underwater to get the nuclear reactor while we visited a society of krill people, maybe I wasn't so nice to their orcas that's basically the krill's transport but they were attacking Doc. Then I infiltrated into a party that sees EVOS as a sight to be seen until one of them got out of control until the EVOS help me. Then Van joined forces with Faceless to release the mutated animals so I have to reboot the shield, I meant….Circe and she felt that she was used. Then my agent- Six meant his old crew of mercenaries to help his mentor-Uno…..and I tried to cure him….and…he left this world and realized that Six left the team to…become my father figure. Then I was reunited with mi hermano...since the lab research….gone wrong. Then Van (he's cocky and back sassed about my brother) and I end up in nanite free zone after being separated from booth teams while surrounded by scorpions, was worst is that my life was being sapped away. Then there was hope to cure my Doc's sister…..that's still corrupted my nanites uncle some doctors are….bunch of quacks that use for weapons…uncle I cured Rebecca….it was worth it. Then Van gives enhances a four-armed girl- Breach- teleportation powers (she enhance was time-based), I…have to send her to province…the good guys…..so…I have to befriend her.

Then Rex stood silent that he needs a moment. Shaymin asked Rex,' Is there something wrong.' Rex is hesitated to respond,' I miss my family at….the province. I know their morals are shady but they treat me like I was there….son and mi hermano.' Semi-corrupted Steven regain his good side to confront Rex,' I….understand what is….like to lose your family.' Rex hug Steven to cool down,' Is okay buddy I got you, so how did you got separated.' Rex responded,' Giratina because of…..malice took over him and myself.' Steven remembers the same corrosive that took his friends away,' Same here, the same malice took my friend KO from me.' Rex asked him,' Who's KO?' Link looks down and hesitates to respond,' my…..my….past life.' Rex is horrified of what malice did, 'does malice…..gives the corrupted victim…murderous thoughts?' Link looks down,' I'm afraid so….whats worst is that is incurable through antimatter origin.' Rex is skeptical,' that's strange, I seem to be immune to it when Giratina attacked me and for some reason, I didn't die unless…..' Rex starts to remember his encounter with Giratina and his undead army of EVO animals, then another flashback where he was sent to aether plane…..'

Then Rex starts to have a massive meltdown.' No….I can't…..is too much.' Then Rex amour starts to cover him and starts to glow red, a dragon futures start to appear with two cannon. The horrifying look on Link's face as the very Hero that he was supposed to heal become deficit as his viral nanites began to over-simulate his system to appear in a form of a viral Digimon- machinedramon. That moment Link was speechless but his shadow (dark link) began to shout,' wait mi amigo, respira para calmate.' Then Link is surprised that his counterpart and Rex are friends.' Then Snip came but she was too late since her friend has been corrupted from intense emotions that he was bottling up for a decade. Then Steven's sanity starts to slip since DS has been corrupted by a Demonlord that he didn't know about, Steven collapse and start the shifted into a form of a pink gavial. Link starts to panic since two great heroes with a promise of a savior as been corrupted from a terrible fate. Then two monsters began to wreck the local ranch filled with edmontoguanodons, Link doesn't what to do as he thinks he failed to save them. Then Gryphon Rider mounts on her griffin to round up the animals on stamped. Link stood quiet before Zamazenta licks him,' what is it, buddy,' Connie gives Link advice,' Link get your act together, there must be a way to heal them.' Link members the Song of Healing to heal the victims of impurity,' Connie your right I must submit them than I play the Song of healing.' Link mounts on Zacain, Snips becomes chirinmon while Zedus just stood there quietly.

Then a blood moon arose- reviving the watchers, stalkers, ravager, and scrapper mechs. Then Zedus is determined to fight the mechs to defend the glowing chested brickets with his shooting spikes. Meanwhile corrupted Steven mows with his tail strike attack while corrupted Rex-machindramon uses his Giga cannon attack from sheer fear. Shaymin tries to calm them down while carrying DS's mink who is in sheer horror, 'take easy you guys, take deep breathes….DEEP BREATHES.' Then Connie and zamazenta go for Steven while Link Snips goes with Rex. Connie informs the red wolf,' I know this would happen, Steven is in sheer pain since he got out from his coma. Since he was awakened, he must have been so scared and confused since…..he almost…..died.' Zamazenta uses behemoth bash at the leviathan while Connie talks to Steven,' Steven I know you must be in a lot of pain from the demon attack from 200 years ago and ambushed by one just recently.' The pink-colored gharial is hesitated before starting to attack Connie and Zamazenta before being saved by the Gryphon rider. The Gryphon sense something inside the pink corrupted gem,' I sense something that's causing Steven a lot of pain, his triforce is blinking from interference from a demon of envy.' Connie is confused about,' is he jealous about something or did stutter from fear.' The rider responded,' The demon lord got into him because Steven from another timeline secretly has….face some backlash from haters from the barbarians because they believe he's part of the Red Lotus, Equelist, or something. Since he was poisoned, the envy demon corrupted his mind. What makes things worst is that Dark Steven corrodes him with the Terrible Fate he had, which made him a barren of a lot of suffering.'

The Gryphon rider knows what's going on, 'I know this because my zodiac is a Bricket of kindness like Steven so we have link connection to one another.' The rider sends out her toropiamon to heal Steven while Connie is confused,' what is going to do with him exactly.' Then toropiamon got on Steven, while Steven tries to do a duo-tail strike attack but the plant-like dino Digimon lassoed it with vines,' Don't make me regret this.' Toropiamon bites him in the neck to release topical antivenin into his system, while Steven unleashes a large roar from sheer surprise. Connie calm him down. 'is okay Steven I'm here, she going to heal you.' Then the aura of a Bricket coming to of her Digimon and starts to extract something from Steven's body- a gharial looking Digimon. Leviamon hisses at them.'Do you have any idea what this boy is facing, he was hated by those barbarians from seer jealousy that a mere child is remembered and not Rex?' Connie back sassed at him,' that's because those barbarians have no idea what are they talking about since there are under influence of leaking antimatter that makes them feel they are better than him.' Levianmon is ready to attack Connie but got attack and sealed by toropiamon's petal carnage attack before sealing him. The Digimon feel so tired that it turns back into pomumon,' Is alright you could sleep at my favorite pillow.' Then Steven turns back to normal as singular- booth himself and DS before falling unconscious,' Steven…STEVEN, are you alright. Steven's feeling cold, what happened.' The rider carried him,' he'll be alright, he just knocks out from the pain extracted from Leviamon and DS's trauma. I'll take him to my yurt to give him some medicine. My name's Belle, sorry for not properly introducing myself.' Connie follows Belle to aid Steve, while Link is facing with corrupted Rex- machindramon.

The corrupted Digimon is on a rampage from sheer terror,' Rex, I understand you must be scared because you miss your family, please Rex calm down and figure this out.' Rex is about to use Giga blast and infinity blast, Zacain got in the way but is unaffected. The corrupted monster thought it might hurt Link's wolf,' I'm sorry is just…..I need space.' Link shouted at him,' No you don't need support, just look at you are suffering from the pain that corrupted Giratina caused you. I doubt the real Giratina real hurt you, he's made of anti-matter.' those words might come out wrong, the ranging metallic beast decides to claw Link before deflecting by his shield. Link continues to fight for real Rex,' Rex you don't have to run away from you problems just because Steven got more attention than you, is it ironic that you don't want to be draft away from people who really cares,' Then Dark Link took over Link- he's eyes turning golden-red,' Rexy is me….we made a promise.' Then Rex remembers Link (dark link) ten years ago as friends, he looks after Link since he has so much distress. 'Link are you alright buddy.' Link responded, 'I don't think the samurai council really cares, they accused my padawan without a defensive thought.' Rex replies next to him,' Is okay buddy I was tracked by Giratina. If I face him, I'll promise that I'm going to be alright mi amigo. Even number of champions is running so short ever since the calamity broke out by we are going to be okay mi amigo.' Flashback ends with Machindramon weeping while revealing Dark Link's real name,' Ani….is that you?' Then Snips uses the holy wave as an attempt to purify Rex. Then Rex and Link's eyes turned blue from innocence.

Rex sees a vision of Link and himself with Steven before falling fainted then Link goes to the fallen Hero of what Rex has become. Link apologies to him that whet Giratina did to him,' No wonder earlier you dislike Steven because corrupted Giratina made everyone forget about you.' Link just stood there taking his moment to think while Shaymin has to look after Steven.

Zamazenta protects my DS baby at all costs. I called Dark Steven or Dark Future Steven DS because it got stuck cognitively. Steven has his blue shirt from the movie while DS has his black shirt from the Future. DS I the biggest wobbie because at some moment he was traveling the world after his meltdown until he was attacked by a demon. One of the demon lords that attack Steven is cocky in nature that does seem to care about others, narcissistic in nature. After Rex's demon arc is over, the rest of the saga will have a plot about corruption leads to no good because instead, it feeds one of two demon lords. Rex backstory is actually a retelling of the entire series. Poor Rex baby, he really misses his family ta the Provence, what did fate did you to deserve this-it may not be Giratina's fault (corrupted by malice). This chapter is emotionally drained.

Legend of Steven- Link of the Wild dates back to summer 2019 as an idea of OK KO cross-over fanfic collection, which explains the visits of multiple Heroes from other works like Lion-o, Mao Mao, Generator Rex, Ashoka Tano (later recycled into OC with her references) with most prominent Hero is Link that gives KO sage advice of becoming a great hero. The legend of Steven part is a reference to the title Legend of Zelda which where Link comes from as well as the Story of Steven from the SU movie, Steven was going to have a Shinto-Buddhist monk/Sadhu-like role as KO's guide. After the realization that OK KO cancelation, the dark nature of Steven's mentally and even read dark/death fanfics caused me to recycled the entire concept. Instead of KO's walk yer earth journey, it became death/dark fic about the aftermath of his demise that later reincarnated into a Linksona. Steven still has the role but with aliments from SU F and is traumatized by KO's death. Instead of KO visiting other heroes, it becomes Link's task to do it. Steven guides Link instead of KO as well includes trauma on other Heroes.


	33. Chapter 33- Rex's corruption

Machindramon stands there next to Link, seemly lifeless uncle it began to move again. Link is surprised to see Rex in control but still corrupted,' Rex thank goodness your back….but why are you still.' Rex responded,' you must go inside my head to regain my memories to find out.' Link protested.' but you might get corrupted.' Rex hesitates, 'please, Steven is inside my mind right now you must trust me Ani.' Link heard Dark's name,' hmm of course.' Link mediates to send his aura into his mind, for some reason he in his orca-wolf form. 'I'm here but why I'm this form….is it because go you Dark Link.' DL responded, 'I made a promise of not leaving his side like before during climax of mech war when Giratina…..just go.' Link looks for Rex and he finds his glowing blue for some reason,' Rex thank goodness you alright….why are glowing.' Steven looks down,' Link take it easy, he…had…..perished.' A link has a horrified look,' what….what do you mean.'

Rex responded,'…It started when someone took over the Provence and brainwashed the EVOs like treating the Provence like some petting zoo until Six found me…..hang out with skull kids on compact racing that has nanite-battery…fight some mummies….lost my great goggles (a gift from Six) during a plant infestation and clean after it (it was worth it)…infiltrate the Provence and turns out that they restart the same program that caused the namite pandemic and my brother is involved with it (with meta-nanites)…Noah and I transporting a power-nullifying EVO…..Doc worried about Six after experienced amnesia, I faced a shapeshifting EVO…..I end up on my ranch from mi familia in Argentina until a bull goes nuts from occupation…..Noface wants to take me while healing corrupted Evo pets….Reddick has the gravity meta-nanite, Anthony has the energy meta-nanite, Roswell has fire-ice meta-nanites, my brother restarted the nanite project because he was weak, Meta-nanites turned them into what they called gods, these guys are a wreck of nature when they fused… These guys cared for power, pride, and greed, even Vans finds it questionable. I have no choice to face the meta-nanites at all cost but they are OP, so I had to activate my Omega-EVO form to defeat it. Vans absorb the meta-nanites but failed, so must use my powers to reprogramed, deactivate meta-nanites and cured everyone.'

Link feels conflicted about,' That sounds more of a happy ending so what happened.' Rex looks down,' That because malice-corrupted Giratina challenged me to fight as proof of I'm a powerful being and some large Alicanto like pterosaur sniffed my life force one the process. My powers revived me….in my own funeral in a form of an aggron.' [remembers being attacked by ornismon and awaken as an aggron while coming out of his own burial] Rex finally remembers that how he becomes, not just a forgotten hero but a hero that was a victim of the bird that's responsible for the calamity 200 before his time. Rex starts to have a meltdown from the trauma of his death, then Machinedramon began to corrupt from the response of terrible fate. The beast starts to bellow from emotional pain-he's claws start to get bigger and crab-like, his body starts to be covered with nets, and large horns are coming out as he shifting into Chaosdromon.

Link is so terrified that he has to leave the astral plan to worn to Steven and Belle. Chaodromon is in sheer terror as he realized that he becomes a monster that many people feared before he was a hero. The beast smashed the ground with a chaos crusher as he is so terrified of his own shadow. Link goes to the yurt but he spots Belle has broken to tears after realized what happened to Rex and Steven woke up semi-corrupted while weeping. Link goes to aid Steven, 'what happened Steven.' Steven replied,' he…explain his past but I tried to cool him down but he was so afraid of what happened,' Link is wondering,' did malice did this to him.' Steven corrected Link,' actually, no, I read his mind while he was a red machine. he responded that he is actually immune to malice and that his just his nanites hyperactivity response.' Connie asked Steven,' we could change him back, right.' Shaymin responded,' If he beliefs he is a monster, he'll stay like that.' Despite the pain Steven has during his corruption, he starting to feel numb from the adrenaline rush gushing from his veins because he's determined to help Rex at all cost. He goes on Zamazenta, while Shaymin goes along with him. Outside the beast continues to rampage, Shaymin shifts into Steven-Shaymin. Steven-Shaymin uses petal dance but he is not affected by the metal, she has to go emergency measured so he synchro-digivolves into Baluchimon. Baluchimon chains him with a psychic chain to constrain him while Zamazenta uses a behemoth shield to summit him but they know that he is going to have an-page of they find a way t heal him.

Then conforms Belle before mounting on Zacain while Connie warns him, 'be careful Link.' Then Zacain uses his behemoth sword attack, Choasdromon is about to use hyper-attack at them, they drudged t from the attack. Baluchimon has a hard time keeping him in chains, while the mink is pulling chains' guys do something, I can't hold him forever.' Link nodes at Steven while the wolf stats to how under the full-moon,' You know what we should try.' Then Redfire came in for dire situations before mega evolve into Godramon, then the skull crawler looking Digimon coiled around Chaosdramon before punching him with good summon attack before finishing him gold flame. Chaosdromon still growling but began to shifting back to Machindramon [took a glimpse of Lace's spirit],' Link now is your chance.' Link clenched his fist before pointing his mastersword skywards, his birthmark glows while zygarde cells start to fuse with Zacian. The mythical pokemon becomes a Miragegaogamon once more while Lunala's aura appears behind him, Link is charging his sword to unleash a massive sword beam while miragegaogamon unleash Godzilla's aura before releasing a massive full-moon blaster attack at Chaosdromon before a massive whiteout occurs. Steven voice is heard while playing Song of Healing with his harp,' Rex I'm you felt this because you are separated because they think you did, but we promise you that we are going to reunite with you family from the Provence.' After the whiteout Rex is on the ground while Steven drying his tears,' did…did I.' Then Zedus give him a warm kiss,' Hey how is going, buddy. *sniffs and sobs*

[Song of healing playing while Rex appears to be reunited with Agent six and Holiday, even Noah]

Later everything is back to normal, Link and Steven are making sure Rex is alright as now he is back to his youthful human self. Steven checks in to make sure Rex is okay but Rex is surprised the Steven is still corrupted,' Steven….your breaking out.' Steven attempt to defend himself,' well is nothing, I need to ask Yellow to remove my horns.' Rex got close to rest his palm on Steven's gem to cure him corruption,' Don't worry I could take care of it.' Steven is surprised by what is Rex doing until his horns are gone,' Rex what are you…..what, you control your powers again like years ago.' Then Rex goes to Link,' Ani…kin, that really you.' Link is confused until his shadow (Dark Link) take control to interact with his long lost friend,' of course buddy.' Connie goes to Steven,' Steven are you although when that Demonlord took over you.' Steven replies, 'Of coach except he kinda reveals my secret that I've been hiding for so long.' Steven is hesitant to respond,' I…I was…stigmatized by barbarians that they believe that they are once the best tribe.' Link and Rex are shocked. Rex is feeling unease while his face is turning blue,' what do you mean barbarians.' Link whispers to Steven' would tell the dark side of humans.' Steven nodes,' They exist in both timelines before the merging, this barbarous are believed to give by the old gods of wrath and conquer/domination. They believe in domination so hard that they think that regular respect is a mere joke if your not one of them. They even hate guys like Rex because he's Argentinean. They believe that people like Rex and Link are born to be greedy and gluttonous because that how they are marked by the hunger god' Link and Rex are shocked to hear this.

Meanwhile, Thrawn throws a tantrum after Leviamon got sealed,' damn it how my plans foiled.' Then a pink cockatoo whispered on his ear,' what do you mean…what we can't use him, he's too cocky unless we distract him with him and poisoned Link. I sense Link has demons yet to conquer.'

Poor Rex, he totally needs therapy. Rex officially becomes a new member of the team of our Heroes- Link, Steven, and Mao Mao.


End file.
